


Perfect

by happilylarry



Series: Perfect [1]
Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Basically he can be pretty mean to Louis sometimes, Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, F/M, Fluff, Harry is sort of abusive, Homeless Louis, Hybrid Louis, M/M, Mpreg, Poor Louis, Pregnant Louis, Rich Harry, Smut, Soulmates, Top Harry, Verbally, not physically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 117,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylarry/pseuds/happilylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates had only been in the history books for the past few hundred years, so people were still trying to get the hang of it. From what he's read, back then, if you met your soulmate, that was that. You either chose to be with them and be happy, or be with the one you truly loved and suffer. </p><p> </p><p>Sort of poetic, you know, if he believed in that shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome! enjoy! xoxo

Harry Styles had everything he could ever want: an amazing job, more money than he knew what to do with, throngs of men and women at his feet. So when City Hall released a statement notifying everyone that they had to register with their soulmates, he was rolling his eyes. _Soulmate_. Something that was fairly new. Soulmates had only been in the history books for the past few hundred years, so people were still trying to get the hang of it. From what he's read, back then, if you met your soulmate, that was that. You either chose to be with them and be happy, or be with the one you truly loved and suffer. 

 

Sort of poetic, you know, if he believed in that shit. Not only was it the stupidest thing to come out of the history books, the thought of being tied down to someone literally repulsed him. He couldn't stand waking up with his one-night-stands still in his bed, so how could he possibly do that every day with some fate appointed person? Not to mention that it would ruin his reputation as a playboy. He happened to like having many affairs within the week. It gave him something to do. 

 

So imagine his surprise when he met his soulmate.

 

-

 

Although it was beginning to get cold, eighteen year old [Louis ](http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_macu0dEvYk1rn1q4y.jpg)Tomlinson had it covered. His little home was tucked away in an abandoned crevice underneath a bridge. It was far away from the road, so people couldn't see him and poke fun, and no one else knew it was there, so he was safe at night. The last thing he needed was for someone to beat him up and steal everything he owned. The last time wasn't so fun. 

 

He stretched a big black garbage bag over the thick cardboard floor of his makeshift house. It was the second plastic layer he's added, mainly because he knew that with the cold came the damp and frosty. He tucked the edges into the corners of the box and spread out the ratty wool blanket he'd swiped from the lost and found at the local homeless shelter. He was thankful that it had been washed first, amongst the other clothing he'd taken. 

 

With the wool blanket down, the box became cozier. He liked feeling cozy. It was one of the best feelings in the world to him. He felt...safe, like he was wrapped up tightly in someones arms. That was a feeling that he'd never had, though. But, he managed. On top of the wool blanket, he laid out another one. It was a bit thicker, but not as thick as the one he covered up with at night. His most prized possession was the thick, cashmere throw blanket he'd found in a warehouse dumpster. It had a large red stain on it, and he assumed that's why it was thrown away, but a quick zap in the washer at the laundromat took care of the majority of the stain. Now it was just a faded pink. 

 

He folded the throw and put it next to his lumpy pillow. It was time to focus on organizing his stash of things. He was always reorganizing his things. It made him feel like he had his life together. So, he started by making sure the two sweaters he owned were folded up neatly and away from the ground. He didn't want to take the chance of them getting wet. He usually put them in a plastic bag, but he hadn't been to the market yet to get some, so he just put them on top of his pillow for now. 

 

In his backpack is where he kept all of his food. He'd accumulated quite the little stash, and it made him proud. He didn't steal any of it. His few bottles of water were on the bottom, providing a bed for some granola bars and a plastic jar of peanut butter. On top of that, he had a box of crackers and a bag of trail mix. On top of  _that_ , he had some cans of tuna, a few bruised apples and oranges, a can of nuts, and a silver package of a breakfast strudel. He was careful about what he ate and how much he ate. He didn't have a lot of money and he would like to keep what he did have. 

 

It was easy to get cheap things. Early in the morning, after he showered at the local gym, he'd go and search for newspapers. Sometimes, there would be grocery store ads offering some items for cheap and there would be coupons. He would always double up the coupons and make an item even cheaper, sometimes free. He  _always_ got toothpaste and some cheap shaving gel for free. 

 

There was a catch, though. Most business were strictly  _hybrid-free_ , so Louis would have to cover up his ears. He hated having them covered, and he hated wearing the stupid beanie on his head, but it was how he survived. When he was all dressed for the cold November weather, he gathered his coupons and his little change purse and headed out. He always went to the same cheap market, which was oddly placed right next to a massive, lavish record building. Well, sort of. They were separated by an alleyway. Louis never saw anyone go in or out of the record building, which was weird, but he assumed everyone inside was working so hard. 

 

When he arrived at the market, he waved to the woman behind the desk. Her name was Greta and she knew that he was a hybrid and she knew that he wasn't very street-smart, but she didn't mind. She loved him anyway. 

 

"Good morning, Louis!" She greeted, walking over to the little coffee machine. She always gave him a free hot chocolate when he came in. She hated the way he shivered. 

 

"Mornin'," Louis grinned at her. He grabbed his green shopping basket and began to peruse the aisles. He picked up some more trail mix, this time getting one with more M&M's than raisins. He had a sweet tooth. "Where baby?" 

 

Greta smiled warmly and walked with him through the aisle. "She's at home. I think she's feeling a bit sick." 

 

"Oh no!" Louis gasped. "She sick? That bad." 

 

Greta nodded. "Tell me about it. Poor dear. I think that she wanted to come in and see you today though." 

 

Louis' face lit up. He loved babies, and he wanted to have so many of them. "Baby see Louis?" He asked happily. "Louis want to see baby, but not when sick." 

 

"That's right. I don't want you getting sick." Greta patted his shoulder. 

 

Louis shook his head and put another box of crackers in his basket. He had a coupon for them. "Louis not like bein' sick." He became a whiny mess when he was sick. He hated having a sore throat, runny nose, and a high fever. He hated even more the fact that he had no one to take care of him. 

 

Greta shook her head and made her way over to the bread and pastry section. There was a glass case of things she baked and put out to sell. "Of course not." She popped open a box and pulled out a loaf of bread and a few muffins. "Here, love. You need something hearty in you." 

 

Louis shook his head. "Louis not have a coupon for that." He said. "But thank anyway." 

 

"No, Louis." She put the box into his basket. "Really. No one buys day old bread and muffins." That was a lie. She'd just put them out this morning. But, she knew that Louis needed something homemade and good in his system. Something other than canned food or processed junk. 

 

"If Greta is sure?" He asked, peering up at her. 

 

She smiled warmly at him. "I'm sure." She said. "Now, lets get you all checked out. There's a cold front moving in and I want you home before that happens." 

 

They walked up to the counter together and Greta began ringing him up, tossing in a few discounts here and there. She had a soft spot for the sweet, uneducated, homeless hybrid. She treated him as if he were her own son. When she was done ringing him up, she made sure to give him a few extra plastic grocery bags. She knew he needed them. 

 

"Oh!" She said, handing him his hot chocolate. "I bought this for my husband but it's rather small on him. I figured I'd see if you wanted it before I took it back." She held out a fleece-lined rain coat. It was a dark green and looked awfully warm. Louis slid it on happily. 

 

"Oh! It so warm!" Louis wrapped the coat around himself tighter. "Greta sure me can have?" 

 

"Of course you can, love." She nodded. "Now, off you go. I'll see you tomorrow?" 

 

Louis nodded and waved to her. "Yes!" He pushed the door open with his hip and left the store. With his new coat, he couldn't feel the chill in the air. He'd never worn anything so warm in his life. He walked down the sidewalk in a great mood, but it was quickly shattered. As soon as he took a short cut through the alley, something he always did, a fire-exit door opened up. It didn't even touch him. But what did touch him was the brick of a man he ran into, spilling his hot drink down. 

 

"Fuck!" The man shouted loudly, which hurt Louis' ears. He cowered back. 

 

"Louis sorry!" He cried, patting at the mans white shirt. Well, brown shirt now. 

 

"Don't fucking touch me." The man spat. 

 

Louis' head snapped up. He'd never heard such anger come from one single person. He searched the face of the angry man, and it was a beautiful face. Strong nose, smooth skin, red lips, a jaw line that could cut glass, and angry green eyes. 

 

"Louis so sorry." He said again. "Maybe me can clean for you?" He offered, gesturing to the shirt. 

 

"I said," The man snarled, jerking away from Louis. "Don't fucking touch me." 

 

The door behind them opened up again and another man came out. This one was taller than Louis but not as tall as the angry stranger. He had dark hair and gorgeous eyes. He grabbed the stranger's elbow. "The car's here, Harry. Let's go." Then, he saw his shirt. "What the hell happened?" 

 

"This fucking idiot wasn't watching where he was going." The man, now known as Harry, clipped, glaring at Louis. 

 

"Louis say sorry," Louis reminded Harry. "So sorry. Did not mean to run into you." 

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You owe me a new shirt. What is your name?" 

 

"Louis' name is Louis." Louis replied quietly. 

 

"Your last name, you fucking idiot." Harry growled. 

 

"Think it Tomlinson," Louis said in a quivering voice. He hated being called stupid. He wasn't stupid. 

 

Harry froze. The man froze. Louis was confused until Harry reached out and pushed Louis back. "Go away." Harry snarled. "Go the fuck away and if I see you around here again I'll have you arrested." 

 

Louis didn't have to be told twice. He turned on his heel and ran out of the alley and down the street. He didn't stop running until he reached his little home. He crawled inside and close the makeshift door before curling up on his blankets. He let out a few lonely sniffles and closed his eyes.  _He wasn't stupid_.

 

-

 

As soon as Louis was out of sight, Harry sighed and composed himself. He turned to his best friend Zayn and shrugged. "Could you get me a new shirt?" 

 

Zayn gave him a skeptical look. "Sure. I'll get one that exposes the  _LT_ on your inner bicep." 

 

Harry glared at his friend. "Not the time, Zayn." He warned. _Never_ would be a more correct estimate. It would  _never_ be the time to discuss the tattoo. In fact, after that little meeting, he wanted to get it covered up.  _  
_

 

Zayn followed him when he began walking towards the waiting car. "Harry, honestly. Did nothing even change?" 

 

Harry shrugged and slid into the sleek black town car. Zayn followed, slamming the door. "What do you mean?" Harry asked, purposely confused. 

 

"Don't give me that shit." Zayn growled, reaching forward to the little minibar. He pulled out a tall, thin bottle of lemon water and cracked the lid off. "I know that you felt the connection. That boy's your soulmate." 

 

Harry snapped his head towards Zayn. He had fire in his eyes. "I don't believe in soulmates, nor do I have one." He growled. "The whole thing is stupid and irresponsible." 

 

Zayn furrowed his brows and pulled out his phone. He was going to do some research. "How is it irresponsible?" 

 

Harry sighed and twisted the many rings he had around his long fingers. "The thought of spending the rest of your life with one single person?" He said, staring out the window. Of course, like some cliche movie, there were many couples walking hand in hand down the sidewalk. It was infuriating. "Protecting them? Building a life and family with them? It's...it's madness." 

 

"You prefer your little one-night stands?" Zayn asked, shaking his head at his friends stupidity. "Having to pay them off to keep them from going to the press?" 

 

"Listen, Zayn," Harry turned towards his friend. "Don't push it. I like a variety, and that's something I'd never get with the same person everyday. Just drop it." 

 

Zayn didn't say anything else. He was going to drop it, for now, only because his google search of  _Louis Tomlinson_ stunned him. Usually, an online petition with their signature would pop up or even an email address, but nothing. He stared at the white page for awhile, trying to comprehend it. 

 

**Your search - Louis Tomlinson - did not match any documents.**

 

 

 

 

                                                 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated writing Louis' mother like this but this is for fiction. I don't believe she's anything less than marvelous.

The empty search result really bothered Zayn, but there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't go and have someone else search a database for Louis Tomlinson behind Harry's back. Even though Harry didn't believe in soulmates, Louis was still his and the two deserved their individual privacy. So, instead, he chose to bug Harry about it incessantly until Harry wanted to do something about it. 

 

"Aren't you even a little bit curious?" He asked Harry the next afternoon. They were seated in the same town car, stuck in heavy traffic. Harry wanted to stay in for lunch, but no. Zayn wanted to go out (to see if they'd run into the mysterious Louis Tomlinson). "Nothing shows up on google!" 

 

Harry shrugged. "So?" He wasn't really interested. He was busy trying to get an appointment at his tattoo parlor to get  _LT_ erased from his skin. "A lot of things don't show up on google." 

 

"That's only if you google an insane amount of giberish. If you google a name, something is bound to pop up. Criminal record, school articles, a Facebook page, something. I'm telling you Harry, maybe this kid is dangerous. Maybe he's a fugitive!" 

 

"Zayn, he's exactly what you said he is. He's a  _kid_." Harry said, exasperated. He was getting sort of irritated, actually, at Zayn's infatuation with the kid. It was annoying. "But if it bothers you so much, search him." 

 

"I already did." Zayn reminded him, waving his phone. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "I meant through a database or someone specialized in these sort of things." 

 

Zayn's face lit up. "Really? I have your permission?" 

 

Harry shrugged and turned back to his phone. "I don't give a one thousandth of a shit about that kid, so sure."

 

Zayn wanted to defend Louis, but he really couldn't interfere. Harry was stubborn and a tough nut to crack. So, he just let Harry be Harry and made himself busy contacting a private investigator. 

 

-

 

The next morning, after Louis had cried himself to sleep the night before, he decided to greet this day with a new attitude. The sun, although hidden behind some gray clouds, was out and he could hear children laughing in the distance. Yes, he nodded to himself. It was going to be a good day. He ate a small breakfast of peanut butter spread on some crackers and pulled his new warm coat over his small body. He ducked outside quickly and pulled the door closed to his box. He didn't want to risk anyone seeing where he lived and looting. 

 

The bridge wasn't far from a small park, maybe half a mile, so he started to walk there. Along the way, he waved to everyone he saw, even animals. A big, fluffy dog caught his attention and he waved happily at it. He'd always wanted a dog, but sometimes they made him uneasy, and some didn't like him because he was a kitten. Regardless, he loved all animals equally. Except for bugs. He hated bugs. 

 

At the park, he sat on a bench and watched the kids play. Most of the people there knew him and accepted him. They just didn't know he was homeless, and they didn't know he was a hybrid. He had a feeling that they would ostracize him if they knew, and he didn't want that to happen. It had happened many times before, and each one was worse than the last. He remembers the last time he was publicly humiliated. He was sixteen, and it was his parents who made him feel like he was worth nothing. 

 

They were shopping at some boutique in the mall, of course. His mother was very concerned about what other people thought of her and she kept her appearance perfect at all times. Not one strand of hair out of place and no lipstick smudged anywhere. His father was the same way, although, it was to be expected. His father was a very important member of society. They always kept him at home when they went somewhere important, but shopping for school could not be avoided. So, they packed up in the expensive car and drove straight to the mall. No one said a word the entire way. 

 

When they arrived, Louis remembered how his parents walked ahead of him at a quick pace. His little legs struggled to keep up, but every time he got closer, they sped up. Finally, he gave up and just followed them wherever they went. Louis was in awe at everything because he had never been to the mall, especially not to get brand new clothes. Everything he owned came from a thrift store. That was where his parents dumped him every school year for a few hours. They'd always shoved a twenty dollar bill in his hands and drove away so fast they left marks on the road. 

 

His mother and father milled about, laughing about things and holding up different merchandise, each asking the other if they liked it. Louis kept his hands to himself for the most part, but when he saw a beautiful snowglobe as a decoration. He just  _had_ to pick it up, as he was attracted to bright, shiny things. As soon as he lifted it, his hands were being smacked harshly and the snowglobe was snatched right out of them. 

 

"What do you think you're doing?" Sneered the store manager. She looked furious. When he failed to answer right away, she grabbed his arm and dragged him through the store, locating his parents. "Is he yours?" 

 

"Of course not!" His mother had gasped, disgusted. 

 

His father nodded in agreement. "We don't  _own_ any hybrids. We have standards." 

 

To this day, Louis remembers the cold, empty look in their eyes when they stared at him and denied him in front of God and everybody in the store. After being kicked out, he remembers sitting outside in the cold for hours, waiting for his parents to finish what they were doing. He should have known that this trip was not for him. When his parents walked out, they scanned the clear area before storming up to him. 

 

"What is  _wrong_ with you?" His mother demanded harshly. "Why do you have to touch everything all the time!" 

 

"Did not mean t- " He said weakly, before his mother cut him off. 

 

"Shut up! Jesus Christ, Louis! Speak normally!" She had fire in her eyes and the amount of unjustified anger she had towards him made him want to cry. "Why are you so  _stupid_ all of the time! You embarrassed us in there! Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?" 

 

His lower lip was quivering and he dared to look at his father, hoping for some sort of reassurance. Instead, all he got was a disappointed head shake and a sigh. His father was agreeing with everything his mother said. 

 

"You can walk home!" His mother shouted, pulling her purse strap up higher onto her shoulder. "It should give you time to think about how selfishly you acted today." She turned to walk away, but stopped short. Then, she spun around. "No, actually. Don't come home." 

 

"Why?" Louis asked. Tears pricked his eyes. He didn't understand. 

 

"You have to ask why?" His mother laughed humorlessly. "You're pathetic. You've caused your father and I so much grief, Louis. You weren't even supposed to be born! But yet, here you are. And look at you. You're a stupid hybrid who can't even speak correctly!" 

 

Louis cowered back. He  _hated_ it when his mother told him he wasn't supposed to be alive. He hated to be reminded of that. The story never changed either.  _"I should have gotten an abortion! You were supposed to miscarry, but you couldn't even do that. You leeched onto me, and now here you are, a worthless little thing who doesn't know how to count to ten. Useless."  
_

 

"Johannah, let's go." His father said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. They didn't spare him one last look before they were walking away, pulling their expensive coats tighter around their bodies. He sat on the bench and watched them leave, and then he sat on the bench some more. No one offered him a kind word or a helping hand. Everyone wanted to avoid the hybrid who wasn't supposed to be there. 

 

That was two years ago. 

 

Louis had been alone all his life, but for those seemingly brief sixteen years, his parents had floated in and out. Now, they were happy somewhere, and he was alone once more. He always expected to see them around, but then he remembered that his part of town was sort of...dingy. His parents would never be caught dead there. It was beneath them. 

 

The park, now deserted, had been a familiar place for Louis. He had actually stumbled upon it the night his parents left him. It was dark, and cold, and he was going to curl up on the slide and sleep, but something told him to keep walking. He did, and that's when he found his current home. He burrowed into the little hole and curled up as tightly as he could. It was the worst nights sleep he'd gotten in his whole life. 

 

-

 

Louis noticed a particular man following him right after he stepped out of the laundromat. His was very particular about keeping his clothes clean. It wasn't strange, but after taking a wide variety of random twists and turns down the busy sidewalk, he realized that the man was indeed following him. Not wanting to be hurt again, he hot-footed it to Greta's shop. He must have looked frazzled because she dropped the magazine she was reading and stared at him in surprise. 

 

"Louis!" She smiled. "Are you alright?" 

 

"Louis is fine." He assured her. "Just want to say hello." 

 

"Okay then." She picked her magazine back up. "Hello." 

 

"Greta look beautiful today." He complimented her. 

 

Greta looked down at her outfit and her smile widened. "Why, thank you!" She preened. "Now, tell me why you burst in here looking so scared." 

 

Louis' eyes involuntarily darted to the window, searching for the weird man. When he saw absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, he sighed and shrugged. "Was just cold." He said to her. "Louis not like bein' cold." 

 

Greta made a sound of sympathy and nodded. "I know, dear. I don't either, but it's inevitable. There'll be snow on the ground before you know it." 

 

Louis cringed internally. Snow was always something he dreaded. He used to love it, but now that his home was the one thing he shared with the snow, he hated it. It was beautiful falling down from the sky, but when it stuck and piled up into a cold, gray sludge, it intruded on his warmth. It always seeped into the corners of his box and made him shiver and get wet. 

 

He knew he always had a home at Greta's, because she'd let him stay with her before, but he hated intruding on her like that. She always insisted that it was no problem, but he would rather sleep outside and keep their friendship like it was. And, she never seemed to mind it when Louis stayed in the store for hours, talking with her, reading the newspapers, and just staying warm. Greta was his favorite lady. 

 

To be on the safe side, he stayed in Greta's store and they talked about everything. He kept looking outside every now and then, just to make sure the man wasn't out there. The sun was setting by the time he decided it was safe to leave. He hugged Greta and clutched his cup of hot chocolate to his chest as he exited the store and hurried home. He kept his head down, shielding his face from the wind and from anyone who might be the strange man. 

 

He made it safely to the bridge and looked around quickly before darting under it. He pushed the plastic curtain aside and crawled into the box. The wind nipped at his bare ankles and the chill traveled up his legs, causing goosebumps to erupt. He shivered down his spine and turned on the little flashlight he always carried. He swiveled it around the box and his heart stopped. 

 

Everything he owned was turned over and rifled through. The few clothes he had were unfolded and tossed aside, the backpack containing all of his food was dumped. There was a burst water bottle, which made his blanket soaking wet. Everything was not where he put it and his heart broke a little. Someone knew that he was here now, and they might come back and hurt him. 

  
He carefully and quietly stuffed everything back where he had it and crawled into the corner farthest from the door. He avoided the wet spot and pulled his pink blanket over his legs. He was wearing the warm coat Greta gave him, which kept him toasty at all times. He slid a few crackers out of the plastic pouch and nibbled on them. His stomach was rolling and he hoped that whoever was here before didn't come back. 

 

-

 

The next morning, Harry was busy at work. He was pulling at his hair and staring disdainfully at a sheet of song lyrics. The newest up and coming face in the music industry had written them, and they made absolutely no sense. They were garbage, and Harry would be damned if he allowed this type of music be produced in his studios. He was about to rip the paper into shreds when Zayn burst in the door, holding a thick manila envelope. 

 

"Zayn, not now." Harry sighed, leaning back in his chair. His scalp hurt from where he was tugging on his hair. 

 

Zayn had a worrisome look on his face and sat down. "I think you want to see this." He said somberly. 

 

Harry frowned. "What?" He asked. "Why do you look like someone died?" 

 

Zayn shook his head and handed Harry the envelope. "I hired the best PI in town, and they did some investigating on your little soulmate." 

 

"He's not my fucking soulmate, Zayn, for the last time. I don't believe in that shit." Harry clipped, snatching the envelope up and tearing the top open. 

 

"Just -" Zayn said. "Just try not to be disgusted." 

 

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion and pulled out the documents and pictures. Some pictures were cliche - shots taken of the scrawny little thing from across the street, as he was walking, just general pictures. Then, he pulled out a few pictures of a bridge. He looked at Zayn in confusion. "Is this for real?" 

 

Zayn nodded. "Just keep looking." 

 

Harry sighed, but did as Zayn said. "I assume you looked at these?" He asked, flipping through the pictures of the bridge. There was one picture that had him staring a bit longer. It was of a little box stuffed inside an abnormally large and potentially dangerous crack in the bridge. He could see a garbage bag curtain and something pink inside. His stomach gave a weak little pinch. "Is this -" He asked, gesturing to the picture. 

 

Zayn nodded. "That's not the worst part, though." 

 

Harry tossed the pictures onto his desk and began reading over the file. His frown grew the more he read.  _"Subject has no relation to Jay or Dan Tomlinson of Westchester County, New York. Subject has no school records in the state of New York. Subject has no hospital records in the state of New York. Subject has no birth certificate in the state of New York. Subject has no record of any family in the state of New York."_  

 

"Is this for real?" Harry asked, looking up. He tossed the first document aside. "So what? He wasn't born in New York. Big deal."

 

"You're missing the point, Harry." Zayn said. "He has no records  _anywhere_." 

 

Harry glanced down at the next page. " _Subject has no hospital records in the state of Pennsylvania...Subject has no hospital records in the state of Washington...Subject has no hospital records in the state of Florida..Missouri...Delaware...Texas...Montana...Kentucky..._ _Massachusetts...California...Oregon...Arkansas..."_

 

"I'm finding it hard to believe that he has no records anywhere." Harry said, looking up at Zayn. 

 

Zayn shook his head. "The PI couldn't find anything anywhere. The kid's own parents denied him." 

 

"Jay and Dan Tomlinson?" Harry asked. "They don't have any kids." He remembers reading about the couple in a quarterly magazine that's sent out to members of a certain club. They're elite, name brand, and childless. He would have remembered if they had a son. 

 

"They're the only Tomlinson's in the area." Zayn shrugged. "So the PI checked them out. They said they had no kids and that they were happy like that. Said something about how kids are burdens and put a damper on ones certain style." 

 

"Well." Harry couldn't help but agree with them. With kids, you couldn't live the life you had before. Kids were a 24/7 kind of responsibility. "Is that it?" 

 

Zayn bit his lip and shook his head. "No, it's not." He took a deep breath. "He's also a hybrid."  


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stared at Zayn so long that Zayn began shifting in his seat uncomfortably. It was only minutes ago that he had told Harry that his potential soulmate was a creature that society had not yet accepted. Sure, Harry had no problem with hybrids, but he would never go out of his way to find and date one. To say that he was surprised was an understatement. He was  _floored_. 

 

"Well..." Zayn said, breaking the silence that had enveloped the room. "Are you shocked? Surprised? Disgusted?" 

 

Harry broke out of his thoughts. "What do you think? I don't even buy into this soulmate shit and now you're trying to tell me that I have a soulmate, and it's a guy, he's homeless, doesn't even exist, and a hybrid?" 

 

"What's the problem?" Zayn asked. "Don't hold the fact that someone clearly didn't want him against him. No one chooses to be homeless Harry. And no one chooses to be a hybrid. He's clearly fallen on horrible times." 

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "I hear that from every single peddler I pass on the street." 

 

"Harry. The kid looks like he couldn't even harm a blade of grass. And hybrids have a gentle nature." Zayn rolled his eyes. Sometimes his friend was ridiculous. Zayn was constantly bringing him back to earth. 

 

"The kid isn't even my soulmate." Harry said after a beat. The  _LT_ tattoo he had throbbed. It was beginning to get annoying. He moved to subtly scratch at it and Zayn caught the movement. He smirked. 

 

"Itches, doesn't it?" He asked. "Maybe that's because you've already met your soulmate." 

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't even. Soulmates are a fantasy. I need to get this tattoo removed or covered up." 

 

"You can't do that." Zayn reminded him. Not only was removing or tattooing over a soulmate tattoo impossible, it was illegal. As soon as you found your soulmate, you were to go immediately to city hall and register with them. The tattoos were documented there. That was his main problem. As soon as you registered with your soulmate, it was frowned upon to split with them. Your heart would always belong to them and vice versa, but again, he doesn't believe in any of that shit.  How can you feel so strongly about someone you meet grocery shopping/drunk/on a train? 

 

"I'll figure out a way around it." Harry muttered, laying the empty envelope onto his desk. "I'll register with him and then let him go." 

 

"You do realize that you'll yearn for him, yes?" Zayn sighed. He was so done with Harry. 

 

Harry shook his head and pushed himself away from his desk. "Yearn? This isn't some poorly written fairy tale, Zayn. I can forget about him easily." 

 

-

 

Forgetting about Louis was easier said than done. Ever since Zayn had presented Harry with the envelope on Louis, he was finding himself more and more frustrated with himself. The hybrid was constantly on his mind, filling his brain with burning questions. Why didn't Louis have a home? Why was he virtually an orphan? Where did he come from if there are physically no records of him whatsoever?

 

Zayn could tell that Harry was thinking about his soulmate, too. Harry was distracted when he was critiquing the singer's lyrics, and he was out of the zone when the song was being rewritten and recorded. He didn't even care when the singer called him a  _distracted, narcissistic asshole_ and stormed out of the booth. He was a very spoiled and pretentious little thing, the singer was. 

 

Finally, Zayn had enough, and he cornered Harry in the recording booth after the singer stormed off. He could see Harry's distraction from a mile away. "What's up?" He asked. "Why are you so zoned out?" 

 

Harry hummed and shuffled some papers. "I'm not." He replied. 

 

"So you know that Justin stormed out ten minutes ago?" Zayn asked. When Harry's head snapped up, Zayn laughed. "I knew it. You're hung up on the kid." 

 

Harry scowled and rolled the chair away from the controls. "I am not. I'm just curious." 

 

"You know what the easy solution would be?" Zayn asked, following his friend when Harry stood and left the booth. 

 

"What, Zayn?" Harry asked tiredly. He was a thousand percent done with this day already. 

 

Zayn snagged Harry's elbow, stopping him. "If you would just meet the kid. Shit, show him some kindness. The first time you met him, you screamed at him and demanded he buy you a new shirt." 

 

Harry shrugged. "It was expensive, and for your information, the drink he spilled burned my stomach." 

 

Zayn rolled his eyes. "You're such a baby. What are you scared of? He's the smallest thing in the world. He couldn't hurt you." 

 

"Why do you want me to meet him so badly?" Harry was exasperated. 

 

"Because maybe you'll actually fall in love!" Zayn said loudly. "Maybe you'll actually fall in love with your soulmate, settle down, get married, and establish a family. This whole playboy thing you've got going on was good for awhile, but when you've got gray hair and no one knows who you are anymore, then what? All you'll have is a wall full of platinum records and no one to share it with." 

 

Damn. Why was Zayn so dramatic?

 

Harry sighed and scrubbed his hand across his face. "What do you propose I do? Walk up to his little box under the bridge and ask him to lunch?" 

 

Zayn mulled it over. It might scare the hybrid if they showed up out of nowhere. They might have to tail him for awhile, learn his routine. "We could casually bump into him?" He finally suggested. 

 

"If it'll get you off my damn back." Harry muttered, walking away. Zayn smiled. He felt that he was already chipping away at his steel-hearted friend. 

 

-

 

Turns out, they didn't have to follow Louis very long before he ended up at a public park. They watched from their running vehicle as Louis sat down on a bench and brought his legs up to his chest. He wasn't wearing more than a thin long-sleeved shirt, and Zayn was concerned. How was the hybrid not frozen solid? 

 

After a few more minutes, Harry sighed and opened the door. "This is stupid. I'm just going to get it over with." 

 

"Wait!" Zayn took his feet off of the dash and turned to his best friend. "What are you going to say?" 

 

"Jesus, Zayn. This isn't a romantic comedy. I'll just ask him to come and eat with us." Harry replied, stepping out of the vehicle. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and looked at Zayn, raising his brows. "Are you coming?" 

 

Zayn scurried after his friend. When they reached the bench, Harry cleared his throat, which caused Louis to snap out of his imagination and look up. He looked frightened, and he got off of the bench quickly. 

 

"S-s-sorry." He said. His teeth were chattering a bit, but Zayn had a feeling that it wasn't the cause of his stutter. "You sit." 

 

Harry sat, while Zayn opted to be kind to the hybrid. "That's alright. You can sit." He said, gesturing to the bench beside Harry, who was silent. 

 

Louis shook his head. "N-no thanks." 

 

"Seriously, I insist." Zayn pressed. 

 

Louis shook his head quicker. "C-can't." 

 

Zayn frowned. "Why not?" 

 

"Not allow...allowed?" The hybrid spoke brokenly. It was clear that he'd had little education. 

 

Harry finally looked up. "Why are you not allowed?" He asked. He sounded bored and Zayn wanted to smack him. 

 

Louis played with the fraying hem of his shirt. "P-people not like v-very much." He said. 

 

"Understandable." Harry replied, turning his gaze from Louis to the children playing. Zayn smacked his forehead. Louis just looked hurt and confused. 

 

"Are you hungry?" Zayn asked, breaking the awkward tension.

 

Louis shook his head. "No." He said, but Zayn could see that he was lying. He was sure that the hybrid was hungry. He can't imagine that he eats at every meal. 

 

"Come on," Zayn urged. "Think of it as an apology for what happened in the alley. Harry here didn't mean to be so rude." 

 

Harry glanced up at Zayn and glared. "Yes I did." He turned to Louis and repeated the same thing. 

 

Louis shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "Maybe other time?" He suggested softly. He rubbed at his eyes. "Me has very busy day." 

 

While Zayn thought the way Louis spoke was cute, Harry simply rolled at his eyes at the uneducated hybrid in front of him. He scoffed. "What makes your day so busy? I'd like to see you do half the stuff that I do. Now  _that's_ busy." 

 

Zayn shook his head and Louis frowned. "Not given opp-opportunity? Would if Louis could." Sure, he'd always wanted a job in someplace warm and where he could talk to people and make friends with them. He'd like a steady paycheck, as well. He was always a hard worker. 

 

Zayn looked at his watch. "Louis? Are you sure -" 

 

"H-how know name is Louis?" Louis asked. 

 

"Uh," Zayn stammered. "Well, you see...um. That's a good question, and I have an answer." 

 

Louis backed away. "Louis not like this. Think me will leave now." 

 

"Wait!" Zayn said. "Please don't go. We'll explain it all at lunch, if you'll come with us? Please?" 

 

"Sure Louis is welcome?" Louis asked Zayn, eyes flickering to Harry, who was sitting on the bench, looking bored out of his mind. 

 

"Of course it is." Zayn answered for him. "Now, we've left the car running and it's warm, so -" He gestured to the running vehicle. Louis nodded and the three began walking towards it. Zayn opened the back door for Louis and closed it after him. 

 

"So warm." Louis complimented, running his hands over the buttery soft leather of the seats. He looked at the interior of the car in awe. He hadn't been in a luxury vehicle since that day his parents took him to the mall and abandoned him there. "Louis like." 

 

"It's Harry's, but he's letting me drive it." Zayn said, looking in the rearview mirror at Louis. "Is there anywhere special you'd like to eat?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "Will eat anythin'." Louis said. He was not one to be picky when being treated to food. 

 

Zayn nodded. "Alright. Italian, Harry?" He asked his friend, who was nose-deep in his phone. 

 

"Sure." Harry grunted. He was pretending to text this really obnoxious girl who worked at his studio. She was your average looking girl, but what attracted people to her was that she was easier to spread than peanut butter. She'd been trying for weeks to get him to ask her on a date, and he was actually considering it so that she would shut the hell up. 

 

The rest of the drive was silent, almost awkwardly so. When they arrived at the restaurant, Zayn handed the keys to the valet, Harry walked in front of them into the restaurant, and Louis looked around in amazement. The outside canopy to the restaurant was covered with twinkling fairy lights. He'd never seen something so enchanting. Zayn urged him to walk faster, noticing the few people staring at them, already reaching for phones and cameras. 

 

A hostess sat them down in a private booth and Harry rattled off some expensive drink that he wanted to the waitress when she showed up. Zayn did the same, and when the waitress looked at Louis, he meekly ordered a water. She nodded and walked off, giving them time to read the menus. Louis awkwardly picked up the thick, heavy menu and flipped it open. 

 

The first thing he noticed were the prices. There was no way he could afford a single breadstick, let alone a full plate. He should have definitely kept declining until they left him alone. He stared at the same thing on the menu for what felt like hours, blinking back the burning in his eyes. Maybe this was their plan? Bring him somewhere expensive when he doesn't even have ten dollars and humiliate him when he couldn't pay. 

 

"Um," He lifted his head and stood. "Need to go to the bathroom." He stepped out of the booth and headed for the back of the restaurant. He walked into the mens restroom and was relieved when he saw a window. It was degrading, but he lifted the glass and shivered involuntarily when the wind rushed in. He climbed out carefully and made sure the window was closed after him. 

 

He looked up and down the back alley and when he was sure there was no one around him, no one to hurt him or make fun of him, he began walking as quickly as he could away from the restaurant. He sort of remembered the way they came, and he headed that way. He looked back one more time, making sure no one was coming after him. Sadness filled his heart. He desperately wished that he could afford fancy restaurants and a house and warm clothing and shoes that weren't almost falling apart, but he couldn't. 

 

With a heavy sigh, he kept his head down and continued walking. In a few minutes, they would probably come looking for him, or maybe not. Maybe they would just forget all about him and continue eating before returning to their luxurious lives. Louis wished them the best and headed home. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little ditty for you before I go to sleep! xoxox

"Well, he's not in the bathroom." Zayn said when he was in close proximity of their booth. After ten minutes, he'd grown worried and Harry had grown agitated. Zayn asked the hostess if she'd seen him leaving, but of course, she hadn't. She'd been taking someone to their table ten minutes ago. None of the waiters and waitresses had paid much attention to the trio, either. 

 

"Well, isn't that something?" He sneered, staring at his empty glass of scotch, hoping that it would magically fill itself up. "Your personal charity case abandoned you." 

 

Zayn sat down and glared at Harry. "That's mean." He scolded. "You do realize that this probably would have been his first hot meal in a long time?" 

 

"Well, he fucked that up then, didn't he?" Harry rolled his eyes. "I swear, I don't even know him and he's already seeming so ungrateful." 

 

"Don't you think there's a reason he might have left?" Zayn inquired. "Maybe he was feeling uncomfortable with the restaurant. I knew we should have gone somewhere else." He muttered under his breath. 

 

Harry opened his wallet and tossed a few bills onto the table. "Well, my glass is empty, so lets go." He slid out of the booth and waited for Zayn. 

 

"Shouldn't we at least find him? Or bring him something? I know where he lives." Zayn said, dropping some money as well. He and Harry always fought over who tipped better, when in reality, they both tipped an extraordinary amount. Any waiter or waitress was lucky to have them as patrons. He followed Harry out of the restaurant and under the canopy where they waited for the car. 

 

"He doesn't  _live_ anywhere, Zayn." Harry scoffed, pulling his coat around himself tighter. The wind was frosty and was numbing his nose. "He has a box under a bridge, and that's his place to stay." 

 

"It's sad." Zayn said quietly. "God knows how long he's been there. Aren't you the least bit interested or concerned?" 

 

Harry shook his head and took the keys when the valet pulled around. "Not at all." 

 

-

 

Louis shivered and curled into himself tighter. The blanket over his legs wasn't doing much to keep the nipping wind away from him, and neither was the plastic bag he'd hung over the opening. It was whipping violently in the wind. It was probably going to rip soon. After he'd eaten a small dinner of an apple and some crackers, he cried a bit to himself. He felt like a fool, agreeing to go with two very rich men out to lunch. He should have said no and kept his dignity. 

 

They were probably flirting with the waitresses and eating until their bellies were full, laughing and telling the story of how stupid he'd looked, sitting out of place in the expensive restaurant. The thought made him curl up tighter and cry a little more. His teeth were chattering and his whole body was shaking with how cold it was and if he didn't already feel so pathetic and lonely, he did now.

 

-

 

It was a few hours later when Louis had had enough of freezing. The sky was darkening and it was only going to get colder. He packed up his backpack and rolled up his blanket before climbing out of his box and heading out from under the bridge. He had to find somewhere warmer or he was going to freeze to death. But with the way he was feeling, no one would care or miss him if he did. He wouldn't even get a funeral. 

 

He walked past Greta's store, and of course it was closed. She was probably at home with her family, eating dinner and staying warm. He felt envious of her, and it wasn't the first time. But the feeling didn't stay long. Greta worked hard and she deserved everything she had. 

 

The street was empty, so he sat on a bench and stared at the buildings surrounding him. Those were the buildings of rich people; people who had tons of money and had no idea what to do with it. Everyday, people in expensive clothes would go in and leave, having just earned more and more money. He wondered what people with so much money did everyday. Did they go out to an expensive restaurant every night? Did they spend thousands upon thousands at department stores? Were their dinner plates solid gold? 

 

Louis thinks that if he ever, by some magical and completely unrealistic chance, becomes rich, or at least has enough money to provide himself with a warm place to live and a guaranteed meal every night, he wouldn't waste anymore than necessary on himself. He'd give to charities and try to help out people who needed it more than he did. His parents weren't like that. They were greedy with their money and thought less of everyone who had less than them. Even middle class people who worked hard everyday, getting their hands dirty and missing out on their kids' lives were trash to his parents. 

 

The wind grew a bit chillier, and he couldn't feel his nose anymore. He was thankful for the beanie he was wearing, because it kept both sets of ears warm and kept his identity hidden from passersby. People didn't like hybrids or the homeless, and he was both. He set his focus on the building right across the street. It was the same recording studio he'd had the bad encounter with Harry and his friend at. He expected it to be empty. What he didn't expect was to see someone rushing out the doors, wind whipping at their coat. And he surely didn't expect the person to look up and stare him straight in the eye while opening a car door. 

 

"Louis?" The person's voice carried through the wind and over to him. He hunkered down. He didn't recognize the person from so far away. His eyesight was poor. "Louis?" The voice said again, and he watched as they abandoned the car and headed straight for him. 

 

He was frozen, physically and mentally. Should he run? He probably couldn't if he tried. The cold weather always made him slower. 

 

"Louis!" It was Zayn, he realized when the person got right in front of him. "Where have you been? I've been wondering where you went." 

 

"Um," Louis said, teeth chattering harshly. 

 

Zayn frowned. "How long have you been here?" He rubbed his covered hands together. "Why aren't you at home?" 

 

"B-b-because." Louis answered, eyes darting away. "Cold." 

 

Zayn shook his head. "Not much better on this bench." He looked around. "Hey, come with me?" 

 

"N-no." Louis said quickly, shaking his head. He didn't want Zayn to have another chance to possibly humiliate him. 

 

"Hey," Zayn's face softened. "It's okay. I was just going to take you to Harry's. I'd let you stay at my house, but it's being redone and I'm put up at the Plaza for the next few weeks, and Harry has more space than he knows what to do with. He'll lend you a room." Zayn held his hand out. 

 

Louis stared at it. Should he take the hand from the person that's been nothing but kind to him? The same hand that would lead him to the house of the person who seemed to hate him the most? In the end, he slapped his hand in Zayn's. He'd rather be warm and unwelcome than cold and alone. And maybe, he'd get a good meal while he was there. He wouldn't ask, though. He didn't want to be greedy. 

 

Zayn led him to the car and got him all buckled up. As soon as the car started, warm air was blowing out of the vents and straight onto Louis. He held his hands up and purred with delight. 

 

"Louis probably can stay in here?" He said. "Not bother no one and warm." 

 

Zayn gave a little half-smile. "I couldn't leave the car running all night. It wouldn't be good for anyone. Don't worry," He looked over at Louis. "Harry won't care, and his house is much warmer than my car." 

 

"Louis likes car." Louis praised Zayn's great taste. "Good little car." 

 

"Thanks." Zayn smiled. "Hey, where'd you go earlier? We waited for you forever." 

 

"Um." Louis went quiet. 

 

"Come on," Zayn said, turning down the road that would lead them to Harry's. "You can tell me." 

 

"Louis has little money." He admitted quietly. "And Louis did not want to be hum...humilate? Humilated by mean Harry." He looked at Zayn quickly. "Or nice Zayn. Do not like that." 

 

Zayn was quiet for the longest time, and Louis thought he made things worse. He was ready for Zayn to stop the car and push him out for being ungrateful, but the opposite happened, actually. Zayn slowed down, yes, but not to push him out. Instead, he was given a soft look. 

 

"Louis," Zayn began. "We weren't going to humiliate you. I offered because we scared you in the alley the other day."

 

"But why give Louis another look when he not even fancy?" Louis questioned honestly. If anything, the logical thing would be for Harry to stew for a few hours about his shirt, curse Louis' name a few times, and then forget all about him completely. "Louis is nothing special." 

 

Zayn chewed on his lip for a bit. "There is something else." He finally admitted. "You're Harry's soulmate." 

 

Louis shook his head sadly. "No Louis not." He disagreed. "Louis not have soulmate because no one want him." 

 

"That's not how it works," Zayn informed him. "Do you have a tattoo on your body anywhere?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "No." It was true. He'd never seen a tattoo anywhere on his body before. 

 

Zayn frowned. "I think you'd better check again. Everyone has their soulmates name tattooed on them. But the point is, Harry has your initials on his inner bicep. It's a large tattoo, too." 

 

"Maybe other Louis around for Harry?" Louis suggested. "Could not be real Louis." 

 

"I think you should see for yourself." Zayn said, pulling up Harry's driveway. He heard Louis' awe-inspired gasp and he smiled to himself. He parked the car in front and got out. He let Louis out and led him to the front door. He pulled back the big knocker and let it drop a few times. 

 

A few seconds later, the door flung open. Harry was in nothing but a tight white v-neck and loose gray sweatpants. He looked comfortable. "Hey, Zayn." He greeted. "And...Louis." He stepped aside and let them in. 

 

"So, what's up?" He asked Zayn, but kept his cold stare on Louis. Louis shifted uncomfortably. 

 

"Louis, why don't you go look around." Zayn suggested, and before Harry could say anything, Zayn was pushing the boy into the other room. 

 

"Why'd you do that?" Harry said. "Now he's going to touch something." 

 

"Long story short, he's staying here." Zayn said quietly. 

 

Harry frowned. "Uh, no he's not?" 

 

"Come on, man." Zayn pleaded. "I said he could." 

 

"Why the fuck would you do something like that?" Harry almost shouted. 

 

"Because, H. I saw him sitting on a bench, freezing half to death at eleven at night." Zayn said sadly. "You  _know_ that I would let him stay with me, but my house is being redone. Please, I already said he could." 

 

"I wish you wouldn't do shit like this." Harry practically growled. "I'm not a fucking hotel. What am I supposed to do? Cook for him too? I don't think so." 

 

"Just put him in the guestroom. It's the least you could do. He thinks no one likes him." Zayn said sadly. 

 

"Right on the money." Harry replied. 

 

"Seriously, H. I asked him why he left the restaurant today, and he said it was because he had 'little money' and didn't want to be humiliated by 'mean Harry'. He doesn't have anyone at all." 

 

Zayn's story must have gotten to him, because a few seconds later, Harry was sighing and deflating. "Fine. He can stay."

 

"Okay, great." Zayn let out a breath of relief. "Oh, also? I may or may not have told him about the soulmate thing."

 

Harry's eyes grew angry again. "Why the fuck, Zayn?" 

 

Zayn raised his hands. "Calm down, calm down!" He said. "He said he didn't have a tattoo, but I think it may be in a place where he can't see it, like his back or something." 

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Get the fuck out before I change my mind." 

 

Zayn held his hands together in a praying position and tilted it towards Harry. "Thank you! I'll see you Monday!" He said, leaving Harry's house. When he was gone, Harry sighed and went in search of Louis. He found the hybrid sitting down on the edge of his expensive couch, staring at everything but touching nothing. He snapped his fingers to get Louis' attention. 

 

Louis stood. "Y-yes?" 

 

"Follow me." Harry said, turning on his heel and heading straight up the stairs. Louis squeaked and lifted his backpack up off the ground. He walked quickly after Harry. He did  _not_ want to let the person who was letting him stay here wait. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have NO idea what goes on in a recording studio, so I relied heavily on Google to tell me. If I got anything wrong, well, it's fiction, so. Not that important. Enjoy! Also, I don't know if Justin Bieber has a band or not, so for the sake of this fic, he doesn't, and he uses computer generated music.

"This is where you'll be staying." Harry said when they reached the heavy oak door at the end of the long hallway. He pushed it open and walked inside, flicking the light on. Louis followed, clutching his backpack to his chest. His jaw almost dropped when he saw the room, and he was sure that Harry was making a mistake. He couldn't be allowed to stay in such a luxurious room. 

 

"N-no." He frowned, shaking his head. His hands were beginning to shake, as they always did when he got nervous. And he got nervous a lot. 

 

Harry swiveled around and stared at him.  _Really_?  _Was now the time to be ungrateful_? "What do you mean, no?" He put his hands on his hips. "You really can't afford to be ungrateful right now." 

 

"L-Louis cannot afford a lot of things." He said quietly. "B-but do not want this room." 

 

Harry grew angry. Here he was, doing this kid a massive favor, and he doesn't even get a thanks? "And why not? Is this not nice enough for you? Is there not enough cardboard and trash bags?" 

 

Louis' lower lip quivered and tears burned at the backs of his eyes. He hated being made fun of. "That mean." He whispered. "Harry not know about Louis at all." 

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "So educate me, then." He wanted to snicker. Louis had no education whatsoever it seemed. 

 

Louis looked up. "Louis not do anythin' to earn nice room. Can sleep in b-basement maybe? H-harry has gar...garage?" 

 

Harry's arms fell down from his chest slowly and he stared at the boy in front of him. Louis looked wildly out of place. His clothes were worn and baggy, but they were clean. His backpack was full and fraying and his hair was messy from the wind, and he'd been living in a box under a bridge for God knows how long, and yet he was denying a nice, warm room for the night because he hadn't earned it. Harry's anger slowly faded. 

 

"Louis..." He sighed. "You don't have to earn it." 

 

Louis opened his mouth. "Yes he do."

 

Harry shook his head. "No,  _you_ don't." Harry repeated. "Really. I feel bad about what happened in the alley and Zayn told me why you left the restaurant." 

 

Louis' cheeks pinked up and he stared at the floor. 

 

"I'm sorry if it's ever happened to you before, but Zayn and I, well, mostly Zayn, but we aren't like that." Harry said honestly. "You deserve to stay here. Honestly. Make yourself at home."

 

"Harry do not know Louis to be nice to him." Louis didn't understand why Harry was doing this. "Louis just some stranger and Harry should not ever talk to them. Harry do not know Louis." 

 

A tiny little smile graced Harry's lips for a few brief seconds before it went away. "I think I know enough about you to be kind. If it were still Zayn, would you stay at his house?" 

 

Louis shrugged meekly. He would. "Maybe." 

 

"I think you would." Harry said. "Anyway. It's late, and I've got to do some things early in the morning. The bathroom is through those doors right there and it's fully stocked. I always keep plain shirts and sweatpants in that dresser over there, so help yourself." 

 

"Thank Harry." Louis said. 

 

"Yeah." Harry said shortly. His generous mood must be gone, because he pushed past Louis and left the room, closing the door behind him. Louis ignored Harry's exit in favor of gazing around the room in awe. The walls were a warm cream color and the curtains were a rich burgundy color. The sheets on the bed matched the walls and the accent pillows matched the curtains. The carpet was so soft and fluffy under his feet. He let his backpack slide off of his shoulder and onto the bed before going to the bathroom.

 

The bathroom was just as amazing, and bigger than he expected. The shower was a large glass square in the corner of the room, and he counted at least three shower heads. There was a double sink, with fresh toothbrushes in fancy gold holders. He opened the medicine cabinet and found it completely stocked. The linen cabinet was the same, holding fluffy towels and washcloths. 

 

He stripped and folded his clothes into a neat pile. They were still clean and he would put them on when Harry made him leave tomorrow morning. He stepped into the shower and stared at the faucet for a few seconds, trying to make sense of it. It was a push pad, and he reached forward and hesitantly pushed the button with the water droplets on it. The water turned on and coated his body. It was warm, but he pushed the little temperature button until he reached the warmest he could take. 

 

When he was sufficiently warm, he let his eyes scan over the bath products. There was some for women, and some for men, and then there was just neutral scents. He smelled them all and settled on a warm vanilla sugar scrub. He scrubbed it all over his body twice, making sure he was extra clean. When he washed his hair, he chose a shampoo that smelled like coconuts. It was beachy and he liked it, and it didn't irritate his ears. 

 

He stood under the spray for a bit longer before forcing himself to get out. As soon as he stepped onto the plush bathmat, a chill ran down his body and he quickly grabbed his fluffy towel. As he dried himself off, he hummed. He hadn't hummed in a long time, and it felt good to be happy enough to hum again. He dressed himself in the clothes he'd taken from the drawers and scuffled back into the bedroom. 

 

He sat on the edge of the bed and opened his backpack. He pulled out his favorite book and an apple. He sat his backpack down on the floor beside him and pulled the covers back before settling down against the pillows. He opened the book and bit down into his dinner, content with how his life was at the very moment.

 

-

 

 It was very easy to pretend that Harry's house was his own. When Louis woke up, in the lavish, luxurious sheets he'd fallen asleep in, he just laid there for a few minutes, not really thinking about anything. He was gazing appreciatively at the artwork on the wall, and really thanking Harry for letting him stay. When he finally had the urge to get out of bed, he glanced at the clock beside the bed. The numbers read 8:08 in the morning. 

 

He slid out of bed and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and tried to fix his messy hair, but the attempt was futile. His hair was a fluffy, fringy mess. He shrugged it off and used the bathroom, making sure to use the fancy soap Harry had to wash his hands. When he was all done and ready to leave the bedroom, he grabbed something out of his backpack. 

 

He wandered through the house, making his way down the stairs, looking for Harry. He shuffled to what he hoped was the kitchen, and he was right. When he pushed the door open, he saw Harry sitting at the table, sipping something that was steaming and reading the newspaper. Harry didn't look up until Louis was right next to him. 

 

"Jesus." Harry looked startled. "Sneaky little thing, aren't you." He noticed Louis' hands were behind his back. "What do you have there?" 

 

Louis held forward a little cellophane wrapped cupcake. He was saving it for a special occasion, and this was special enough. He blushed when Harry took it out of his hands. "Louis want to say thank to Harry for bein' so nice. Maybe Harry can enjoy delicious cupcake for break?" He rocked back and forth on his feet, waiting for Harry to answer. 

 

"Oh, um." Harry put the cupcake down on the table. "Thank you. I'll uh, I'll definitely do that." He wouldn't. He was going to wait until Louis left the room and then he was going to throw it away. But the sentiment was nice. "Do you want any breakfast?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "Louis eat apple last night. Not very hungry in the mornin'." 

 

"Is that all you ate?" Harry asked. He was going to offer Louis something from the kitchen, but he'd forgotten, and then fallen asleep. "An apple won't fill anyone up." 

 

"It did." Louis tried to convince Harry. "It big apple, and Louis have small tummy." 

 

Harry glanced down at Louis' stomach. It was cute, and he averted his eyes quickly and stood. "Let me get you something. What do you have in mind?" 

 

Louis sat down on the chair slowly, adjusting his tail. "Um. Louis not picky at all. Harry chose and Louis will eat anyway because Louis is thanking Harry for letting him stay." 

 

Harry shook his head and tried to make sense of what Louis said. Although it was inconvenient, and sometimes a little bit annoying, he truly understood why Louis talked like he did. Hybrids weren't really given the education opportunities as others. Sure, they were sent to school, but the bullying and nonacceptance got horrendous sometimes, and that was the end of that.  

 

"Your ears are out." He pointed out, cracking a few eggs into a skillet. 

 

Louis lifted his hand and touched his ears. They were so soft from the shampoo. "Can cover up if Harry do not like." He said, unsure. On one hand, he loved having his ears out. They felt so much better when they weren't confined to his little beanie. On the other hand, he was so used to it that it didn't bother him anymore. 

 

"No, that's fine." Harry said. "You can leave them and your tail out. I don't mind." 

 

Louis frowned. "Harry do not?" He self-consciously began petting his tail. Many times he'd pretended that he was a normal boy so that people wouldn't sneer at him or kick him out of their establishments. 

 

"Nope." Harry said, not really paying attention. He was more focused on feeding Louis and getting him out of his house. "Do you want bacon?" 

 

Louis hesitated. "Mummy not let Louis have because she say Louis not gain no tummy. Louis have big tummy." 

 

Harry stared at the hybrid. "Wait, what?" He asked. "I can't understand you." 

 

Louis huffed. "Mummy not let Louis have." He said slowly. "Cause Louis have tummy." 

 

"Oh." Harry said. Half of him wanted to ask Louis about his parents, to see if he really had any, and the other half just wanted him out of the house. He focused on making a breakfast that could have been better than it was, but he had a busy day to get to. When he handed Louis the plate, he didn't stick around to see if he liked it, he just left. He was hoping by the time he walked back downstairs, Louis would be long gone. 

 

He stalled in his room for about twenty minutes, checking his texts and dressing for the day. When he walked back downstairs, he didn't hear anything. Of course, he never considered that Louis could be quiet as a mouse, and nearly had a heart attack when he saw the boy sitting stiffly on his couch. He paused in the doorway, unsure of what to do. 

 

"L-Louis did dishes." He said to Harry proudly. The tips of his sleeves were wet, Harry could see. 

 

"Uh," Harry began to say, but he could hear his phone begin ringing in the kitchen. "Stay there." He said, hurrying down the hall. It was Zayn calling. "Hello?" 

 

"So, Justin is back in the studio  _right now_ and he's demanding that we record  _right now_ or he's going to walk out  _right now_." Zayn said in a hurried voice. In the background, Harry could hear car horns beeping. 

 

"Are you driving?" He asked. 

 

Zayn swore. "Harry, this is not the time. I'm on my way to the studio right now, and you'd better be here in the next fifteen minutes." 

 

Harry looked at the kitchen door. On the opposite side of that sat Louis, and he had no idea what to do with the boy. "Uh, yeah, one problem." 

 

"What?" Zayn yelled. 

 

"Did you forget that you made me babysit last night?" Harry reminded him quietly. "Well, he's still here! I have no idea what to do with him!" 

 

"Bring him, Harry. And for your sake, you'd better not be late." Zayn warned before hanging up. Harry cursed and slid his phone into his pocket. He took a few deep breaths and made his way back to the living room. Louis was curled up on the floor in front of Harry's massive bookcase, touching the spine of each book. He was in awe at the many different stories Harry had. 

 

"Uh," Harry said, startling the boy. "We have to go. Well, I need to go into the studio today." 

 

"Oh." Louis said quietly, standing. He looked so small in the room. "What Louis do?" 

 

"Well," Harry said, slipping his coat and shoes on at the same time. "You're going to come with me." 

 

Louis' face lit up. "Really?" He asked excitedly. He was so worried that Harry would kick him back out, and he had nowhere to go.

 

Harry nodded and tossed him a coat. "Yes, put that on. We have to go." He opened the front door and waited for Louis to scurry out in front of him. He made sure the door was locked before hurrying down the steps. He ignored the cold wind and hopped up into his [Rover.](http://auto-database.com/image/land-rover-range-rover-evoque-2016-models-172038.jpg) He ignored the way Louis struggled to get into the high vehicle and started it. Once Louis was settled, he peeled out of the driveway. 

 

"So pretty," Louis whispered, running his hand over the smooth interior. "Harry like car?" 

 

"Yes." Harry said, turning on his blinker a little slowly. He took a sharp turn and Louis thudded against the door. That time, he looked over. "Put your seatbelt on, Jesus Christ." He snapped. "If I get a ticket, you're paying for it." 

 

Louis looked around, biting his lip. He spotted the seatbelt and tugged it over his body. "Louis sorry." He apologized. "Do not want Harry to get ticket." 

 

"Yeah, I don't either." Harry said, turning down the various streets that would lead him to the parking lot of the studio. When he parked, he jumped out and looked at the time on his phone. It took him roughly fifteen minutes to get there, when it would normally take twenty-five. 

 

"So big." Louis marveled. He had to practically run after Harry, who's legs were longer. When they were almost to the door, Harry stopped short and cursed. He faced Louis. 

 

"Shit. Your ears are out." He seemed angry by it. "So is your tail. Damn." He patted his pockets and came up with a beanie. He tossed it to Louis. "Put it on. And hide your tail." 

 

Louis did as Harry said, afraid to say no. When his ears were tucked in the beanie and his tail was hidden completely, only then did Harry open the door to the studio by waving a keycard in front of a little screen. The doors swung open and they walked inside. Everything was new and modern and Louis had a hard time taking everything in. It was a sensory overload. 

 

Harry didn't even wave to the receptionist, but Louis did, and she smiled and waved back. She seemed nice, and Louis liked her. He would have enjoyed staying to talk with her, but Harry was in a rush and he didn't want to lose him. They boarded an elevator and Harry pressed the tenth floor button. There was a little jolt that scared Louis and he squeaked, looking around. 

 

"Relax." Harry said, bored. "It's just the elevator." 

 

There was another little jolt, and then the doors opened. Louis poked his head out and saw that they were on a completely different level. He gasped in amazement and followed Harry down a series of winding hallways. When they reached a dark door, Harry pushed it open and they walked inside. Louis recognized Zayn sitting in a chair, headphones around his neck. He was bobbing his head to something and writing on a clipboard. 

 

"Where's Justin?" Harry asked, pulling Zayn's headphones away from his ears. "You told me he was here." 

 

Zayn glared up at Harry and sat the clipboard down. "Relax, please. He's in the bathroom." He glanced over at Louis and smiled. "Hey," He greeted. 

 

"Hi." Louis said, letting his eyes wander all around the room. There was a couch up against the dark wall, with a table next to it, holding various magazines. There was a long table with many controls and switches and things Louis couldn't even describe. Two chairs were stationed at the table, which is where Zayn was sitting. On the opposite side of the table, there was a large window. Inside of the smaller room sat a stool and a microphone. There was a drumset behind it, and a few guitars. 

 

Louis pointed to the table. "What that do?" He asked curiously. Harry ignored him and Zayn began to describe it in as much detail as he possibly could. He had just finished when Justin walked in. 

 

"Finally." Harry muttered, sitting down in the chair next to Zayn. Justin walked into the booth and set himself up. After a few minutes of waiting, he spoke through the microphone. 

 

"Are you ready?" He asked Harry and Zayn. 

 

"Are  _you_?" Zayn questioned. Justin just rolled his eyes and nodded. Louis watched as Zayn fiddled with the controls. 

 

"We're going to run a quick sound check." Harry said through a microphone. "Then, we'll do the first take of the fourth song on the album. Let us know if anything sounds wrong." Harry clicked off the microphone and leaned back as Zayn began the sound check. Louis sat down on the couch and watched silently and curiously. Ten minutes later, sound check was done and Harry was pressing the microphone on again. 

 

"Alright, Justin. Ready?" He asked. Justin gave a thumbs up and the music started. Louis liked the beat and bopped his head along to it. He also liked Justin's voice. It was different, and by the third take, he found himself trying to sing along. Of course, he couldn't keep up with the beat of the song and some lyrics were lost on him, and his vocabulary wasn't that big to begin with, but he had fun. 

 

-

 

After what felt like days, the music stopped and everyone took a break. Justin headed out the door, immediately talking on his cellphone, and Zayn's head thumped down onto the desk. 

 

"If he wasn't so fucking high maintenance, we could have probably been done already." Zayn grumbled tiredly. They'd been in the studio for almost nine hours, and in that time, only managed to record three good songs. The others were frustrating Justin, which ended up frustrating Harry and Zayn. They were at the end of their rope with Justin, almost. 

 

"Um." A voice said from behind them. They both swiveled around, having forgotten about Louis the whole time. Zayn felt guilty, and Harry was wondering why the hybrid was even still there. "Louis is hungry so he will leave now." 

 

"Wait," Zayn said. "You don't have to go." 

 

Louis stood and nodded. He was still wearing the clothes that Harry had lent him, and they were so large on him. "He do. Tummy is hungry and head is sleepy." 

 

Harry looked at his watch. Now that Louis mentions it, he's pretty hungry. They hadn't eaten since breakfast, and it was nearing six at night. He wondered why Justin didn't say anything about being hungry. Usually, the singer looks for every excuse to leave the studio.

 

"No, really." Zayn said. He pilfered through a stack of papers and held out a laminated menu. "We've got chefs here. Many of us never leave for lunch and a lot come in early and stay late, so we've got a fourteen hour kitchen set up. Order whatever you want." 

 

"Louis is confused." Louis said, staring down onto the paper. 

 

"Don't be stupid," Harry scoffed. "It's just a menu. What's so confusing?" 

 

Louis didn't reply, and he sat back down. Harry's comment was hurtful. Louis  _was_ stupid. He couldn't read the menu to order. He focused on the menu and missed the way Zayn hit Harry for the comment. 

 

"Hey, when you're done reading that over," Zayn said. "Hand it over. We're hungry too." 

 

Louis nodded. "'Kay." He muttered. 

 

"I already know what I want." Harry said, leaning back in the chair. He stretched his arms out and crossed them behind his head. "That grilled panini with avocado. Have you had it?" 

 

Zayn shook his head. "Nope. Sounds good." 

 

"It is." Harry replied. He turned to Louis. "Are you done?" 

 

Louis nodded and handed Harry the menu wordlessly. He had been staring at the same word since Zayn handed him the menu.  _P A S T A_. He didn't know what it was or what it meant. 

 

Zayn stood and walked over to the phone that was hanging on the wall. He pressed a button and looked over at Harry. "Is that panini what you wanted?" When Harry nodded, he turned to Louis. "What did you want?" 

 

Louis shrugged. 

 

"Did you read the menu at all?" Harry snipped. 

 

Louis shook his head. 

 

"You couldn't even do that? They were simple instructions, for God's sake." Harry scowled. 

 

"D-did not do because cannot read." Louis stammered. His face was heating up and he was so embarrassed. 

 

Zayn paused and slowly hung up the phone. Harry stared at Louis before laughing. "You can't - that's -" He couldn't even speak he was laughing so hard. Zayn looked at Louis with pity. Louis' lower lip trembled and he felt hot tears sliding down his face. He stood up quickly and grabbed his backpack and ran out the door. He ran down the empty hallways and finally found a door that led him to a set of stairs. He couldn't take the elevator because he didn't know how to work it. 

 

When he finally pushed open a door that led him outside, he kept running. He didn't stop even when he ran into people, not even when he passed the bridge that he used to call home. He couldn't stop there. If they came looking for him, that would be the first place they went. He ran until his lungs felt like they were on fire and he physically couldn't take one more step. He looked around. 

 

He was in a seedy looking part of town and it was almost dark outside. He spun around, looking for anywhere to hide him until morning. He walked down the sidewalk and slipped into a small, cramped alleyway. There was a refrigerator box laying on its side, and it was completely empty. He looked around one last time before crawling inside of it. As he made himself comfortable, he prayed that no one saw him. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

When Louis woke up, he was cold and confused. It took him awhile to remember that he had ran away from the recording studio and had no idea where he was. His teeth were chattering and his body was shaking. The box he had found was not properly insulated with garbage bags and newspaper like his old one, causing him to chill overnight. With shaking fingers, he grabbed his backpack and crawled out of the box. 

 

The small alleyway was dark. The shadow of the buildings on either side of it made no room for sunlight to peer in, which made it even colder. He zipped his coat up and left the alley. The street wasn't busy with cars, but it was busy with people. They were walking and talking, some were arguing loudly, and others were playing hopscotch on the sidewalk. He kept his head down and hurried out of the neighborhood. 

 

When he was a good distance away and all alone, he curled up under a tree and rifled through his backpack. He pulled out a half-frozen bottle of water and a cold granola bar. He nibbled on it, crunching the oats with his teeth. When the granola bar was finished and he was sipping on the water, he allowed himself to think of the way Harry had laughed when he found out Louis couldn't read. It was humiliating and degrading. 

 

Just the thought of it brought tears to Louis' eyes once more, and he allowed a few of them to fall. His parents had always made fun of him when he couldn't read something. Sometimes, for a good laugh, they'd hand him a piece of paper and ask him to read it to them. Of course, he thought of nothing but pleasing his parents, and all they thought of was getting a good laugh at his expense. He can remember a time where they had a soirée at their house one evening. Louis was under the impression that he was to stay in his room the whole night, as that was the rule when company came over. But instead, his parents had him come down to 'entertain', as they called it. They made him try to read literature and even tricked him with a poem written in a foreign language. 

 

He was degraded and mortified. After everyone's laughter had died down, he remembered hearing someone say to his mother, " _You were right! He's a very stupid hybrid._ " When they were done with him, he had at least hoped to take some of the fancy food upstairs for his supper, but no such luck. He was sent upstairs with a bowl of soggy oatmeal. After that, he refused to come out for anymore parties. 

 

He wiped at his eyes and sniffled. His face was cold now, and his nose wouldn't stop running. It may have been the cold weather doing it, or the sad memories, or even a combination of both. His tummy rumbled and reminded him that he was starving. His bottom was frozen and his back was stiff, and he was so sad, and all he wanted to do was learn how to read so people would stop laughing at him. 

 

-

 

"You're a fucking idiot." Zayn snarled at Harry. He was pacing the floor of the recording studio hours later. Of course, after Louis had ran out, Zayn followed him. Or, he at least tried to. Louis was fast. "What in the hell were you thinking?" 

 

Harry shrugged and Zayn wanted to smack the grin that was on his face. "It was just funny." 

 

"No it's not!" Zayn shouted. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, Zayn, it is. He's eighteen years old and can't even read." 

 

Zayn stopped and stared at Harry. "Yes, Harry, he's eighteen years old and can't read. He's also a hybrid, he's homeless, he's uneducated, and he has no family. But he's also kind, and generous. Didn't you just tell me this morning how he refused your guest room because he didn't earn it?" 

 

Harry sighed. "What do you propose we do?" He asked. "It's already ten-thirty. There's no way we'd find him this late." 

 

Zayn rubbed his hand over his forehead. "I know. Fuck, I know." 

 

Harry stood. "Why are you so obsessed with him, anyway?" He wondered. "He ran into us one time and ever since then, you've been weird about him. Wanting to take him out to lunch and offer him a home." 

 

Zayn glared at Harry. "He's your soulmate, Harry." He reminded his friend. 

 

"Except he's not. I don't believe in that shit." Harry replied. It was a crock of bull and he was not going to fall into that trap. 

 

"Except he  _is_ , Harry." Zayn said, moving his hands. "I'm trying to show him some compassion. God only knows how long he's been alone. Do you know how scary that is? He's been living under a bridge for years and he's had no compassion shown towards him. Society already hates him simply because he's a hybrid, now tack on homelessness." 

 

"It's not my fault that he's a hybrid, and it's not my fault he's homeless." Harry reminded Zayn. He sat back down and crossed his legs. 

 

Zayn sighed and looked down at Harry. "Yes, but it's your fault that he's gone." 

 

-

 

When night began to fall again, and he began sneezing and shivering uncontrollably, Louis decided that maybe Harry wasn't so bad. He had a nice house, with warm beds and good food, and Louis could really use a little of both right now. He slid on his backpack and walked until he found a payphone. He dug out a few quarters and fed them into the machine. He lifted the heavy phone and pressed 0.

 

"Operator, how may I assist you?" A woman asked.

 

"S-S-Styles, please." He requested.

 

"Harry Styles, Westchester County, New York. Is that who you wish to call?" The woman asked.  

 

Louis nodded, then remembered that the woman couldn't see him. "Y-Yes." He said. There was a click, and then the phone began to ring. He counted eight rings before it was answered. 

 

"What?" Came Harry's voice. He sounded tired and angry. 

 

"H-Harry?" Louis spoke. 

 

"Louis?" Harry asked into the receiver. "How did you get this number?"

 

"L-Louis ask lady on phone." Louis answered, running his fingers over the metal cord of the phone.

 

"Where are you?" Harry asked. 

 

Louis looked around. "Louis do n-not know," He said. "B-But wonderin' if m-maybe h-he can go back to H-Harry's? H-Harry can laugh all he w-wants at L-Louis but Louis is c-cold." 

 

"Are you kidding me?" Harry snapped through the phone. "Do you even know what time it is?" 

 

Louis' heart fell into his stomach and his lower lip wobbled. "S-Sorry." He whispered. "N-never mind." He hung up the phone and looked around him. The street was dark, save for one flickering streetlight a few feet down. It was a scary place and he was afraid to leave the security of the light. It was really late, so he wouldn't have any luck finding a place to sleep for the night. 

 

There was a metal bench off to the side of the payphone, and he sat down on it. The metal was freezing cold and it went right through the thin fabric of his sweatpants. He put his backpack on his lap and curled up into it. It shielded him a bit from the wind, but not by much. He was afraid that he would freeze to death. Maybe it would be for the best, he thought sadly. No one seemed to want him at all. His own parents denied him as a son and treated him as their pet. Maybe he was doomed to that life. No one would want him, and everyone he's encountered has made that painfully clear. 

 

He sniffled into the fabric of his backpack. He was pathetic, and everyone knew that. He didn't choose to be born a hybrid, and he didn't choose to be homeless. Of course, he made the most of the situation and tried to think positively, but that was hard when everyone and everything seemed to be against you. 

 

"Louis." A voice said from the road. His head snapped up and he squinted, a little fearful. It was a familiar looking Range Rover, and Harry was standing outside of it. 

 

"H-how you find?" He inquired quietly. 

 

"I traced the call back to here." Harry answered, gesturing for Louis to get inside the car. "This is an incredibly dangerous neighborhood, don't you know that?" 

 

Louis shook his head and stood up. He walked over to the car slowly, afraid that it was all some cruel prank, and Harry would hop in and speed off as soon as Louis touched the door handle. When Harry didn't, he opened the door and climbed inside. 

 

"What were you doing out here?" Harry asked, driving away. 

 

The heat was on full blast and Louis held his frozen fingers up to the vents. "Bout to sleep." He answered truthfully. 

 

"That's not very smart." Harry commented. "You don't know what could have happened to you." 

 

Louis shook his head. "Harry do not care." 

 

"You're right," Harry agreed. "I don't. However, Zayn does." 

 

Louis frowned. Although Harry seemed to want nothing to do with him at all, it still hurt when he admitted that he didn't even care about Louis. He clutched his backpack closer to his chest and kept quiet. He looked out the window as Harry drove through neighborhoods and through traffic. Maybe fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Harry's gated home. Louis heard Harry punch a code into the key pad and then the gates swung open. 

 

"I assume you still want to stay here?" Harry asked. He turned the engine off and looked over at Louis. The hybrid looked so cold and worn down by the world. Harry felt a twinge of sympathy in his gut for the poor thing. 

 

Louis nodded, his head still resting on his backpack. "P-please." He said quietly. 

 

Harry pulled the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car. When Louis got down and closed the door, he locked it from the fob and motioned for the hybrid to follow him. Louis climbed up the stone steps, behind Harry. When they were in the house, the warmth enveloped Louis like a hug. 

 

"So, you can stay in the same room you did a few nights ago." Harry said. "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, I guess." His gaze flickered over Louis' clothes. "I guess you should wash those." 

 

Louis pulled at the sweatpants. "These only thing Louis find." He said. 

 

"What do you mean?" Harry raised an eyebrow. 

 

"When Harry say Louis c-could wear clothes, he say that there was many." Louis told Harry. "But Harry wrong. There not. This only pair. But Louis is grate...grateful? Thank Harry for warm pants." 

 

"Uh," Harry said, trying to process what Louis said. "You're welcome. I'll get you something else, then." 

 

"Okay." Louis began climbing the stairs. "Louis will take shower now." He said, leaving Harry downstairs. Harry watched as the small hybrid left his presence. He couldn't help feeling sorry for him. When Louis was out of sight, he called Zayn and told him that he had Louis and that he was fine. Zayn was relieved and Harry was just a bit irked that Zayn cared so much for the boy. 

 

He'd never felt jealousy, and he'd never felt it for some poor hybrid. He shook himself out of the feeling and began walking upstairs. He doesn't think that he'll ever feel anything more than pity for Louis. 

 

-

 

Louis tugged the purple sweater over his head and tugged on the black leggings. He situated his tail and sighed. Harry had left him the clothes on his bed, and they were warm and comfortable. The sweater was large and hung down to his thighs and covered up his hands, and it smelled so good. He never wanted to take it off. He tugged a pair of socks over his feet and padded out of the room and down the hall. 

 

There were pictures lining the wall and he stopped to gaze at each one. There were many multi-platinum and diamond records, as well as pictures of Harry posing with several people. Louis couldn't recognize any of them, but he assumed they were famous in some way. Zayn was in every single one of them, so it must have to do with their record label. 

 

He made his way down the hall after looking at every picture. He walked down the soft stairs and headed towards the kitchen. He didn't hear Harry anywhere, and he could breathe a little easier. He was intimidated by Harry. The kitchen was dark, save for a string of fairy lights hanging up above the sink. Louis liked it. He looked around, trying to figure out where things might be. 

 

He opened the refrigerator and stared at the contents. He lifted up a carton of milk and tried to read the print. There were pictures of almonds on it. "All....al..mond?" He said to himself. "That not right. That sound gross." He put it down and lifted something else up. They were grapes, and he loved grapes. He pulled a few out and nibbled on them, still searching through the refrigerator. 

 

He wanted something warm, but he didn't know how to make anything using the oven or microwave. He bit his lip and gathered a few more grapes in his hands. He made a quick decision and headed back upstairs. He knocked on what he thought was Harry's door. 

 

A few seconds later, it swung open, and Harry looked angry. "What?" He asked. He was shirtless and Louis stared at his tattoos. He reached out and touched the butterfly. 

 

"Beautiful." He complimented. Harry's abdominal muscles twitched when Louis' cold finger touched his warm skin. 

 

"What did you want?" Harry asked, crossing his arms. 

 

"Oh." Louis looked up at at him. "W-well, Louis was wondering -" 

 

"You." Harry interrupted. "You were wondering." 

 

Louis' eyes flickered back and forth. "Oh. Y-you were wondering-g if H-Harry could teach h-him how to cook?" 

 

Harry looked dumbfounded. "Are you serious?" Harry asked. "You do realize what time it is, right?" 

 

Louis shook his head and looked at the ground in shame. "Louis not know. He just hungry." 

 

Harry watched as Louis' ears on his head fell flat against his fluffy hair and he sighed. "Fine. What did you want to cook?" 

 

Louis' face brightened and he smiled up at Harry. He reached forward and wrapped his hand around Harry's wrist. Harry ignored the way Louis' small hand barely curled around it and followed the hybrid. Louis led Harry down the stairs and into the kitchen. The whole way, Harry admired the way Louis' body fit in his very favorite sweater and how the leggings molded to the boys bum. 

 

When they reached the kitchen, Louis opened the refrigerator and pointed to a block of cheese. "Louis want that!" He said. He opened his other hand and popped a grape in his mouth. Harry just stared at him. 

 

"You want cheese?" He asked. "You want me to cook you cheese?" 

 

Louis giggled and Harry almost died. "No." He shook his head. "When Louis was tiny baby," He began explaining to Harry in great detail his childhood, none of which made any sense or pertained to what Louis wanted to eat. 

 

"So," Harry said when Louis took a breath. "What does that have to do with wanting cheese?" 

 

Louis huffed. "Harry not listen at all." He shook his head. "Louis never 'llowed to eat food with mommy and daddy. Say  _not for Louis_ _, sorry_." 

 

Harry frowned. He was so confused. "Okay... show me what they used to make the food."

 

Louis pointed to the cheese and Harry picked it up. He then watched as Louis searched far and wide before producing a loaf of thick bread. He presented it to Harry with a proud smile on his face. 

 

"This!" He said. 

 

Oh. " _Oh_." Harry realized. "I know what you want. You want a grilled cheese." 

 

Louis looked confused. 

 

Harry pulled the butter out of the fridge and pulled a pan down from the pot rack. "Just trust me, I know what you want." He pulled out a butter knife and showed Louis. "Okay, so you butter this side of the bread," He demonstrated. He turned on a burner and put the pan on it. "And you put it face down into the pan, but make sure that it's not the wrong temperature because it'll burn." 

 

"Louis not like that." Louis commented. He was sitting on the counter next to the stove, watching Harry while swinging his feet and eating grapes. 

 

"Nor do I." Harry said. "Now," He held up a kitchen instrument. "This is a cheese slicer. You do this," He curled it down one side of the cheese and Louis gasped in amazement when the cheese came clean away from the block. "And then you put it on the bread. Then, you butter another piece of bread and put it down, facing upwards." 

 

"That it?" Louis asked. 

 

"Well, yes but no. You have to wait for one side to cook, and then you flip it." Harry explained. 

 

"Louis flip it?" Louis asked hopefully. 

 

"Uh," Harry hesitated. Finally, he pulled a spatula out of the drawer and nodded. "Yes, but you need to listen to learn how to do it, okay?"

 

Louis nodded and slid down the counter. Harry ignored the little sliver of skin he saw when the sweater rode up and focused on teaching Louis. The hybrid was standing directly in front of the stove, staring down at the cooking sandwich. When they were in such close proximity, Harry really saw how large their size difference was. Louis was short and curvy and had a small frame in general, while he was tall and broad. It was the loveliest combination. 

 

"Louis flip now?" Louis looked up at Harry, blue eyes wide and hopeful. 

 

Harry nodded and handed over the spatula. "Be careful. If it's not done all the way, the bread will slip and you'll have a crooked sandwich." 

 

Louis worked the spatula underneath the bread smoothly. He stuck his tongue out in concentration. "That okay. Louis think food will still be good." He said. He lifted the sandwich carefully and focused on flipping it. When he did, it landed perfectly in the pan. He dropped the spatula and clapped. "Louis did it!" He cheered, turning around. Neither of them must have realized what they were doing, because in the next few seconds they were wrapping each other up in their arms. Harry was congratulating Louis on a job well done, and Louis was rubbing his cheek against Harry's soft skin. 

 

Harry must have come back down to earth a few seconds later, because he was pushing Louis away awkwardly. "Uh," He said, stepping back. "Just...when it's done, flip this little knob and take the pan to the sink." He managed to say before escaping the kitchen, and the confused stare of Louis. 


	7. Chapter 7

Harry blinked up at the ceiling above his bed. He'd had a restless nights sleep, and after finally managing to get a few hours in, thoughts of holding Louis under his own large body, caressing the soft skin, nibbling at it perhaps, woke him up for a third and final time. He sighed and rolled over. He stared at the other side of his bed. The large expanse was empty, as it had been since he bought the bed. Many a night, though, it would be occupied by some unlucky person, who would think they'd hit the jackpot by sleeping with Harry Styles, only to have their dream shattered when Harry forced them to sign a disclosure agreement and then kick them out at two a.m, not even calling a taxi. 

 

He'd never longed to have another person, the  _same_ person, laying beside him every night. But he had wondered what it would feel like to wake up to the same face every morning. And ever since he met his supposed soulmate, he'd pictured Louis laying next to him. Although he was small, Harry imagined that Louis would take up a lot of space. He imagined him sprawled across the bed, maybe holding a hand on his tummy. Or maybe Harry had it all wrong. Maybe Louis curled up in on himself, tail twitching back and forth, ears twitching with the pleasant dreams he was having. 

 

With one last fleeting glance to the empty space on his bed, Harry rolled out from under the covers and stood. He stretched a few times, listening to the satisfactory cracks his stiff bones made, and walked to his bathroom. He ran his toothbrush under the tap and spread some toothpaste on it. While he was brushing his teeth, he managed to use the bathroom and get his hair into a half-assed bun. He spat into the sink and wiped at his face with a towel. 

 

He dressed and left his bedroom. It was only nine-thirty, so he didn't expect Louis to be up at all. Although he didn't know the hybrid's schedule, Louis had looked pretty tired last night, and Harry would bet that he was still sleeping. Just to make sure, he made his way to the guest bedroom and cracked the door open. The covers of the bed were rumpled and he squinted his eyes and had to look hard before he saw Louis. The hybrid was curled up directly in the middle of the bed, head off the pillows and breathing in and out softly. 

 

He stood there and listened for a few moments. The rhythm of Louis' breathing seemed to relax him. He felt the stress he'd accumulated over the past few days melt right away, and he was tempted to whip out his phone and take a video or two. But, that would be creepy and he would die if anyone caught him with that on his phone. So, he closed the bedroom door and headed downstairs. He flicked on the espresso machine and went about making breakfast. Since he was feeling particularly relaxed, he nibbled on a muffin and toasted some english muffins while he waited for his coffee. 

 

He had just poured some into a cup and taken a sip when he heard a voice behind him, and he's not proud to say that he almost screamed like a little girl. He swiveled around, careful of the coffee, and saw Louis standing there, in all his ruffled-hair and sleepy-eyed glory. 

 

"What that?" Louis asked, his voice soft and sweet with sleep. He pointed to Harry's cup with a small finger and looked up at the man curiously. 

 

"Uh," Harry's eyes darted down to the mug. "This is called espresso." 

 

"What that?" Louis asked about the  _espresso_ word. 

 

"It's a type of coffee." Harry answered, sitting down on a barstool. He watched as Louis circled around the kitchen slowly, shuffling his feet and yawning every five seconds. It was fucking endearing and Harry almost hated it. 

 

"But what that?" Louis finally asked, stopping in front of Harry. 

 

"What's what? Coffee?" Harry raised his eyebrows. When Louis nodded, he tried to think of the best way to explain it. "Okay, so coffee is a drink made from a bean type thing, and it's ground up and then roasted and made into...coffee." 

 

Louis stared at Harry as if he didn't believe him. Finally, he nodded warily. "Okay. Louis' tummy hungry." He said, rubbing it. His hand was partially covered in Harry's sweater and Harry had to peel his eyes away. 

 

"You know, I really don't have much here." He said, standing to take the enlish muffins out of his toaster. He tossed them into the trash and turned around to face Louis. "I was going to go out and get something for breakfast, maybe do some grocery shopping." He made a mental note to call Esmeralda and tell her that he didn't need her to shop for him this week. 

 

Louis gnawed on his lower lip. "Sure." He shrugged. "Uh, what Louis wear?" He pulled at the sweater. "Maybe can wear this?" 

 

Harry scanned him from head to toe. The outfit really didn't look like pajamas, and besides, Harry could cover him up with a coat and it would be good. "Yes, that's fine. I'll get you a coat. Can you be ready in a few minutes?" 

 

Louis nodded and sat down at the barstool Harry had just frequented. He waited until Harry was out of the room before he lifted the cup and took a mouthful. He spat it back into the cup and made a face. "That  _yucky_!" He whispered to himself. "Harry so yucky!" 

 

He swung his legs over the side of the stool and hopped down. He stood in the middle of the kitchen, staring at a very intimidating piece of machinery until Harry walked back into the kitchen, wearing a coat. He had one slung over his arm. It was a denim jacket with a wool collar. It looked so soft, and it looked worn, like it was Harry's favorite. Harry handed it to Louis and lifted his mug. 

 

Louis watched with his lips sealed tight as Harry drained the rest of the mug. "Alright," He sat the mug down in the sink. "Put it on! Let's go!" 

 

Louis slid the jacket and followed Harry into the foyer. They slid their own shoes on and Harry waited for Louis to leave the house before locking up. The bitter cold wind smacked Louis in the face, and it was the first time in a long time that he was happy to think that he wasn't sleeping out in it tonight. He followed Harry to the Range Rover and climbed in, waiting for Harry to turn the heat on. 

 

"Where do you want to eat?" Harry asked, pulling out of the gate. He watched in the rearview mirror, making sure the gates closed. He flicked his eyes back to the road. 

 

"Uh," Louis thought. He really never ate anywhere. "Louis not eat breakfast much so he don't know." He finally answered, sitting back in the heated seat. He pulled the seatbelt across his body  and clicked it. He glanced over at Harry's unprotected torso. "Harry need to wear stretchy thing." He said. 

 

Harry glanced over at him. "What?" He asked. 

 

Louis thumbed at the belt across his chest. "Stretchy thing!" Louis said. "It keep your tummy and heart safe if car does not work right." 

 

Harry hesitated before slowing the car down. He took one hand off of the wheel and pulled the seatbelt across his body. "There," He said when it was latched. "Happy?" 

 

Louis clapped his hands and smiled. "Now Harry's tummy and heart are safe." 

 

Harry couldn't even keep the small smile off of his face, but he could hide it with a hand, so that's what he did. He kept his eyes on the road, although it was so incredibly hard not to glance over at Louis every now and then. A few minutes later, he pulled into the Starbucks parking lot and stopped the car. He turned the car off and stepped out. He tapped on his phone, waiting for Louis to trudge up behind him. When he felt the hybrids presence behind him, he opened the door and stepped in. He stood in line and stared at the menu for a good three minutes before he realized that Louis was still standing outside. 

 

He frowned and walked back outside. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Did you forget how to use doors?" It was a little mean, and he felt a little guilty when Louis looked up at him with watery eyes. 

 

"Louis cannot." He said quietly. 

 

Harry frowned. "Louis can't what?" He asked. Louis lifted his arm and pointed to the window. Harry followed the direction and opened his mouth when he saw a large red sign that read  **Absolutely No Hybrids Allowed In or On the Premises**. Then, he paused. "How do you know what that says? Can you read it?" 

 

Louis shook his head and stared at the ground. He recognized the harsh read sign and he knew that all red signs were the same. "W-when L-Louis was h-hungry or cold, h-he go to any-anywhere." He began, barely speaking above a whisper. "Mean man o-one time push L-Louis down and m-make him t-t-try to read. C-Could not read." 

 

Harry was stunned. First of all, he doesn't think he's heard Louis say so much at once, and second of all, he was angry at the way people treated Louis, all because he had ears and a tail. Louis had done nothing to deserve the abuse he'd endured throughout his life. He can just imagine some burly man pushing Louis to the ground and humiliating him, and he was tempted to search every single establishment in New York just to find the asshole who did that. 

 

But instead, he hooked his arm around Louis' neck and pulled the hybrid in for a hug. This hug was more comforting than the one they shared last night, and it was more welcome. Harry had initiated it, and by the way Louis curled up into him, he'd made the hybrid happy. He rubbed his hands up and down Louis' back for a few moments before pulling away. He ignored the little noise Louis made and stared down at the tiny hybrid. 

 

"Well," He said. "We'll just use the drive through." He led Louis to the Rover, completely ignoring the signs contents. Louis could be on the premises if he damn well wanted to be, and that was that. He pulled up to the menu and ignored the girl asking them if they were ready to order. Instead, he began reading off the breakfast items to Louis, who was staring at the menu, but listening to Harry with rapt attention. 

 

"Um." He said when Harry was done. "What Harry get?" 

 

Harry stared at him before answering. "I was thinking about the bacon and gouda breakfast sandwich with a latte." 

 

"Louis not understand, but he want o-oatmeal, please." He requested politely, reaching down into the pockets of the jacket he was wearing. He had slipped his wallet into it before they left. He never left home without the money he had. 

 

"That's not going to fill you up." Harry said. "You need to get some meat on your bones." 

 

Louis shook his head in disagreement. "Louis not. He chunky." 

 

"Well, a little more couldn't hurt." Harry said. He turned to the menu board and began ordering. He ordered an extra sandwich for Louis, along with a hot chocolate. He pulled up to the window, paid, and accepted the bag of food all within minutes. "Dig in." He said, reaching to get his own sandwich. They ate in the parking lot in silence, and Harry had a smug grin when he saw that Louis ate the sandwich first, and finished all of his oatmeal. When they were done, he rounded up the trash and tossed it into a conveniently placed can in the parking lot. 

 

"Now where?" Louis asked, rubbing his small hands together. He was full for the first time in months and that made him happy. Harry didn't know it yet, but he had saved Louis' life. 

 

"Uh," Harry glanced down at his phone while pulling out of the parking lot. "I guess grocery shopping." 

 

"That fun." Louis commented. It reminded him that he hadn't been in to see Greta in awhile, and she was probably worried sick about him. He hated for her to worry about him. So, he turned to Harry. "Harry take Louis?" 

 

"Yes, I'm taking you." Harry said absentmindedly, watching the road. 

 

" _No_ , Harry take Louis to place?" Louis tried again, pulling at his seatbelt.

 

"Take you to what place?" Harry finally looked over. 

 

"Louis will show." Louis said, and he began directing Harry to Greta's shop out of pure memory. Harry was confused until he pulled up right next to his very own building. He eyed the little corner store with distaste. He'd never seen it before. 

 

"Is this where you wanted me to take you?" He asked Louis, watching as the hybrid nodded happily and swung the door open.

 

"Harry come!" Louis shouted excitedly, not even waiting for Harry before he was darting into the store. Harry cured and stopped the car, pulling the keys out of the ignition. He made sure it was locked and pocketed his keys before following suit. When he opened the door, the bells above it jingling, alerting his presence, he saw Louis hugging a middle-aged woman. He was smiling so brightly. 

 

"And this is Harry?" Greta asked, heading towards Harry with her arms out. Harry expected a handshake, but instead, he found himself wrapped in her plump arms. He stiffened. 

 

"Uh, yes. I'm Harry." He introduced himself, wondering how she knew so much about him in such a short time. 

 

When she finally pulled away, she had tears in her eyes. "I'm just so glad that Louis' finally met his soulmate." She cried. "He's been worried about that for years." 

 

_Years? Louis has known this woman for years?_

 

"Uh, yeah." Harry frowned. "About that. I don't have a soulmate. Louis isn't my soulmate." 

 

Louis frowned behind Greta, and she simply waved her hand. "That's what they all say, dear. All it takes for one little thing from your soulmate before you're falling in love." Then, she leaned in and whispered. "All my husband did was sneeze and I was marrying him the next day." 

 

"That not true," Louis giggled behind his hand. Greta turned around and smiled at him. 

 

"It most certainly is!" She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and stared at Harry. "I mean it! I was so apprehensive about him, but my mother finally convinced me to give him a chance. We saw each other every weekend, and we were at the movies one time when he just sneezed, right out of the blue. We got married at eleven in the morning the very next day." 

 

"That seems rushed." Harry said. "I don't think I'll be marrying anyone anytime soon." 

 

Greta smiled slyly and nudged Louis. "I'm sure." She said to Harry. "But I want an invitation as soon as you fall head over heels for this boy." 

 

"Not likely." Harry rolled his eyes, but it was ignored by Greta, who was looking Louis up and down. 

 

"You look so much healthier than the last time I saw you!" She exclaimed. 

 

"It only been week, Greta." Louis informed her. Still, he let her give him the once over. 

 

"But still!" She pressed her palms to his cheeks. "You're cheeks are pinker, and you're just glowing with health. Has Harry been feeding you good?" 

 

"He's standing right here." Harry waved his hands, but he was ignored. 

 

Louis nodded. "Oh yes. Harry lovely." Louis said seriously. He couldn't bad mouth Harry at all, ever, considering that Harry has been kinder to him than anyone else he's encountered, Zayn not included. 

 

"Good." Greta nodded. "Because I'd be furious if I found out you weren't being taken care of." 

 

Louis smiled at her and hugged her again. "Greta nice. But Louis have to go now. Harry takin' him shopping." 

 

Greta squeezed Louis closer and Harry was amazed that she didn't snap the little thing right in half. He could tell that they had a lot of love for each other, and he wanted to know how they came to know each other. They didn't look related at all. 

 

Greta waved at them through the shop window as they got into the car, and Louis waved back until he couldn't see the shop anymore. When they were out of sight, he turned around in his seat and sighed happily. "Love Greta." He sighed. 

 

"How do you know her?" Harry questioned, directing his route to the place he always got his groceries. 

 

"Greta nice person to Louis when others were not." Louis said quietly. "Greta help Louis when he was cold and alone. Gave him food and hugs." 

 

"Oh. So you met her when you were on the streets?" Harry couldn't help but include the fact that Louis was homeless into every discussion they had. He really couldn't. He knew it was mean, but he didn't want Louis to get any ideas. The hybrid was not living with Harry forever; he was simply staying as a guest until he could get his life together. 

 

Louis nodded. "Yes." He answered shortly. 

 

The rest of the car ride was quiet, and when they pulled up to the organic foods market, Harry glanced over at Louis. The hybrid was drawing patterns across his thighs again and again. He was completely entertained by this one little act, and Harry was slightly endeared. But, he shook the thought from his head, cleared his throat, and exited the vehicle. He heard Louis' quick footsteps behind his, but he didn't look back. He was afraid that if he pretended to care about Louis, he would actually begin to. 


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was not at all prepared for the experience that was Louis in a grocery store. Now, he was pretty sure that Louis had been shopping before, at Greta's, but taking him to this large, expensive market filled with all sorts of goodies  _had_ to be a new experience for him altogether. He got his shopping cart first and made sure that Louis was walking right next to him. 

 

Louis, who had tugged his beanie back on in the car and hid his tail, was walking slowly next to Harry, staring at everything. It was almost a sensory overload, with all of the different smells and sounds and colors. He wanted to touch everything, too, but ever since the day with his parents at the mall, he kept his hands to himself. But his eyes could wander everywhere, which they did. 

 

Their first stop was in the produce department, and Louis nearly lost his shit. He was so desperate to pick up the beautiful fruit, roll it around in his hands, maybe smell it. But he didn't. He just stood next to Harry as the man weighed and bagged his selection of fruits and vegetables. 

 

"Is there anything you see that you might like?" Harry asked Louis after putting some cucumbers into a small baggie. Louis looked baffled almost. His eyes darted around the section until they landed on the exotic fruits stand. He made his way over there slowly, making sure that Harry would follow. Harry waited patiently as he watched Louis examine each weird and crazy looking fruit. 

 

Finally, he heard Louis gasp and was presented with a pink fruit a few seconds later. He raised his eyebrow. "What is it?" 

 

Louis shrugged. "It pretty!" He said in lieu of an answer. He stared down at the fruit in awe. It was a beautiful shade of pink, Harry had to admit. He stepped around Louis and looked for the name of the fruit. 

 

"It's called a dragon fruit." He informed the hybrid.  _Most popular in Southeast Asia, dragon fruit is eaten around the world, including in Mexico and Central and South America._ " He read from the info card. "To eat it, you have to cut down the middle and scoop the inside out." 

 

Louis glanced up at Harry. "So Louis can get?" He asked hopefully. "It so beautiful. Even Harry can have if he wants." 

 

"Sure." Harry answered. He could spare the seven dollars it cost. He ignored the happy sound Louis made and began walking again. He made sure to keep Louis in his peripheral, just in case something happened. They made their way to the bakery section and he began filling the shopping cart with different kinds. Louis held onto the dragon fruit and kept quiet. 

 

"Is there anything you can think of that you might want to eat in the next few days?" Harry asked a little while later, when they had reached the freezer section. He got frustrated when Louis shrugged. He'd already abandoned his plans for today just to go grocery shopping, and he was being gracious in offering Louis the option to choose what he wanted to eat. "I don't have to be nice to you." He said angrily. Louis looked frightened. "The least you could do is use your fucking words and answer me. Shrugging is rude." 

 

Louis tried to control his shaking lower lip and he gazed at the floor. "Louis not know." He answered quietly. He didn't want to make a scene. He hated it when the attention was on him. "Sorry. Will not eat anything." 

 

Harry gritted his teeth. "Damn right you won't. I'll remember that." He cursed under his breath and pushed the cart down the aisle, tossing what he wanted into it. He didn't even check to see if Louis was behind him, he just powered through the rest of his mental list and made his way to the front. He headed straight for the first empty checkout he saw and began putting his items on the conveyor belt. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Louis standing a ways back, looking so small in the massive store. He looked scared. Harry ignored him and finished putting the rest of the items up. He pushed the cart forward and waited. The checker, she was cute, but snapping her gum in an annoying way. She glanced up at Harry coyly. 

 

"How's your day so far?" She asked, her voice getting higher. 

 

"Perfect." Harry answered. He clicked his credit card against the little place reserved for people who wrote checks and watched the screen. 

 

"Great!" She crowed. She batted her lashes while she keyed in the vegetables. Harry got annoyed very quickly. He was ready to go home and do something to relax. He didn't want to stand here and be flirted with. When she was finally done, he swiped his card and signed as quickly as possible, while putting his bags in the cart at the same time. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. 

 

When he was handed his receipt, he practically ran out, ignoring the fact that the cashier was trying to say something to him. He was in the middle of unloading the cart when he realized that Louis was still in the store. 

 

"Shit." He muttered, loading the last of it into the trunk. He pushed the cart over to the corral and debated with himself. He really wanted to leave Louis in there and be rid of him once and for all, but Zayn would literally kill him if he did that, and he didn't want to chance someone going in there and being downright vicious to Louis. So, he sighed and made his way back into the store. 

 

He searched the front for Louis, and almost gave up, when the girl who checked him out pointed to the book section, an annoyed look on her face. Harry walked over to the four rows of books and searched. He finally found Louis sitting cross legged on the floor, flipping through a book. 

 

"Why did you run off?" Harry asked gruffly. 

 

Louis looked up at him. "Look!" He said instead of answering. He held up the book and Harry read the title.  _Reading & Spelling for Your First Grader_. Then, Louis turned back to the page he was looking at. "That say red!" He said proudly. Sure enough, the letters  **R E D** were right across the top of the page. Below it were things that had to do with the word red; apples, cherries, stop signs, and so on. 

 

"That's right." Harry nodded. "Are you ready to go?" 

 

Louis stood slowly, eyes still glued to the book. "Louis can get?" He asked hopefully. He glanced up at Harry. 

 

"You already got the fruit." Harry reminded him. He wasn't being stingy, he was just afraid that if he started buying Louis things, he'd never stop. 

 

Louis shook his head slowly. "No I not." He argued. "Did not get." 

 

Harry stared at him. "Then what the fuck did you do with it?" 

 

"Put it back." Louis answered simply, turning his attention back to the book. "Say will not eat nothing." 

 

"Oh my God." Harry muttered defeated. "Get the damn book and get your damn fruit." 

 

Louis glanced up at him. "Harry mean it?" He asked. When Harry nodded, he squealed happily and threw his arms around the older man. Harry barely had time to react before Louis was shuffling off towards the produce section. Harry sighed and took a moment to gather himself before grabbing a few more of those books and a packet of colored pencils. 

 

-

 

"Harry, how spell this?" Louis asked a few hours later. He was sitting at the kitchen table, kicking his feet back and forth and tracing over a picture of a boatwith a purple colored pencil. Harry glanced up from the oven where he was sliding a pan in. 

 

"I'm not telling you." He said, taking the oven mitts off. "Figure it out. That's why I bought the book for you." 

 

Louis huffed and stared at the picture. "Know what it is, just not know how it spelled." He began sounding it out. Harry walked over and stood beside him. 

 

"If you figure out how to spell it, I'll show you something very cool." He promised. 

 

"Okay!" Louis agreed. "B-B-B," He sounded out. He wrote down  _bout_ and stared up at Harry. "This right?" 

 

Harry sat down next to him. "Close. You spelled bout. You need to spell boat." 

 

Louis groaned in frustration. "Do not know!" 

 

"Don't discourage yourself." Harry told him. "Just take your time and figure it out." 

 

Louis huffed and began writing again. "Bee," He said. "Oh...Boat!" He wrote down  _boat_ with the pencil and looked at Harry happily. "That right?" He asked. "Louis smart?" 

 

"That's right." Harry nodded. "Very smart." 

 

Louis' cheeks pinked and he grinned. He clapped his hands. "Okay! Now Harry show somethin' cool!" 

 

Harry lifted the sleeve of his shirt, exposing the large tattoo he had of a ship. "Technically, this is a ship." He said, glancing at Louis. The hybrid was staring in awe at the tattoo. "But it's just a bigger version of a boat, really." 

 

Louis reached out and touched the tattoo. "So pretty." He complimented. "Harry skin warm!" He made his hand flat and pressed it against Harry's bicep. "Harry has drawin' all over self!" 

 

"They're called tattoos." Harry informed Louis, holding the sleeve up. He quite liked Louis' touch, to be honest. It was soft and gentle, just like Louis. "And I've got quite a few, I'll admit." 

 

"Louis get tattoo?" Louis blinked up at Harry. He looked hopeful. 

 

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't think so. They hurt." 

 

Louis frowned. "Then why get?" He asked. 

 

"Um," Harry thought. "Well, I just do. I can't explain it. I just like them." 

 

"Oh." Louis said, tracing his fingers down to the other tattoos Harry had. Harry wasn't even thinking that his soulmate tattoo was on that arm, and it was already too late. Louis had spotted it and was turning Harry's arm. He traced the  _LT_ on Harry's inner bicep. He glanced up at Harry. "That me?" He asked quietly. 

 

Harry was silent for a few moments before answering. "No." He swallowed. "I don't have a soulmate." 

 

Louis kept his eyes glued to the  _LT_ but he dropped his hand and nodded. "Louis not either." He said sadly. He picked up a colored pencil and stared at the workbook glumly. "No one want." 

 

"I'm sure you have a soulmate -" Harry stated, but Louis shook his head. 

 

" _No_ ," He said. "Louis not have drawin'." 

 

"Oh. You don't have a tattoo?" Harry asked, feeling somewhat relieved. Now he was in a better mood. Louis  _definitely_ wasn't his soulmate. "Well, it's probably for the better. I mean, you don't want to be a burden." 

 

Louis shrugged. "Not know what that means." He said quietly. 

 

"It just means that whoever is your soulmate would feel that you were weighing them down, keeping them from living their life. No one really has the time to sit down to teach you to read and write and spell. So now that you don't have a soulmate, it's just easier on everyone." 

 

Louis was quiet for several moments, and Harry was getting concerned. Finally, Louis spoke in a quiet voice. "Still hurt Louis' heart." Harry could tell the amount of emotion that was in Louis' voice and for the very first time in his life, he felt like he could cry. 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Adjusting to having Louis in the house was easier than Harry thought it would be. For starters, Louis really didn't interact with him 24/7. The hybrid kept mostly to himself, unless they were eating or sitting in the same room while Louis did his worksheets. He kept clean and always picked up after himself. It was almost like he wasn't there, which Harry liked. He didn't like loud, obnoxious house guests.

 

He was sitting in his office, twisting back and forth in his rolling chair, fingertips pressed together, trying to decide if he wanted Justin to release his album on the same day as some British band, or the day before. Maybe the day after? That would piss Justin off, but he deserved it. The singer had been driving them all fucking crazy. He was just about to respond the the email Zayn sent him when he heard a crash. A very expensive crash. He cursed before pushing himself away from the desk and storming out of the room.

 

He went right to the place of the crash, the dining room, because that's the only place he really kept his most expensive vases and such. Sure enough, a very expensive and very old vase was shattered on the hardwood floor. He put his hands on his hips and let out a long breath. He could feel himself getting angrier. He turned and looked around the room. No sign of Louis anywhere.

 

"Louis." He yelled through the house. "I need to speak to you!" He heard a squeak and a little scuttle, and he wrinkled his forehead. He walked down the hall and paused at the closet under the stairway. He twisted the doorknob and swung it open. Another squeak and some of the coats shuffled. He pushed them aside and looked down. Louis was sitting with his face buried in his knees, with his tail wrapped around himself.

 

"Louis not here." He said, his voice muffled. He reached up and pulled the coats back together, concealing him. Harry concentrated on the small feet poking out from under them. He pushed them back again and held them there.

 

"Louis." Harry said, in no mood for games. "I need to speak to you."

 

Louis shook his head and lowered his ears.

 

Harry sighed. "I'm serious. Get out of the closet right now."

 

Louis made a small noise of disdain and unfolded himself. He stood and brushed past Harry. His tail flicked out and hit Harry's stomach, and Harry was ninety-nine percent sure that it was on purpose and meant to be mean. He rolled his eyes and addressed the hybrid.

 

"What Harry want?" Louis asked, crossing his arms.

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. Was he really getting sass right now? "I want you to explain to me what happened to my vase. My very expensive, very valuable, very treasured vase." Harry said, gesturing to the dining room.

 

"Not know what Harry talkin' bout." Louis answered, pushing his fringe out of his eyes. He crossed his arms.

 

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "Louis. Look at me. Do I look like I'm joking right now? Just tell me what fucking happened."

 

"Maybe Harry would be jokin' if he not use meanie words." Louis sassed, glaring up at Harry. "Then Harry would make so much jokes."

 

Harry grabbed Louis by the shoulders and shook him. Of course, he immediately regretted it when he saw the look of fear on Louis' face, and he let go as soon as Louis' foot came in contact with his shin.

 

"Not grab Louis!" Louis shouted at him. "That mean!"

 

Harry let out a string of curses and bent over to rub at his bruised shin. He heard Louis run off and he honestly didn't give a fuck where he went. He needed to ice his damn leg now. He limped back into his office and let himself fall down into the chair. He rubbed at his temples and tried to calm himself down. He really wanted to find Louis and yell at him for hours. But he also needed to learn how to control his anger around the boy. Any more outbursts like that, and Louis could run off for good. 

 

-

 

Harry didn't hear or see Louis until lunch time. He just assumed that Louis would keep himself busy, and locked himself away in his office. He was about to leave when he heard some shuffling outside the door. He looked up, expecting it to open, but instead, a piece of paper slid under the door. He stood, confused, and walked over to it. He picked it up and read. 

 

 _Louis did not meen to brake Harys ~~vace vase vise~~ pritty thing. So sory. Louis will replays it when he gets monie. May B Hary culd forgiv Louis? Plese. Louis will not brake NE thin' else becaz Hary bein' so nice to Louis and Hary bein so kind Louis not have minny peple like Hary in Louis lif. Ok so when Harry don plese com find Louis becaz Louis is doin spellin' and need Harry help ok an may B get a hug ok Luv Louis_. 

 

He ignored the spelling mistakes and stared at the note for a few moments longer. It was heartfelt and sincere, and cute as fuck, with the words being written in purple crayon. He read it over again, trying not to let his frozen heart crack with the warmth radiating off of the note. He slid the note into his desk before leaving the office. He went into Louis' bedroom, but he wasn't there. So, he tried the library upstairs, nothing. He finally found the hybrid sitting on the floor of the den, writing furiously into his workbook. He looked sad. 

 

"Louis." Harry said, getting the hybrids attention. Louis' head snapped up and he squinted. 

 

"Harry?" Louis asked, standing up. The crayons that were cradled in his lap fell to the floor. "Louis so sorry." 

 

Harry held his hand up. "I got your note. Don't worry about it." He walked over towards Louis and motioned for him to sit back down. Harry sat down beside him and pulled the workbook up, reading it over. There were many mistakes, but some of them didn't make any sense. 

 

"Maybe Harry would like warm hug?" Louis offered, picking the crayons up off of the floor. 

 

"Maybe later." Harry shrugged the offer off. "Louis, can you read me that sentence?" He pointed in the book.  _The fat cat sleeps on the mat._ He watched as Louis squinted and studied the page. 

 

"N-no?" Louis stammered, looking up at Harry. He looked worried. His eyes couldn't focus on more than one thing. 

 

"Louis," Harry put the book down slowly. "Can you see?" 

 

Louis shook his head and burst into tears. Sobs wracked his tiny body and he covered his eyes up with the palms of his hands. "Louis can not see at _all_!" He cried. "Try to walk and bump in-into things!" 

 

Harry put his hands on Louis' elbows and pulled his hands away from his face. "Hey, hey," He soothed. "Sh. It's alright. We can fix that. I promise." 

 

Louis blinked up at him through the tears. "Harry not lyin'?" He asked pathetically. 

 

Harry shook his head. "I promise I'm not lying." He closed the workbook and scooted closer to Louis. "We can get you glasses." 

 

"What those are?" Louis asked, his voice still shaky. He was sniffling and still had some tears coming out of his eyes. "Do not want." 

 

Harry placed his hand on Louis' lower back and rubbed small circles. "You do. I promise. Glasses will help you see better." He used his other hand to pull out his phone. He was lucky enough to have a wonderful optometrist and could easily get an appointment within the hour. "If I take you to get glasses, will you wear them?" 

 

Louis nodded his head furiously. "Will. Louis will wear, he promise." He wiped at his eyes and leaned into Harry's touch. He liked the solid weight of Harry's hand on his back. It made him feel safe and protected. He couldn't ever let Harry know that, though. He'd just keep it to himself. He listened as Harry spoke on the phone, using words that Louis had never even heard of before. 

 

"Okay," Harry said a few minutes later. He ended the call and sat his phone down on the coffee table. "I got you an appointment with Doctor Keller in an hour. Is that alright?" 

 

Louis nodded, but kept his eyes on Harry's phone. He felt Harry get up from beside him, and as soon as Harry was out of the room, he reached for the phone. He touched the screen and it lit up. He gasped in amazement. There were many different little boxes on the screen, and he tapped one that had an  _F_ on it. A different screen was brought up and he touched the rounded button on the middle of the phone. The screen went away as quickly as it came. 

 

"This so fun." He whispered to himself. He clicked a green icon and a list popped up. He clicked on the first one and tried to read the name. "From...Z..Zayn?" He asked himself. He clicked the next one and a picture of a pretty girl popped up. He frowned at it, noticing that there was a blank space at the bottom of the screen. He clicked it, and a bunch of letters popped up. "Oh! Alphabet!" 

 

He began typing away, creating random words. He giggled to himself when he saw that the letters had put themselves into a blue box right under the picture of the girl. He especially liked the little  _woop_ sound it made. He played around some more on the phone, taking way to many pictures of himself when he discovered the camera. He got so into a game he found that he didn't even hear Harry come in. 

 

"Uh," Harry peered down at Louis. The hybrid was laying on his back, holding Harry's phone above his face. He was concentrating hard. "What are you doing?" 

 

Louis glanced up at him and rolled over onto his stomach. "Louis like this!" He waved Harry's phone around. "Can Louis have?" 

 

"No." Harry bent down and took the phone away from Louis. "Don't touch my stuff." The way he said it was harsher than he meant it to be, and he ignored the hurt look on Louis' face. "Get up and put your shoes on. We've got to go." 

 

Louis did as Harry asked, and soon they were in the car, heading towards the eye doctors. Louis kept his eyes trained on Harry's phone, which rested in the older mans lap. "Are Harry sure Louis can not have?" He asked. 

 

"No." Harry answered, slowing down for a stoplight. 

 

"Louis just want to play," Louis said, throwing his hand out and grabbing the phone. Harry startled when Louis' hand came in contact with his crotch. He wasn't quick enough to grab his phone back from the hybrid, who was hiding it against his side. 

 

"Give it back, Louis." Harry demanded, cursing when the light turned green. He began driving again. "I'm not fucking around." 

 

"Harry can have it back when Harry is bein' nicer." Louis said. "Be nicer to Louis!" 

 

"Fucking damn." He hit the steering wheel. "What the fuck ever." 

 

 

Louis grinned triumphantly. He had a smile on the whole time; walking through the parking lot to the doctors office, in the waiting room, and in the big chair he had to sit in to get his eyes inspected. That is, until the doctor held up a pen-looking device in one hand and eye drops in the other. Then, he grew frightened.

 

"Okay, Louis," Dr. Keller said. "I just need to dilate your eyes."

 

"No." Louis shook his head. "That okay."

 

Dr. Keller faltered. "This is an important part of the procedure. You won't feel a thing, I promise."

 

"Maybe if you explain it to him, he'll understand more." Harry said from the chair in the corner. He had looked up from the magazine he was reading. "He likes details."

 

Dr. Keller nodded. "Okay, so I'll put these eye drops in your eyes, and they'll go numb. That means that you won't be able to feel anything, okay? So you won't feel this in your eye," He held up the tool. "I need to make your eyes bigger so that I can fully check your retina, which is a very important part of your sight. Okay?"

 

Louis still shook his head. "No thank." He said, trying to get up. Dr. Keller looked at Harry, pleading silently. Harry sighed and tossed the magazine aside. He stood and walked over to Louis. He sat down on the stool next to the chair and looked at the hybrid.

 

"Louis," He said. "It will not hurt at all. You trust me, right?"

 

Louis nodded his head frantically.

 

"Okay, so trust me when I say that you need to have this part done." Harry pointed to the doctor. "He's here to make your eyes better, okay? It will last less than a minute, I promise." 

 

Louis nodded and held out his hand. "Please hold hand." He asked politely. "And Louis will do." 

 

Dr. Keller breathed in relief when Harry grabbed Louis' hand. He explained how they would start and then he tipped Louis' head back, allowing the drops to fall into his eyes. Louis blinked a lot. Harry grabbed a tissue and wiped at the drops that were falling down his face. 

 

"Louis eye feel funny." He said. "Do not like." 

 

Harry squeezed his hand. "I know. I don't like it either." 

 

"Okay, Louis, sit very still for this next part. It will be over before you know it." Dr. Keller promised, probing at Louis' eyes with the tool. Harry was amazed at how still Louis was sitting, and he wanted to say something, but he knew that the second he acknowledged it, Louis would be moving and squirming. When they were done, Louis closed his eyes for a very long time. He hated the feeling. 

 

"Good job." Harry praised when Louis opened his eyes back up. The eye drops made Louis' eyes a ton wetter, which made them a ton bluer. It was like staring into a piece of sea glass, and he tried to ignore how suddenly dry his mouth had gotten. 

 

"Thank Harry." Louis said quietly, closing his eyes again. 

 

Dr. Keller, who was typing information into a computer, turned back around. "Okay, Louis, the bad news is that you need glasses. The good news is that you don't need them all the time. Just for reading and watching the television, playing on a phone, basically if you're looking at anything with pages or a screen, you need to wear them." 

 

"Can we get them right away?" Harry asked, standing. 

 

Dr. Keller nodded. "Of course. If you'll follow me, we'll get him fitted with some nice frames and send you on your way." The doctor held the door open for them. "You'll want to watch him for a few hours. He could experience the side effects." 

 

Harry raised his eyebrows but kept a steady hand on Louis. "Side effects?" 

 

The doctor nodded. "Yes. Headache, blurry vision, and surprisingly, sleepiness. Don't ask me why, I can't explain it." He led them into a room and sat them at a desk. "Alright, anything in particular?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "Just want to see." He said. 

 

Dr. Keller laughed and pulled out a tray of glasses frames. "Here, let's start with these. They're some of our most basic but popular frames. Go ahead, if you see one you like, pick it up." 

 

Louis' hands hovered over each frame before he selected plain black ones. He slid them on and turned to face Harry. "Do Harry like?" He asked. Harry nodded, and he turned to Dr. Keller. "Do doctor like?" 

 

"They're very flattering," The doctor complimented. "Not many people look good in the first frames they pick out. Usually it takes five or six before they're happy." 

 

Louis shook his head and slid the frames off. "Oh, not Louis. He not picky. Take what he get and do not throw a fit." 

 

Dr. Keller cracked a smile. He slid the tray back into the drawer and stood. "I'll be right back with these. I'll just go get some new frames and get your lenses all set up. It shouldn't take long." 

 

Louis turned to Harry when the doctor was gone. "Harry," He said. 

 

"Hm." Harry asked, seemingly uninterested. 

 

"Now that Louis have glasses, he will not bump into 'pensive things no more." Louis said happily. "Harry can keep beautiful things safe." 

 

"Or you could just be careful." Harry mentally rolled his eyes. 

 

"Yes he could." Louis mumbled. Then, he muttered something else under his breath that Harry swore was a curse word or two. Probably directed at him. 

 

"What did you say?" He asked, looking over at Louis. The hybrid was looking the opposite way and swinging his feet. 

 

"Nothin'." He answered lightly. "Louis not say nothin' at all." 

 

Harry wanted to laugh at the amount of sass and stubbornness Louis had, but then he remembered that the hybrid was holding his phone hostage, and his anger returned. He crossed his legs and kept quiet until the doctor came back, brandishing a purple glasses case to Louis, who squealed in delight. 

 

"Alright, put them on." Dr. Keller said. Harry watched as Louis slid the glasses on and looked around the room. He frowned. "Do you not like them?" Dr. Keller asked. 

 

"Love." Louis answered. "Just is blurry." 

 

"Ah," Dr. Keller nodded. "I didn't even think about that. It's the eyedrops. They'll wear off in a few minutes and then you'll be right as rain. Is there anything else I can help you boys with today?" 

 

Harry shook his head and stood. He followed the doctor to the counter where he proceeded to pay the bill. Louis wandered around, holding his glasses close to his chest. He would never leave them anywhere or break them or even take them off. He was going to protect them because there was no doubt that they were expensive and Harry was being gracious by buying them for him. 

 

"Let's go." Harry said, swinging the door open. Louis hurried outside and stopped short. 

 

"Harry!" He said, shoving his glasses on. "Let's take picture!" He pulled Harry's phone out of his pocket and waved it around. 

 

"Be careful!" Harry yelled. That was an expensive phone. He went to reach for it but Louis was quick to dodge him. 

 

"Harry can have back if he take picture with Louis." Louis negotiated. He grinned when Harry nodded his head in defeat. He sunk down to Louis' level and watched as Louis expertly navigated his phone, opening the camera app and then turning it to front-facing camera. 

 

"How do you even know how to work this?" Harry asked, frowning. 

 

"Louis not stupid." Louis answered, positioning the phone. "Harry say cheese!" He said, grinning. Harry barely had time to react before Louis was snapping the [picture.](http://data.whicdn.com/images/157541798/superthumb.jpg) Harry reached for the phone when they were done, but Louis dodged him again and went to the Rover. 

 

"Give me my phone." Harry said, walking around to Louis' side. Louis shook his head and opened the car door quickly, hopping inside. Harry wanted to scream at him until his voice gave out, but he was in public and very famous around here, so he squashed his anger down and stalked over to his side of the car. He opened the door and got in, slamming it. 

 

When they were driving, Harry laid into Louis. "You said that you would give it back to me, now give it." He demanded. 

 

Louis shook his head. "No! Harry bein' mean again!" Louis said. 

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Harry shouted. "Why in the fuck do you need a phone? You can't even count to ten, you're not smart enough to operate it. Just give it back. I mean it. You can't say one thing but mean another, Louis. That's not how the real world is. I know that you've been in your little fantasy land with your cardboard box and shitty life, but fucking Christ, recognize when someone's being nice to you and don't take advantage of that. You're so fucking annoying. God, I can't wait until Zayn's house is done so he can take your sorry ass." 

 

By the time he was done with his tirade, he was breathing heavily and there was absolutely no sound from the passengers side of the car. He didn't have to look over to know that Louis was crying, because the little stifled sobs gave that away. He just grit his teeth and held onto the steering wheel so tight he thought it would snap in half. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, and when the arrived at Harry's house, Louis darted out of the Rover and into the house as quickly as his small legs would carry him. 

 

Harry sat in the Rover and collected himself. What he said was pretty shitty, and he had to work on that, but he meant everything that he said. He was frustrated that Louis had been at his house for over a week and didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon. He sighed and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Something purple caught his eye and he glanced over. Louis' glasses case was sitting abandoned in the seat, and he grabbed it before locking the Rover and heading into the house. 

 

It was quiet, which he expected. He locked the door and kicked his shoes off. He was in the mood to get spectacularly drunk and bring someone home to fuck wildly, but he wasn't going to do that. Not because Louis was there, of course not, but because he didn't have the energy to leave the house once more. Yes, that was it. He was going to stay home and drink some ridiculously expensive aged bourbon and watch television until he passed out. 


	10. Chapter 10

Harry lasted a whole four hours and seventeen minutes before he went looking for Louis. He thought that he could just ignore the fact that he was utter shit to the hybrid, but as much as he tried to deny it, he had a conscious, and a damn good one at that. He'd tried to make himself busy, but he always found himself thinking about Louis. He hadn't heard a peep and he'd be surprised if Louis was still here. 

 

He walked to Louis' bedroom and knocked lightly three times. When he got no answer, he pushed the door open and looked around the room. The bed was made, save for a rumpled blanket in the middle of it. The floor was clear and he saw Louis' coat hanging on a hook in the bathroom. He wasn't surprised that Louis was clean. The boy was nothing short of grateful. 

 

"Louis?" He asked, poking his head into the bathroom. No sign of him. He sighed and propped his hands on his hips. If Louis left, not only would Zayn be furious with him, he'd be furious with himself. As hard as it is for him to admit it, he'd grown to like having another presence in his house. He was just about to leave and check somewhere else when he heard his phone ding. He paused and listened again. Sure enough, when it happened again, he walked over to the closet and cracked the door open. He tried not to let his jaw drop when he looked inside. 

 

Louis was curled up onto that God-awful blanket with the stain he'd carried with him, and his head was resting on his inner arm. His backpack was propped up and opened, revealing a few half-empty food wrappers. There were two pillows stacked up against the opposite wall, and the articles of clothes Louis owned were folded up neatly. Harry didn't know what he was looking at. Was Louis sleeping in the closet because it reminded him of the box under the bridge? Did Louis  _miss_ it? Surely not. Maybe it was a safety thing; maybe it made the hybrid feel safe and boxed in. 

 

He crouched down and reached for his phone, which was clutched between Louis' hands. He carefully pried it away and pocketed it. After that, he just kind of sat there and stared at Louis. Every now and then, Louis would let out a cute puff of breath, nose scrunching and ears twitching. When his knees began to cramp, Harry reached forward and nudged Louis awake. 

 

Sleepy blue eyes blinked at him slowly, and Harry was not prepared for the onslaught of feelings he got. He felt that if he stared into Louis' eyes long enough, he'd get the answer to every question he'd ever ask. It would solve all of his problems and create world peace. He ignored that feeling and held his hand out. 

 

"Let's get you into bed." He offered quietly. His tone of voice was soft and he had no idea it could be that way, but somehow, he was discovering a lot of things about himself with Louis around. He watched as Louis slid his small hand into his own and got up, only slightly stumbling. Harry led him over to the bed and felt it necessary to keep his hand on Louis' lower back the whole time. It was crucial that he did so. He pulled the blanket up over Louis and tucked him in. "I'll come and get you when dinner is ready," He said quietly, leaning into Louis closer. 

 

Louis nodded, eyes closed. Harry stared at him for a few moments longer before leaving the room. As soon as the door clicked shut, he let out a deep breath and leaned against the wall.  _What in the hell? Surely he wasn't developing feelings for the hybrid._ He shook the thoughts out of his head and headed downstairs. Maybe he'd call Zayn and talk about it. 

 

-

 

"All I'm saying," Zayn said, draining his first glass of scotch. "Is that you're developing feelings for him." 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and tossed the peppers and onions into the pan. They sizzled and he moved them around with a wooden spatula. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, I don't believe in soulmates. I don't have feelings for him. I did a good deed." 

 

"Sure," Zayn shook his head and stood. "You call it a good deed, I call it getting your soulmate off of the streets. Seriously Harry, I told you this would happen. It was bound to happen." 

 

Harry began to cut up the fajita steak. "You sure do talk a lot about love when you haven't even found your soulmate yet." Harry reminded him. He batted Zayn's hands away from where they tried to snag a bit of green pepper. 

 

"Yeah, about that." Zayn said casually, refilling his glass. Harry's eyes darted up. "You know the new intern?" 

 

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes...what about him?" 

 

"Well, my tattoo is NH, and his name is Niall Horan." Zayn shrugged. "Coincidence?" 

 

"It very well could be." Harry said. He ignored Zayn's eyeroll. 

 

"You're so cynical." Zayn shook his head. "I literally can't even believe how cynical you are. Your soulmate is living in your house and has your initials somewhere on his body, same with you, and yet you still don't believe?" 

 

"He's said over and over again that he doesn't have any tattoos." Harry reminded Zayn, mixing in some seasoning. "And I don't believe in soulmates because I don't want to be tied down." 

 

"Soulmates aren't supposed to tie you down, Harry." Zayn said. "They're supposed to set you free." 

 

Harry paused and looked up at Zayn. He was serious for a few seconds before breaking out into a loud laugh. "Are you kidding? That's the cheesiest shit I've ever heard." He pulled the tortillas out of the warming oven and sat them on the counter. 

 

Zayn cracked a smile. "Yeah, well, it's the truth. Whether you chose to believe it or not is up to you." 

 

"But tell me about this Niall character." Harry changed the subject. He didn't miss the way Zayn's eyes lit up, and for a brief second, he wondered if that's what happened to him every time he was around Louis. 

 

"Well, I didn't actually speak to him yet, but I saw him in the break room a few days ago, and he was just pattering around, taking his time, and I was in a hurry, but you know what?"

 

Harry raised his eyebrow. "What?" He asked. 

 

"I didn't even care that he was going so slow. It's like my time stopped to accommodate his. After he stuck the lid on his coffee, he turned around and almost spilled it on me, but I seriously would not have even cared. It probably would have felt like a blessing." 

 

Harry glared at him. "It doesn't feel like a blessing. It feels like Satan's fingernails are scraping down your chest." 

 

Zayn cackled. "I forgot that's how you met your soulmate. Weird, huh?" 

 

"No, because for the last time -" Harry began, but a tiny little yawn caught his attention. Louis was standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. His hair was ruffled and fluffy and he had a crease mark on his cheek from the pillow. 

 

"Hey, Louis." Zayn greeted, waving. 

 

Louis waved back and made his way over to the kitchen island. He climbed up onto a stool and put his head down on the counter. Harry didn't realize he was staring until Zayn caught his eye. He waggled his eyebrows and Harry rolled his eyes. 

 

"So, Louis, where've you been?" Zayn asked. 

 

Louis peeked over at him. "Louis been sleepin'," He answered quietly. "Sleepin' cause tired." 

 

"Did anything exciting happen today?" Zayn stood and walked over to the island. 

 

Louis shrugged. "Getted glasses." He answered. "When Louis come live with Zayn?" 

 

Zayn paused and looked at Harry with a confused expression. "What do you mean?" 

 

Louis lifted his head. "Harry say when Zayn get home fixed Louis will stay with Zayn. Louis not s-smart o-o-or grateful so Louis go stay with Zayn." His eyes shifted cautiously over to Harry, who was clenching the wooden spoon in his hand and gritting his teeth. 

  
Zayn glared at Harry with a murderous look. "Well, Louis, if you ever want to come and stay with me, you're more than welcome. And for the record, I think you're very smart." 

 

Louis beamed up at him. "Thank Zayn!" He slid off of the stool. "Do Zayn want to see colorin' book?" He didn't wait for an answer before he was darting off into the other room, presumably to get his coloring book. As soon as he was gone, Zayn stared at Harry with a murderous look.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" He hissed. "Please tell me he's pulling that from thin air. _Please_ tell me that you did not say those things to him." 

 

Harry shifted his feet and focused on not burning dinner. "I may have. But he was pissing me off."

 

"Why?" Zayn asked incredulously. "What could he have done that pissed you off?"

 

"He wouldn't give me my phone!" Harry replied. "I was frustrated."

 

Zayn sighed. "Harry, he's probably never seen one before. And if he has, he's probably never played on one. It was something new and exciting to him."

 

"Yeah, well, it's my whole life. My entire schedule is on that thing. All of my pictures and contacts. You don't want to know what I would have done if he'd broken the thing or deleted something." Harry warned. 

 

"You wouldn't have done anything." Zayn called Harry's bluff. "Believe it or not, he's your soulmate. You couldn't have laid a single finger on him without regretting it for the rest of your life."

 

Harry just shook his head. There was no point in arguing with Zayn over this. Zayn was a believer and he wasn't, simple as that. He focused his attention on cooking and ignored Louis when he burst back into the kitchen.

 

"Zayn sit!" Louis said, hauling the books in his arms over to the table. "Louis show _everything_." Harry was mildly surprised that Zayn did as Louis told him. "This is spellin'," Louis said, flipping his spelling book open. "Louis not very good at spellin' but tryin' very hard." 

 

"You're great at it, Louis!" Zayn praised. "Don't sell yourself short."

 

Louis grinned at him, cheeks pinking up. "This readin'." He handed Zayn a different book. "Louis love readin'!"

 

"That's good! I've always enjoyed reading, too. Maybe someday this week, Harry will take you to the library. You'll love it."

 

Louis looked confused. "What that?" He asked.

 

"It's like a grocery store, but with books. And you don't buy the books, you just borrow them and return them when you're done." Zayn explained. The look of delight on Louis' face wasn't one he'd be forgetting anytime soon.

 

"Louis love!" The hybrid clapped his hands. "Harry take?" He turned to Harry.

 

Harry shrugged. "I don't know." When Zayn shot him a look, Harry wanted to roll his eyes. "Maybe." He corrected. 

 

"Thank Harry." Louis smiled. "Harry mean but he can be nice to Louis sometimes." The hybrid turned back to his books and pulled out a sharp pencil. He stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth and concentrated on solving an easy word search. Zayn watched him fondly for a few moments before standing. 

 

"When's it going to be ready?" He asked, right in Harry's ear. Harry shifted away. "I'm starving." 

 

"Yeah, right." Harry scoffed. "And it's done. Help yourself." He stepped back after handing Zayn a plate. When Zayn had heaping helpings, Harry began to fill his own plate. By the time he and Zayn were seated, he'd completely forgotten that Louis needed to eat as well. 

 

"Louis?" Zayn asked, grabbing the hybrids attention. 

  
Louis' ears perked up and he stared at Zayn. "Yes?" He sat his pencil down and waited patiently for Zayn to speak. 

 

"Are you hungry?" He asked, gesturing to his own plate. Louis eyed the colorful and steaming food suspiciously. 

 

"What that?" He asked. 

 

"It's called a fajita. Harry makes the best." Zayn answered. 

 

"Maybe will try." Louis stood, and Zayn pushed his own chair back, getting ready to help the smaller boy. But Harry shook his head and stopped him. 

 

"He needs to learn to do things on his own." Harry explained, not sounding sincere at all. He just didn't want anyone to help Louis. He was still pretty angry from earlier. Zayn just shifted around and watched as Louis approached the steaming pans. 

 

He bit his lip and looked up at Harry. "Harry can help?" He asked nicely. "Louis not want to do." 

 

Harry shook his head firmly. "No, you need to learn how to do it yourself." 

 

"But -" Louis protested. He stared at the intimidating utensils on the stove. "Do not feel com-comfort...able doing. Need help." 

 

Zayn turned to Harry, pleading. "Let me help him. Harry, he's going to hurt himself." 

 

Again, Harry shook his head. "Zayn, this is the best thing for him. He needs to do it." 

 

"For Christ's sake, Harry, everything on your stove is steaming cast-iron." Zayn snapped. "It would be different if it was a vegetable tray or some shit, but not hot food." 

 

"Listen," Harry sat down his fork and pointed at Zayn. "I don't like how attached you are to him. Do you have something you need to tell me?" 

 

Zayn rolled his eyes and dropped his own cutlery. "Oh, for God's sake, you think -" 

 

A shrill shriek followed by a crash interrupted their little fight. Both of their heads snapped up and saw Louis cradling his arm, sobbing hysterically. Zayn hopped up immediately, and Harry resisted the urge to begin shouting. This was just not his day at all. 

 

"What happened?" Zayn asked, stepping over the shattered plate and steaming food. He was briefly amazed that Louis managed to break a cast iron plate, but he pushed that into the back of his mind and began to assess Louis. "Are you hurt?" 

 

"Jesus fuck -" Harry stepped over to where the mess was. He stared at the meat, shrimp, and vegetables scattered across the floor. "Are you kidding me right now?" 

 

"Harry!" Zayn reprimanded, leading Louis over to the sink. He needed to cut the sleeve off of Louis' shirt. God forbid the shirt got burned into his skin or something. 

 

Harry ignored Zayn and pointed to Louis. "You're cleaning this shit up." He kicked a piece of the plate across the floor. "Should make you eat it." He muttered. Louis couldn't have heard that over his sobs, but Zayn did, and if looks could kill, Harry would be dead. 

 

"This is really not the time, Harry." Zayn snapped, turning the tap on. "Go get me some scissors." 

 

"Why?" Harry asked, mourning the cast iron skillet. It was his favorite, believe it or not. 

 

"So I can cut the sleeve off." Zayn answered. "He might have burned it into his skin." 

 

"Just run all of it under the water." Harry suggested, walking back over to the table to snag some food off of his plate. He was starving, sue him. 

 

"I'm not even going to tell you that that's a bad a idea." Zayn grumbled. "Can I just take your shirt off, Louis?" 

 

Still wailing, Louis shook his head. "No! Louis  _fat_!" He pulled himself away from Zayn, still holding his arm. 

 

When Zayn whipped his head around and stared at Harry, Harry raised his hands and shook his head. "I have never said that to him." He defended himself. He doesn't think that he could bring himself to call Louis fat. Thick, yes. Louis had a fat ass, too, but that was a delicious thing and he wouldn't change that for the world. 

 

"Louis, please?" Zayn pleaded. "We need to run your burn under cold water. It will help with the pain." 

 

Louis shook his head. Harry was actually kind of bothered by the amount of tears Louis was producing, and his short little gasps for breath left Harry wanting to be the one that was burned, just so he didn't have to listen to Louis be hurt. He cursed under his breath and opened the junk drawer. He produced a pair of scissors and passed them to Zayn. When Zayn had them, he carefully stepped towards Louis and led him back over to the sink. With careful and nimble snips, he managed to cut the material around the burn off and guide Louis' arm under water. 

 

Harry peeled his eyes away from the bright red skin of Louis' forearm and stalked back over to the table. He picked up his plate and turned to Zayn. "Let me know when this shit is over so he can clean the fucking mess up." He grunted, turning on his heel. He was positive Zayn called him a cunt, but he wasn't so sure. He just needed to get out of the kitchen before he does something bad, like cuddle Louis into oblivion. 

 

Zayn sighed when Harry left and turned to Louis, who was still sobbing. "Hurts, right?" He asked. Stupid question. "It'll stop here in a little while, I promise."

 

Louis shook his head. "Will  _not_." He cried, sniffling. Zayn winced and stepped away. 

 

"Hold your arm under there, don't move it! I'll go find something to sterilize it or something." He said. "Remember, don't move it." He backed out of the kitchen and headed to the bathroom. Luck was on his side, because the first cabinet door he opened, he saw a big, white first aid kit sitting there, happy to serve. "Aha," He mumbled, grabbing it and hauling ass back into the kitchen. 

 

Louis was still crying, but he was still holding his arm under the water, so Zayn considered it a win. He put the first aid kit on the counter and opened it. He spotted some gauze and antibiotic cream. He sat it out and turned off the tap. Immediately, Louis' wailing increased and he tried to turn it back on again. 

 

"I'm sorry," Zayn shook his head. "It's best that we get this wrapped up. The burn will go away soon, and if it doesn't, Harry will take you to see someone who will treat it right away." 

 

Louis seemed to not believe him, but he let Zayn have his arm anyway. He tried not to wince when Zayn used a q-tip to smear something white all over the burn. 

 

"At least it's not that bad." Zayn said, looking up at him. "What happened?" 

 

Louis sniffled and looked over at the mess he created. The pans were still steaming, although the heat was turned off, and it made him scared of the stove now. He shrugged. "Do not know." 

 

"It's okay, you know that right?" Zayn asked, tying the gauze loosely around the burn. "It's not your fault. Harry's just mad because, well, that's just his personality. Don't feel too upset about it, okay?" 

 

Louis nodded and wiped at his nose with the back of his hand. Gross, but it worked. When Zayn was finally done, he packed everything into the first aid kit. Louis kept his arm close to his chest and stepped back. 

 

"Thank." He said quietly. All that crying made him tired, and surprisingly hungrier than he was. He looked at the food on the floor sadly. He had to eat it now. It was better than nothing, and he should be grateful, but still. 

 

"Do you want me to clean it up?" Zayn asked. "You should go lay down. I bet you're tired." 

 

Louis shook his head. "Goin' clean it up and do spellin'." He lied. He was going to clean it up, eat it, and cry because that's what he felt like doing. And he didn't want Zayn around to see it. "Zayn need to go?" 

 

Zayn hesitated, but nodded. "Actually, yes. But it can wait." 

 

Louis shook his head again. "Zayn can go. Louis be fine, promise." He must have sounded convincing, because Zayn nodded. 

 

"Okay, but if you need anything, call me, okay?" He pulled out his business card and handed it to Louis. "I mean it. Day or night. Or when you just get sick of Harry. I'll come get you and we can do something fun." 

 

"Thank Zayn." Louis smiled. "Zayn have good night." 

 

"You too, Louis." Zayn wrapped his arm around Louis in a half-hug before leaving the kitchen. Louis turned around and stared at the mess on the floor for a few seconds. Tears pricked the backs of his eyes again and he sat down, edging his way over to the mess. He began to gather up the bits and pieces of food onto a paper towel, silently crying. 

 

-

 

Harry stood and picked up his empty plate. He'd finished it a few minutes ago, after Zayn had left. He made his way to the kitchen, stopping abruptly when he saw Louis on the floor, crying and trying to pick up the broken shards of the plates he'd dropped. He stood perfectly still for maybe five seconds before he put his plate down and crouched down next to Louis. He put his hand on Louis' back, which startled the crying hybrid. 

 

"What are you doing?" He asked, noticing how there was no food on the floor anymore. 

 

"Cleanin'," Louis hiccuped. He reached for another piece of glass, and Harry noticed that he kept his injured arm up against his body the whole time. He couldn't help but feel pity for Louis, and he stopped Louis from picking the glass up. 

 

"You don't have to do that," He said, standing. He helped Louis stand as well. "I was going to clean it." 

 

Louis looked up at him in confusion. His eyes were wet and his cheeks were red and he was  _gorgeous_. "Not understand." He sniffed. "Harry say -" 

 

"I'm always saying stupid shit." Harry interrupted. "It wasn't your fault." 

 

Louis turned his gaze over to the paper towel that held the food off the floor. He looked sad. "Do Louis still have to eat dirty food?" 

 

Harry frowned. It took him a few seconds before he realized what Louis was asking. "Oh," He said guiltily. "You heard that." 

 

Louis nodded sadly and a few more tears leaked from his eyes. "Will eat, but do not want dirty food." He began crying again, and Harry couldn't help but wrap his arms around Louis and pull him close, being mindful of his injury. He could practically feel the hurt leave Louis' body and he felt the hybrid melt into him. It felt right having Louis in his arms. 

 

"Are you tired?" Harry asked quietly, his mouth right up against Louis' ear. Sure, he had to bend his back a little to make himself Louis' height, but it didn't matter to him. When Louis nodded, he rubbed his hand up and down his back slowly. "Hungry?" 

 

Again, Louis nodded. "But don' want dirty food." He said. 

 

"I know." Harry tried to move away from Louis so that he could plate him some food, but Louis curled his fingers into Harry's shirt and refused to let go, which resulted in him being walked around with Harry as Harry filled a new plate. He guided Louis around the broken glass on the floor and out of the kitchen and into the living room. He sat down on the couch first and Louis curled up on his lap. Harry held the plate and watched as Louis nibbled at the food. Shrimp seemed to be his favorite, because it was gone in seconds. 

 

Harry didn't bother checking the time until Louis was finished and dozing off against his chest. It was a little after eight thirty, and he had nowhere to be, so he shifted them around until they were laying on the couch. He pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch and draped it over Louis. He pressed a small kiss to the hybrids temple and fell asleep to the feeling of Louis' fingers flexing against his chest. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know cast iron is supposed to be indestructible or some shit but go with it lol
> 
> I don't think i've ever written harry so mean and hateful in my entire life but i think im doing a good job of it??


	11. Chapter 11

When Harry woke up some hours later, he had a hand cupping his cheek and another one in his hair. Without moving, he turned his gaze downward and saw that his body was completely wrapped around Louis'. Their legs were tangled, and Harry discovered that his head was resting in the dip of Louis' collarbones. His hand was on something warm, and without even looking, he knew that his hand had snaked up the back of Louis' shirt and was resting there. He was in bliss. 

 

"Harry?" Louis whispered above him. 

 

Without even really thinking, Harry closed his eyes and nuzzled into Louis' warm skin, pulling the smaller boy closer at the same time. "Hm?" He grunted against Louis' skin. He resisted the urge to lick it or suck on it or just kiss it. 

 

"Louis hand is hurtin'." The hybrid told him. Oh yeah. Harry had forgotten all about that. They were still on the couch in the living room, too. How long did he sleep? He lifted his head and untangled their bodies. The little noise of protest he heard from Louis made him want to punch through steel. When he was off of the couch, he helped Louis up and down the hall into the bathroom. 

 

"Let's make sure it's not serious." He muttered, mainly to himself. He helped Louis sit up on the counter ( _squee_ ), and stood between his spread legs. In that moment, he hoped to God almighty that he would be in that position sometime again soon. He unwrapped the gauze and assessed the burn. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, but it still looked pretty bad. "Does it hurt?" He looked up at Louis. 

 

Louis shrugged. "Not like before," Louis said. "But still hurted a bit." 

 

"I don't think you need to go to the doctors," Harry said, reaching for some more gauze. "But if it still hurts in the morning, tell me, okay?" 

 

Louis nodded and let Harry wrap his arm back up. "'Kay," He said quietly. When Harry was done, he hopped off of the counter and stretched. "Still sleepy," He yawned, turning towards Harry. 

 

"Do you want to go to bed?" Harry asked. He looked at his watch. It was 12:06 in the morning. He had to be up and at work in a little less than seven hours. 

 

Louis nodded, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "Harry sleep too?" He asked, shuffling out of the bathroom. 

 

"Yeah, I have to work tomorrow." Harry replied, stepping up the stairs. Louis fell in step behind him. 

 

"What Louis do tomorrow?" Louis asked. It was a valid question, and Harry didn't have an answer. 

 

"Um, we'll see." Harry said. They reached the top of the stairs and began walking to their bedrooms. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" 

 

"Wanna do library." Louis answered, stopping at his bedroom door. "Wanna learn to read." 

 

Harry nodded. "I'll see what my schedule is like." He stepped back. "Night." 

 

Louis waved his hand. "Nighty night." He stepped back into his room and closed the door. When it was shut, Harry headed to his own bedroom and flopped down onto the bed. He couldn't help but think how much easier he'd fall asleep if he had Louis curled up right against him.

 

-

 

 The next day was crazy, to say the least. Phones were ringing off the hook, from everyone in Justin's immediate family to Justin's manager. Harry had decided to let the British group drop their album first, and then he waited a solid two hours before releasing Justin's. Needless to say, the British group was dominating iTunes and the charts, and Justin's album only had one song with full popularity bars. Everyone was  _pissed._  

 

Except for Louis. He was blissfully ignorant to everything that was going on around him. He swirled around in Harry's chair, clicking away on Harry's phone. He didn't even have to ask for it this time, Harry just shoved it in his hands and rushed out of the office. Louis was thrilled. But eventually, he got bored and hungry. He'd colored a few pages of his coloring book and did a spelling test for Harry to grade later, and he hadn't quite figured out how to work Harry's laptop. Maybe he would try that next. He lifted the lid and barely touched the keyboard when Harry came back in, looking disheveled. 

 

"Harry a mess!" He pronounced gleefully. Harry paused for a millisecond before shaking his head. He had hair falling into his face and his cheeks were red. "Harry 'kay?" 

 

"Fine." Harry mumbled, digging through his leather bag. "Where the fuck is it?" 

 

"What Harry lookin' for?" Louis asked, watching as Harry lost his shit. 

 

"My fucking phone." Harry snapped, raking his hands through his hair. "I leave it in the most inconvenient fucking places and can never find it." 

 

"Louis have it!" Louis held up Harry's phone, happy to have helped. "Harry give it to him!" 

 

Harry's shoulders sagged in relief and he let out a deep breath. "Oh, thank God." He grabbed it and began clicking through it. 

 

"While Harry in here," Louis said, turning back around to face the laptop. "He can put on screen for Louis?" 

 

Harry glanced up and back down to his phone a few times before he registered what Louis meant. "Oh. The computer. Sure." He said distractedly. He typed in the password and the background popped up. It was a simple background of nature, one that came programmed onto the laptop. Harry had nothing else to put there, but when he had something important to showcase, he'd change it right away. 

 

Louis leaned closer and squinted at the screen. Harry caught that, and he sighed. "Where are your glasses?" He asked, tucking his phone into the pocket of his pinstripe pants. He crossed his arms. 

 

"Um..." Louis glanced up at him. "Do not know? Harry has?" He asked hopefully. 

 

"You're lucky, because I just so happened to see them laying out on the  _counter_ , Louis. You should really be more careful." Harry scolded, digging through his bag once more to produce Louis' glasses case. He handed it to the hybrid just as his phone rang. He answered it quickly and ran back out the door. Louis shrugged and slid his glasses on. He stared down at the keyboard and pressed a letter. 

 

Nothing happened, so he pressed it again. Then, he pressed a few more and rolled his fingertips over the small pad in the middle. Suddenly, a page popped up. It honestly scared him and he stared at it for a few moments. It was full of videos, it looked like. He leaned forward and stared at the thumbnail for one. It was Harry's face! He hit a few more buttons until the video started. 

 

The room was filled with music and he leaned back in the chair. It was Harry, standing in a room, nodding his head. Then, he began to sing. Louis' mouth dropped open and he watched in fascination as Harry sang. Harry had a beautiful voice, and it deserved to be heard by the world around. 

 

"So  _beautiful_ ," He gasped quietly. "So,  _so_ beautiful." He watched every single video there was and got a little mad when he couldn't find anymore. He clicked on everything he could see, trying to bring up more. He was hitting every single button on the keyboard when Harry walked in, balancing two styrofoam boxes in his hands. 

 

"Hey, hey!" He said, putting them down on the desk. "Be gentle with that. It's very expensive." 

 

"Harry voice so beautiful!" Louis squealed. "So beautiful! Harry will sing for me?" 

 

Harry frowned and looked confused. "What are you talking about? I don't sing." 

 

"Yes Harry do!" Louis said, wiggling his fingers, beckoning Harry to stand beside him. He pointed to the screen, where the thumbnails were. "Harry so beautiful and lovely." 

 

"Where did you find those?" Harry asked. He sounded angry, and Louis shrugged. 

 

"Just pop up," He explained. "Did not mean to watch." 

 

Harry moved his fingers over the mousepad and clicked out of the videos. "Next time, don't watch them. They're nothing." 

 

"Do Harry sing?" Louis asked, watching as Harry made himself busy with the boxes. 

 

He shook his head and handed Louis a plastic fork. "No. I don't. Those were recorded a long time ago." He slid a takeout box towards Louis and sat down across from him. "Dig in." 

 

"What it is?" Louis asked, flipping the box open. There were some noodles and some orange looking chicken, and something else Louis couldn't quite figure out. 

 

"It's Chinese food." Harry answered, shoveling some of the chicken in his mouth. "It's good, you'll like it, I promise." 

 

"If Harry say so." Louis trusted Harry not to feed him things he didn't like, so he stabbed the chicken with his fork and stuck it in his mouth. "Love!" He exclaimed, chewing happily. "Do Harry love?" 

 

Harry shrugged and nodded. "Sure. It's not as authentic as I'd like it to be, but it's better than most." 

 

"Gonna take that as yes." Louis said. "Harry stay in here now?" 

 

Harry checked his watch. "I wish. I've got meetings lined up until ten. I barely have time to eat." 

 

"Harry should be takin' care of self so he do not get sick." Louis mothered. "Not fun bein' sick." 

 

"I know." Harry said, shoveling some more food into his mouth. He was quick to finish his food and dispose of the trash. "Okay, so I don't know when I'll be back in, but if you get hungry," He walked over to the desk and pulled out a piece of paper. "Shit, you can't read. Uh, just pick this up and press one," He pointed to the phone. "It will call the room I'm going to be in. There's a bathroom in here and if you get bored you can watch the tv or do your book or something. Okay?" 

 

"'Kay." Louis answered, twirling some noodles around his fork. "Harry have fun bein' at work!" 

 

"Sure." Harry said, taking a few folders from the desk before rushing back out of the room. When he was gone, Louis concentrated on finishing his food. He managed to eat most of it, and he put the rest in the mini fridge for later. He sat back down at the desk and pulled out his work books. Because he didn't know how to work the tv or computer, this would have to be his entertainment.

 

-

 

By the time Louis had completed a whole assignment, including two worksheets, a matching game, and a color-by-numbers, it was dark outside and he was anxious to go home. He hated being alone for longer than necessary, and now that he was used to being around other people so often, it made him squirm when he didn't have interaction. He tried fiddling with the television and Harry's computer again, but he didn't want to break either, so he stopped. 

 

He decided to do another assignment to take his mind off of the loneliness, but the door opened, and he thought it was Harry. He got excited and closed his books, ready to go home. Only, when he looked up, it wasn't Harry. It was a tall, leggy, brunette with bright red lips and a scowl on her face. Louis didn't like her. 

 

"Oh," She said, stopping short. She sort of teetered on her heels before coming to the complete stop. "Who're you? Where's Harry?" 

 

"Harry not here." Louis answered, shrugging. "He busy." 

 

A catty smile grew on her face. "And who are you? Harry's newest charity?" 

 

"Do not know what that means," Louis said slowly. "But Louis is Louis." 

 

"How precious." She sneered, unbuttoning her coat. She was wearing a little more than her birthday suit, but not by much. Louis was appalled at how trashy she was dressed. "Do you know where Harry is?" She asked again. "I haven't seen him in ages and I need a good fuck." 

 

"What that?" He asked curiously. He doesn't think he's ever heard that word before. 

 

She paused and grinned at him. "Oh, you sweet innocent thing." She purred, draping herself onto the couch. "I'd explain it to you, but frankly, I don't feel like it. I'll just wait until Harry gets back and we can show you." 

 

"Harry do not love you," Louis said. 

 

The woman sat up startled. "What?" She seethed. "What did you just say?" 

 

"Louis say, Harry do not love you." Louis repeated. Jeez, was this woman dumb or something? "Lady are not Harry's soulmate." 

 

She rolled her eyes. "Harry doesn't believe in soulmates." She scoffed. "Which sucks for me, because  _I'm_ his soulmate." 

 

Louis shook his head. "No, Louis is Harry's soulmate. Harry has Louis name on his arm." Take that, crazy lady. 

 

She laughed loudly. "Oh, you sweet, delusional thing. Look at Harry! He's rich, and he's gorgeous, and he's educated. You're nothing but a stupid little boy! Harry needs someone worldly and sophisticated," She stood and twirled around, as if to showcase herself. "Which is why he has me." 

 

"Louis not stupid," Louis defended himself weakly. "And think he will call Harry now." He picked up the phone and dialed one. It rang a few times before Harry answered. 

 

"Is everything okay?" He asked into the phone. 

 

"Harry, mean naked lady here say she your soulmate but Louis is your soulmate,  _not her_. She so mean and do not like her." Louis rushed out. Harry heard a female voice in the background screeching and his eyes widened. He hung up the phone and gathered his things quickly. 

 

"Sorry, gentlemen," He apologized. "We'll finish this up tomorrow." He darted out of the room and headed straight for his office. He ignored everyone who tried to stop him. When he reached his office, he barged right in. Two pairs of eyes snapped up at him. 

 

"Harry!" Louis cried, thankful that Harry was here. Now he could get the mean lady out and take Louis home. 

 

"Harry!" Camille rushed over to Harry and planted a big wet kiss to his mouth. Harry stood, still in shock to see her, and Louis' mouth fell wide open. "I'm so happy to see you!" She cooed. 

 

"Camille," He said. "What are you doing here?" His voice was tight. 

 

"I thought I'd come and see you, baby," She pouted. "But imagine my surprise when I walk into your office and see that you've been mixing work and charity. Honestly, Harry, what would your parents say?" 

 

Harry stepped away from Camille. "Seriously, Camille. What are you doing here?" 

 

"I came to see you!" She shouted. "I'm your girlfriend!" 

 

"No, you aren't." Harry corrected her. 

 

"We're soulmates!" She shrieked. 

 

"No!" Louis shouted, standing up. "Harry are Louis soulmate!" He stormed over to Harry and yanked up the sleeve of Harry's shirt. He pointed to the  _LT_ on Harry's bicep. "That are Louis name! Not yours,  _mine_! An' it time for mean lady to leave an' put some clothes on!" He wrapped himself around Harry like a vine and glared up at her. For some reason, he got angry when someone else tried to stake claim on Harry. He wasn't even for sure that Harry was his soulmate because he had yet to find a tattoo, but feelings didn't lie. 

 

Camille stared at them, her mouth gaping open, before grabbing her coat and tugging it on. She wagged a finger at Harry. "You'll be back," She said, pulling the door open. "Trust me, you'll be back!" She slammed it shut. 

 

When she was gone, Louis pulled away from Harry. Harry stared down at the little hybrid. Louis opened his mouth to speak, but something came over Harry. Something he doesn't think he'll ever be able to explain and something he knew that he'd never regret.

 

He put his hands on Louis' cheeks and pulled him in for a breathless kiss. 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

The ride home was silent. Harry kept his eyes on the dark road ahead of him and kept his hands tight on the wheel. If he loosened them just a fraction, he knew that he would wrap one of them around Louis' thigh, and that would just be a mess. He'd already fucked up by kissing the hybrid. His head was a jumbled, confused mess right now. He could only imagine how Louis felt. He wanted to peek over there, but he resisted. 

 

After the kiss, he'd pushed Louis away, a little harder than he thought, because Louis ended up sprawled on the ground. He'd barely managed an apology before grabbing his keys and running out of the room. Of course, he'd waited for Louis at the elevators, but he hadn't looked at him since. He knew that Zayn would be disappointed in him, but he just couldn't bring himself to right the wrong he'd done.

 

-

 

When they got home, Harry headed straight upstairs. He didn't even take his shoes off. Louis stayed by the door and made sure to kick off his ratty shoes and hang up the coat Greta gave him. He didn't want Harry madder at him than he already was. When his coat was hung up on the tall oak rack by the door, he headed into the living room. The fire wasn't lit, but with a quick press of a button, there were warm flames shooting out. 

 

He grabbed a spelling book and settled in, eager to complete a few more pages. He felt like he was learning a lot, and he loved it. He didn't feel as stupid as everyone made him, and when Harry came back down, he'd tell Harry all about his newly acquired spelling skills. 

 

But, the thing was, Harry didn't come back down. Louis did a few more worksheets, and by the time he was done, the numbers on the clock were 12:12 AM. He figured AM meant morning, so he put his books up and trudged upstairs. The crack under Harry's door didn't have any light under it, which meant that he was probably sleeping, which is what Louis should be doing. He doesn't think he's ever stayed up this long. 

 

He decided that he'd go ahead and go to sleep. They could talk in the morning, hopefully. Maybe he'd get up early and make Harry breakfast or something. Or maybe the could go out again? Louis liked the food from Starbucks, even though he wasn't welcomed there. He climbed into the warm, plush bed and breathed in. In the bathroom, there was this purple bottle of spray and it had pictures of pillows on it, so he'd sprayed it all over his pillows, and they smelled like lavender and honey. It always put him right to sleep, and tonight was no exception.

 

-

 

Needless to say, Louis didn't get up in time to make Harry breakfast. In fact, he wasn't even up to make  _lunch_. He'd stayed up so late that he slept in, and Harry had to wake him up. Louis was curled up under the covers, his ears twitching every now and then. Harry had a hard time watching the peaceful boy sleep. But, it was nearing one in the afternoon and he wanted to do something to make up for the night before. 

 

He put his hand on Louis' shoulder and shook it. Louis actually mewled and rolled over, exposing his belly. Harry couldn't help himself, and he ran a finger over the soft skin. Louis' belly twitched and he rolled over once more, tugging the blankets up to his chin. Harry smiled to himself and shook Louis once more. 

 

"Wake up," He whispered softly. Louis' eyelashes fluttered a few times before his eyes actually opened. Even just waking up, his eyes were bright. 

 

"What?" Louis grumbled, stretching out like a - well, a cat. When he was done, he yawned and curled back up into a ball, staring at Harry. "Why Harry wake up Louis so early?" 

 

"It's not early, Louis." Harry said. "You slept late." 

 

Louis shook his head. "That not true. Louis don't sleep late." 

 

"What time did you go to bed last night?" Harry questioned, still sitting on the edge of Louis' bed. He resisted the urge to throw the hybrid down and breed him over and over again. 

 

"Clock say one-two one-two." Louis said, sitting up. He rubbed at an eye before blinking slowly at Harry. "What that time?" 

 

"That's twelve-twelve." Harry answered, standing. "Why did you go to bed so late?" 

 

Louis pushed the thick covers off of himself and yawned again. The shirt he was wearing slipped to the side, revealing tan collarbones. It also reminded Harry that Louis had been in the same clothes since they met. "Waitin' for Harry." Louis replied, sliding off of the bed. 

 

Harry frowned. "Why?"  _Please don't mention what happened, please don't mention what happened, please don't -_

 

"Want to tell Harry 'bout Louis' spellin'." Louis answered, shuffling his feet over to the bathroom. "But Harry not come down." 

 

"Oh. Sorry." He apologized in relief. "Anyway, what are you doing today?"  _Stupid question._  

 

Louis looked at Harry curiously. "Why?" He inquired. 

 

"I have the day off, and it occurred to me that you need new clothes." Harry told him. "And we could go to the library after." 

 

Louis' ears perked up and he smiled widely. "Takin' Louis to library?" He shrieked happily. "Harry finally takin' Louis to library?" He jumped forward and wrapped his small arms around Harry. "Thank Harry! Been wantin' to go!" 

 

Harry stood there stiffly, unsure how to react. On one hand, he wanted to wrap Louis up and kiss him breathless, but on the other hand, he didn't want a repeat of last night. He settled for patting Louis' back awkwardly until the hybrid pulled away. 

 

"Louis go get ready!" He exclaimed excitedly. 

 

"Wait..." Harry stopped him. "You can't wear what you've been wearing. I'll put something on your bed for you, okay?" Louis nodded and hurried into the bathroom. Three seconds later, Harry heard the shower turn on and he wanted to peek inside. He shook the thought from his head and headed to his bedroom. He needed to find smallish clothes for Louis to wear. He dug and dug around and finally pulled out a pair of maroon jeans that looked like they would fit. He paired that with a cream colored cable knit sweater he pulled out of his closet and made his way back to Louis' room. He laid the clothes on the bed and left again. 

 

A few minutes later, Louis was squeaky clean and drying himself off. He wrapped the towel around his whole body and left the steamy bathroom. True to his word, Harry had left some clothes on the bed and he quickly dried himself off. He pulled on his underwear first before tugging the tight jeans up his legs. He was afraid they wouldn't fit over his thighs, so he jumped up and down a few times. They finally went up over his bottom and he sighed in relief as he buttoned them. He pulled on a white shirt and then the sweater, which was so warm he never wanted to take it off. He finished up with a pair of socks and towel dried his hair before skipping out of the room. He had to adjust his tail a few times as he skipped before he found a comfortable position for it. 

 

"Harry?" He called, pausing at the top of the stairs. 

 

"Down here," He heard Harry call back, so he began his descent downstairs. At the bottom, he tugged his shoes on, bending over to do so. At that exact moment, Harry chose to round the corner, and his jaw dropped. He had absolutely no problem with the sight of Louis bent over, with his spectacular ass in the air. His mouth went a little dry at the sight. When Louis stood upright, he shook his head and averted his gaze. 

 

"Uh, are you ready?" He asked, pulling on his coat. 

 

Louis smiled brightly at him and nodded. "Yes!" He cheered, putting on the coat that Harry had lent him. Combined with the sweater, he was toasty and warm. He began to push at Harry, trying to get him to walk faster out the door. 

 

"Patience," Harry said, locking the door and making sure the alarm was set. "We'll get to the library soon." They got into the Rover and Harry began driving, listening to Louis' aimless chatter about the library. "Did you forget that we're going shopping first? You need more clothes than you have." 

 

Louis got quiet all of a sudden. He fiddled with them hem of the sweater. "Where Harry goin'?" He asked quietly. 

 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, puzzled. "I'm going with you." 

 

Louis shook his head. "This not way to clothes store." He said. 

 

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, looking over at the quiet hybrid. 

 

"Mommy an' daddy never go this way." Louis told him. 

 

"Which way did your mom and dad go?" Harry asked, curious. "Show me. If that's where you want to go, that's where we'll go." 

 

So, Louis began directing Harry quietly, using his fingers to point because he really didn't know left or right yet, and when they finally reached the street, Louis instructed Harry to park in front of an old, run down, two story house. The shutters were falling off, the paint was peeling badly, and the windows were broken and taped over with duct tape. Harry looked over at Louis. 

 

"I don't understand." He said to Louis, who was unbuckling his seat belt. 

 

"This where Louis go. Mommy an' daddy always drop him off here with twenty dollars. Sometimes they not come back til sky was dark." Louis explained. "This where Louis get clothes." 

 

Harry's heart split into two pieces when he saw the look on Louis' face. "Put your seat belt back on." He instructed. "You aren't getting your clothes here." He pulled the Rover away as quickly as he could. "That's a dangerous neighborhood and they knew that. Fuck." He muttered to himself. "Your parents had money, I'm willing to bet. From the way you talk about them, they had money. There's no reason that they made you go there other than the fact that they were just plain mean." 

 

"It okay." Louis told him quietly. 

 

"It's not, though." Harry said loudly. "It's really not! Your own fucking parents, Louis. It amazes me." He shook his head. 

 

"So where we go now?" Louis asked curiously. He gazed at the window and his stomach flipped uncomfortably when he saw the shopping mall. It was the same shopping mall his parents had abandoned him at two years ago. His throat tightened as Harry navigated the parking lot. 

 

"Here." Harry said. "It's the best mall in my opinion." 

 

Louis shook his head. "C-Can't go." He stammered. "Don't w-wanna." 

 

Harry frowned. "Why? Is this because you'd rather go back to that other place? Louis, I'm not letting you go back there. Forget it ever existed." 

 

"Not that." He said. "D-Don't like this place." 

 

"Why?" Harry looked at the shaking boy. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "N-No." He began crying as he remembered all of the harsh things his mother had said to him, and how his father just stood there, silently agreeing with her. His own parents looked him in they eye that day and abandoned him. 

 

Harry unbuckled his seat belt and lifted the console. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He asked, sliding over to where Louis was curling in on himself. "Why are you upset?" 

 

"Louis l-left  _here_." He choked out, covering his eyes with his hands. "By mommy an' daddy!" 

 

"When?" Harry asked, reaching out to touch Louis' arm. 

 

"When they not want him no more! They - they say that L-Louis  _stupid_ an' he  _ruin everythin' all the time_ but do not mean to! Can't - Can't help it! N-Not even 'posed to be borned but was!" 

 

Harry stared at Louis in shock. "What do you mean you weren't supposed to be born?" He asked quietly. 

 

Louis let out a few more heaving sobs before answering. "Mommy always say L-Louis 'posed to d-die as baby but did not! Say he  _stupid_ cause he not could count to ten! But he  _can!_ O-one, two, f-four, seven, eight, n-nine, ten!" 

 

Harry wrapped an arm around Louis' shoulder and dragged the hybrid close. "Hey, hey, calm down." He soothed. Louis was becoming hysterical. "Listen to me, Louis, you need to calm down. Come on, deep breaths." He held Louis until the boy was calmer, much calmer than he'd ever been. He rocked them back and forth and ignored the wetness on his collar from Louis' tears. After a few long moments, Louis pulled back. His eyelashes were wet and clumped together and his cheeks were red. 

 

"Are you feeling better?" Harry asked, handing him a tissue. He kept his arms around Louis, not wanting to stop holding him just yet. He waited until Louis had wiped his nose and cleared the tears from his eyes. "Do you want to go home? We can shop online." 

 

Louis looked at him quizzically. "What that?" He asked softly. 

 

"I'll explain it later." Harry replied. He studied Louis' face. "Do you want to go in?" 

 

Louis nodded slowly. "Tummy hungry." He said. 

 

Harry pulled himself away from Louis and opened the car. "We can get something to eat when we get inside, okay?" He helped Louis out and locked the doors. "Are you sure you want to go in?" 

 

Louis nodded and slipped his hand into Harry's. He was seeking protection, which he would get. Instead of pulling it away like he normally would, Harry grasped it tighter and they began walking to the mall. Louis seemed nervous, but not about his ears and tail. Those were covered up. He was nervous about maybe seeing his parents. 

 

"What do you want to do first?" Harry asked when the reached the inside of the mall. 

 

Louis looked around. He saw a fancy food court, and it brought back memories of him having to wait in the corridor while his parents ate, and he saw bathrooms that he was never allowed to use, and he saw dozens of people that he was never allowed to associate with. But now that he was with Harry, he could do all of those things. Harry didn't care that he was a little different. 

 

"Maybe can eat first?" He asked hopefully. 

 

"Of course." Harry led them over to the food court. "Do you see anything you want?" 

 

Louis scanned the multiple menus he saw. Then, he jostled Harry's arm and pointed to one. "What that?" He asked. 

 

Harry looked up. "It's a bread bowl with soup in it." He explained. "Is that what you want?" 

 

Louis nodded. "Love soup." He said. "What Harry get?" 

 

Harry stepped into line and shrugged. He was still holding Louis' hand. "I think I might get the same thing. Do you know what kind of soup you want?" 

 

"Do they have ch-chicken?" He asked. He couldn't read, so he had no idea what kind they had. 

 

Harry nodded. "They sure do. Is that what you want?" When Louis nodded, Harry ordered them both the chicken soup bread bowls and some water. They found a booth in the corner while they waited for their food. 

 

"We go to library after this?" Louis asked Harry, letting his gaze wander around the busy shopping mall. 

 

"Yeah." Harry answered, never letting his eyes leave Louis' face. "Of course." 

 

-

 

A few hours later, Harry and Louis walked out of what Harry was hoping was their last stop. He had multiple bags in his hands, while Louis carried one. He didn't mind, but the bags were getting heavy and he was getting tired. But Louis was all smiles and happiness, and he didn't want to say anything that would dim Louis' cheerful spirit. 

 

"What that?" Louis pointed to a massive store. Harry looked over. It was a bookstore. He'd completely forgotten that there was a bookstore in the mall, and he smiled over at Louis. 

 

"It's a bookstore. Do you want to go?" He asked, but Louis was already heading towards it quickly. Harry was really amazed at how much Louis loved books even though he couldn't read. He followed Louis. 

 

"Where to start?" He asked Harry. He stared at the rows and rows of books, the separated sections. 

 

"Maybe in the children's books?" He suggested, leading Louis over to the colorful corner. "If you see something you want, just let me know." He needed to sit down. The heavy bags were cramping his arms. He found an armchair and slunk down. Well, first, he found the Starbucks that was tucked away in the bookstore, bought a coffee, and  _then_ sank down in the armchair. From the chair, he could see Louis. 

 

Every so often, Louis would bring Harry a book and ramble about it excitedly. It wasn't until there was a stack of books in Harry's lap that he had to stop the boy. He picked everything up and went searching for him. He found Louis sitting down, flipping through a workbook. His eyes were scanning the pages intently. 

 

"Louis," He said quietly, getting the boys attention. "Are you ready to go?" 

 

Louis pouted but nodded his head. He stood up and presented the workbook to Harry. It was shapes and numbers. "Maybe Louis can learn to count past ten?" He asked hopefully. 

 

Harry nodded. "Sure." He added the book to the pile and they made their way to the front checkout. Louis chattered excitedly as the books were rang up. They were bagged and handed to Harry. They added another ten pounds onto the stuff he was already carrying, but it was all for Louis and he didn't care in the least bit. They made their way out of the mall and to the car. 

 

Louis was still talking and laughing and completely oblivious to the woman standing with her group of friends, staring at him wide-mouthed. No, he didn't see the way she pulled her phone out and sent a text message, and he didn't see the way she frowned when she saw Harry. He was happier than he'd ever been, and it bothered her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just saw 13 Hours: the secret soldiers of benghazi and it was AMAZING. it was an emotional and eyeopening peek inside the september 11, 2012 attack on the american diplomatic compound and its just breathtaking and definitely go see it if you havent!
> 
> literally what the fuck with the baby names ALSO if you haven't already seen the "baby pic" from TMZ, visit @clintfulkerson on twitter and SEE because i can feel the lies from here
> 
> also im on twitter @therealhappily
> 
> also i started a new fic with the styles triplets and their alphas and louis is an omega and i really need to stop starting fics


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most boring, uneventful chapter I have ever written in my entire life and for that, I am sorry.

The next morning, Louis skipped downstairs, wearing some new jeans and a sweater. His feet were covered in new socks and his skin was soft due to the brand new lotion Harry had bought him. He honestly felt like a new person and he loved it. He was so grateful for Harry and everything that he did. He found the older man in the dining room, papers spread about. He looked like he was concentrating hard on something. 

 

Just to be safe, he knocked on the door frame. "Harry?" He asked, clutching his workbooks in his arms. Harry looked up, slightly frazzled. 

 

"Why are you up?" Harry asked, his voice rough. He ran his hands over his face and sighed. "It's late." 

 

Louis slowly shook his head and walked into the room. "It not," He said. "It sunshine out." 

 

Harry frowned and looked at the blackout curtains. He pushed himself away from the table and threw them open. Bright sunlight smacked him in the face and he turned his head, avoiding it. He yawned into his fist and turned back around. He sat back down heavily and sighed. He still had so much more work to do.

 

"Harry okay?" Louis asked, putting his books down to pat Harry on the back. "Do not look very good today." 

 

Harry snorted. "Thanks." 

 

"Was not a nice thing, Harry." Louis said gently. "Harry do not look pretty like normal. Harry is tired?" 

 

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah. Very, actually." He shook his hands out and put them back onto his laptop keyboard. That didn't sit to well with Louis, and he pushed the computer closed with two fingers, shaking his head gently. 

 

"Time for sleepy time," He said softly. "Harry is been up forever." 

 

"I wish, but no thanks." Harry declined. "I need to get this finished and send it off." 

 

"No," Louis said forcefully. "Harry is bein' tired right now and Louis will not stand it." When Harry looked up, he saw that Louis had both hands on his cocked hips, and he was glaring down at Harry. Any other time, Harry would find the pose endearing and it would get him hot under the collar, but now, he knew that it meant business. He sighed and nodded, making Louis smile. 

 

"I'm only going to nap though." Harry warned, standing. He let Louis guide him through the house and up the stairs. 

 

"Harry gon' sleep until he is not tired no more." Louis corrected. "An' then he is gon' come down and help Louis read!" Louis stopped at Harry's door and looked up at the older man. "'Kay?" 

 

Harry nodded. He let his eyes casually graze over Louis. "You look really nice in your new clothes." He complimented. 

 

Louis blushed and looked down. "Thank Harry. Louis do love sweater." He pulled at his sweater as if to show Harry that he really did love it. Then, he scowled at Harry. "Harry tryin' to change subject!" He actually stomped his foot. "Do not w-want to be mean but Harry  _need_ to  _sleep_!" He pointed to Harry's bed through the open door. "Now!" 

 

Shit. He didn't think he would get caught. He tried thinking of something else that would get him out of sleeping, but the look on Louis' face told him that it would be best if he didn't try it. So, he nodded and trudged over to his bed. He thought he was alone, but Louis was right behind him, yanking the covers back and up over him. Louis pushed on his chest, forcing him to lay back. 

 

"Sleep now," He cooed down at Harry, petting Harry's hair. "Do not wake up for a very long time." 

 

If the circumstances were a little different, Harry might actually fear for his life. But since it was Louis, who couldn't harm a single thing, he felt safe enough to close his eyes and drift off. The last thing he remembered before sleep totally overtook was Louis kissing his forehead softly. 

 

-

 

Harry had no idea what time it was when he woke up. His blinds weren't drawn, and he could see that it was dark out, but that was it. He had no idea if it was late at night or early the next morning. He fumbled around for his phone and remembered that it was downstairs on the dining room table. He'd left everything down there at Louis' demand to come up here and sleep. 

 

He tossed his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He rubbed at his eyes and left his bedroom. Louis' bedroom door was open, but the lights were off. He could hear noise coming from downstairs, so he headed that way. The television was on in the living room, playing a rerun of a children's show. He smelled something coming from the kitchen, and in a blind panic, he hurried up. 

 

Louis didn't know how to cook, so imagine Harry's surprise when he opened the kitchen door and saw Louis standing at the stove, stirring macaroni. He got a blinding white smile when Louis saw him. 

 

"Macaroni!" Louis cheered. He even clapped his hands. "Sometime, when Louis not bein' naughty, mommy would make for him." Instead of looking happy at the memory, he looked sort of sad. 

 

"Did you not like it?" Harry asked, sitting down. With a quick glance to the clock, he saw that it was seven that night. 

 

"Louis not get it hot. He got after mommy kept it out for few days." Louis said quietly. It angered Harry when Louis got quiet at the memories of his childhood and of his parents. It angered him that Louis got treated so horribly by the same people who conceived him. The two people that are supposed to love him unconditionally hated his very existence. 

 

He bit his lip and counted to ten. He didn't want to say anything that would upset Louis. Instead, he said, "Well, you can have as much as you want here.  _As soon_ as it's done." 

 

Louis' face lit up. "Louis makin' this for Harry!" He said. "But Louis can have some?" 

 

Harry nodded. "Did you watch your mom make the macaroni? Is that how you made it now?" 

 

Louis grinned and abandoned the pot of simmering, cheesy noodles. He grabbed the box it came in and rounded the table. "Pictures!" He exclaimed, standing close to Harry. "Do not know what that called, but Louis looked and he finded it!" 

 

"That's a measuring cup," Harry explained. "I'll teach you how to use it sometimes." 

 

"Promise?" Louis asked, hopeful. 

 

Harry's heart tugged and he nodded. "Promise." He swung his feet back and forth and watched as Louis finished making the macaroni. The hybrid even plated it beautifully for Harry. He could see that Louis was so proud of it, and when he took a bite, he pretended that it was the most amazing thing he had ever eaten. The bright look on Louis' face when he said it could power the city. 

 

"Louis never eat like this before!" Louis told Harry, scooping up some macaroni onto a spoon. 

 

Harry paused and looked up at the hybrid. "What do you mean?" 

 

"This fancy," Louis explained, chewing his macaroni quietly. He was standing across from Harry, staring at the older man. "Not never eated this fancy." 

 

"Louis..." Harry trailed off. "You know what?" 

 

"What?" Louis asked curiously. 

 

"I'll take you somewhere fancier than this." Harry promised. He swirled his spoon around in the macaroni. "Some place with fairy lights and beautiful music and wonderful food." 

 

Louis looked amazed. "Harry not lyin'?" He asked skeptically. Harry had a track record of being mean to him, and he wanted to make sure. 

 

Harry nodded. "Not at all." 

 

-

 

Jay Tomlinson paced around in her foyer. The heels of her Louboutin's clacked loudly, reverberating through the marble walkway. She clutched her phone in one hand and kept the other wound tightly on her hip. As soon as the front door opened, she was on her husband like a panther. 

 

"Look at this!" She screeched, shoving her phone into his face. He dropped his suitcase and took her phone, moving it further from his face so that he could see. He narrowed his eyes a bit. 

 

"Is that Harry Styles?" He asked, reaching into his pocket for his glasses. 

 

"Yes!" She hissed, crossing her arms. She tapped her foot. 

 

"I don't understand," Dan handed her phone back to her, but she pushed it closer to him. 

 

"Look  _harder_ ," She demanded. "Who else do you see?" She leaned in, and with two fingertips, she pinched the screen and zoomed in. "Is that..." Dan asked, trailing off. 

 

"Yes." She said. "It is."

 

"But, how?" He asked, fearfully. She snatched her phone back and scowled. 

 

"I don't know, Dan!" Jay shouted. She rubbed at her head, and the bracelets on her arm clanked downwards. 

 

Dan was quiet. "He looked happy." He finally said. That must have angered Jay, because she glared at him. 

 

"So are you  _happy_ for him now?" She seethed. "You couldn't stand him when he was here, but now that he's happy,  _you're_ happy?" 

 

Dan held his hands up in defense. "Of course not. I'm curious to learn how he got in with Harry Styles's crowd." 

 

Jay's eyes narrowed viciously. "Well dear," She purred, tapping at her phone. "There's only one way to find out." 

 

-

 

"That sounds great," Harry said into the phone the next morning. He was sitting at work, taking a small break, and Louis was sprawled across the couch in his office, working hard on his spelling. "Yeah, of course." He looked over at Louis. "No, I'm not involved. Why is that relevant? Oh, yeah, sure. Okay. See you then." He put his phone down and stretched his arms out. 

 

"What this word?" Louis asked from across the room. He peeked over at Harry. 

 

"Well," Harry rolled himself away from the desk and stood. He walked over to Louis. "What does it look like?" 

 

Louis shrugged. "Do not know." 

 

Harry sat down on the couch next to him. "Look at the picture. What's the picture of?" 

 

Louis bit his lip and chewed it before answering. "A...do not know!" He pouted, shoving his book away. Harry leaned forward and took the book. He looked at the picture. 

 

"It's easy, Louis. Cars drive over it, rivers flow beneath it." He said.  _And you lived under it._  "A large structure." 

 

"A...bridge?" Louis asked hesitantly. Harry handed him back the book. 

 

"That's right!" He praised. "Now spell it." 

 

Again, Louis bit his lip and concentrated on making the letters. "B..." He began. He wrote down  _brige_ and handed it over to Harry. 

 

"This is very close, but not quite." Harry said. "You're missing a letter. It's a silent letter." 

 

Louis huffed and crossed his arms. "Louis do not know b-because he is  _stupid_." 

 

"Hey, stop that." Harry scolded. "You are not. You're very smart, and you want to learn this stuff. Rome wasn't built in a day, you know." 

 

"Do not know what that mean," Louis looked up at Harry. "Harry silly." 

 

"I guess so, but it's true, Louis. If you have patience, it will come to you." Harry said. "Now, I'll help you, mainly because you probably have no idea and silent letters are tricky. The missing letter is  _D_." 

 

Louis rewrote the word and stared at it. "It look beautiful," He said. " _D_ made it better!" 

 

Harry smiled down at the happy hybrid. "Aren't you proud of yourself now?" 

 

Louis nodded triumphantly. "Very!" 

 

Harry checked his watch. He was freaking out internally at the phone call he had just received, and he needed to tell someone about it quick. The problem was, he couldn't tell Louis. He needed to tell a confidante, like Zayn. 

 

-

 

"Wait,  _what_?" Zayn asked, bewildered. He was going about his day, working hard like he always did, when Harry barged in and dropped the news that could change everyone's lives forever. 

 

Harry grinned and nodded. "You heard me." 

 

Zayn rubbed at his temples, eyes wide. "I just need to hear it one last time." He felt sick to his stomach. This would ruin one certain persons life, he was sure of it. 

 

Harry beamed at him and sat down. "A woman called me. She said she thinks she's my soulmate." 


	14. Chapter 14

Harry was freaking out. And he  _never_ freaked out. He never paced his floor, and he never got nervous over  _anything_. But the idea of maybe meeting his soulmate was intriguing him. He was still uninterested in the prospect, and he doubted that soulmates even existed, but after meeting Louis, the person who matched his tattoo, he was eager to see who this woman was. She sounded nice over the phone. 

 

"What about this?" He asked Louis, holding up two shirts. Louis was sitting on Harry's bed, cross legged, looking sad. He stared at each shirt before pointing to a sheer button up. At least the  _LT_ on his bicep would be visible. Louis hoped that the woman Harry was going out with saw it and questioned him ruthlessly on it. 

 

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, sliding the button up over his bare skin. It was long-sleeved, and when he had it all buttoned, he had to admit that Louis had good taste. It matched his pinstripe pants perfectly. He shook his shoulders out a bit and stared at himself in the mirror. Then, he turned around. "How do I look?" 

 

Louis looked at Harry from top to bottom. "Harry look nice." He said quietly, trying not to let his sad mood show. But as soon as Harry left, he would cry his eyes out. 

 

Harry smiled widely. "Thanks." He checked the watch on his wrist. "I'd better be going. I said I'd pick her up at eight." 

 

Louis stood and followed Harry out of the bedroom. "Harry will be back to read with Louis?" The hybrid asked, stepping down the stairs after Harry. They started a sort of new tradition where they would pick out a book from the library and read a chapter each night before bed. Louis was getting so good at reading now. 

 

"Uh," Harry looked at his watch again before shrugging his coat on. "Maybe? But don't wait up. I'm locking the doors and you know the rules!" Harry walked out the door, and Louis followed. But, the door closed shut right as Louis was about to say something to Harry. The hybrid put his fingers against the cold wood of the door and sighed. 

 

"Hope Harry have good night." He said to himself.

 

-

 

As soon as Harry and Lauren were seated, he demanded politely to see the tattoo. She blushed and lifted her arm. She pushed up the sleeve of her dress and showed her inner bicep. There, inked on her white skin were the letters  _HS_. He stared at it a bit too long. 

 

Lauren pushed the sleeve back down. "If I scared you with the phone call, I didn't mean too," She apologized, taking a sip of water. "I was reading a magazine one day, and I saw your picture, and your tattoo, and I just knew. Soulmate tattoos are put in the same place, so I just figured I'd get ahold of you." 

 

Harry glanced up at her and smiled. "I'm glad you did. To be honest, I've never believed in soulmates, but now, sitting here, it's sort of sinking in that this may be it." 

 

Lauren looked a little bit happy and a whole lot of devious when she smiled. "I'm glad you think that way. I already can't wait to get to know you." 

 

"Me either." Harry agreed. 

 

Their waiter came by to take any orders from the bar, and Harry ordered a bottle of their finest champagne and an appetizer of blue crab beignets. They were handed menus and the table was silent as they looked it over. Their champagne and appetizer was brought over a few moments later, and Harry was ready to order then. He ordered the seafood ravioli and Lauren got the same. 

 

"So," Lauren said, sipping her champagne. "Tell me about yourself." 

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Are you telling me you don't know who I am?" 

 

She laughed and shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I had to look you up after I saw your picture in the magazine." She admitted. 

 

"I like that," He said. 

 

"You like that I don't know who you are?" She asked curiously. 

 

Harry nodded. "Makes me feel like you're not out for my money." He admitted. 

 

She blinked slowly a few times. "I'm not that type of person." She told him. "You could be penniless and I'd still think you were amazing." 

 

"Oh?" Harry asked. "You think I'm amazing?" 

 

She blushed again. "You caught me." She leaned forward, exposing her cleavage. "Now, tell me all about yourself." 

 

-

 

It was nearing eleven-thirty when Harry dropped Lauren off at her apartment. He parked his Rover out in front and turned to face her. The glow from the streetlight wasn't really flattering on her, but he ignored the shadows it threw. 

 

"I'd ask you up..." She began, biting her lip. 

 

"But I have an early morning." Harry told her, declining the offer. "Maybe we could meet up for lunch sometime?" 

 

She smiled. "I'd like that." She leaned over and pressed her colored lips against his. He found that they really didn't mesh in that department, and she kissed kind of sloppy. He was happy when she pulled away. "I'll call you, Harry." She stepped out of the car and he waited until she got into the building before driving off. After he made it home and parked, he made sure to wipe the lipstick off of his mouth before going inside. 

 

He hung his coat up and took his shoes off in the foyer. The house was dark except for the living room, where Louis was. The hybrid was laying on the couch, knees propped up and a book resting against them. He was sounding out words from the book, trying to read. There was a pizza box sitting on the table next to him, and Harry saw that only two pieces were missing. 

 

"I thought I said you couldn't open the door for anyone?" He asked, stepping into the room. 

 

Louis jumped and put his hand over his heart. "Harry scare Louis! Do not do that!" He gasped. He sat the book down. "And Louis did not open door for nobody. He tell pizza person to put food on ground and then Louis hand him money through the money slot." 

 

Harry re-ran the sentence in his mind until he made sense of it. "Well, that was smart. And it's a mail-slot, Louis, not a money slot." 

 

"It same thing," Louis shrugged. He pushed the pizza box towards Harry. "Do Harry want some?" 

 

Harry stared at the open box. Then, he shrugged and reached for a piece. "Why not. The servings at the restaurant were small." 

 

"Do Harry like rest...resta..." Louis tried to say  _restaurant_. Finally, he grew frustrated. "Do Harry like nice food?" 

 

Harry nodded and took a big bite of his pizza. "I do. I'll have to take you to the restaurant sometime." 

 

Louis' face lit up and he clutched his hands to his chest. "Louis would like very much!" 

 

Harry nodded and ignored the twinge his heart gave. He finished his pizza and wiped his hands before sitting up. "Alright, let's read this book." 

 

-

 

 Harry was pacing the floors, running his fingers through his hair. He didn't care if it didn't look styled anymore. He was frazzled, and wanted to panic. He'd invited Lauren over for dinner, and she'd accepted right away. They'd only been seeing each other for two weeks, and already he was liking her. He'd never spent as much time with anyone as he did with her. 

 

All day, he'd kept to himself. He avoided talking to Louis and stayed holed up in his office, making himself busy with work until it was time for him to make dinner. He'd made an exceptional meal, and now he was just waiting for the doorbell to ring. He must be psychic, because a few seconds later, the deep bell sounded through the house. 

 

"Louis will get it!" He heard Louis holler from upstairs. He almost ran out of the kitchen and into the foyer. 

 

"No!" He shouted. Louis, who was at the top of the stairs, hesitated and looked a little hurt. "I mean, it's no one. Go back to your room." 

 

Louis nodded and looked wary, but he went anyway. When he was no longer in sight, Harry opened the door and smiled. Lauren stepped in and removed her coat. She hung it up with her purse and gave him a big hug. 

 

"You look beautiful," He complimented. 

 

"Thanks." She grinned. "You don't look half bad yourself." 

 

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." He said, leading her to the dining room. He'd set the table and brought out a bottle of his finest wine. He was excited, needless to say. The thought of maybe having sex with Lauren tonight was in the back of his mind, and that's where he kept it. He didn't want to freak himself out. 

 

"Definitely." She sat down in the chair he pulled out for her and surveyed the food. "This looks wonderful. Give my compliments to your chef." 

 

"Actually," Harry said, dropping his napkin onto his lap. "I made it." 

 

Her eyebrows lifted and she stared at him in shock over the candlelight. "You did?" She smiled. "My soulmate can cook. Now, can he clean?" 

 

His stomach flipped when she said the word  _soulmate_. He couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing. Instead, he nodded. "Of course. I'm a neat freak." 

 

"Well, unfortunately, I'm a bit of a mess. I'm a party planner, so I'm organized but I'm not, does that make sense?" She laughed. "My office is a mess at home." 

 

He lifted his fork and dipped into the pasta. "That makes perfect sense. My office sometimes gets hectic. I actually have to pay an organizer to come in." 

 

She laughed again. "Seems like we're the perfect pair." 

 

He stared at her before nodding. "I think so." 

 

-

 

By the time Louis was done matching colors to how they were spelled, his tummy was rumbling. He hadn't seen Harry all day, so he was forced to feed himself, which meant a few crackers with peanut butter spread across them. When left alone, he would always revert back to the way he was living before Harry swooped in and rescued him. He climbed off of his bed and headed downstairs. 

 

He smelled something good, and searched all over the kitchen for it. He almost gave up, but he heard laughing in the dining room. Curious, he opened the door to the dining room and stepped in. There was a table full of food. 

 

"Louis hungry," He announced to Harry. 

 

Harry looked angry, and he couldn't understand why. The woman sitting awfully close to Harry looked disgusted by him. Louis hated her immediately. He wasn't disgusting, and he wasn't anything bad just because he had ears and a tail. That woman was mean. 

 

"What is that?" Lauren asked, turning to Harry. 

 

"Uh, it's nothing." Harry assured her. "Louis, get out." 

 

"But - " Louis said, stepping forward. "Louis hungry." 

 

"I said get out!" Harry shouted at him. He looked over at Lauren and patted her knee reassuringly. 

 

"Is that a hybrid?" She spat. "You  _own_ a hybrid?" 

 

Harry was fuming at the allegation. "I don't  _own_ him. I don't even  _like_ hybrids." He stood up and walked towards Louis. He wrapped his hand around Louis' arm and dragged him into the kitchen. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" 

 

"N-Nothing." Louis answered, voice shaking. "Not nothin' wrong with Louis." 

 

"You probably just ruined my date, thank you." Harry snapped at him. "That girl is my soulmate." 

 

Louis shook his head and pointed to Harry's bicep. "That Louis name though." He explained to Harry. 

 

" _No_ , it's Lauren Thomas's." Harry said. "Now, go back upstairs." 

 

"But Louis came down because he hungry." Louis said. As if to prove a point, his tummy growled again. 

 

"So?" Harry rolled his eyes. "You can go without food. I'm sure you've done it before, and it wouldn't hurt." 

 

Louis' hands instinctively went to cover his stomach and his throat tightened up. He  _hated_ it when people pointed out his flaws. It made his heart hurt. He stepped back and nodded. "Can Harry tell Louis w-when he done eatin' so Louis can come an' eat?" He asked quietly. 

 

"If I remember." Harry said. "Don't come back down again." He shot Louis a look before heading back into the dining room. Louis watched him go, and when he was alone, he allowed himself to cry. 

 

-

 

"I had a great night," Lauren said. She and Harry were standing in the foyer. She was slipping her coat on and staring at him deviously. "Though, the little hybrid scared me a bit. I don't like hybrids." 

 

Harry nodded. "I've never really liked them either." He admitted. "This one was homeless and kind of leeched onto me." 

 

She made a face of pity. "That must be hard. Why did you take him in?" 

 

Harry shrugged. "My friend thought it might be beneficial to my image." 

 

She raised her eyebrows. "Is it?" 

 

He sighed and shook his head. "Not really. I think it's actually making me look bad. I mean, he's not smart in the least bit, and he can't even count to ten." 

 

Lauren let out a high pitched laugh. "You know, there are homes for... _those types_." She put her hand on his arm. "I don't want your image to be ruined." 

 

"Me neither. I've been thinking about looking into dropping him off somewhere." Harry told her, opening the door for her. She stepped out onto the steps. "Anyway, I'm completely free this weekend, so do you maybe want to come over?" 

 

She batted her eyelashes at him. "Are you asking me to stay the night?"

 

He smiled down at her. "Sure am. I figured before things get serious, we might as well see how we live together." 

 

A grin stretched across her face. "I like the way you think. I'll call you, okay?" She stood up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He again ignored how bad she was at kissing. When it was over, he didn't complain. 

 

"Drive safely." He called after her when she walked away. He waited until she was in her car before heading back inside. He locked the door and smiled to himself. He made his way back to the dining room to put everything away, and he completely forgot about the fact that he was supposed to get Louis to come and eat. 

 

He also missed Louis, who was sitting at the top of the stairs.

 

He'd heard every word. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is there already fifteen chapters?!

It had been two full weeks and Louis was still avoiding Harry. He dodged him in the halls, and hid whenever he heard Harry coming. He'd figured that Harry would catch on, but whenever he caught sight of the older man, he was either laughing at his phone or talking on it. Louis assumed it was Lauren. He hated Lauren. She was trying to get Harry to get rid of him. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Lauren though, because Harry wasn't going to get rid of him. Not now, and not ever. 

 

 

-

 

Ever since Zayn had given Louis his card, Louis had been keeping it with him. He'd tuck it into his jeans pocket, and it felt like a security blanket to him. He never thought he would need it. Unfortunately, Lauren was over right now, and he saw that she had a stack of pamphlets in her arms. He feared that they were for those hybrid homes she was telling Harry about. Throughout her visit, he stayed present but hidden. 

 

It wasn't until he grew hungry that he left his perch on the stairs. He ate something quick, not wanting to be walked in on, and made his was quickly back to the stairs. As soon as he sat down, he heard the two now upstairs. They must have left the living room when he was in the kitchen. He slowly climbed the stairs on all fours, purely because it was fun, and padded down the hall to Harry's bedroom. 

 

He listened at the door, and he heard Harry grunt and Lauren say something. She was hurting his Harry! Before thinking, he turned the knob and opened the door. Lauren screamed and covered herself up, and Harry, who was standing at the end of the bed with his shirt opened, turned to him angrily. 

 

"You hurtin' my Harry!" He accused Lauren. He hissed at her for good measure, and she grew fearful. He knew it was pretend, because whenever Harry was't looking, she would smirk at him. 

 

"Harry!" Lauren yelled. "He's going to attack me!" 

 

"Louis!" Harry shouted at him. "Get out!" He stalked towards Louis and he got scared. He cowered back, but that still didn't stop Harry from grabbing his arm roughly. He pulled Louis out into the hallway and down to his own room. Louis thought that he was just going to have to stay in there, but Harry released him roughly and fell to the ground. He watched as Harry jerked his backpack out of the closet and began stuffing his old clothes in it. He flung it over his shoulder and grabbed Louis again, this time jerking him down the hallway and the stairs. 

 

"Get out!" He growled, opening the door. He pulled Louis out onto the cold steps and pushed the backpack into his hands. "I don't care where you go, just leave!" He shoved Louis once more for good measure before turning around to storm into the house. Louis stumbled down the steps, trying to regain his balance, but he wasn't quick enough, and he tumbled down the last few, landing on his arm. He heard an awful noise and then he felt a searing pain from the tips of his fingers to his shoulder, and he cried out. 

 

He stood slowly, clutching his arm. He leaned over carefully and lifted the backpack with his good arm. He slowly tugged it over one shoulder and went back to holding his arm. He walked away from Harry's home,  _his_ home, and when he could no longer see the house, he began to cry.

 

-

 

After digging with one hand through washing machines and dryers, he had enough change to call Zayn. He left the laundromat quickly, because there had been people there who weren't so nice to him. The beanie he'd roughly tugged on was askew and they could probably see an ear. He went to the nearest payphone and pulled out Zayn's card. He inserted the coins and dialed the number. 

 

It rang a few times before Zayn answered. "This is Zayn." 

 

"Z-Zaynie?" Louis asked quietly. 

 

"Louis?" Zayn asked. He sounded concerned. "Why are you calling? Are you okay?" 

 

Louis began crying again. "N-Need t-to stay w-with you." He cried into the phone. 

 

"Where are you?" Zayn asked. He didn't care what had happened, he just knew that Louis sounded hurt, and he wanted to remove the hybrid from his situation. 

 

"A-At l-l-laundry place." Louis said. "Street is M-Maple." 

 

"I know where that is. Can you wait for me there?" Zayn asked. It sounded like he was starting his car. 

 

"Yes." Louis answered, sniffling a few times. 

 

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Zayn hung up, and so did Louis. After that, he sat on a secluded bench and he waited. When Zayn pulled up about ten minutes later, he had barely stopped his car before rushing over to Louis. When he touched Louis' arm, the hybrid pulled back with a cry. 

 

"H-hurts." Louis whimpered, turning himself away. 

 

"What hurts?" Zayn searched Louis' body. He saw the way Louis clutched his arm. "Your arm hurts?" When Louis nodded, he reached for it again, slower this time. "Can I see?" Louis nodded and Zayn lifted the arm of his shirt carefully, noting that Louis wasn't wearing a coat, and it was the end of November. He gasped when he saw the swollen, bulged skin that was painted black and purple. 

 

"It bad?" Louis asked, using his good hand to wipe at his eyes. 

 

Zayn nodded. "I think your arm is broken." Zayn said. He left the sleeve up and ushered Louis over to his car. After helping Louis in, he drove away from the laundromat and to the hospital nearest his house. He had only just moved back in a few days ago. 

 

"What that mean?" Louis asked. 

 

"It means that something hurt your arm enough to break the bone inside of it." Zayn explained. "A doctor will fix it." Louis nodded but said nothing else. It was quiet until Zayn got curious. He glanced over at the hybrid, who was still crying a bit. "Louis?" 

 

"Yes?" 

 

"What happened?" He asked. "Why did you call me?" 

 

Louis took a deep breath before dissolving. "Harry an' girl  _hate_ Louis! K-Keep wantin' to get  _rid_ of him! Harry t-think Louis is stupid an' he make Louis l-leave with his old pack pack." Louis sobbed. "T-that mean Louis can not go back ever!" 

 

Zayn tried to process the messy information he was just given. "What do you mean they want to get rid of you?" 

 

"T-They are lookin' at  _hybrid homes_." Louis cried. "L-Lauren  _no like_ Louis!" 

 

Zayn fumed. He didn't like Lauren at all, and he thought Harry was the stupidest person alive for believing that Lauren was his soulmate. He gripped the steering wheel tightly as he guided his car into a parking space at the hospital. He got out and helped Louis out. They entered through the emergency room entrance and went up to the front desk. It didn't take long for them to get x-rays and be placed in a room. 

 

With every minute that passed, Zayn resisted the urge to call Harry and lay into him. He would do that later, when Louis wasn't around. But right now, he was going to listen to the doctor that had just entered the room and he was going to comfort Louis. 

 

-

 

Louis ended up having to have surgery. His arm broke in two places and the doctor explained that they needed to realign the bone, as well as put pins in it for healthy healing. When Louis asked Zayn what surgery was, Zayn made sure to tell him the nicest, most fluffy thing possible so that Louis wouldn't get scared. Of course, right as they were administering the anesthesia (Zayn requested they do it in Louis' room so that he could be there in case the hybrid freaked out), and he cried out for Harry as his thoughts became sluggish.

 

Zayn felt guilty as they wheeled Louis away, but four and a half hours later, when the hybrid was back in his hospital room, arm all done up and propped onto a pillow, he gave himself kudos for not calling Harry. He doesn't think he'll ever speak to Harry again. What he did was inexcusable and he would make sure to tell him that. 

 

Louis slept for hours after that. Zayn became worried, but the doctor explained that because Louis was so small, the anesthesia would take a little longer to wear off. He was warned that Louis would have to stay another day, maybe even two, but his arm should heal nicely and they would monitor him. Then, the doctor pulled him aside and said that they'd never treated a hybrid at that particular hospital. 

 

Zayn became worried that they had done something malicious to him, maybe messed his arm up even more. But, the doctor explained that this was a welcoming hospital and they encouraged hybrids to come in, though most were scared to do so. Zayn was relieved then, and even more so when the doctor allowed him to stay the next two days with Louis, who didn't like the pain. He cried every time he had a little twinge, and by the time Zayn wheeled him out to the waiting car, Louis was probably so high he could taste the clouds. 

 

He babbled endlessly and when they stopped off at the local pharmacy so that Zayn could pick up his meds, he begged Zayn to let him come. Zayn led him into the large pharmacy and stood in line. Louis stood next to him, staring in amazement at his wrapped up arm. He couldn't see the stitches anymore, but the arm was still swollen and hurt him. 

 

"Zayn?" He asked, staring up at his kind friend. "Louis arm hurt." He was told not to touch it because it would be swollen and tender around the stitches and staples, but he was a curious kitten and prodded at the bandaging a little bit. 

 

Zayn lowered Louis' hand away from his wound. "I know," He said, nodding towards the front counter. "We're here to get you some meds." 

 

"So that Louis' arm will not hurted no more?" He asked, looking around. There seemed to be rows and rows of items that would help people out. He liked that. People always deserved help. 

 

"Yes." Zayn answered. As they moved forward in line, Louis kept his eyes straight. But something familiar caught his attention, and he turned his head. Across the pharmacy, Harry and Lauren were standing close together, looking at something. They had yet to see Zayn and Louis. 

 

Louis tugged on Zayn's sleeve with his good arm. "H-H-Harry here." He whispered. His heart began to race. He felt like he was about to panic. 

 

Zayn looked around and spotted them. He jerked his head back and looked at Louis. "Don't look over there." He instructed. "Do  _not_ make eye contact. I don't want them coming over here because I might so something I'd regret tomorrow." 

 

Louis nodded and did as he asked. After a few minutes, they were standing in front of the pharmacist, and Zayn handed her the prescription confirmation number. They waited only a few moments before they were being handed a white bag. 

 

"Louis hurted his arm." Louis said to her, holding up his injured arm. 

 

The pharmacist made a face of sympathy. "Oh no, dear." She said. She gestured to the white bag. "Those will help, honey." 

 

"Thankies." Louis flashed her a grin. Zayn grabbed the bag and thanked her, and by some sick twist of fate, they ran straight into Harry and Lauren. Zayn didn't miss a beat, and he tugged Louis around the two, heading straight for the door. Louis kept his head down and resisted looking back on the man who'd caused him all this pain. 

 

"Zayn!" Harry yelled after the two. "Zayn!" 

 

"Keep walking." Zayn said to Louis. They were almost outside when Harry grabbed Zayn and swiveled him around. Zayn jerked his arm out of Harry's grip and squared up. "What do you want?" 

 

"What happened?" Harry gestured to Louis, who was cowering behind Zayn. 

 

"That's none of your business," Zayn snapped. He pushed open the door and leveled Harry with a look. "And you'd be wise to keep your distance for awhile." With that, he let the door to the pharmacy close as he led Louis back to the car. He slammed the door when Louis buckled up and made his way quickly over to the drivers side. As they pulled away, Louis looked in the mirror back at Harry, who was still standing outside. 

 

-

 

A week of living in Zayn's guest bedroom had passed. Louis found that he liked living with Zayn more than he did with Harry. Well, that wasn't completely true. Before Harry had met Lauren, Louis loved living with him. But when Harry began bringing Lauren around, Louis despised it. But Zayn was kind to him, and bought him some more advanced reading and spelling books, and actually took the time and had the patience to sit down with him and help him learn. After a week, Louis was beginning to read little tiny chapter books, with large words and a picture on each page. He was so proud of himself, and Zayn was proud of him too. 

 

But he wanted Harry to be proud of him. 

 

Zayn had been ignoring Harry's calls and working from home the past week. Unfortunately, he couldn't avoid work forever, so after he took Louis to his one week post-op appointment, he had to go to work. He took Louis with him, and said that even though he didn't  _have_ to stay in the room, Louis should if he wanted to avoid Harry. Zayn was afraid Harry might have Lauren with him. 

 

He couldn't stand to see Louis cry anymore. And he was ashamed that his best friend was an asshole to the poor hybrid. After leaving Louis in his office, he made his way into the meeting rooms, where they were discussing the possibilities of another album with Justin. Though his last one was just released and quickly overshadowed by the British boy group, Justin was insisting on making another album right after his tour. 

 

Zayn sat and kept his eyes focused. He not once let them linger over towards Harry, who did not have Lauren with him today. He sat patiently to Justin and Justin's rep as they spoke, and he chimed in when need-be, giving his own personal advice and professional opinion. Harry agreed with everything he said. Just because they weren't talking didn't mean Harry had to disagree with everything he said. 

 

After the endless meeting, Zayn had let his guard down and allowed himself to be cornered by Harry, who looked scared and angry and confused all at the same time. In their thirteen years of friendship, Zayn had never seen him look like that. 

 

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Harry demanded, gripping the folders in his hands. 

 

"Because I don't agree with what you did, or how you handled things." Zayn replied coolly. He couldn't start a scene here in the hallway. 

 

"What I do is my business." Harry hissed. 

 

"Yes, it is. But when  _your_ soulmate calls me sobbing, after digging through washing machines at some dingy laundromat just to find some change, asking me to come and get him, it becomes my business.  _Especially_ when he has a broken arm." 

 

Harry paled and stepped back an inch. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Is that what happened to his arm? Is that why you two were at the pharmacy?" 

 

"Yes," Zayn snapped. "We weren't buying condoms like you and your little whore were doing." 

 

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Don't call her that." 

 

Zayn rolled his eyes. "I'll call her what I want. Louis told me  _everything_ , Harry, and I don't trust Lauren as far as I could throw her, which probably isn't very far when she takes that girdle off." 

 

"It's shape-wear," Harry defended automatically. "And why in the  _hell_ would you trust a hybrid over your best friend?" 

 

"That's the thing, Harry. Louis isn't a hybrid. He's a  _human_ being who just so happens to be a hybrid. There is nothing that separates him from you besides extra ears and a tail." 

 

"And lack of education or knowledge of how things work." Harry retorted. 

 

"If you would just ever listen to what he has to say, you'd know right quick that his parents treated him like shit, Harry." Zayn tried to stop himself from speaking, but it was as if a dam had burst and now he was spilling all of Louis' secrets, hoping that Harry would feel guilty as hell. "They kept him from school and they never fed him and they used him as entertainment as parties." 

 

Harry looked sick. "That's not true." He said weakly. Louis would have told him. 

 

Zayn sighed and nodded. "I really shouldn't be telling you this, because Louis should be telling you, but they did. God, Harry, you were the only positive thing in his life and you hurt him. He trusted you and you let him down." 

 

"You're not saying -" Harry said. 

 

Zayn nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying.  _You_ caused his broken arm. Fuck, Harry, he needed surgery to fix the bone. He spent two days in the hospital." He pinched the bridge of his nose. What he said next could either fix everything or ruin it completely. "He kept asking for you. He wanted you to hold his hand while they put him under. I've never seen someone so scared before." 

 

Harry inhaled sharply, and Zayn wasn't at all surprised when Harry turned on his heel and rushed away. He knew that Harry wouldn't change overnight, if at all. He shook his head and made his way back into his office. Louis greeted him with a smile. 

 

"Zaynie..." He sing-songed. "Niall was lookin' for Zayn earlier. Do Zaynie love Niall?" 

 

Zayn laughed under his breath and began to fill his suitcase. He was going to take Louis home and then he was going to relax. "Niall is my soulmate, Louis." Zayn told the hybrid, who lit up. 

 

"Oh! So Zaynie do love pretty blondie!" 

 

Zayn nodded. "Sure, I do. Now, let's go home." 

 

-

 

Because Louis couldn't get his stitches wet, Zayn had to wrap his arm tightly with plastic wrap. It was the first full-body shower Louis was going to be taking with Zayn since his surgery. He'd taken a few baths since then, but he wanted his hair washed and begged to take a shower. So, Zayn stripped to his boxers and climbed into the shower after Louis. 

 

The hybrid was so happy to have someone else in the shower with him. He splashed the water at Zayn with his good hand and giggled. It was like a slumber party, only better! He reached for the good-smelling shampoo and handed it to Zayn. "Please be careful," He requested politely before turning his back to Zayn. He prepared himself for his hair to be washed. 

 

Only, before Zayn could squirt some shampoo onto his hand, something caught his eye. He gasped and dropped the bottle. Louis jumped and swiveled back around, but Zayn shook his head. 

 

"No!" He said. "Turn back around!" He put his hands on Louis' shoulders and twisted him, staring down at his backside once more. 

 

"What wrong Zaynie?" Louis sounded worried and on the brink of tears. 

 

"Nothing, Louis." He said, breathless. "Oh my God." He felt giddy. 

 

There, resting at the top right corner of Louis' right ass cheek, was the beautiful,  _exact replica_ of his signature,  _HS_ , staring right back at him. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> louis saying 'pack pack' instead of backpack actually made me die for a few minutes


	16. not a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant stop jamming to cake by the ocean by dnce

So, it turns out, four ongoing fics is WAY to much. this is the one that is stressing me beyond belief, as some of you may know. it's frustrating as a writer because i want to put out good chapters that will leave you interested for more, but also i want to do it in a timely manner. that obviously isn't happening with this one, so for the time being, Perfect is on hiatus. 

 

im sorry to do that, but i feel that it's best for me to focus on one fic at a time, and right now, this is my most popular one. to everyone asking for updates-im sorry. what started out as something fun for me to write has turned into the most stressful thing in my life right now. i will continue to write chapters, but they may be few and far between. 

 

who knows? maybe tomorrow ill be hit with this burst of inspiration and put out three chapters. but for right now, that's not happening. 

 

again, im sorry, and if you hate me and never read this fic again, i don't blame you. but if you still love me, you can talk to me on kik: happilylarry  or on twitter: therealhappily

 

if you have any ideas for me, please send them! 

 

once more, i'm sorry. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short! but here you go!

Louis skipped down one of the many long halls in the building Harry and Zayn owned. He had a stack of folders and envelopes balanced against his cast, and he had the job of delivering them to whom they were addressed. Zayn was giving him little tasks to keep him busy, and it made him feel important. He was important. Zayn made sure that he knew that. He felt good; better than he ever had. 

 

It had been   _weeks_ since he'd last spoken to Harry. Weeks since Zayn had found the tattoo that made him happy and so incredibly sad at the same time. He tried not to focus on that, though, and kept himself busy helping Zayn. Zayn had even started giving him an allowance! He earned money working with Zayn at the studio, and if he did chores with Zayn at home, he earned a little money. Zayn even gave him little presents whenever he learned something new! So far he'd accumulated a pretty necklace with a paper airplane, a brand new pair of pretty pink Keds, and he got to paint his room in Zayn's house. He'd picked a pretty teal color. 

 

He stopped at Harry's closed office door and quickly pulled the few envelopes addressed to him, ready to slide them under the door, when his ears twitched. He leaned closer and listened. Eavesdropping was bad, Zayn had told him, only when you got caught. So this was okay. He heard Lauren speaking, and he assumed she was on her phone. 

 

"I don't know how much longer I can do this," He heard her say. "It's stressing me out!" It was quiet, and then she spoke some more. "You don't understand. He's not budging. I don't have a freaking ring on my finger yet and we've been going out for what feels like forever." More quiet. "We're messing up here, Jay. My tattoo keeps coming off in the shower and Harry won't even sleep with me yet. How am I supposed to fake a pregnancy when he won't even let me stay the night?" 

 

Louis almost dropped the papers he was holding and he gasped quietly. Lauren was faking! He knew she was a naughty person, but how  _dare_ she try to hurt Harry? Louis wanted to go in and scratch her stupid eyes out. Though he was so angry at Harry, and hurt by Harry, he still never wanted anything bad to happen to him. He still wanted to protect Harry, even though Harry didn't want to protect him. 

 

"Jay!" Lauren shouted. "You're not understanding! He's spending money on me, yes, but I actually haven't seen one red cent! He keeps his cards so close to him. It's impossible to get one. He hasn't offered shopping sprees, vacations, anything!" Lauren was eerily quiet after that, and Louis leaned closer. He listened with his breath held as she spoke again. "Do you think he'd go for it? I could manipulate him a lot easier if we lived together. Okay, okay, I'll try that. I highly doubt that he's going to let me move in with him, but whatever." 

 

When Lauren didn't speak for the next several minutes, Louis assumed she was done on the phone, and he hightailed it out of there. He could have someone else deliver the envelopes to Harry's office. But right now, he had to speak to Zayn. 

 

-

 

"Zaynie!" Louis yelled, bursting through the recording studio doors. He was under strict instructions not to bother Zayn when the little lightbulb was red, but he needed to speak to his good friend. "Zaynie!" 

 

Zayn yanked his headphones off and swiveled around in the chair. Harry kept his on and faced the glass of the little booth where Justin was, but he turned down Justin's audio and listened in. He pretended to look busy by scribbling something on a piece of paper. 

 

"What?" Zayn asked, standing quickly. "Are you hurt?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "No! But Louis need to talk to Zaynie!" 

 

Zayn sighed in relief. "Can it wait?" He asked, gesturing to Justin, who was still singing. "I'm very busy here." 

 

Louis widened his eyes and shook his head slowly. "No! Can't not wait! Need to tell Zaynie something  _important_." He tugged on Zayn's sleeve with his good hand. "Now!" 

 

Zayn sighed and nodded. He tapped Harry's shoulder and pointed to the door. When Harry nodded, Zayn left the studio and followed Louis a little ways down the hallways. When Louis decided they were a good distance away, he turned to Zayn. 

 

"What's this about?" Zayn asked, crossing his arms. 

 

"Louis heard L-Lauren talkin' on the telephone." Louis began. "In H-Harry's office." 

 

Zayn nodded. "Okay." 

 

"She was talkin' to someone and sayin' all sorts of things about Harry!" Louis exclaimed. 

 

"Things like what?" Zayn frowned. 

 

"Bout how she wanna move in with Harry and she wanna have babies b-but Harry not sleep with her and she has not seen one red cent of Harry's money!" Louis mimicked her words. "An' her tattoo keep comin' off in the shower! She sick of it, Jay, and she do not know how many more she can take!" 

 

Zayn's arms fell to his sides and he looked up and down the hallway, making sure they were alone. "Are you sure that's what you heard? And who is Jay?" 

 

Louis shrugged. "Louis not know. He just hear Lauren talkin'." He hugged himself the best he could, mindful of his cast. "Do not want Harry to get hurt. Louis do not hate Harry like he should." 

 

Zayn sighed and rubbed Louis' shoulders. "I know you don't. It's okay that you don't. Is there anything else that you heard?" 

 

Louis squinted and tried to remember. "Um...she say something bout a ring? Not bein' on her finger." 

 

Zayn inhaled slowly and calmly. "Okay." He nodded. "Okay, Louis. Thank you for telling me this. I'm really glad you did. Now, it's very important that you don't tell anyone else that you heard that. Okay? It could hurt some people."

 

"Like Harry?" Louis asked meekly. 

 

"Like Harry." Zayn confirmed. 

 

-

 

Zayn paced Harry's office floor and checked his watch again. Harry should be out of the studio at any moment and he'd be on his way to the office. He raked a hand through his hair and tried to think of the best way to tell Harry that Lauren was a deceitful, lying witch. Maybe he should just come right out and say it. Would that be the best? Or should he work his way up to it? 

 

Behind him, the door opened, and Harry stepped in. He didn't even think when he blurted, "Lauren is a deceitful lying witch." 

 

Harry paused, faltering in his steps. "Uh," He moved towards his desk and sat his papers on top of it. "Okay...what's going on?" He asked. 

 

Zayn sighed and mentally scolded himself. He lost his cool. "Sorry. Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to say that." 

 

"Good." Harry replied, sinking into his desk chair. He gestured to the plush leather chairs sitting across from his desk. Zayn sat and rubbed his palms on his knees. 

 

"Harry, I'm going to say this because you're my best friend, and though you might be the stupidest fuck to ever live, I want you to listen." When Harry didn't say anything, he continued. "Louis overheard someone talking about you." 

 

"Okay," Harry nodded. "Who?" 

 

Zayn hesitated. "Lauren." He said. He stared at Harry's blank face as he kept speaking. "He heard her say stuff about not being able to get pregnant because you won't sleep with her and how she hasn't seen a single penny of your money, how her tattoo keeps coming off in the shower, how you wouldn't offer her to move in with you, stuff like that. She was talking to someone named Jay." 

 

Harry was quiet, and he was staring at his desk. He began nodding slowly, but he said nothing. 

 

"I told Louis to keep quiet because there are some people here who would love to be the ones to tell you this, to hurt you, but I thought that I should be the one." Zayn told him. 

 

"So," Harry finally spoke. "Louis told you this." 

 

"Yes." Zayn nodded. 

 

"The same Louis that I kicked out of my house? The same Louis who can't accept the fact that we're not soulmates? The same Louis who's so hung up on me that he can't stand the thought of someone else having my heart?" 

 

Zayn opened and closed his mouth. "You should know that you two are soulmates." Zayn said. He kept his voice level. He hasn't told Harry about the tattoo yet. He has no idea how. 

 

"You know," Harry laughed. "I knew you didn't like Lauren, I just never thought you'd make up these accusations." 

 

"Wait, seriously?" Zayn barked. "I didn't make up shit!" 

 

"Oh," Harry nodded. "Louis did. Why should I believe anything he has to say?" 

 

Zayn just stared at Harry. When did his best friend get to be this way? When did Harry become so cynical and just an all-around asshole? He had someone who could love him to the moon and back, and he chose to settle with some lying gold-digging fake. "Are you kidding? Louis doesn't want you to get hurt!" 

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "I find that hard to believe. He hates me. He wants to get back at me." 

 

Zayn stood and let out a deep breath. He tried to keep a lid on his anger. "You've never been more wrong in your life, Harry," Zayn pointed at Harry. "I have no fucking idea why, but Louis doesn't hate you. Even after everything you've put him through, he doesn't hate a single hair on your head. You had something good, Harry. Someone good and pure and you chose to be with the person who is going to ruin you. Lauren is going to run you and your business into the ground, and then what? What will you have?" He turned and stormed over to the office door. "But you know what?" 

 

"What." Harry said, uninterested. 

 

"I'll make sure that Louis isn't there to hold your hand. You don't deserve him. You never did. You don't deserve to have your name on his skin." With that, Zayn slammed the door shut. 

 

Harry sat in silence for a few minutes, digesting Zayn's words. His head snapped up. He frowned, and then - 

 

"Wait,  _what_?" 


	18. Chapter 18

Harry stared at the door for what felt like hours after Zayn slammed it. He had to repeat it out loud to himself, telling himself that what Zayn said was a lie. Lauren wasn't like that at all. She was sweet, and not after him for his money. And she wasn't conspiring with whoever  _Jay_ was. He shook his head and pushed himself away from his desk. Raking a hand through his long hair, he began pacing. 

 

Sure, he'd hurt Louis emotionally and physically, but he was one hundred percent positive that the sweet little hybrid was incapable of making up such lies. He remembered that Zayn had told him that Louis didn't want him to get hurt. Why was it that Louis was trying to protect him when it should be the other way around? He'd sort of promised himself a long time ago that he would protect Louis, even though they would never be together. 

 

He had Lauren now, and he had to protect her. He couldn't let Zayn and Louis lie about these things. It would hurt her. He told himself this out loud, over and over again. The more he did, the more he believed himself. Yes, Louis did in fact lie. Louis was manipulative and jealous of Lauren. Yes, that was it. He'd scorned Louis and left him. Louis had thought that he hit the jackpot when Harry rescued him. 

 

Harry had to keep telling himself that or else he wouldn't believe it. He would never in a million years believe those things about Louis, but it was so easier to keep his feelings buried deeply and he couldn't let Louis in. He had no doubt that his life with Louis would be perfect, but he simply couldn't let himself imagine it, because if he imagined it, he would want it. Even more so than he does now. 

 

-

 

"Louis is goin' to Californ-ya!" Louis cheered, skipping to the car in front of Zayn. It had been a week since Louis had discovered that Lauren was a dirty rat, and he hadn't really forgotten about it. Zayn finally managed to get his mind off of it when he mentioned that they would be going to California. He was wearing cuffed jeans and a flowing shirt with horizontal stripes and his navy blue toms. He loved the shoe ever since Zayn had slid him a pair. 

 

He stopped and glanced back at Zayn, who was watching him with an amused expression. "Where we goin' again, Zaynie?" He asked, cocking his head. His hair was in his fluffy fringe and Zayn thought he looked every bit as innocent as he really was. 

 

Zayn chuckled. "Santa Barbara." He replied. They climbed into the waiting car and Louis was hopping up and down excitedly, trying not to shiver. "I warned you that it won't be warm until we land in California." 

 

Louis had refused to wear his coat when he chose his summery outfit. "Silly Zaynie," Louis strapped himself into the Rover and giggled behind his hand. "Louis not cold at all. He used to it."

 

Zayn's heart gave a twinge. No one should be so used to thirty degree weather that they don't even wear the appropriate amount of clothing. He sighed as the car began to move, taking them to the airport. "Still, you should have brought your coat." 

 

"Louis will be warm on big plane." Louis promised, reaching over to pat Zayn's knee. "Zaynie don't got to worry." 

 

"I'll always worry about you, Louis," Zayn said. "Even when you think you don't need it." 

 

Louis giggled again and looked out at the passing cars. "Where we goin'? Santy Barbie?" 

 

Zayn shook his head. A small smile played on his lips. "Right now, we're going to the airport. And it's called Santa Barbara." 

 

"Oh. What an airport?" Louis questioned. His feet were bouncing up and down in anticipation of the plane ride. He'd never even seen a plane, let alone ridden in one! He was excited. 

 

"It's a place where people go to get on planes. They check in and people make sure that they're safe and then they give someone else their luggage and then they wait." He explained. "It's got little shops and restaurants and places where people can rest." 

 

"Oh. We not gonna rest though?" Louis asked. "We gonna hop right on plane?" 

 

"Yes." Zayn nodded. He had yet to tell Louis that Harry and Lauren were joining them. He himself actually didn't find out until late last night, when he read the message he got from Harry. It was the first time they'd spoken since he tried to tell Harry that Lauren was a gold-digging skank. 

 

Louis clapped his hands and grinned. "We goin' to Californ-ya! We goin' to Californ-ya!" He cheered the whole way there. 

 

-

 

Louis skipped out of the Rover and onto the tarmac, still clutching the straps to his cross-body bag in his hands, one of which had no more cast on it. His ears were perked up in excitement and his tail was wrapped around his upper thigh. He was bouncing on his toes and staring the the jet in front of him. He looked minuscule next to it. 

 

"Zaynie!" He turned and pointed to the jet. "So big!" 

 

Zayn nodded and began helping the steward with the bags. "It is, isn't it?" As they walked past Louis to get into the jet, the steward stopped next to Louis. 

 

"You can go inside and look around if you'd like." He offered kindly. His voice was sickly sweet and he was looking at Louis in a way that would have made Zayn angry, had Zayn been looking. 

 

"Okay!" Louis hopped up the steps, clutching the railings. He ignored Zayn's shout of being safe and walked right into the plane. There was a little room he was standing in when he first stepped in, but when he pushed the curtain aside, he gasped. It was quite possibly the [fanciest](http://m.c.lnkd.licdn.com/mpr/mpr/AAEAAQAAAAAAAAYEAAAAJDM5ZmJhYWQ0LTA4OWItNDhlOC04MTA4LWQ3Y2MxM2EzM2VmMQ.jpg) thing he'd ever seen in his life. Though everything was black and gray and a little dull in his opinion, it was so nice. 

 

He walked over to the little table that held a few board games, and he read the words of one out loud. "Mono...mono...Poly?" He asked himself quietly. Then, he giggled. "That sound fun!" He abandoned the games and walked over to the faux fireplace. Above that was a little bar holding a few bottles of liquor. Louis was just about to pick one up when Zayn scared him. 

 

"Put that down!" Zayn said, his voice vibrating through the small space. 

 

Louis jumped and jerked his hand back. "Zaynie scare Louis!" He scolded, ears flattening. 

 

"Sorry, Louis, but that stuff is bad." Zayn warned, pushing the bottle away. "It gets people in trouble if they drink it." 

 

Louis' eyebrows raised in interest. "Do they get spankin'?" He asked, following Zayn to the little couch. "Louis like spankin'!" The moment he said it, Harry, who was standing in the doorway next to Lauren, dropped his suitcase and almost choked on the sip of water he was taking. Both Louis and Zayn looked over at them. While Louis' eyes narrowed, Zayn lifted himself up off the couch and clapped Harry's back. 

 

"Did not know  _them_ were coming." Louis said haughtily. He crossed his arms and turned his nose up. 

 

"Do you have a problem with me, cat?" Lauren asked in a sickly sweet voice. Her head was cocked and she was wearing a fake smile. Louis wanted to scratch her eyes out. 

 

"Stop." Zayn warned her. "Or you won't be riding to California on this plane." He turned to Louis. "Sorry, I was going to tell you. Is it okay?" 

 

Louis shrugged and glanced over at Harry. "Like him," Then, his eyes flicked over to Lauren. "Do  _not_ like her." 

 

"That's fine. Lauren will stay away from you." He promised Louis. He turned to Lauren. "You will stay away from him." 

 

Lauren flicked her hair and sauntered over to the bar. "Whatever." She said. 

 

When she was out of earshot, Zayn looked at Harry. "And you really think that she's your best option?" 

 

-

 

"Californ-ya! Californ-ya!" Louis chanted, looking out of the plane window. "Louis see palm tree!" He pointed. "And another! And another!" He began waving. "Hi! Hi friends! Louis is here!" 

 

Zayn looked up from his paper and chuckled. "Louis, it's time to sit back down and put your seat belt on. We're going to be landing here pretty soon." He patted the chair next to him. 

 

Louis sadly left the window and plopped down in the seat. Once he buckled up, he turned to Harry. "Harry have not seen Louis' arm?" He asked, lifting his arm up to show Harry his outer arm, where there was a thin pink scar that stretched from his wrist to his elbow. "Louis had arm cut open!" 

 

Harry nodded but looked extremely uncomfortable and guilty. He didn't say anything, but he got a pretty good glance at the scar that shouldn't be there. Louis' body should have nothing on it but love bites and lingerie. His mind quickly went to that deep dark place where he imagined Louis tied up to his bed, writhing in absolute pleasure as Harry took him to the brink of ecstasy. He was quickly snapped out of it by Lauren. 

 

"Did you do that to him?" She asked, using her head to gesture over to Louis. She was talking about the scar, and she had a small smile on her face. 

 

He swallowed hard and looked down at his phone. "Uh. Yes." He said quietly. 

 

Beside him, she tossed her head back and cackled loudly. "Oh, that's amazing." She wiped at her eyes. "I can't wait to tell J - " She quickly caught herself. "Just some of my friends." 

 

He turned and glared at her. "You won't be telling anyone. Do you understand?" 

 

She turned pink. "You don't control me!" She hissed. 

 

"Lower your voice. And technically, if I'm paying for you to come out here and for you to  _stay_ out here, then yes, I do own you. For the week anyway, but still." 

 

"Whatever." She mumbled next to him. After that, the cabin stayed quiet for a few minutes, until they hit some turbulence. 

 

"Oh no," Louis squeaked, clutching the armrests. "Oh no!" 

 

"What?" Zayn and Harry both asked at the same time, heads snapping over to look at Louis. 

 

"Oh no!" Louis shrieked. "Louis not like! Not at _all_! Want to make stop!" He closed his eyes tightly and his ears were flat on his head. When he whimpered, Harry unbuckled his seatbelt. When he heard that terrified little noise come out of Louis' body, he was almost possessed to get up and help the tiny kitten. It wasn't until Lauren wrapped her hand around his arm that he realized what he was doing. He sat back down and watched with a clenched jaw as Zayn whispered calming things to Louis. 

 

Louis was a lot calmer when the plane landed, but he was a little shaky standing up. His tail was still wrapped comfortingly around his thigh, but his ears had perked up once he saw the palm trees outside. From there, he was excited once more. 

 

"Zaynie!" He yelled through the cabin of the plane. He ran to the open door and looked out. "Louis in Santa BarbieDoll!" 

 

Zayn stepped up behind him and chuckled. "Santa Barbara, Lou. And yes, you are. Pretty, isn't it?" 

 

"So pretty!" Louis cheered. Then, something blonde caught his eye and he pointed to a parked car with someone leaning against it. "That Niall? That Zaynie's favorite person? Niall! Zaynie is right here!" He took off down the steps and ran over to Niall, giving him a big hug. 

 

"Hey, Louis." Niall greeted. 

 

"What Niall doin' here?" Louis asked, adjusting his fringe. "How he get here?" 

 

"I flew a few days ago." Niall explained to him. "I had to get everything set up for the business meetings." 

 

"Oh." Louis nodded his head like he understood. "Zaynie on his way over." He assured Niall. "He just takin' forever." 

 

Niall laughed. "Believe me, I know. He takes his time on a lot of things." 

 

Zayn, who was close enough to hear, pouted jokingly. "Hey," He hooked his arm around Niall's shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. "Missed you." He whispered against Niall's lips. 

 

"Missed you too. How was your flight?" He asked, mainly to Zayn, but Louis just had to jump in. 

 

"So fun! But so scary! Louis was scared." Louis told Niall. "And mean stupid Lauren was on there. Louis do not like her. But everythin' fine." 

 

"Where is Harry and Lauren?" Niall asked, craning his head. They weren't outside the plane yet. "Still inside?" 

 

Zayn shrugged. "Must be. Louis, do you mind going to get them while I get the luggage packed away?" 

 

Louis nodded and began skipping back over to the plane. He climbed the metal stairs and made his way through towards the curtain, but he paused when he heard his name. He tried to lower his breathing as he leaned closer to listen better. 

 

"- that's not what I'm saying, Harry, you - no!" Lauren was almost yelling. "You seem to care so much about him still! It's driving me insane! What am I supposed to do? Sit and watch?" 

 

"You're taking everything out of context." Harry snapped. "I was merely getting up to help him - " 

 

"You were three seconds away from taking him on one of the couches!" Lauren hissed at Harry. Louis frowned. Where was Harry going to take him? They were on a plane, so hopefully not very far. 

 

"I was not!" Harry denied. "Again, you're misreading things." 

 

"I am?" Lauren challenged. "Well, when you stop pretending that you don't want to fuck him six ways to Sunday, maybe I'll stop  _misreading_ things." 

 

"Or you could stop right now! He means  _nothing_ to me, Lauren! I have no idea how he's wormed his way into my life! He's clinging onto me to try to get my money, can't you see that? He's nothing to me." Harry promised. "He's homeless freak. He's worthless." 

 

Lauren was quiet. Then, she sighed. "You promise?" 

 

"Promise." When Harry said that, Louis furiously wiped the tears that had been falling down his face for the past few moments. He waited until he was off of the plane before he sniffled loudly. When he was sure that his face was clear, he slid on his sunglasses and made his way slowly to the waiting car. Zayn and Niall were already inside, sitting in the back. When he slid in, Zayn looked at him. 

 

"Everything okay?" He asked. "Are they coming?" 

 

Louis nodded. 

 

Zayn knew something was up. He leaned forward. "Hey, is something wrong?" He asked. "Did something happen?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "No." He answered quietly, his voice thick with tears. "Can Zaynie drop Louis off at h-hotel?" 

 

"I thought you wanted to see the beach?" Niall piped in. 

 

Louis just shook his head. He really didn't feel like sightseeing, and after hearing the argument between Harry and Lauren, he felt like he didn't deserve to be on this trip with Zayn. He couldn't pay his own way. Harry was right. He was a clingy, worthless kitten. He sniffled again, and Zayn stared at him worriedly. When Harry and Lauren slid into he car, Harry looked around. 

 

"Where to first?" He asked, a smile on his face. 

 

"The hotel. We're going to drop Louis off." Niall answered, looking over at the hybrid who was curled in on himself. 

 

"Why?" Lauren asked sweetly. Zayn and Niall glared at her. 

 

"He doesn't feel well." Zayn lied through clenched teeth. He wanted nothing more than to push her out into oncoming traffic. "I guess he's going to go and sleep it off." Zayn was partially right. He  _was_ going to sleep, but before that, he was going to cry his little blue eyes out. 


	19. Chapter 19

Zayn let Louis be alone for a few hours in the hotel before making him leave the stuffy room. It wasn't easy, because Louis was clearly upset about something, but he knew that as soon as they landed in New York in a few days, Louis would be kicking himself that he didn't enjoy as much as the coast as he should have. 

 

"Louis," He stood over the bed, staring down at Louis' covered body. "Listen to me. You're in California, remember how excited you were to come? Now that we're here, you're just going to pout in here the whole time?" 

 

"Louis' not poutin'." Louis' muffled voice said. 

 

"You are pouting." Zayn informed him. "I don't know what's upset you, and if you tell me, I could maybe help you. But it's a beautiful day, and we're right on the beach. Niall and I are going to go for a swim. Won't you join us?" 

 

"Where swim?" Louis asked. 

 

"In the ocean." Zayn answered. 

 

Frantically, Louis tossed the covers off of his head. His hair stuck up in all sorts of directions, and he looked frightened. "Zaynie not swim there!" He shouted. "Sharky will  _eat_ you! Do not want that." 

 

Zayn stifled a laugh. "Louis, sharks aren't close to this beach. Besides, there's a shark net." 

 

Louis frowned. "What that?" He asked. 

 

"It's a little net under the ocean to keep sharks away from beaches where people swim." Zayn explained. "Now, it's sunny and beautiful and I'd quite like to swim. Will you put on your trunks and join us?" 

 

Louis mulled it over. He'd taken a nice little nap, and the large french doors in their suite showed a nice, warm day. He really didn't want to see Harry and Lauren, but he figured that he'd be with Zayn and Niall, and they'd keep his mind occupied. And they'd  _never_ insult him like Harry had no problem doing. Finally, he nodded. "Okay. Zaynie wait for Louis?" 

 

Zayn nodded. "Sure. I'll let Niall know." Zayn pulled his phone out while Louis stood from the bed and hurried to the bathroom. The marble floors were nice and cool on his bare feet. He slid on the obscenely tight pair of boardshorts Zayn had packed for him and examined himself in the mirror. His tattoo was covered up, and he was tempted to let his shorts ride a bit low just to show it off. But, he had self respect and he didn't want random people staring at him. 

 

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "You ready?" Zayn called through the wood. Louis stared at himself for a few more seconds before tugging on a plain white shirt. He was a little self-conscious about himself. He opened the door and grinned.

 

"Louis' ready!" He announced. He followed Zayn out into the room, pausing only to slide on his toms. They were now a staple in his everyday wardrobe. When he was completely ready, he made sure he had his room key and followed Zayn down the hall. 

 

"Niall's already gotten us a cabana." Zayn said, pushing the elevator button.

 

"What that?" Louis asked, rocking back and forth on his feet. He was holding the beach bag that Zayn had handed him, and it hit his shins gently with every move he made.

 

"A cabana?" Zayn clarified. When Louis nodded, he explained. "Basically, it's like a little shelter on the beach. People sit in it and it protects them from the sun. They can lay on the chairs and sleep or look at the ocean. They're nice. You'll like it."

 

The elevator dinged and they stepped out into the airy, spacious lobby. Louis marveled at all of the beautiful plants and tall marble statues when they arrived, though he was upset, and now he could marvel at them again. "So pretty." He said happily. He wished he could have that many plants.

 

"They are, aren't they?" Zayn mused, sliding on his sunglasses. "The cabana isn't very far from here, so we can walk."

 

"Walk in the sand?" Louis asked excitedly. He loved the sand. He had already made a plan to build a sandcastle.

 

"Yep." Zayn answered, leading Louis down the boardwalk and into the sand. He knew exactly where the cabana was, and they reached it in no time. He greeted Niall with a hug while Louis dropped the bag down onto the chair and kicked his shoes off. He wasted no time running out into the sand.

 

"He's excited." Niall used his head to gesture towards Louis.

 

Zayn pulled away from the embrace and laughed. "Yeah, he is. I'm just glad he's in a better mood."

 

Niall turned to the bar and lifted up a frosty glass from the silver tray sitting there. He'd ordered a round of drinks earlier while waiting. He handed the glass to Zayn. "Did you ever figure out why he was so upset?"

 

Zayn shook his head while taking a long sip. "No." He said, licking his lips. "I have a feeling it has to do with Harry and Lauren. It's always Harry and Lauren. I wish they didn't come."

 

"Or at least her, anyway." Niall shrugged. "Maybe he heard something when he went to get them from the jet?"

 

"It's quite possible." Zayn settled back into the chaise and watched Louis, who was sitting cross-legged in the sand. "We just have to keep an eye out on him. I want him to enjoy this trip. He's been so excited for it."

 

Niall sat down on the edge of the chaise and rubbed Zayn's thigh. "He'll have fun. I promise."

 

-

 

A few hours later, Louis was toasty warm and _still_ avoiding the ocean. He'd made a few sandcastles and was working on another when a shadow blocked out his sun. He frowned and looked up. Above him stood a very handsome guy. 

 

"Do you need some sunscreen?" The guy asked, looking concerned. "It's just, I saw you out here earlier and I haven't seen you put any on in a few hours. I figured you didn't want to burn."

 

Louis furrowed his brow. "What that?" He asked, squinting to look up at the guy. His tail curled around him in protection.

 

"Sunscreen?" The guy asked. "It's a lotion that protects your skin from getting burned."

 

"Louis get burned?" Louis asked frantically. He felt his skin. The coarseness of the sand on his palms scratched at his arms and left a little burn. He gasped. "Louis is burnin'!"

 

"Hey, don't freak out." The guy knelt down and waved the bottle he hand in his hands around. "I have some sunscreen. You can use it if you want."

 

"But how?" Louis asked, staring at the yellow and blue bottle. It had a sun wearing sunglasses on it. He liked it. He wanted to keep it.

 

"You don't know -" The guy cut himself off. "Never mind. Do you mind if I put it on you? I can cover a lot more skin than you probably could."

 

"Sure!" Louis chirped. He stood and realized instantly that the guy was much taller than him. Not as tall as Harry was, but still pretty tall. "Thankies."

 

"No problem." The guy laughed. He squirted some lotion onto his palms and began rubbing it all over Louis' tanned skin. "I'm Hayden by the way."

 

"Louis is Louis." Louis said, leaning into Hayden's touch. It felt nice, and the lotion was cool on his hot skin.

 

"Nice to meet you, Louis." Hayden said. "Do you live here, or are you just visiting?"

 

"Louis is just visitin'." Louis answered. "He want to live though! It nice an' warm here."

 

"It is pretty warm." Hayden agreed. "But sometimes it gets incredibly hot. And it never snows here. You'd never believe it was November here."

 

"It No-November here?" Louis asked in amazement. "It N-November in New York too! That amazin'!"

 

Hayden laughed. "So you're from New York?" He asked.

 

Louis nodded. "Yep!"

 

Hayden stepped back and wiped the greasy sheen from his hands onto his swim trunks. "I think you're good. You shouldn't get burned now."

 

Louis turned and looked up at Hayden. "Thankies, Hayden." He smiled warmly at his new friend.

 

Hayden hesitated before speaking. "Listen, I know this is crazy, and we just met, but would you like to go out with me sometime? Maybe tonight?"

 

Louis frowned. "Hayden want to g-go out with Louis?" He asked. He wasn't sure if this was a joke or not. Maybe Harry and Lauren put Hayden up to it, and then tonight, they were all going to embarrass him. His heart hurt at the thought.

 

Hayden nodded sincerely. "I do. I think you're cute. I'd like to get to know you better."

 

"Do Hayden know Harry and L-Lauren?" Louis asked, crossing his arms.

 

Hayden frowned. "Who?" He seemed to genuinely not know Harry and Lauren. 

 

"Okay!" Louis grinned. "Hayden can take Louis out on date. If he want." Louis shifted from foot to foot. The burning sand was starting to hurt.

 

A smile stretched across Hayden's face. "Great! Can I have your number?"

 

Louis frowned. "Louis not have number. But Zaynie do! Let go ask him!" He grabbed Hayden's arm and dragged him all the way to the cabana. Unfortunately, Harry was there, but he ignored him and stopped in front of Zayn.

 

"Uh, Louis?" Zayn stood.

 

"This Hayden!" Louis grinned. Hayden stuck his hand out for Zayn to shake. "He want to take Louis on a d-date! Tonight!"

 

Zayn shook Hayden's hand slowly and eyed him up and down. "How old are you?" He asked.

 

"Twenty-one." Hayden answered.

 

"Are you in school?"

 

Hayden nodded. "I'm studying marine biology here at the university." He answered.

 

"Do you have a criminal record?" Zayn glared.

 

Hayden began to shift uncomfortably. "No."

 

"Zaynie," Louis whined, still hanging off of Hayden. Harry, who was glaring at the newcomer with hate in his eyes, wanted to rip Louis right off of him. It should be _him_ taking Louis out. "Louis want to go!" 

 

Zayn looked from Hayden to Louis back to Hayden. "Where would you take him if I let him go?"

 

"There's a nice little bistro not far from here, actually." Hayden answered. "My uncle owns it. There's live music, good food, and great ambiance."

 

Zayn nodded slowly. Beside him, Niall rubbed his arm gently. "He seems good to me, Zayn." Niall approved. He smiled at Hayden.

 

"One more question." Zayn said. "Do you have a soulmate?"

 

There was a silence in the cabana before Hayden spoke. "Sort of."

 

Zayn raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "Sort of?" He was unimpressed.

 

"Well, technically, I do, but he didn't want to be tied down to someone. He said he wanted to explore his options, so," Hayden shrugged. "That was three years ago. I guess he just didn't want me." 

 

Harry rolled his eyes. What a sob story. It probably wasn't even true.  _Hayden_ probably just wanted to get an easy lay. Harry scoffed. Little did he know Louis was way smarter than that. Or, at least he hoped. 

 

"It okay." Louis patted Hayden's back. "Louis' not want him neither."

 

Harry gripped the margarita glass in his hand so hard he thought the stem might break off. Who was this jerk? And why did he think he could just swoop in and ask to take Louis' on a date? Didn't he know Zayn would _never_ say - 

 

"Okay." Zayn said.

 

"What?" Harry exclaimed from the bar. Niall turned to look at him, but Zayn focused on Hayden.

 

"You can take him out. _But_ , I'm going to supervise. Actually," He wound his arm around Niall's waist. " _We're_ going to supervise."  

 

If possible, Louis' grin stretched wider and he looked up at Hayden. The way Louis looked at him made Harry want to murder the kid. "Do Hayden hear that?" He asked. "Zaynie and Nialler is gonna sup-supervise!" 

 

"I did hear!" Hayden replied. Harry thought he sounded like he was talking to a six year old, and it pissed him off. "Let me give Zayn my number, and then I have to go, okay? But we'll work out a time and I'll come and pick you up, okay?" 

 

Louis nodded eagerly and waited patiently as Zayn took down Hayden's number. When they were done, Hayden pulled him into a hug. Louis wanted to melt into the embrace, but it just wasn't the same. He wished that the arms would be a bit firmer, with more muscle, and covered in tattoos. Hayden pulled away and waved before leaving the cabana. When he was gone, Louis sighed and turned to Zayn. 

 

"Louis like him." Louis said, plopping down onto the chaise. "Louis  _really_ like him." 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that Perfect has hit over 1000 kudos!!! I love you all!!!!

Harry sat at the dark hotel bar and was attempting to drown his sorrows. He'd stalked off after Zayn had taken that dick's number and he'd been there ever since. Since he technically couldn't start drinking until five, which is when the bar began serving, he just sat there and at the stale bar popcorn, staring mindlessly at the television, which was playing a stupid little publicity show. 

 

A hand clapped his back and startled him. It was Zayn. He was wearing a knowing smirk. "Hey, you ran off pretty fast. What's up?" 

 

"Dick." Harry muttered, staring at his glass of ginger ale. 

 

"Hey now," Zayn sat himself down on the stool next to Harry's. "Seriously, man. You're my best friend. Are you upset that Hayden is taking Louis out?" 

 

" _Hayden_." Harry mocked. "Who the fuck is he anyway? Have you done a background check on him? Do you know his credit score? Or what kind of grades he makes in college? Or - " 

 

"Whoa," Zayn stopped Harry's rant. "Dude. Calm down. It's just dinner. Niall and I will be there supervising." 

 

"I don't trust him." Harry said. He didn't trust anyone who took an interest in Louis. Not because they were bad people, it was just because it was supposed to be  _him_ taking Louis on dates, and it was supposed to be  _him_ who was treating Louis like a princess. He was bitter. He was stuck. 

 

"You don't even know him." Zayn replied. He caught the bartenders attention and held up a finger. Less than a minute later, an ice cold beer was placed in front of him. Harry looked bewildered. 

 

"How did you do that?" He asked. 

 

Zayn's eyes glanced over at the clock. "It's five. You just didn't realize because you were pouting." 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and tried to get the bartenders attention. "I am not pouting." He mumbled. He waved at the bartender again, but Zayn stopped him by sliding the beer over to him. 

 

"Here, it's yours." Zayn said. "I can't drink it anyway. I need to be on my feet if I'm going to be chaperoning." He stood, and Harry grabbed his wrist. Zayn looked at his best friend. Harry looked so torn up and confused. 

 

"Make sure nothing bad happens to him, okay?" Harry asked. "Make sure he has the time of his life, okay? He deserves it." 

 

Zayn stared at Harry for the longest time before nodding. "I will." He assured Harry. "He deserves it." 

 

-

 

The twinkling lights of the dimly lit bistro distracted Louis in the best way. He couldn't help but be amazed at how pretty they were. The whole entire restaurant was beautiful. There were lit candles on the tables, and people standing on the small stage, strumming a guitar or playing the piano. Boxes of flowers lined the windows. Louis was in love with the place. He hardly even noticed Zayn and Niall sitting a few tables over. 

 

"Are you two ready to order?" A waiter brought Louis out of his daydreaming, and Hayden smiled up at him. 

 

"Actually, can we just get the bruschetta appetizer for now?" Hayden asked. They hadn't even opened their menus yet. Louis was too busy looking around and Hayden was too busy looking at Louis. "And maybe some lemon water?" 

 

The waiter scribbled it on his little notepad and nodded. "Sure can." As he walked away, Louis opened his menu. He stared at it until Hayden caught his attention. 

 

"Do you have any idea of what you might want?" Hayden asked, eyes scanning over own menu. 

 

"Um," Louis bit his lip harshly. How was he going to tell Hayden that he couldn't read? Would Hayden laugh at him? Would he leave? He remembered that Zayn was here and Zayn would protect him, so he began to speak. "Louis can't not read." He said quietly. 

 

"Oh." Hayden said. He didn't sound surprised, and he didn't sound mean. "That's okay. I'll tell you what they have. Is there anything you want in particular though? Fish, chicken, beef?" 

 

Louis shrugged. "Don't matter." He said. "Do have macan-roni and cheese?" He asked. He kept looking at his menu, as if he would suddenly be able to understand what was written on it. Half of him wished he could. 

 

Hayden scanned the menu and nodded. "Actually, yes. It has crab meat in it though." 

 

Louis frowned. "What that?" He asked, shifting in his seat. He brought one leg up and crossed it over the other. 

 

Hayden looked up at him. "Crab meat?" He asked. When Louis nodded, he explained. "A crab is a crustacean, which means that they live in the ocean. Sort of like fish and shrimp." He searched his brain for any other way to describe a crab. 

 

"It good?" Louis asked him. 

 

"I think crab is very good." Hayden answered. 

 

Louis closed his menu and blinded Hayden with a bright smile. "Okay. Louis get that." He said. "What Hayden get?" 

 

"I'm thinking about getting the mushroom ravioli." Hayden said. "Yeah, that sounds good." He closed his own menu. Right as he sat the two menus together, the waiter came by with their appetizer and water. Louis immediately dug in while Hayden ordered. 

 

"I'd like the mushroom ravioli, and he would like the crab mac and cheese." Hayden said. 

 

"Alright. The crab mac and cheese comes with crusty bread and an antipasto platter." The waiter explained. "Is that okay?" 

 

Hayden looked over at Louis. "Louis, is that okay?" Louis had no idea what they were talking about. He was too concerned with the delicious bruschetta he'd stuffed in his mouth to pay attention to them. So, with cheeks stuffed, he nodded. Hayden turned back to the waiter. "And that's all." 

 

The waiter nodded and took their menus. "Great. It'll be out soon." 

 

When the waiter left, Hayden turned to Louis and smiled. "So, how do you like California?" He remembered Louis telling him that he was here on business. 

 

"Louis like a lot." Louis said. "Want to live here all the time!" 

 

"It can get pretty tiring. Sometimes I want to see a white Christmas." Hayden told him. "And it can get pretty hot." 

 

"White Christmas always in New York!" Louis cheered. "Hayden go to New York?" 

 

Hayden shook his head. "I've never been, no." He said. "But I hear it's very pretty during Christmas." 

 

"It is. Christmas soon!" Louis remembered seeing all sorts of Santa's on the streets and bright lights hung everywhere. "It also Louis' birthday!" A few tables over, there was a choking noise and silverware dropping, but Louis kept his gaze on Hayden. 

 

"Your birthday is coming up?" Hayden asked. 

 

Louis nodded happily. "It is!" He exclaimed. "So happy!" 

 

"That's awesome!" Hayden said. "Christmas birthdays are the best." 

 

Louis nodded, confirming that statement. "They is!" He would get to spend his birthday with Zayn and Niall, which was always fun, but he hoped that he would get to spend his birthday with the one person that meant the most to him; the person that he was supposed to mean the most to. He wondered if Harry even knew that his birthday was coming up. 

 

"Louis?" Hayden waved his hand in front of Louis' face. "You okay? You look kind of sad." 

 

Louis shrugged and flicked a rogue tomato off of his plate. "Just want to spend birthday with Harry." He said sadly. He didn't even care if it wasn't appropriate to mention his soulmate on a date. He just missed Harry. 

 

"Harry?" Hayden frowned. "Is he your soulmate?" 

 

Louis nodded sadly. "Yes. But he don't want Louis. He got Lauren now." Just the thought of Lauren with Harry made his stomach turn. 

 

Hayden leaned back in his chair. "That's kind of shitty." He said. "I know how you feel though. My soulmate just sort of abandoned me. Had better things to do, I guess." 

 

Louis shook his head firmly. "Not better things than soulmate." He disagreed. "Soulmate 'posed to be  _best_ in world. Harry best thing in Louis' world." 

 

"I'm happy for you," Hayden said. "But if you love your soulmate so much, why did you agree to come out with me?" 

 

Louis sighed. "Louis love soulmate, but soulmate not love Louis." He explained sadly. "Harry not want Louis cause he a kitty and he not Lauren." 

 

Hayden was quiet for several moments before speaking. "You know what I think?" He asked. 

 

"What?"

 

"I think that you're amazing, and one day, you're going to move on, and Harry's going to kick himself for letting you go." Hayden said. He reached across the table and grabbed Louis' hands. "Louis, you don't need Harry. Harry needs you." 

 

-

 

As Louis skipped down the hallway to his hotel room, behind him, Zayn was thinking. He heard what Hayden had said to Louis, about Harry needing him and not the other way around. He couldn't help but think that was true. Harry was going to fight and fight his feelings, and the second Louis moved on, he was going to regret it for the rest of his life. He wished that his best friend wasn't so stupid. 

 

"Zaynie!" Louis hollered down the quiet hall. "Door not open!" 

 

Zayn balanced Louis' leftovers in one hand and dug around for Louis' room key in the other. He produced it and handed it to the hybrid. When Louis opened the door, Zayn handed him the food. 

 

"Let me know if you need anything, okay?" Zayn asked, watching as Louis kicked off his shoes. "Niall and I are right next door, so if you need us," He pointed behind his shoulder. "Come knock on this door." 

 

"Okay, Zaynie." Louis nodded. He was so excited to sleep in his very own hotel room. Granted, it would be better with Harry, but still. "Louis gonna go sleepy!" 

 

"Me too." Zayn said. "Goodnight, Louis." 

 

"Night, Zaynie!" Louis closed the door and made sure to lock it. He stepped over his shoes and put his macaroni and cheese into the little mini fridge before walking over to the bed. He flopped down and stared out through the French doors. The moon was so big and so bright on the ocean. He loved the beach. Maybe he could talk Zayn into moving here. Surely Niall wouldn't mind. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting the sound of the ocean lull him to sleep.

 

-

 

Harry squeezed the smooth hips of the person sitting on top of him and closed his eyes. "Fuck," He grunted, feeling the smooth skin of their ass rock back onto his aching cock. They were moving so slowly, teasing him, and he couldn't take it anymore. He opened his eyes and stared up into the blue ones looking back down at him. There was a grin on their face. His chest was already heaving, and he grunted again. "Fuck, Louis baby, you gotta move."

 

Above him, Louis bit his lip and stilled, doing the exact opposite of what Harry wanted. He grinned coquettishly and leaned forward, planting his palms on Harry's chest. The movement made his ass lift up from Harry's cock. Harry ached for more contact. He used his hands to guide Louis' hips back down, and he hissed when the head of his cock slipped between Louis' cheeks. 

 

He shook his head frantically. He was mad with lust. "Baby, fuck. I gotta get in you." His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. "Gotta -  _fuck_ \- gotta get in you." He repeated. He moved one hand away from Louis' hip and let his fingers dance down to Louis' hole. Louis was open and loose, and he shoved two fingers in right away. He gave the hybrid no warning as he began pumping them in and out. 

  
Louis mewled and began rocking back onto them. He was just as hungry for it as Harry was. "Harry," He whimpered. " _Daddy_." 

 

Harry's fingers stilled. "You want Daddy, baby?" He asked, spreading his two fingers apart slowly. It stretched Louis' hole open and Louis whined, clenching against the fingers inside of him. "You want Daddy's cock?" 

 

Louis nodded frantically, giving no verbal confirmation whatsoever. He was too flustered to speak. He whined when Harry's fingers slipped out of his hole, and he bucked down, searching for something,  _anything_ , that would fill him up again. 

 

"Sh, baby," Harry said roughly. He grabbed his cock and rubbed the tip against Louis' wet, throbbing hole. "Is this what you want?" He teased, using the head to put the slightest bit of pressure against Louis' hole. He let the tip push against Louis, making his hybrid mad with pleasure. When Louis rocked his hips down, Harry moved his cock away. "You'll get it baby, I promise." He teased Louis a few more times, listening to the sounds Louis made. He was making Louis frustrated. 

 

" _Daddy!"_ Louis whined loudly. He wanted Harry so bad he was  _mad_ for it. He tossed his head back, exposing the column of his throat. Harry watched as his mind went foggy with lust. Just as Louis was beginning to cry out, he fed the very tip of his cock into Louis' hole. He hissed and his eyes rolled back into his head when Louis clenched around the head. 

 

"That's it, baby." He bucked his hips, fucking just the tip in and out of Louis. He had his hands back on Louis' hips, controlling just how much Louis could move. Or, in this case,  _couldn't_ move. Louis whined when he tried to sink down on Harry's cock and couldn't. "What do you want, baby? Hm? Tell Daddy what you want, Princess." 

 

Louis' throat was dry, but he croaked out, "Want Daddy's cock,". Harry almost lost his mind completely when he heard how wrecked Louis was already. He moved his hands away and his heart gave a painful jerk when Louis sank all the way down, taking Harry's cock completely. They were both completely consumed by the other, and Harry thought he might actually die. Louis was so tight and warm around him. He was hard as steel and he gripped Louis' hips tightly, planting his feet flat on the bed. He began to fuck Louis hard and fast, loving they way Louis whined and screamed in pleasure. 

 

Louis bounced on top of Harry. The slapping sounds of his ass hitting Harry's thighs filled the room. He was thankful that the hotel had sound proof walls, as their brochure said it helped promote guest privacy. He didn't think that people would enjoy waking up to him crying out for his Daddy's cock in the middle of the night. He wouldn't care though, not with the way Harry was pounding into him. His tail was wrapped around Harry's thigh, somehow keeping him grounded. 

 

"Look so good for Daddy," Harry praised. "So beautiful, Princess." At a particularly pleasure jab to Louis' prostate, the hybrid whined. "You like that baby? You like how Daddy is fucking you?" 

 

" _Daddy_ ," Was all that Louis could manage to gasp out. Harry was giving him the most pleasure he would ever possibly get in his life, and he couldn't even speak. His moans and whimpers were enough, if the quickening of Harry's hips were anything to go by. As his prostate was constantly being abused, he came across Harry's stomach, striping the tattoos littered across his chest white. 

 

Harry picked up his pace. " _Fuck_!" He yelled as he came inside of Louis. His cock jerked as it emptied, and he thrust shallowly for the next few minutes. He felt Louis' hole constrict, milking him for every last drop. Keeping Harry inside of him, Louis allowed himself to collapse onto Harry's sticky chest, ignoring the come there. He listened to Harry's rapid heart beat and felt the way Harry's chest rose and fell with each labored breath. 

 

Harry let his fingers dance up and down the curve of Louis' back. He was so completely in love with the creature on top of him. His heart felt like it could burst with how much love it held for the hybrid; his  _soulmate_. He was so completely in love with Louis. He was going to marry him. He was going to have so many babies with Louis, and he was going to love him for the rest of his life. 

 

"Harry," Louis muttered. 

 

Harry couldn't answer. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. 

 

"Harry," Louis said again, this time a bit louder.

 

Why was he practically yelling? Didn't Louis know that he could hear him? 

 

"Harry!" 

 

Harry's eyes flew open. The room was bright, and he blinked a few times. Who was calling his name? He looked around and saw that the bathroom door was open and the light was on. He smiled to himself. Louis must have gotten sick of laying in his own mess and decided to take a shower. Speaking of... He moved his hand down to the uncomfortable, sticky mess in his briefs. Didn't he come inside of Louis last night? He tugged the material away from his skin and shrugged. He must have come in his pants after they were done. It wouldn't surprise him, sleeping next to Louis and all. 

 

He rolled out of bed and winced at how uncomfortable it was to wear the soiled underwear. He made his way to the bathroom, hoping to talk Louis into taking a shower with him. It probably wouldn't be that hard anyway, not after the night they just had. He rounded the corner and stood in the bathroom doorway. 

 

"There you are! I thought I was going to have to dump cold water on you." It wasn't Louis standing in the bathroom. It was Lauren. 

 

His heart fell into his feet. 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Harry couldn't focus. His eyes were glued to Louis, despite the fact that Lauren was sitting right next to him. He couldn't get the dream he had out of his head. Every time he looked at Louis, he wanted to bury himself deep within the hybrid and just be with him. He got incredibly hard whenever he thought of Louis calling him  _daddy_ , which posed a real problem. Lauren thought he was hard because of her, when in reality, he was always soft when he was with her. 

 

"And you're not even listening to me." Lauren complained, snapping her fingers in front of Harry's face. Harry tore his eyes away from Louis, who was laughing with Hayden, and glanced over at Lauren. She looked angry. "Did you hear a word I said?" 

 

Harry lifted his fork up and stabbed a piece of pineapple. He didn't plan on eating it, he just needed to get rid of the temptation of stabbing Lauren. The day was a perfect California day - sunny, not hot, and right on the beach. It seemed like the perfect morning to eat breakfast out on the hotel patio, but Louis' loud, infectious laughter had been drifting from his table right to Harry's. 

 

Beside him, Lauren huffed again. She tossed her napkin onto her plate of half-eaten fruit and crossed her arms. She reminded Harry of a child. "What has captured your attention?" She demanded to know. " _I'm_ the one you should be focusing on." 

 

He tore his eyes away from Louis and Hayden, who were still laughing together and sitting awfully close, and looked over at her. "What?" He finally asked, a bit agitated. "What could you possibly want now?" 

 

Her eyes widened in disbelief and she scoffed. "Excuse me!" She yipped. "I thought I came on this vacation with you so that we could have some fun, romantic time together." 

 

Harry mentally rolled his eyes. "First of all, you came because you refused to take no for an answer, and secondly, this is not a vacation. I'm working. So any ideas of romance you had aren't going to happen." So, he was a little snappy. He had the right to be. 

 

"Whatever." She responded. "Are we at least going to the spa today?" 

 

"You can." Harry grunted, eyes back on Louis. The hybrid was now showing Hayden something in his coloring book. Louis was always very proud of his coloring books and he took one everywhere he went. He'd never been jealous of another man before, but now? It should be  _him_ listening to Louis talk about his coloring book. Hayden couldn't appreciate Louis the way he needed to be appreciated. 

 

Lauren huffed and slid her chair back. "Fine. I'm going to be there all day. Don't bother calling me." She snatched her purse up from the table and stormed off. Harry didn't even bother watching her go. He was still staring at Louis and Hayden. He wished that he had some super power that would hurt Hayden with just a simple stare. He would benefit greatly from that. 

 

The chair that Lauren was previously in scraped back and Zayn plopped down. He was wearing shades and his shirt was open to his navel. He always managed to look flawless. "Hey there buddy." He greeted, white teeth flashing. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" He asked, tearing his eyes away from Louis. 

 

"Just wondering when you were gonna look at anything else." Zayn laughed. He  _could_ laugh. The love of his life wasn't flirting with some random on the beach. 

 

"Shut up." Harry mumbled, sliding on his own sunglasses. They were inconspicuous, should he catch Hayden's eye again. Plus, he could stare at the dainty hybrid for as long as he pleased. "Is there a reason you decided to bother me while I'm eating breakfast?" 

 

The smile never left Zayn's face as he stared at his best friend. "Nah. Niall just went back up to the room, and I thought I'd come and sit with you for a few minutes. Unless you'd like me to leave so you can keep staring daggers into Hayden?" 

 

"You don't know anything about that." Harry replied a bit sharp. 

 

Zayn held his hands up in defense. "I guess I hit a nerve?" When Harry said nothing, Zayn sighed and leaned forward. "Between me and you? I think Hayden isn't right for Louis." 

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. "No?" He asked, genuinely curious as to why Zayn didn't seem to think Louis and Hayden weren't good together. If they even were together at all. 

 

"No." Zayn confirmed. "Don't get me wrong, Hayden is a great guy. He's not a piece of shit like you, but he's just not right for Louis." He sounded angry. "Dammit, Harry.  _You're_ supposed to be over there with Louis right now.I guess I don't understand your thinking." 

 

"Did you come over here just to insult me?" Harry asked angrily, watching as the condensation from his mimosa slid down the tall glass it was in. It was creating a ring on the table cloth. 

 

"I can do that anytime." Zayn jested. "The reason I came over here is to ask  _why_ you're obviously torturing yourself." 

 

Harry let out a deep breath and stared over at the ocean. He finally shrugged. "I guess I don't know." He said.  "I can't allow myself to like him, Zayn." 

 

"But why?" Zayn pushed. 

 

"I don't know!" Harry raised his voice, then lowered it when he remembered where he was and  _who_ he was. "I just can't. God, it's so hard. He came into my life so abruptly and he was just this  _enigma_ and he shines so brightly despite the fact that everything in his life is shit. I mean, who does that? Who can live the life he's lived and still have a smile on his face every morning?" 

 

"You're worried that you'll change that, aren't you?" Zayn asked. Harry didn't have to say anything. Zayn was right. "You're worried that you won't be able to make him happy. Harry, listen - " 

 

"No, forget about it." Harry shook his head and pushed his plate away. He slid a twenty under the porcelain for the waitress. "I don't want to make it your problem." 

 

Zayn grabbed Harry's arm. " _Listen_ , Harry. Look at Louis.  _Look_ at him." He forced Harry to look over at the table Louis and Hayden were sitting at. Harry watched, as painful as it was. "Look. What do you see?" 

 

"I'm not answering that." Harry said stubbornly. 

 

"That's supposed to be  _you_ over there, Harry. You're supposed to be making him laugh and smile and happy. Not that kid." 

 

"I've already fucked things up so bad." Harry's shoulders slumped. He was carrying the weight of everything he'd done and said to Louis on his shoulders and that was his burden to bear now. If Louis found happiness in someone else, what could Harry do? He'd already had his chance, multiple chances, actually, and he's fucked each and every one of them up. 

 

"Then why does he keep looking over here every few minutes?" Zayn asked softly. He leaned closer to Harry. "You can fix this, Harry. I have complete faith in you." 

 

Harry looked up at his best friend. Zayn had been with him since they were both twelve years old. They'd been through so much together and they weren't even shy about showing their feelings. Though he didn't cry, Harry cleared his throat and gnawed on his lower lip. "What if he doesn't love me like I love him?" He asked nervously. 

 

"Harry. He's loved you since day one. You're not going to be waiting for him to say it. He's been waiting for  _you_ to say it." 

 

-

 

Harry avoided Louis for the next few hours. Even though Zayn's words still rang in his ears, he had a lot of thinking to do. He was too damn prideful to march up to Louis and confess his love for the hybrid. A part of him was terrified at what Louis might say or do. If there was any possible chance that Louis didn't hate him, he didn't want to ruin it. He needed a plan and he needed to think of everything he was going to say. 

 

Unfortunately, Lauren had tracked him down and was now hanging off of his arm, babbling away at some gala they were supposed to be attending tonight. Harry had no idea there was even a party going on, but apparently it was for work, or a charity, or something. He wasn't listening to a word she was saying. 

 

" -and I figure that since you already have a few nice tuxes, and I already have a dress picked out, it wouldn't take that long to get ready. We can be fashionably late." She was saying in his ear. "It's going to be so much fun!" 

 

"Yeah." He responded halfheartedly. He was itching to turn right around and go find Louis. "Sounds good." 

 

She squealed and let go of his arm. "Great! I've already made the appointment for my hair. The gala starts at seven, and it's almost four now." She frowned down at her phone for a few moments, probably trying to calculate how much time she had. "I'll call you when my hair is done!" She finally said before skipping off. 

 

He let out a deep breath when she was gone and pulled the key to his room out of his pocket. He had just slid it into the lock when the door across the hall opened up. He turned around and came face to face with Louis, who was gorgeously tanned. 

 

"Uh, hi." He said. 

 

Louis waved. "Hi." He replied. 

 

Suddenly, Harry had a surge of confidence rush through his body. All the nerves he felt were gone and he'd never wanted to do anything more in his life. "Can we talk, actually?" He asked, gesturing to his room. "There's a lot I want to say." 

 

Louis nodded and when Harry opened the door, he stepped inside. When Harry had closed the door once more, he let out a deep breath and faced Louis. "Okay, so..." He began, rubbing his hands together. "I love you." He blurted out. 

 

Louis' eyes grew wide and the ears atop his head twitched. If he wasn't so nervous, Harry would have melted into a puddle on the floor. "What?" He asked quietly, his voice high. 

 

"Shit, I'm sorry. That wasn't supposed to come out until later - " He nervously babbled. 

 

"Harry love Louis?" Louis asked. His cheeks were pink and his eyes were shining now. Harry was so in love it hurt. 

 

Harry paused, and then nodded. "I don't love you, Louis. I'm  _in_ love with you. I'm so fucking in love with you and I don't know what to do or if you even feel the same. But you needed to know." 

 

Louis looked unsure as he surveyed Harry up and down. "But H-Harry so mean to Louis?" 

 

Harry deflated. "Baby - " He stepped forward and almost reached for Louis, but he stopped himself. "Fuck. I am so sorry. I don't want you to ever forgive me because I'm such a horrible fucking person and I don't deserve it, but I didn't mean anything I said or did. I want to die every time I hurt you." 

 

"But Harry do not like Louis though." Louis shook his head. "Harry have Lauren now and he gonna marry her and they gonna have b-babies and -" 

 

Harry shook his head fiercely. "No, Louis. I'm not. It's you, can't you see that? I guess I have a funny way of showing it but dammit, I love  _you_ , not Lauren. I never loved Lauren." He stepped closer and finally allowed himself to touch Louis. "Please." 

 

Louis blinked up at him. "How Louis know Harry not lyin'?" He whispered. 

 

Only then did Harry wrap his arms around Louis and pull their bodies together. They melted together and they fit like puzzle pieces. "Baby," He ran his hands up and down Louis' back, resisting the urge to go lower. There was a time and place, and it was hopefully soon. "I'm done lying to you. I'm done hurting you. Please, just give me the chance to love you like you deserve." 

 

Louis reciprocated the hug, but he wasn't so sure. He wasn't the smartest kitten out there, but he knew when he needed time to think things over. "Louis just need time." He finally said. "Harry give Louis some time." 

 

Harry nodded. The weight had been lifted and he was happier now. "Anything you want. Take all the time you need, baby. I'll be waiting right here for you." 

 

-

 

The gala later that night was in full swing. There were rich people galore in the beautifully decorated ballroom. The waitstaff was walking around in perfectly tailored uniforms, offering hos d'oeuvres of the highest quality.  Women in gorgeous gowns and men in expensive suits littered the floor, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Lauren herself was in a beautiful gown, but Harry only had eyes for Louis. He hadn't spotted the hybrid yet, unfortunately. He barely had time to wonder where Louis was before Lauren was tugging at his arm. 

 

"Come!" She said, pulling him across the floor. As they were walking, he spotted Zayn and Niall. Louis was standing next to them, without Hayden. His heart leapt when he thought that maybe Louis had already come to a decision. Had Louis already chosen him? Nothing could ruin this night. 

 

The lights began to flicker and a hush fell over the crowd. At the front of the room, beside the orchestra, stood a microphone and a woman. She tapped it a few times. "Good evening, everyone." She said with a smile. She looked familiar, but Harry couldn't place her. Lauren was grinning beside him as the woman spoke. "I hope we're having a good time?" 

 

The crowd clapped, and she continued with a vicious looking grin. "I'd like to thank everyone who came out tonight to support this lovely cause! Charity is so important, and we need to remember that there is always someone who has it worse than you. Our example tonight is right here in this room with us." 

 

Immediately, Harry got a sinking feeling in his gut. He didn't like the way the woman was speaking. It was like she didn't care an ounce about what she was saying. And the way she was grinning? He had a bad feeling. 

 

"Homelessness is something we need to focus more on as a whole," She was saying to the crowd. "It's not a lifestyle, or something to be proud of. It's a disease. Now, imagine being homeless  _and_ a hybrid." 

 

Harry began looking around the room for Louis. He was growing sicker with every word that the woman spoke. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, and it would affect certain people negatively. 

 

"The person this charity is benefiting tonight is none other than Louis Tomlinson, a poor, sad hybrid who's been down on his luck for quite some time. He has no education, no social skills whatsoever, and he's lived under a bridge for years." The woman shook her head in mock sympathy, and Harry grew angry. Lauren was smiling, and he tore his arm away from her grip. He stormed across the room, weaving in and out of people, looking for Louis. He ignored Lauren calling for him. 

 

"A while ago, our poor little hybrid met someone by the name of Harry Styles," The woman was saying, and Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He was only a few feet in front of Louis, Zayn, and Niall. Louis looked scared and confused, and Niall and Zayn were glaring daggers at the woman. Louis, however, was staring directly at Harry. "Harry took this poor hybrid in and showed him mercy. But, unable to put up with Louis' childlike behavior and low IQ, he decided it wasn't worth it, and launched this charity gala instead. So, everyone please, give a big round of applause to Harry Styles, for orchestrating this whole event!" 

 

The room filled with claps, but all Harry could focus on was Louis, who had tears dripping down his face. Zayn and Niall looked so disappointed in him. It made him sick. He stepped forward and reached out, trying to grab Louis, but the hybrid was quicker, and Louis darted out of his way. He chased after Louis, and managed to grab his wrist before he left the ballroom. 

 

"Louis, I swear I had no idea - " He tried to explain, but Louis cut him off with a sharp slap. It stung like hell. 

 

"No!" Louis shouted. His face was red and the tears were falling faster. "H-Harry was lyin' again! He not love Louis like he say!" Louis wiped his nose and looked around frantically. "Harry do not have to worry bout Louis'  _c-childlike behavior_ and  _low_ _I-IQ_ ever again!" He shoved Harry angrily. "N-Never want to see Harry again!" He shouted before running out of the ballroom. 

 

Harry was going to follow him, but someone grabbed his arm from behind. He turned, and the woman who was speaking earlier was standing behind him. Lauren was next to her, and he grew suspicious. 

 

"Harry!" Lauren smiled happily. "I'd like you to meet someone!" 

 

The woman stretched her hand out and smiled slyly. "So nice to meet you, dear. I'm Johannah Tomlinson." 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who may have had a bad day xoxo

Harry's mind was racing and his heart was thumping uncomfortably fast in his chest. His ears were filled with white noise as he pushed himself past Jay and Lauren, who were both smirking to themselves. He would talk to them later, but right now, he had to fix this whole shitty mess. As he pushed through the crowds, he thought of a plan, something that would still raise money but shine a horrible light on Jay. He knew that he'd seen her somewhere before, he just couldn't place her. 

 

From behind him, he heard a shout, and he turned around just in time to see Niall rushing towards him. "You've got to leave before Zayn finds you." Niall warned him. "He's going to kill you, Harry. I mean it." 

 

Harry frowned. "But why?" He asked, heart sinking. Did his best friend honestly think that this was his idea? This whole entire clusterfuck was  _his_ idea? He would never do something like that in a million years. "I had nothing to do with this!" He grabbed Niall's shoulders and squeezed frantically. "I swear! I didn't know!" 

 

"Okay, okay!" Niall pushed Harry's hands off of him. "Get your shit together then! What are you going to do now? Where's that cunt at?" He glared around the room, looking for Lauren. He was going to rip her to shreds.  _No one_ messed with his little Louis. 

 

Harry shook his head and looked around the room. "I've got to fix this. There are a lot of rich people here, surely they'll still donate."

 

"What are you gong to do?" Niall asked. "Are you going to tell everyone that she's actually Louis' mom or something?" His face lit up at that. "Expose that bitch!"

 

Harry stared at Niall. "What?" He stammered. "She's who's mother?" Surely he didn't hear right. Louis' mother was a bitch, much like this woman, but she was also back in New York. She wanted nothing to do with Louis.

 

Niall paused. "Oh my God. You really didn't know. Johannah Tomlinson is Louis' mother. She's the one who abandoned him two years ago. God, Harry, Zayn's told me stories about that witch. But why would she come here and try to hurt him even more?" Niall was truly heartbroken for his hybrid friend. 

 

Harry couldn't stand to listen to anything else. He was growing nauseous just thinking about Louis' own mother hating him so much that she would do something like this. He backed away from Niall, despite the blonde protesting, and made his way to the microphone. He tapped it a few times and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen? If I could have your attention for a few moments, this will only take a second." 

 

When he had everyone's eyes on him, he spoke. "There seems to be some confusion about tonight's events. This gala was not sponsored by Harry Styles, but by the woman who was speaking earlier. Many of you may not know this, but Johannah Tomlinson and her husband are very active in their lifestyle back in New York. Harry  _did_ however have the pleasure to get to know Louis Tomlinson, who is Jay's son. But the story is not as she made it seem." His eyes panned across the quiet floor, and he met the stare of a fuming Johannah. Lauren was gripping her arm, trying to keep her from marching across the floor. 

 

He smirked to himself and continued. "Though Louis Tomlinson is a hybrid, he is neither stupid nor antisocial. He's actually quite bright, and this charity is meant to support people who find themselves in the same boat as him - mistreated and abandoned by their own parents. A little fun fact," He held up a finger. "Johannah actually abandoned Louis at their local shopping mall. Heartbreaking, yes?" 

 

A murmur broke out through the crowd, and Harry was pleased to see that people looked concerned and saddened by the story, not disgusted with Louis. They were disgusted with Jay. This was turning into a victory. "This gala was organized to not only launder money from unsuspecting party goers, but to further humiliate Louis, whom Jay seems to have an unhealthy fascination with hurting." 

 

"You little - " Jay screamed from across the room. Lauren was struggling to hold her back. People were turning to stare at the spectacle she was making. They were angry with her, as they should be. 

 

"So, this gala is to raise money to help those who are struggling with their home lives, and those who may have already been abandoned by the people who are supposed to love them unconditionally." He pressed his hands together and bowed a little before stepping back. An applause broke out and he nodded shyly as he wove back through the crowd. 

 

"That was incredible!" Niall cheered, grabbing Harry's arm. "People are already writing checks!" He pointed around him, and Harry watched as almost everyone in the room was scribbling down their donations. And once everything was collected, he was going to go straight to the bank and open an account for the charity he was going to start. He smiled to himself, proud of what he'd done. 

 

-

 

The smile that had stayed with him long after he and Niall had left the charity event was quite literally punched off of his face. He stumbled, clutching his jaw, as Zayn shouted profanities at him and threatened to kill him. It's not that he blamed Zayn, because he would do the exact same thing, but Zayn didn't even let him explain what had really happened. 

 

But luckily, Niall was holding Zayn back and encouraging him not to throw another punch. "Zayn! Babe, he didn't know." Niall said into Zayn's ear. "He had no idea, but you should have seen what he did! God, Zayn, he turned the whole thing around and told everyone the truth about Johannah." 

 

Zayn was still staring daggers at him, but he spoke. "You didn't know?" 

 

Harry shook his head, working his jaw. "No. I didn't. Why is she here?" He asked. "Why does she want to hurt him some more?" 

 

Zayn shrugged, finally letting the stone cold look slip off of his face. "I don't know. She's sick, Harry. Who abandons their child and then still comes around every once and a while to torture them? It's sick." 

 

Harry shuffled his feet. "Do you know where Louis went?" He asked. "I need to apologize. He needs to know I had nothing to do with this." 

 

Zayn sighed and shrugged. "I honestly don't know where he went." He answered. "I couldn't catch him in time. He's a fast little thing." 

 

"He could be anywhere!" Harry panicked. "Oh, God. This city is so big. He's probably so scared right now." He made a beeline for the car that was waiting for him. "We've got to go find him!" 

 

"Harry!" Zayn called after him. "Don't go crazy. Just...he could be somewhere close. Start close. Niall and I are going to go and see if we can get Johannah arrested." 

 

A smile broke out across Harry's face and he nodded. "Good. Let me know if you do. I want to watch them put the cuffs on." 

 

-

 

Harry had looked in nearly every single place within a mile radius of the ballroom and he still hadn't found Louis. He can't even begin to imagine how scared Louis must be. Sure, he'd been by himself for two years in New York, but this was different. This was Santa Barbara. It was so unfamiliar and different than New York. He needed to find Louis before something bad happened. 

 

He spend the next hour looking in all of the rest of the places, getting more dejected every time he came up empty. He was almost going to give up when he saw Louis out of the corner of his eye. He stopped in his tracks and stood in front of the little ice cream place. Louis was seated at the counter, and right next to him was Hayden. A tornado of emotions flew through his body. Rage, sadness, confusion, heartbreak...it was all there. 

 

He was just about to step in, just about to go and get Louis, to take him back to the hotel and explain everything and maybe even grovel, when Louis broke his heart right in two. He could barely watch as Hayden leaned forward and kissed Louis. Right on the mouth. Right there on his perfect lips. His heart fell into his stomach and he turned away quickly, not wanting to be caught. 

 

As he got back into the chauffeured car, he allowed himself to go numb once again. He'd been avoiding expressing his feelings all of his life, and know he remembers why. It lead to nothing but heartbreak when you put yourself out there. He'd allowed himself to love, to show his true feelings in hope that they'd be reciprocated. Louis was the only person he'd ever loved in his entire life, and look where that's got him. 

 

Heartbroken in Santa Barbara.

 

-

 

When Harry arrived wordlessly at the hotel, he wasn't planning on speaking to anyone. He was just going to go up to his room, pop open a bottle of the strongest liquor in the bar, and drink himself to sleep. God knows he needed it, but apparently, Zayn and Niall, who were waiting in the lobby, had other plans. They bombarded him as soon as he stepped inside the hotel.

 

"Jay got arrested!" Niall exclaimed as soon as he saw Harry, rubbing his hands together. Then, as if he remembered why Harry was gone, he looked behind the taller man. "Did you find him?"

 

"Yes." Harry answered, too upset to even enjoy the fact that that bitch was arrested. He made his way to the elevator, hoping that they would get the hint that he didn't want to talk. They didn't. Zayn however noticed his mood.

 

"What's wrong?" He asked his best friend. "What happened?"

 

"Where did you find him?" Niall inquired.

 

Harry sighed and turned around to face them. "I found him at a little ice cream shop. He was with Hayden, and they were kissing. I'm quite finished with this whole ordeal now. Can I go upstairs now?" He asked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the elevator. Zayn and Niall just stared at him with wide eyes. 

 

"What?" Zayn asked. It didn't make sense. "That doesn't make sense. Louis loves you."

 

"Well, if shoving his tongue down someone else's throat is him loving me, then, I don't know." Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "I was thinking on the way back here, you know. It's been a crazy weekend, and it's just been so hot. I think it caused me to act a bit differently than normal. I'm not sure if everything I said was true."

 

Niall shook his head back and forth slowly. "You can't be serious." He deadpanned.

 

Zayn sighed heavily. "What?" He asked quietly. "Are you trying to blame the _sun_ for you finally confessing your love to Louis? The  _heat_ , Harry, really?" 

 

Harry shrugged again. "I'm just...not myself. Clearly, I was mistaken about Louis. I thought he was good and pure. Turns out, he'll take affection anywhere he can get it. I don't think that's someone I want in my life."

 

"I swear to God, Harry. I'm going to punch you again." Zayn warned. "Did you just hear any of what you just said? Does it maybe concern you that he's seeking affection anywhere he can get it? Take a look at the childhood he had and then get back to me."

 

"Or are you just upset that he's seeking affection from someone who's not you?" Niall added quietly.

 

Harry held his hands up. "Look. I'm just done with him. I finally allowed myself to feel something for someone, and I even _told_ them, and look where it got me." He snapped. He was suddenly very tired, and he missed New York. He missed his home. His bed. "It's shitty, but it happens. This is the last time I'm ever going to put myself out there. Now, can I go?" 

 

Niall and Zayn nodded wordlessly and Harry spun on his heel and jabbed the button to the twelfth floor. He stepped onto the elevator when the doors opened and he kept eye contact with Zayn until the doors closed. From there, he pinched the space between his eyes and sighed. He was getting the shitty end of the stick lately and it sucked. When the doors opened on the twelfth floor, he trudged to his bedroom, ignoring the door across the hall, and slid the key in.

 

As soon as he stepped in, he was bombarded.

 

"Oh, baby!" Lauren cried from the bed. "There you are! I was so worried about you." She rushed right over to Harry and tried to envelope him, but he pushed right past her and headed towards the bathroom. There, he held a washcloth under the tap until it was soaking wet. He rang it out and marched right over to her. "What are you doing?" She shrieked as he grabbed her arm. He rubbed at the tattoo, not even surprised when the _HS_ came off of her arm. 

 

"Get out." He said, tossing the cloth back into the bathroom, ignoring the smack it made when it hit the marble floor.

 

"Harry, I can explain." She begged, holding her hands together. "I swear we're soulmates. We just don't have the same tattoo."

 

"I said," Harry said quietly. "Get out."

 

"You have to listen to me!" She pleaded.

 

"I don't have to do shit!" He screamed suddenly. All of his anger was pouring out now. "You need to pack your shit and get the fuck out before I call the police. Don't think I won't have you arrested along with your bitch friend." 

 

Lauren had the audacity to gasp. "Is this how you're going to treat me?" She shouted, actually stomping her feet. "I put up with so much shit from you! I didn't get a single damn thing from you! You never took me shopping or gave me any of your credit cards! After everything, you're just going to kick me out? I deserve respect!" 

 

"No," Harry growled, jerking her suitcase out from the closet. He picked it up and threw it at her. She barely managed to catch it, almost going down to the floor with it. "You deserve an orange jumpsuit and a life sentence." 

 

"How dare you say these things to me!" She screeched. "I thought we were going to get married!" 

 

"Do you think there's a reason I never even laid a single finger on you?" He asked her bitterly. "It's because I don't love you! I don't even  _like_ you! Hell, I can't even tolerate your lying, deceitful, bleached blonde ass." 

 

She gasped. "I thought you were just waiting until our wedding night!" 

 

"As if I would ever marry trash like you." He stated. "Not after the way you treated Louis." 

 

Lauren tossed her head back and laughed bitterly. "Oh, that's rich." She challenged. "The way  _I_ treated Louis? I didn't push him down the stairs and make him break his arm, did I? I didn't shout at him and belittle him in public, did I? No, that was you. You insulted him every chance you got." When Harry didn't reply, a look of realization dawned upon her face. "Oh my God! You're in love with him! You're in love with the pathetic little  _cat_." 

 

"I was raised a gentleman, so I'm not going to hit you." He said in a warning tone. "That doesn't mean I can't hire people who will do much worse. You have sixty seconds to get your shit and leave before I call the police." It wasn't going to do her any good. While she was screaming at him, he'd already lifted the phone up and pressed the extension for hotel security. They'd be up here a lot quicker than sixty seconds. 

 

He fiddled around at the bar, ignoring her little huffs of irritation as he poured himself a hearty glass of brandy. He drained most of it in one gulp and was refilling it a second time when there was a quick knock at the door. He watched as Lauren stomped over to it. 

 

"What?" She yelled, flinging the door open. 

 

Harry watched in satisfaction as hotel security instructed her to grab her stuff and come with them. There was a murderous look on her face when she looked over at him. He simply smiled and waved his fingers at her as they forcibly removed her from his room. When the door was closed, he could finally breathe again. He sat in the chair next to the windows for what seemed like hours. He was so lost in his mind that he almost didn't hear the knock coming from his door. 

 

He sat the glass down and walked over to the door. He situated his suit jacket before opening it, not even surprised to see Louis standing there, looking shy and smiling sheepishly. He cocked a brow. "Can I help you?" His body blocked the doorway so that Louis wouldn't get any ideas about coming in. 

 

"Um." Louis cleared his throat. "Z-Zaynie say Harry have somethin' to say to Louis?" He fiddled with the hem of his striped shirt. It was the same shirt he wore to the gala. He always knew how to stand out for the right reasons. "But Louis also have somethin' to say." 

 

With an eyebrow still raised, Harry made a  _go on_ gesture with his hand. He could sense Louis' nervousness, and if he still cared an inkling about anything anymore, he'd think it was cute. 

 

Louis wrung his hands together. "Um. Well. Before Harry say anythin', Zaynie say maybe that Harry didn't have nothin' to do with anythin' that happen tonight." His eyes flickered nervously to Harry's. "But Louis just want Harry to know that Louis l-loves Harry and maybe Harry can exp-explain an' then maybe Harry an' Louis could be together forever?" 

 

"Yeah..." Harry shook his head. "No." 

 

The way Louis' hopeful face fell made Harry want to dive headfirst off of a cliff. "Louis not understand." The hybrid shook his head. He was so confused. Harry loved him, and he loved Harry. 

 

"There seems to have been some confusion." Harry said. "So let me explain something to you. You don't go and tell someone who's just poured their heart out to you that you'll think about it, and then go and shove your tongue down someone else's throat." 

 

Louis frowned. "What - " He asked. His feet were curled inward and he looked so small and sad. 

 

"I saw you with Hayden, and hey, that's fine. You two should be together. Really." It was hard pretending the words didn't hurt him. "You two are great together." 

 

"Harry not want to be with Louis?" Louis asked. He looked positively crushed. 

 

Harry shook his head. "Nope." He answered casually. 

 

"Harry  _never_ want to be with Louis?" Louis' voice had gotten smaller and Harry wanted to punch himself in the face. It pained him to shake his head again. 

 

"Nope." He repeated. He saw how fast the tears flooded Louis' eyes, and he wanted nothing more than to pull Louis into his embrace, but before he could act, before he could take back any of what he said, Louis was crossing the hall in a blur. Harry heard the door slam and the tears that followed. He sighed heavily and closed his own door, locking it slowly. 

 

He took his time, stripping down to just his underwear before collapsing down onto the bed. As he stared up at the ceiling, he couldn't help but feel a bit relieved that Louis was feeling just as heartbroken as he was. He also couldn't help but feel that he and Louis would never,  _ever_ get to come back from this. 


	23. Chapter 23

The plane ride from Santa Barbara to New York was awkward to say the least. They were down a passenger, Lauren, who was charged with fraud, along with Louis' mother. Harry was silent and on his phone the whole time, and Louis was curled up in his own seat, far away from Harry as he could possibly be. Zayn was confused but didn't push anything. He had no idea about Louis and Harry's last conversation. 

 

When they landed in New York, they took separate cars right away, and Louis watched Harry go with a sad look on his face. He was ushered into his own car by Zayn, and their driver, Paul, took them back to Zayn's house. There, Louis grabbed his own luggage and headed inside, trudging quietly down the marble foyer and up the staircase to his room. He put his things away slowly, making sure that all of the souvenirs he got in Santa Barbara were placed carefully onto his dresser.

 

When everything was put away and in place, he resisted the urge to have Paul drive him to Harry's. He laid down on the bed instead and curled up into a ball. He couldn't possibly cry anymore, so he just stared at the wall. He ached for Harry, that was all there was to it. He just missed Harry so much already and they hadn't even made anything official. They hadn't gotten that far. 

 

He cursed himself quietly for ruining everything.

 

-

 

Harry cracked his knuckles and began hitting the punching bag as hard as he could. It was the best way to get his frustration out, and he had a lot of it. From Lauren to Louis' mother, to _Louis_. It was just a mess. His mind was a jumbled mess, and he hated it.  What do you do when your life gets turned upside down so abruptly? His whole entire outlook on life was shattered the minute the hot chocolate spilled down his shirt. 

 

He liked to keep things simple. Work was simple, making music was simple  _enough_ , taking care of himself was simple. He'd never had to look out for another human being in his life and quite honestly, the daunting idea of protecting  _Louis_ loomed over him like a dark cloud on his otherwise shiny day. The problem is, though, that he also saw Louis as his shiny day. The whole idea of soulmates never interested him, having learned at a young age that feelings should be kept to yourself and that was that. When he met Louis, and felt that stupid cliche  _spark_ or whatever, he was quite honestly scared. 

 

He was never really one to express himself, seeing it as a weakness. But Louis cracked the shell he'd managed to grow over time, and without it, he didn't know what would happen. Louis deserved love and affection. Louis deserved the fucking  _world_ on a platter and Harry wanted so desperately to be the one to give it to him. But how could he take care of Louis? He was hot and cold. He knew it, Zayn knew it, Louis knew it,  _everyone_ knew it. Harry Styles simply did not do relationships. 

 

He hit the punching bag in a quick succession, not stopping even once to breathe properly. It was his way of punishing himself for being so fucking stupid. He'd lost the only thing he'd ever wanted in the world, and he had no idea how to get him back. 

 

-

 

It had been three weeks since Louis had last seen or spoken to Harry. He tried to keep his focus on the upcoming holiday of Christmas, but he allowed himself a bit of time every night to lay in bed and think of Harry, the one who broke his heart continuously. The one he still loved. He couldn't seem to let Harry go. The changing weather and the decorations that were popping up all over New York cheered him up every now and then, but occasionally, he'd let himself associate certain things with Harry. The green twinkling lights, the tall buildings decorated up, the curls of the ribbons hanging around every street light. 

 

It was hard, and despite keeping up his cheerful attitude, Louis could not mask the pain he felt. Inside, yes, but outside, no. As he clutched his aching jaw, he glanced over at Zayn, who was busy reading the morning paper. He worked his jaw a couple of times and frowned. He'd never experienced pain on the inside of his mouth before. Well, none that he could remember. It was something brand new and he hated it. He just wanted to eat his breakfast in peace. 

 

He took another spoonful of granola-covered yogurt and stuffed it in his mouth. When he crunched down, the pain was almost unbearable and he let out a yelp, dropping his spoon. That got Zayn's attention. The paper snapped as Zayn sat it down. 

 

"What's wrong?" Zayn asked, eyes full of concern. 

 

Louis shook his head and lowered his hands away from his face. "N-Nothin' is wrong, Zaynie." He lied, smiling. "Louis just like makin' noises." 

 

Zayn looked rather suspicious. "Why were you holding your jaw?" He inquired. He was already piecing some things together in his mind on what could be hurting Louis. "Does your mouth hurt?" 

 

Again, Louis shook his head. "No. What make Zaynie say that?" He wasn't slick, and he knew it. Zayn could see right through him. 

 

"Uh huh." Zayn didn't believe him. "Did it hurt when you bit down on the granola?" 

 

Seeing that Zayn wasn't going to let up anytime soon, Louis sighed and nodded his head. "Yes." He answered quietly. "Not Louis' fault though. Him did not know." 

 

"I'm not blaming you for anything." Zayn said, standing up. "Can you open your mouth for me?" He leaned down until he was eye-level with Louis' mouth. Confused, Louis opened his mouth as wide as he could. "Yep." Zayn said after a few moments. "I can see a bit of your wisdom tooth breaking through." 

 

Louis' eyes widened in fear. "No!" He shook his head frantically. "Louis no like that! He do not want that!" 

 

"Hey, hey, relax." Zayn put his hands on Louis' shoulders. "It's normal, trust me. It just means you're growing some new teeth." 

 

Louis sat back and let out a giggle. "Louis can grow things?" He asked happily. "What else can Louis grow? Can Louis grow baby?" A look of bliss crossed his face. "Louis just want Harry's baby. No one else." The hurt he still felt from that night in Santa Barbara dissolved for a mere few seconds as he allowed himself to picture the baby he and Harry would have produced. 

 

"Uh." Zayn nodded. "Right. Anyway, I'm going to see if I can get you in with a dentist. Wisdom teeth are a bitch." 

 

"Bitch!" Louis chirped. The word was fun to say. 

 

Zayn shook his head as he lifted his phone from the table. "Don't repeat that." He said, walking to a quieter part of the kitchen. He tuned Louis out as he scrolled through his contacts. His dentist was fantastic, and he had no problem getting Louis an appointment quickly. He requested an earlier appointment, seeing as he had business to attend to later, and he got one at eleven. 

 

"Louis goin' to the dentist!" Louis sang when Zayn told him the news. "Louis' goin' to the dentist!" 

 

"You might have to get your wisdom teeth out, you know." Zayn informed him. 

 

Louis stopped singing and stared at Zayn with a terrified expression. "But...Louis  _growed_ them. They gonna take away what Louis  _growed_? That not fair!" He stomped his foot and crossed his arms. "It Louis! No one else!" 

 

Zayn sighed. "It's necessary, Louis. Wisdom teeth can crowd your other ones and you'd be in even more pain." 

 

"But why grow if they not even gonna stay?" Louis asked. "What that point?" 

 

Zayn chuckled. "Good question, Louis. I can't even answer that. But I've always wondered the same." It was true. What was the purpose of wisdom teeth? "But don't worry. If you have to get them out today, you won't feel a thing." 

 

"Promise?" Louis eyed Zayn. 

 

Sighing, Zayn held his pinkie finger out. "Promise." 

 

-

 

Zayn knew that they couldn't avoid Harry forever. He still saw his friend at work, and they were civil, but it took everything he had not to clock Harry in the face every time they saw each other. What Harry did was unforgivable, in his opinion, and he'd keep Louis away from him as much as he could. But, things couldn't be helped, which is why he was surprised to see Harry sitting in the dentists office, clicking away at his phone. 

 

Louis stiffened, and Zayn led him as far away from Harry as possible. He sat Louis down in front of the television, which was playing a children's show, signed Louis in, and marched over to Harry. He batted the phone down away from Harry's face and glared at him. Harry was just as surprised to see him. 

 

"Zayn!" He tucked his phone away. "What are you doing here?" 

 

"What do you mean, what am I doing here?" Zayn hissed. "Did you follow us or something?" 

 

Harry looked around, confused. "No? I'm here to get my teeth whitened." 

 

"That's bullshit. You've never had to get your teeth whitened in your life." Zayn replied. Harry's always had naturally white teeth. 

 

Harry shrugged. "What I do is my business." He said haughtily. "What are you doing here?" 

 

"I'm not telling you shit." Zayn crossed his arms. It was inevitable that Harry would eventually see Louis, but Zayn wanted to prolong that. Louis didn't need Harry. He was better off without him. 

 

Harry caught on, and Zayn didn't miss the way his shoulders slumped. "He's here, isn't he?" He looked a bit worried as he gnawed on his lower lip. "Everything is fine, isn't it? He's okay?" 

 

"His wisdom teeth are hurting him." Zayn said tightly. "But he's used to being hurt by things that have no purpose in his life." 

 

"Really?" Harry asked. He was  _so_ over Zayn punishing him. He was punishing himself enough already. It just sort of hurt not to have his best friend on his side. "Can you just get off my back?" 

 

Zayn shook his head and sat down next to Harry. "No, I can't." 

 

"And why not?" Harry challenged. 

 

"Because I live with him, Harry. I see what you do to him. The way he acts, the way he withdraws himself. Whatever you two talked about, or whatever you did to him back in Santa Barbara, whatever you  _said_ to him, it hurt him. You don't ever get to see how you affect him." 

 

Harry sighed heavily. He had an idea or two. "I'm hurting too, you know." He mumbled. 

 

Zayn snorted. "Yeah, okay. I'll believe that when I see it. You don't care about him. You never have. Just admit it, Harry." 

 

"But I  _do_ , Zayn." Harry stressed. "I just can't..." He shrugged, trying to find the right words. "It's complicated. You just have to believe me." 

 

Zayn sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Harry. I just can't. I've seen what you've done to him and I've heard what you say to him. I just can't believe you. You've done nothing to prove to me that you care an ounce about him." 

 

Harry nodded and said nothing more. Zayn was right. He's said that he cares about Louis, but when it came down to it, he didn't show it. He didn't say nice things or do nice things for Louis. He kept it all to himself. 

 

"Louis?" A dental assistant searched the room for Louis. Zayn stood and motioned for Louis to follow him. He gave Harry one last look before putting his hand on Louis' lower back and leading him down the hallway. Harry didn't miss the look on Louis' face, how sad and empty it was. He also noticed that Louis' tail and ears were out. The hybrid must be comfortable enough now to not care what others thought of him. 

 

-

 

"Okay...Mr. Malik," The dentist said, walking in. He was a tall, middle aged man named Dr. Peterson. He was holding x-rays in his hands. He stuck them up on the wall and flipped a light on. "Louis needs his wisdom teeth taken out." He pointed to the teeth on the x-ray, and Louis stared in amazement. 

 

"Okay." Zayn nodded. "What do you recommend?" 

 

"If it were me, I'd get all four taken out today. The recovery period is short and it saves you the trip of coming back and having two removed at a time. Also, if he gets two taken out today, and doesn't like it at all, you may struggle getting him back here for the other two." The dentist said. 

 

"Okay." Zayn looked over at Louis, who was laying in the chair, looking around at his surroundings. There were pictures of teeth and molds of teeth and even a real pair of teeth in a glass jar. He was amused. "Louis? What do you think?" 

 

"Bout what?" Louis asked, turning his attention to Zayn. 

 

"Getting all of your wisdom teeth taken out today." Zayn answered. "Doctor Peterson said it would be easier." 

 

Louis shrugged. "He the doctor." He answered. "Him know what best." 

 

Dr. Peterson smiled and clapped his hands. "We'd like to go ahead and get him prepped. We do recommend that only the patient is in the room during the process, just to eliminate any health risks. You could have a cold that you may not know about, and we don't want him to get sick." 

 

Zayn nodded and stood. "Say no more. How long do you think this will take?" 

 

Dr. Peterson shrugged. "It very well depends on how the teeth are positioned and if any have broken through all the way. We may need to cut some out and we may need to pull some out. I'd say at least an hour, maybe more." 

 

"Okay. Louis, I'm going to go and sit in the waiting room, okay?" 

 

Louis gave him a thumbs-up and grinned. "Bye, Zaynie!" He called. 

 

As Zayn stepped out of the room and walked down the hallway, he had a weird feeling in his stomach. Something wasn't right. It felt strange to him, almost as if something was going to happen. He just couldn't decide what. He shook the thoughts from his head and entered the waiting room. Harry was still sitting there, and he decided to sit next to his friend. They had quite a lot to discuss. 

 

-

 

Right in the middle of a heated argument between Harry and Zayn, a scream erupted from the back. It hadn't even been ten minutes, but Zayn recognized the shrill cry. It was Louis. Harry must have recognized it too, because they both jumped up immediately, terrified. A dental assistant tried to prevent them from entering the back of the clinic, but Harry quite literally pushed him out of the way. 

 

They ran as fast as they could, Harry following Zayn, and didn't stop until they reached the closed door to the room Louis was in. Ignoring the **Do Not Enter** sign, Zayn pushed the door open. It banged against the wall, startling the dentist. 

 

"Mr. Malik, you can't be back here!" A dental assistant cried.

 

"What in the _fuck_ is going on?" Zayn roared, looking around the room. Louis had his hands and feet strapped down to the chair, and his shirt was a bloody mess. There was a smear of blood across his cheek, and he was a sobbing mess. 

 

Doctor Peterson stood, pushing the rolling chair back, and turned to Zayn and Harry. "Mr. Malik, I do ask that you leave at once. We need to finish this procedure." He was holding a bloody equipment piece in his hands. 

 

"The fuck you do!" It was Harry this time who yelled. "What the fuck are you doing?"

 

Doctor Peterson didn't even look ashamed or embarrassed. "Why, we're removing his wisdom teeth. Just like planned."

 

Harry pushed past the doctor and knelt down beside Louis. "Shhh," He unhooked the straps from Louis' feet and hands, and as soon as Louis was free, he plowed right into Harry, burrowing himself as far as he could get. He was shaking from head to toe. Harry was furious.

 

"I'm not going to ask again! What the fuck are you doing?" Zayn looked ready to kill.

 

"Mr. Malik, are you not aware that he's a hybrid?" Doctor Peterson asked, motioning to Louis. Harry had to wrap his hands tightly around Louis, resisting the urge to kill the dentist.

 

"No shit?" Zayn asked sarcastically. "Why the fuck didn't you put him under? Are you stupid?"

 

"Mr. Malik, this is not a hybrid dentistry." The dental assistant said. "We don't carry the proper medication for hybrids."

 

"So instead you agree to pull his wisdom teeth, knowing you don't have the proper _tools_?" Zayn screamed at them. "Say goodbye to this whole practice, Doctor Peterson!" He pulled out his cell phone. "I'm going to sue you for everything that you own!" 

 

Doctor Peterson stuttered and protested while Harry pushed past him, still clutching Louis. When they were out of the room, Harry ran his hands up and down Louis' back soothingly. "Shhh, it's okay. It's okay baby." He elbowed his way past the onlookers and made it outside. The wind whipped at his face harshly, and he used one of his hands to cover Louis'.

 

He walked Louis to his Rover and opened the passengers side. He sat down with Louis on his lap and rocked the sobbing boy back and forth. He didn't even care about the blood that was now all over his coat. He just wanted Louis to stop crying.

 

"I know it hurts, baby." He said softly. "I know. I wish it were me instead of you." He hummed lowly, hoping to calm Louis down. When the cries turned to little sniffles and hiccups, he knew that it had worked. He pressed a kiss to Louis' soft hair.

 

"Can sing to Louis?" Louis whispered after a few minutes. His words were slurred and Harry knew he was in so much pain. His heart squeezed.

 

"You want me to sing to you?" Harry asked quietly. He remembered when he took Louis to work with him and Louis found the old recordings of him singing. He remembered saying that he doesn't sing anymore, but right now, at this very moment, he would do anything Louis asked of him.

  
So, he opened his mouth, and began singing.  

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short

Harry sighed and checked his watch once more. It had been a few hours since he'd taken Louis as far away from Dr. Peterson's office as he could. He took Louis to a real oral surgeon, one who let him sit in while they patched Louis up. He'd been livid when he was informed that Louis had his wisdom teeth taken out years ago, unethically because he was so young. He wanted to find Louis' parents again and beat them black and blue. 

 

Louis was laying peacefully on the bed provided, still sleeping off the anesthesia. They had a hard time putting him to sleep, because he refused to close his eyes. He recognized the tools and he knew that he was at another dentists office. Harry was proud of how he handled things. 

 

_"Louis not wanna!" Louis shrieked, pushing the kind dentist away from him. He had Harry's hand gripped tightly in his, and he used his other to anchor himself to the chair. "No!" He kicked the tray holding the dental tools away and it clattered to the floor. He was still in so much pain, and his shirt was stained with his own blood, but he needed to protect himself._

 

_"Louis," Harry jerked Louis' hand, trying to get the hybrid to look at him. "Louis! Look at me. Look at me." Louis turned to him with a wild, scared look in his eyes, and Harry vowed right then and there to never let anything hurt Louis ever again. "They're not going to hurt you. I promise."_

 

_Louis shook his head away and squeezed Harry's hand harder, despite saying,"Louis not trust Harry!"_

 

_It hurt Harry to hear, but he supposed the truth did hurt. He knew that he had a long way to go before he ever regained just an ounce of Louis' trust, but he needed Louis to understand that they were going to help him. "I need you to understand that you're safe." He said, gesturing to the dentist and the dental assistants with his free hand. "You're in pain right now, baby. They're going to take it away. Okay? I'm going to be right here, and I'm not going to let go of your hand."_

 

_Louis whimpered and his lips quivered. His eyes were glossy and he wanted Harry to sing to him again. "What they do?" He asked quietly, looking quickly at the dentist._

 

_"They're just going to have you sleep for awhile, okay? You need to sleep right now. You've had such a day." Harry rubbed his thumb over Louis' soft knuckles. "They're going to have you sleep, and then they're going to take the pain away."_

 

_"Harry stay?" Louis had a deadly grip on Harry's hand, and Harry couldn't leave even if he tried. Even if he wanted to._

 

_Harry nodded. "I'm not going to leave. Are you going to let them help you?" He watched Louis hesitate for several seconds, looking back and forth from the dentist back to himself, before finally nodding. The dentist made quick work after that, making sure Louis was comfortable before pricking his arm with an IV. From there, Louis was slowly lulled to sleep. His grip on Harry's hand slackened considerably, and Harry watched as his eyes closed completely._

 

_He didn't watch as the dentist worked, but he did listen and talk to her sometimes. That's when he found out that Louis had absolutely no wisdom teeth and that they had been cut out at a young age. She predicted maybe fifteen or sixteen, and Harry's blood boiled. He held Louis' hand even tighter. It seemed to be over rather quickly, and then Louis was taken to a recovery room._

 

Louis stirred and Harry watched as his face contorted and his eyelids moved. When his little nose wiggled, Harry knew he was waking up. Sure enough, a few seconds later, he was met with Louis' groggy blue eyes blinking up at him. He watched as Louis raised his hand and prodded at his mouth. 

 

"Don't touch, Louis." He intervened and lowered Louis' hand back down on the blankets. "You've just had everything fixed. Does anything hurt?" Louis shook his head and something muffled came out of his mouth. Harry suspected it was a no. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" 

 

Louis shook his head again and raised his hand once more to his face. 

 

"I know it feels weird, but you can't keep touching it." Harry gently reprimanded. 

 

"All better?" Louis asked. His words were slurred and muffled through the cotton, and he didn't open his mouth very wide to speak, but Harry still understood. 

 

He nodded. "All better. You didn't have any wisdom teeth, baby. The dentist was just mean to you." At the mention of the dentist, Louis' eyes filled with more tears and Harry's stomach filled with rage. He should have let Zayn take Louis to this oral surgeon so that  _he_ could have stayed back with the dentist. God only knows where they'd find the body after he got done. But he didn't want to let Louis go. 

 

"Sad." Was all Louis said, which is all he could probably say. He had no understanding of why people wanted to hurt him so much simply because he had an extra set of ears and a tail. He just knew that people hated him, and he never got to show them that he was harmless.

 

Harry nodded and rubbed Louis' arm up and down. Coincidentally, it was the same arm with the long, light pink scar down the side. As his fingers traced over it, he was reminded of the day he physically pushed Louis down the steps. It wasn't even the worst part to him. The worst part was that he  _knew_ Louis was going to fall and he turned his back on him. But now, looking at it, he was sitting here with Louis. He had taken Louis away from people who wanted to hurt him and he protected him through what was probably going to become traumatic to him later on. He held Louis' hand through it all. 

 

-

 

Zayn arrived a few hours later, looking angry and disheveled. He seemed relieved when he saw Louis, though, and he pulled Harry aside. Harry was curious to know what happened after he left. 

 

"So, I wouldn't move from the doorway until the police got there." Zayn said to him, eyes darting through the open doorway into Louis' room. Louis had fallen back to sleep. Harry had sung him a lullaby. "And every time they tried to get passed me, I'd threaten them with severe legal action if they even touched me. I called my lawyer right after I called the police, and they both showed up around the same time. You wouldn't believe how many people in the waiting room left after seeing all of those policemen walking in." 

 

Harry allowed himself to laugh. It was only karma, and he had no sympathy for the dentist. He only wished he was there. 

 

"So, the police get there, and you know how they are here." Zayn raised his hand at a height well above his own head. "Big, beefy dudes and strong women, all wearing the uniform, came in. None of them tolerate crime of any kind, which is why I called that specific precinct. A few of them have hybrids in the family, so I think that  _I_ had to remind  _them_ of the law a few times just to keep them from killing Dr. Peterson." 

 

"So what did they do?" Harry asked, leaning against the door frame. 

 

"First of all, they handcuff every single person in that room. Then, I find out later, that every single dentist and dental assistant, as well as the girls in the front office,  _all_ get handcuffed. Something about knowing about what was going on and not reporting it. It's a sick practice, is what it is, and so they took them all away in the squad cars, and I told my lawyer that I want this practice." 

 

"Shut down?" Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion. 

 

Zayn grinned and shook his head. "Nope. I  _want_ it. I had this great idea while I was watching Dr. Peterson scream profanities, only adding more time to his sentence. What if  _we_ ," He gestured between Harry and himself. "Opened that up again as a hybrid-only medical center? Not just a dentists office, but also a clinic? Someplace they can come and get help. There could be counselors there for mental health, we could have all sorts of doctors and dentists." 

 

"It's a great idea, Zayn," He paused. "But I'm not sure if I deserve to be a part of it." 

 

Zayn frowned. "What do you mean?" 

 

Harry gestured to Louis. "Just...what would he think if I jumped right in helping all of these other hybrids when I turned my back on him countless times? It wouldn't feel right." 

 

"You  _know_ he'd understand." Zayn said. "He would hate you if you didn't. This is an amazing idea, Harry." 

 

"I know." Harry nodded. It was a phenomenal idea, and he was so proud that Zayn was going to turn something ugly and mean into something nice and kindhearted. He would just feel like a traitor if he accepted, though. "Just, after everything I've done to him? I don't know." 

 

Zayn understood, and he nodded, clapping Harry on the back. "Just let me know. Talk it over with Louis, though he'd yell at you if he knew that you were hesitant." 

 

Harry let out a little chuckle. "I know." 

 

Zayn sighed and looked into the hospital room. "Is he okay?" 

 

"Yeah. He did really well." Harry answered. "I held his hand through the whole thing. He was very nervous." 

 

"Well, I don't blame him." Zayn said, shaking his head. "Not after what he went through." 

 

"Get this. He doesn't even have wisdom teeth." Harry informed Zayn. He watched as Zayn grew angry. 

 

"What?" Zayn nearly shouted. "What the fuck? He's only eighteen! Most people are still cutting theirs." 

 

"I know. I was angry when I found out too. The dentist thinks that his parents had them cut out at an early age, maybe two years ago. She said that there weren't any visible problems though, so they were definitely done by a professional." 

 

"That still doesn't make up for the fact that they were shitty parents." Zayn grumbled. "We'll have to ask him about it later." 

 

"Harry?" Inside the room, Louis was waking up again, and he kept his eyes closed as he called for Harry. Both he and Zayn stepped inside the room, and Zayn watched as Harry went right over to the bed and sat back down in the chair he'd shoved up against it.

 

"Hey, precious." Harry greeted softly. He took Louis' hand in his. "How are you feeling?" 

 

Louis blinked a few times and tried to work his jaw. He didn't feel much pain at all, but he was still a bit groggy. "Not nice." He finally settled on. He felt fine, but he would say anything to keep Harry holding his hand. 

 

"Hey, Louis." Zayn stepped forward. 

 

Louis raised his hand and waved. "Zaynie." 

 

"How're you feeling?" Zayn felt guilty. Louis was practically in this hospital bed because of him. 

 

Louis shrugged. "Hurtin'." 

 

Harry rubbed Louis' thigh through the blanket. "Well, the dentist said that we could leave as soon as you woke up. Are you ready to go?" 

 

Louis looked from Harry, to Zayn, and back to Harry before shrugging. They watched as he sat up slowly and pushed the blankets off of his body. He was still in the blood-stained clothing from earlier, and Harry cursed himself for not thinking to find some way to get him fresh clothes. He knew Louis must be incredibly uncomfortable. He helped Louis stand, holding him up even when Louis himself couldn't. When Louis was upright, Zayn held his hand out. 

 

"Ready?" He asked. Louis stared at his outstretched hand and Zayn frowned. Then, he noticed how tightly Harry was holding the hybrid and how Louis was responding to Harry's hold. He  _didn't want_ Harry to let go. He didn't want to leave Harry's side. He sighed. "Louis, you have to come with me." 

 

Louis shook his head and clutched Harry tighter. "N-No." He turned his face away and buried it in Harry's shirt. He must not have been bothered by streaks of his own blood across the material. 

 

Harry looked conflicted, but he sighed and rubbed Louis between the shoulders. "Louis, you have to go with Zayn." He said, hiding the sadness in his voice. He expected Louis to shake his head some more and try to climb further into him, which is exactly what the hybrid did. 

 

"Wanna stay with H-Harry." Louis mumbled, speaking around the cotton in his mouth. 

 

"Baby, you have to go with Zayn." Harry leaned down to speak directly into Louis' ear. It felt more personal that way. "All your things are at his house. You can't leave all of that there." 

 

"B-but what if L-Louis go and get his t-things and then he come s-stay with Harry?" Louis asked, blinking up at Harry. "That good idea, right?" He looked over at Zayn. 

 

Zayn looked at the way Harry was holding Louis and the way Louis was holding Harry. It seemed so right, and at that very moment, he couldn't find any energy in him to be angry at Harry for what he's done to Louis, but he'd regret it later if he let Louis go home with Harry. There was still so much that Harry and Louis had to work through. So, he shook his head. "It's a good idea, Louis, but like Harry said, you need to come home with me first, okay?" When Louis began to protest, he tacked on, "But we'll work something out, okay?" 

 

Louis looked confused, and Harry explained to him what Zayn meant. "He means that we'll talk later and see if you can come stay with me, okay? Would that work? Would you like to talk later?" 

 

Louis nodded his head furiously, still curled into Harry's embrace. He felt at home with Harry, and he didn't want to go with Zayn, though it may be temporary. He was afraid that if he let go of Harry, he'd never get to hold him like that again. He feared that Harry would change his mind and never want to see him again. It terrified him. 

 

As if Harry could read his thoughts, he pressed a gentle kiss into Louis' hair and held him a bit tighter. "Just go with him, baby. I'll come and see you later, okay? You need to go and get cleaned up and comfortable. We can do whatever you want when I come over. Sound good?" 

 

Louis nodded. "That good." He confirmed quietly. He slowly let go of Harry and shuffled towards Zayn. He allowed Zayn to lead him out of the room, but he kept his eyes turned back to Harry the whole way. He thought that Harry looked as sad as he felt, and that felt a bit like progress to him. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was in and out of a headache when i wrote all of this so if it sucks or doesnt make sense im sorryyyyyyyyyyyy

Harry had never been more nervous in his entire life. It made no sense to him, either. He's stood in front of international companies and convinced them to sign with him. He's given speeches at the biggest and brightest award shows. He's made hundreds of people successful and yet he was nervous right there, standing on the stone steps leading up to Zayn's house. 

 

Earlier, Zayn had called him and let him know that Jay, trying to get Harry not to press charges against her, had sent over Louis' birth certificate and other medical and legal documents associated with him. He also let Harry know that despite the fact that he was angry as hell, he was still allowing Harry to come over and look at them. He raised his hand and let the heavy iron knocker swing down a few times. 

 

After a few seconds, the door creaked open. Harry rolled his eyes at the dramatically slow door. Zayn was a sucker for old-fashioned gothic memorabilia, and he had told Harry that the slow, creaking door gave the illusion of a sinister, haunted mansion. Harry reminded him that he lived in Westchester and shopped on Fifth Avenue regularly. 

 

"He's napping." Zayn said as soon as he opened the door. He knew that Louis was the first thing Harry was going to ask about. 

 

Harry fish-mouthed for a few seconds before nodding. He stepped inside Zayn's house. "How is he?" 

 

Zayn led him to the large dining room. Harry could see a spread of papers. "Tired. A bit scared still. We were walking the other day and a construction worker across the street started a drill up. Nearly sent him to his death he got so scared." 

 

A dull ache began in Harry's chest. Louis' horrible encounter with the dentist happened a bit over a week ago and he still felt like visiting that dentist in jail just to beat the living hell out of him. "Oh." Was all he could say. 

 

"So, this is all she sent over." Zayn sat down and gestured to the piles of paper. Harry sat down next to Zayn and lifted up a single sheet. It was an official hospital form from the day Louis was born. He read it aloud. " _Louis William Tomlinson, born at 10:10 pm, December 24th, 1997. Weighing six pounds, zero ounces, and measuring at seventeen inches long._ He was tiny from the very beginning." He commented. 

 

Zayn nodded. His hand was near his mouth, and he was staring at Harry. "Keep reading." He said. 

 

" _Birth complications and defects are as followed: infant was presented at 10:13 pm with ears and a tail. Size and weight indicate that infant carries the hybrid gene. Infant is quiet and rarely cries."_ Harry looked up at Zayn. "They considered him to have birth defects just because he's a hybrid?" He asked disgustedly. 

 

"It gets worse." Zayn sighed. 

 

Harry kept reading. He read paper after paper until he got to a failed adoption form. He ignored the bile rising in his throat as he read out loud. " _Mr. and Mrs. Dan Tomlinson, while we encourage people to adopt and to think of adoption when faced with the uncertainty of parenting, it has come to our attention that your infant is a hybrid. At this time, we are not accepting infant hybrids into our agency at this time. We've included a list of some very nice hybrid homes and we thank you for your interest in our agency._ " He looked up at Zayn. "They tried to put him up for adoption?" 

 

Zayn nodded. "Multiple times. That whole entire folder to your left is filled with nothing but rejection forms from adoption agencies. And I looked up one of those hybrid homes they suggested. It was closed down in 1998 for abusing the hybrids it took in. If Jay had sent Louis to one, he probably wouldn't be alive today." 

 

Harry shoved the folder as far away from himself as possible and closed his eyes. He'd never been more disgusted with another human being in his life. He hated Jay Tomlinson with every fiber of his being. 

 

"Zayn?" A small voice squeaked from the doorway to the dining room. Harry looked up. Louis was standing there in his pajamas. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were sleepy and he was holding a teddy bear. Harry was so fucking in love it hurt. 

 

"Hey Louis." Zayn greeted. "Nice nap?" 

 

Louis nodded and walked into the room. Harry expected Louis to go and sit next to Zayn, not for Louis to curl up right in his lap. Louis snuggled right into him, turning his body to face Harry's and tucking his hands into his sweater. He was completely curled up, and Harry discovered that he could stay like that the rest of his life. 

 

"What that?" He asked tiredly, poking a single finger from beneath the arms of his sweater to point at the papers in front of Harry. 

 

"That's uh," Harry cleared his throat and shifted some of the papers around. "Stuff about you. Your, uh, your mom sent them to us." 

 

Louis perked up at the mention of his mom, and it quite honestly broke Harry's heart the way Louis still loved her, despite everything that she'd done to him. Louis had a pure, forgiving heart. "Mommy?" He asked, leaning forward. "What that?" He pointed to the blue tinted paper. It was his birth certificate. 

 

"This is your birth certificate." Harry explained, handing the official document to Louis. "It says when you were born and where you were born." 

 

"Where Louis borned?" Louis asked, blinking up at Harry. Harry could quite honestly get lost in those eyes. 

 

"Well, it says right here that you were born in New York." Harry read, using his finger to point along so that Louis could see. 

 

"When Louis was borned?" Louis questioned. 

 

"You were born on the twenty-fourth of December." Harry told him. "Christmas Eve." He figured Louis would get excited, but no recognition of the holiday registered onto the hybrids face. Both Harry and Zayn were confused. 

 

"Louis," Zayn leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "You  _do_ know what Christmas Eve is, right?" 

 

Louis shook his head slowly. 

 

"You don't know what Christmas is or anything?" Harry elaborated. 

 

Again, Louis shook his head. 

 

"Okay, you know how it snows and people start putting up pretty lights and snowmen in their yards? Maybe a giant Santa Claus? A few reindeer?" Zayn asked. "And you see all of those pretty trees decorated and you see presents everywhere?" 

 

Louis nodded his head slowly. "Louis loves the pointy trees with sparkly lights." Louis said. "Them so pretty!" 

 

Zayn grinned at him. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about. Christmas is a holiday that we celebrate here. You won't really ever hear the real reason behind Christmas because it's so commercialized now - " 

 

"Zayn," Harry cut in. "Louis," He turned to Louis. "Christmas is celebrated now by people giving each other presents and they decorate their homes and yards up really pretty and they wait for Santa Claus to bring them some more presents. Special presents even. There's hot chocolate and you decorate cookies and sit in front of the fireplace..." He was describing everything he wanted to do with Louis if he ever got his shit together in time for the upcoming holiday. 

 

"Oh!" There was a sudden sparkle to Louis' eyes. "That sound so much fun! Louis has birthday then? With Santy Claus?" 

 

"Well, yes." Harry shrugged. "Christmas Eve is the special day where you can leave cookies and milk for Santa and then go right to sleep, because that's the night he brings presents to you. There's a whole big thing to Christmas, but that's the gist of it." 

 

"Christmas Day is when you wake up really early and open all of your gifts." Zayn further explained. "But I've always found Christmas Eve to be more magical, even now as an adult." 

 

Harry nodded his head in agreement. He used to love Christmas Eve for the magic of it, but now he loved it because it was Louis' birthday. "Zayn's right." 

 

"So Louis birthday when magic happens?" Louis asked excitedly, clapping his hands together. He looked so thrilled. He pushed his hands up to his chin and tucked them under. He sighed happily. "When Louis birthday?" 

 

"Your birthday is coming up real soon." Zayn promised. "It's less than a month away!" Already, he was planning a birthday party for Louis. He'd grown so close to the hybrid and it only seemed fair. Plus, he knew that Louis had probably never had a birthday party in his life, much less even knew it was his birthday. He didn't even know about Christmas, for fucks sake. 

 

"That so amazing!" Louis giggled. "Cannot wait." He sighed and leaned back into Harry. Everything they described sounded so wonderful and he couldn't wait until he could see what they were talking about. He especially wanted to see Santy Claus. 

 

Harry's phone ringing broke the peaceful silence, and he shifted to pull it out of his pocket. Louis, of course, refused to move from his comfortable spot, and Harry struggled for a bit before swiping to answer the call. "Hello?" He listened for a bit, nodding and  _mhm-_ ing when necessary. His face stayed the same through the whole phone call, which indicated nothing serious. 

 

When he hung up, he sighed. Zayn gave him a quizzical look. "Construction needs to be let in at the house." He explained, tapping Louis' thigh a few times, signaling to the hybrid that it was time to move. 

 

While Louis whined, Zayn asked, "Construction? What for?" 

 

"I'm thinking of putting the house on the market. It's just too big for me. And there are some renovations I'd like to get done before I do. If I do." He explained, tapping Louis again. "You need to get up, babe. I've got to go." 

 

Louis let out a grumpy whine and stood up. "Maybe Louis can go with Harry?" He asked hopefully. "Him do miss Harry's house." 

 

Harry hesitated, but shook his head. "I don't think so, doll." Before Louis could start whining again, he held his hands up. "It's just not a good idea for you to be around so many people. You don't know them and they don't know you." He left out the part that they very well could start working today, and drills were involved. 

 

"But Harry protect Louis." Louis reminded him. 

 

Harry nodded. "I would, you're right. But I want you to stay with Zayn, okay? How about I come back later and take you out to dinner, okay? Would that be okay?" 

 

Louis nodded and let a smile stretch across his face. "Okay!" He squealed. Without thinking, he grabbed Harry's larger hands in his and squeezed. "Louis go an' get ready right now!" He let go of Harry's hands and darted out of the room. When he was gone, Harry ran his hand down his face and sighed. 

 

"You know how I feel about this." Zayn spoke. Harry had forgotten that he was even in the room, and he gave a little jump. 

 

"Yes." He agreed. 

 

"And you know what I'm going to say." Zayn said. 

 

Harry nodded. "I do." 

 

Zayn sighed. "Just don't hurt him anymore." He requested. He looked tired; tired of everything that was happening between them, tired of having to pick up the pieces. "If this isn't the time for you to get your shit together...then don't go tonight. But if you're serious about him," He shrugged. "I can't stop you." 

 

-

 

 Harry's eyes were on Louis as he watched the hybrid take in the restaurant surrounding him. He'd taken Louis to this little place he'd recently discovered, and just like he promised, the only sources of light were the fairy lights hanging from the ceilings. There were lit candles on the tables and a live band played soft music. Louis was amazed and in love. 

 

"So pretty." Louis murmured, tracing his finger down the long wax candle. He was careful to avoid the flame. His eyes flickered up to Harry's. "Thank Harry." 

 

"You're welcome." Harry replied. When the waiter stopped by, he ordered a bottle of wine. "Bring me a bottle of your best red," He requested. Then, he remembered that Louis might not know what wine even was. "Louis? What would you like to drink?" 

 

Louis fidgeted in his seat and looked back and forth. "Chocolate milk?" He finally asked, blushing. 

 

Harry thought it was the cutest fucking thing in the world, even if Louis did seem a bit embarrassed to be asking for chocolate milk. He closed the alcohol menu and handed it back to the waiter. "I think I'll have a chocolate milk too." He said, smiling at Louis. 

 

"Right away." The waiter nodded and walked away, leaving Harry and Louis alone once more. Harry cracked open his menu. 

 

"What sounds good?" He asked Louis. 

 

"Um." Louis bit his lip and concentrated at the menu. He was so quiet that Harry looked up, concerned. That's when it dawned on him. He'd forgotten that Louis couldn't read. 

 

"It's alright, kitten." Harry closed his menu and slid out of his side of the booth. He scooted in next to Louis and pointed to the menu. "That right there is a cheese platter, which is normally an appetizer, which is something you get to eat before the meal." 

 

Louis giggled into his palm. "That not make sense." He smiled up at Harry. The corners of his eyes crinkled in the most delightful way. "Eat before eat?" 

 

Harry couldn't help but let a grin cross his face. "I know. It's a bit ridiculous." He slid his finger down the menu and read off some more choices. "That right there is a salad with tuna on it. You like tuna, right?" 

 

Louis shrugged. "Not know what is." 

 

"It's good sometimes, in my own opinion." Harry said. He explained to Louis what tuna was. "And this is a little sandwich called a panini. See how it has those dark lines across it? They're good, I think." He kept reading the menu to Louis and patiently explained to the hybrid what everything was. They finally decided to share a roasted chicken on a bed of red potatoes and green beans after Louis exclaimed that he loved 'the long green thingy's'.

 

"Harry?" Louis asked quietly once the waiter left. 

 

"Hm?" Harry asked, sipping some of his chocolate milk through a straw. It was a good choice. 

 

Louis kept his eyes on the table. "Louis still love Harry." 

 

His voice was quiet, but Harry heard every word. He slowly sat his glass down and cleared his throat, trying to buy himself some time. "I know." He finally said. 

 

"But Harry do not love Louis no more." Louis' voice cracked. "That so  _sad_." 

 

"Don't cry." Harry sat his hand down on Louis' leg and rubbed circles into the material of Louis' jeans with his thumb. "It is sad." He agreed. He opened and closed his mouth several times before finding the right words to say. "You shouldn't love me. I don't deserve it." 

 

Louis looked over at Harry. His face was confused. "Harry do." He argued. 

 

Harry shook his head firmly. "No, Louis, I don't. I don't deserve anything from you. Not after everything I've said to you, after everything I've done to you." 

 

"But Louis f-forgive Harry." Louis stammered out. 

 

"You shouldn't." Harry snapped. "You're foolish if you forgive me. I've hurt you, Louis." Before he could remove his hand from Louis' leg, Louis placed his own on top of it, anchoring it there. 

 

"B-But that what love is." Louis said. "F-forgivin'. Louis know you not want to hurt him. He do, Harry." Louis was looking at him so kindly and he wanted to cry. "Sometime Louis  _hate_ Harry but him still love him. That called love." 

 

Harry shook his head. "You don't know what love is, Louis." 

 

"He do!" Louis said angrily. "Know that love is what he feel for Harry. Even though Harry hurt Louis, Louis still wanna hug and k-kiss him. Louis have big heart," Louis took his hand from Harry's and used it to draw a heart in the air. "An' it for Harry." 

 

There are few moments in his life where Harry has completely lost his head and didn't even think, and it was one of those moments. He cupped Louis' cheek and pressed their lips together, not even caring that they were in public. He allowed himself to become completely lost in the kiss and the way Louis' lips fit his perfectly. He wished he could take the little whimpers and sighs Louis let out and make them his ringtone somehow. 

 

When he pulled away, he kept his forehead pressed to Louis'. "I saw you kissing Hayden." He confessed quietly. "That's why I said those awful things to you in the hotel. I shouldn't have said any of it, and I will regret it for the rest of my life. But Louis, I am so incredibly, deeply, madly in love with you and it hurts me in every way possible. I wish you didn't love me so that it would be a whole lot easier." 

 

"Louis not like Hayden no more." Louis whispered. "He tell Hayden no and leave without payin' for ice cream." 

 

Harry pulled back. "You left without paying for your ice cream?" 

 

Louis bit his lip. "That bad?" He asked. 

 

Harry paused, then shook his head, smiling. "No." He answered. He smoothed a hand down the back of Louis' head. "It was good." 

 

Louis sighed and leaned closer to Harry. "Um. Louis not really forgive Harry for sayin' and doin' mean things." He informed Harry. "Just say so Harry knowed that Louis love him, but not really forgive him." 

 

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis' shoulders and nodded his head. "I'm glad. I don't want you to forgive me." 

 

Louis was confused. "So that mean Harry don't love Louis?" He asked sadly. 

 

"No, that doesn't mean that. It means that I have a lot to work on. You shouldn't forgive me for a long time, Louis. What I did to you was inexcusable. I'm going to make up for it. I promise." 

 

"Can um, can Harry take Louis out some more?" Louis requested politely. "An' they can kiss but not do other stuffs?" 

 

Harry processed Louis' words. "You want me to date you?" He finally asked. "You want me to take you out and date you? So we can build ourselves up instead of jumping right into a relationship?" As soon as he spoke the words, everything became clear to Harry. A relationship with Louis is what he wanted, what he  _needed_ , and Louis had the most perfect idea. Harry was going to court Louis and treat the hybrid like he deserved. He was going to prove himself to Louis and show Louis that he's going to change himself. 

 

Louis has truly made him a better person. 

 

He looped their hands together and brought Louis' up to his mouth. He kissed the back of Louis' hand. "I'll date you, baby. I'm going to change. I promise." 


	26. Chapter 26

_To Hary this is Louis riting to u from Zaynie's ~~huse~~ hous an Louis jus want 2 let u know that HE is so exitid  to see Harry agin bcase louiS have so much fun on our date last nite Hary is very gentelmen and LOUIS still luv Hary so much okie LUV HARRY agin Louis will C hary laeter bye Luv Louis. _

 

Harry read and reread the note he found stuffed inside of his mailbox earlier that morning. It was from Louis, and it had already become his most prized possession. He couldn't hold back the smile while reading it, and he discovered that Louis had made some pretty nice progress with his writing and spelling. A part of him was angry at Zayn for not keeping him in the loop, and the other part was angry at himself for not taking his own time to teach Louis while they still lived together. 

 

He folded the note gently and placed it in his wallet, right next to the picture Louis had taken of them after the hybrid got his brand new glasses. He'd had it printed out shortly after, because it was just too precious not to. He drained his mug of coffee and rinsed it out before letting it sit in the sink. He was already running a bit late, so he rushed to grab his keys and coat, barely remembering to lock his doors. 

 

On the way to work, he hit every red light, and he was becoming frustrated. He would have thrown a fit when someone cut him off, but at the next red light, he got a text message.  _PLESE BRNG LOUIUS FOOD ples Zayn is starvng' Loius at work okie Hary luv Louis._ Clearly it was from Louis on Zayn's phone, and as he read it, the tension seemed to melt from his body. It worried him at how quickly he angered, and told himself to work on it. 

 

He swerved from the lane he was in to the turning lane, and traveled down the road to Starbucks. Ever since Louis had gotten a taste of their breakfast, he would always politely request one of everything. Zayn would always offer breakfast in the early mornings they went to the studio, which is when he would hear Louis ask. Of course, Louis was only able to eat a simple breakfast sandwich and an oversized muffin, so he didn't ever get the whole menu. 

 

He pulled into the drive-through and ordered Louis' favorites, along with a coffee for himself. He paid and took the bag of food and drinks when it was ready and headed right to work. He didn't even care if he was late anymore, because he was able to satisfy his hybrid and that was the only thing that mattered. Whatever overrated popstar was in the studio could wait. God knows he's had to wait on them plenty of times. 

 

When the elevator dinged on his floor, he stepped out and made his way to his office. Zayn's was right across the way, and the door was open. He peeked inside. Louis was sitting cross-legged on the floor, shoulders and neck bent to concentrate on the coloring book that was in his lap. He was wearing his glasses, Harry could see. 

 

"Don't you know you'll get a sore neck if you sit like that?" He asked, effectively startling Louis. The hybrid jumped, but the scared look on his face morphed into a happy one when he saw Harry, and an even  _happier_ one when he saw the bag in Harry's hand. 

 

"Harry getted Louis' message!" Louis cheered, gathering his colored pencils before standing. Last time, he didn't clean them up and he stepped on one and broke it. It was a tragedy. "Thank Harry!" Right before he reached the bag, Harry held it back. 

 

"Ah ah," He hummed. "What are we missing?" He tapped his finger along his cheek. 

 

"Forgots to kiss Louis' Harry!" Louis giggled. He leaned up on his toes and pressed a kiss to Harry's rough cheek. "It tickles!" He squealed. 

 

"Haven't shaved in a while." Harry explained, handing Louis the bag. He watched as Louis took it happily and sat on the chaise couch. When Louis patted the spot next to him, Harry gladly sat down, and he didn't even protest when Louis' mismatched polka dot and striped socked feet landed in his lap. He put his hands over Louis' ankles and looked over at the hybrid. 

 

"What time did you and Zayn get here?" He asked, using his thumb to rub circles on Louis' petite ankle bone. 

 

Louis chewed and swallowed before answering. "Zaynie say clock say seven." He answered. "Not know what seven is." He giggled shyly. 

 

"It's a time. Have you and Zayn worked on time yet?" When Louis shook his head, Harry got excited. Maybe he could teach Louis time. He would finally start to have a positive affect in Louis' life. 

 

Louis hummed. "Louis like Harry's scruffies." He said, finishing up his sandwich. 

 

Harry rubbed at his jaw. "Yeah? I think I do too." He leaned back against the couch, fully relaxed now. He couldn't help but curse himself. If he had only been this honest with himself from the beginning, they could have been doing this instead of hurting each other. Well, Louis never really hurt him. But still. 

 

"Zaynie has scruffies but Louis like Harry's lots better." Louis whispered loudly, as if he were letting Harry in on a big secret. "Louis not grow scruffies." 

 

Harry gave a little half-smile and rubbed his thumb across Louis' baby-soft cheek. "Nah. You look fine without it." He assured Louis. "Cute and innocent. My little kitten." 

 

Louis preened at the nickname and nuzzled into Harry's palm. "Harry's lil' kitten." He repeated with finality. "Only Harry's." 

 

Harry's smile grew, carving a dimple into his cheek. "Only mine." 

 

-

 

 Harry watched with a smile on his face as Louis happily gobbled up his new favorite food ever: pizza rolls. Normally, he would be disgusted by someone eating such an unhealthy food at an alarmingly fast rate, and if it were anyone else, he would be, but since it was Louis, it was endearing. He was endeared. He even swiped a few from Louis' plate, pushing his salad to the side. 

 

"What Harry do today?" Louis asked, swirling the greasy pocket of food through an obscene pile of ranch dressing. He glanced up at Harry, blue eyes sparkling. His grin indicated that he already knew what Harry was doing. 

 

"Well," Harry clasped his hands together over his stomach and leaned back in his seat. "If I'm not mistaken, I thought we were going to the movies later. I know you've been dying to see that one." 

 

Louis nodded. Harry's answer was correct. "Wanna see silly movie." He said. "Looks funny to Louis!" 

 

Harry had gotten an early preview of some new Disney animated movie and Louis had been asking to go and see it all week. He finally surprised the hybrid last night with the tickets. He was dropping Louis off at Zayn's when he broke the news, and Louis begged to go home with Harry afterwards. He was so thankful for it that he wanted to spend the whole night with Harry - like a slumber party. He'd never had one. 

 

"It looks funny to me too." Harry smiled. "And you'll get to eat all the popcorn you want." If there was one thing Louis loved more than Harry, it was movie theater popcorn. He went nuts for it. 

 

"Harry eat with me!" Louis cheered, completely abandoning the pizza rolls to go and sit in Harry's lap. He buried his hands in Harry's hair and purred, blinking up at the man before him. "Harry like popcorn as Louis does?" 

 

"I do like popcorn, Kitten." Harry nodded, suddenly becoming very aware of how close their faces were. "But there's something I like a whole lot more than popcorn." 

 

"What that?" Louis pouted. Popcorn was to be admired by everyone. 

 

Harry brought his hand up to Louis' face and bopped his nose, making Louis giggle. "You." He replied. "I like you a whole lot better than I like popcorn." 

 

Louis frowned. "Harry  _like_ Louis or Harry  _love_ Louis?" He asked. 

 

Harry wrapped his hands around Louis' waist and squeezed gently. "I  _love_ Louis." He assured the hybrid. "There is nothing I love more in the world than Louis." 

 

The grin that spread across Louis' face made his heart flutter. Louis curled up and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. "There nothin' more than Louis love than Harry neither." He promised. "Will always love Harry."

 

"Even when I don't deserve it?" Harry asked, leaning back further. He wanted to make sure Louis was as comfortable as possible, even if his back was starting to hurt from the position. "Even when I'm being a meanie?"

 

He felt Louis nod against his shoulder. "Even when Harry bein' meanie."

 

-

 

 Though the Christmas lights were strung up across every street and window they passed, Harry kept his eyes solely on Louis' sparkling face. The movie theater they went to was in a small little district that Harry visited as often as possible. It was quaint and charming and full of appeal, and if he could buy a house there, he would in a heartbeat. They passed shop after shop, each decorated with Christmas decorations and their windows displayed many gift ideas. 

 

They were both bundled up, still running on the excitement of the movie they'd just seen minutes prior.  _Especially_ Louis, who was bouncing on his feet and running up to each cute little window display. As he found one that completely enamored him, Harry stepped away to a little food cart. He kept his eyes on Louis as he ordered them hot chocolate, with marshmallows for Louis. 

 

"Here, kitten." He said when he'd paid and received the warm treats. He stood right next to Louis and handed the hybrid his styrofoam cup. 

 

Louis took his eyes away from the display only to take the cup and lean up to kiss Harry's cheek. "Thank Harry." He said, bringing the cup to his lips. Knowing it was still hot, Harry stopped him gently. 

 

He took the lid off of his own cup and blew across the hot liquid gently. "Like this. You'll burn your tongue otherwise." 

 

Louis mimicked Harry's actions and took the lid off of his cup. He blew across the top and giggled when the melting marshmallows barely moved. He swiped his pointer finger through the sticky mess and bopped Harry's nose, giggling the entire time. Harry was so fucking endeared. 

 

"Little kitten," He asked in mock agitation. "What possessed you to do that?" 

 

Louis laughed into his mitten covered hand. "Harry look cutesy with 'mallow on nose!" He cheered. 

 

Harry allowed himself to chuckle as he wiped the mess off of his face and onto his pants. "Yeah, well, you look cutesy all the time. So, you win." 

 

Louis blushed and blinked softly at Harry. "Thank Harry for bein' lovely." He whispered, bringing the cup to his lips. Harry watched as he took a sip, making sure that it wasn't hot. "Good!" He reported back to Harry once he'd swallowed a cooled mouthful. 

 

Harry raised his own styrofoam cup up in toast and took his own sip. Louis was right, it was good, but he never doubted the hybrid for a second. "What do you want to do now?" He asked, wrapping his arm around Louis' slight shoulders. He casually pried Louis away from the glimmering lights. 

 

Louis' eyes darted all around before settling on a gourmet food truck parked across the street. He pointed. "Louis sorta hungry." He said, blinking up at Harry. 

 

"You want to eat there?" Harry asked. When Louis nodded, he looked both ways before leading them across the quiet street. The judgmental aristocrat inside of him wanted to turn his nose up at the food truck, simply because it was a food truck. _Gourmet my foot_ , it wanted to think. But Harry, the New and Improved Harry, was trying his hardest to impress Louis and really take a good look at the best things in life, shoved the judge-y dick inside of him away and stepped up to the window. 

 

Louis had a hard time reading the fancy menu, so Harry explained everything to him. "They're not going to have a burger and fries, baby." He informed the hybrid. "Or pizza or anything like that. They serve fancier street food. Is that okay?"

 

Louis nodded. "Wanna be fancy." He told Harry quietly.

 

"Actually," The woman at the window leaned out to speak to them. "We just take regular street food and sort of spice it up, make it a bit fancier." She explained. "But if he wanted something like a burger, we could do that."

 

"Thanks." Harry nodded to her. "Louis? What do you want?"

 

Louis pointed to a display picture on the food board. "Want that." He said.

 

"That's a kebab." Harry explained. "Do you know what that is?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "But looks good though!" He smiled up at the woman in the window.

 

"A kebab has a type of meat and a whole bunch of vegetables on a stick, and they grill it." Harry explained. "I think you'd like it. Do you still want that?" When Louis nodded, he ordered two kebab baskets, one chicken and one beef, just in case Louis preferred one over the other, and paid. They stood around for maybe five minutes before the woman was handing their food out the window. 

 

Harry carried the food and followed Louis a little ways away, into a little park. They sat at a picnic table set inside a gazebo and dug in. There were white Christmas lights strung around the trees, and honest to God, Harry made a note in his phone to propose to Louis some day in a setting like that. It was absolutely perfect, and Louis loved it. Louis deserved perfect.

 

Louis _was_ perfect.  


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably the shortest chapter of this book but i felt that adding anything else would be weird!

Harry rested his chin on the edge of the cool, porcelain tub and stared at Louis, who was staring back at him, grinning cutely. For a few brief moments, he allowed himself to imagine him in the large, oval bathtub with Louis, sitting in the hot water and among the bubbles. But he put himself on Candle Duty, as he had told Louis when the hybrid begged him to join, and he had to watch the lit candles along the side. The only thing that was missing was the rose petals and cheesy music, but it was pretty darn perfect now. 

 

"Do you want some more?" He asked Louis, nodding to the champagne flute full of bright red Kool Aid. It had stained Louis' tongue and lips a cherry red, and Harry found himself wanting to taste them.

 

"No." Louis shook his head. "But want more shrimp." He pouted at Harry. They'd just enjoyed a dinner of popcorn shrimp and tater tots, at Louis' request. Harry thought that maybe his bougie upbringing would automatically make him hate anything like that, but surprisingly, it was good. It was also nice to be around Louis and his humble ways. He learned that Louis never took anything for granted, and he could learn a few things from that.

 

"In the bath?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. "Or do you want to wait?"

 

Louis pondered the options for a few moments. He didn't want to leave the bath, but he also wanted shrimp. "In bath." He replied. "Please."

 

Harry nodded and stood up, ignoring the popping of his knees. "If you need anything, holler." He reluctantly left the bathroom and walked slowly, listening just in case Louis needed him or something. By the time he made it to the top of the stairs and heard nothing, he picked up his pace and headed to the kitchen. Everything was still in the warming oven, where he put it after Louis gobbled up some. He scattered some onto a plate and grabbed the ketchup, Louis' new favorite condiment. He slid the ketchup back into the fridge and headed back upstairs.

 

Louis was still sitting right where Harry left him, only playing with the bubbles that were somehow still very big after being in the bath almost an hour. He grinned when he saw Harry coming back in. He made grabby hands at the plate and blew Harry a bubbly kiss.

 

"Wipe your hands first." Harry instructed, handing Louis a hand towel. After Louis wiped the bubbles from his hands, he dug in. 

 

"Harry good at cookin'!" He complimented. "So good!" 

 

Harry didn't have the heart to tell Louis that all of it came from a package. Granted, it was from an organic, healthy brand so Louis wasn't eating total shit, but Harry could do better.  _Much_ better. "If you think this is good, wait until I can cook you something else." He said, sitting back down beside the tub.

 

"Harry a good cook?" Louis asked, pushing a tater tot through the pile of ketchup. He looked up at Harry through his eyelashes. He looked so innocent Harry wanted to scream.

 

"I think I'm a good cook." Harry shrugged. Which was true. He'd always had a passion for cooking. Now, he had a different passion, and his passion was five-foot-seven and the epitome of sunshine. 

 

"Can Harry teach Louis?" Louis had always wanted to learn how to make delicious foods. Being neglected for sixteen years and then on the streets for two sort of hindered that plan. 

 

Harry swirled his hand through the water and nodded. "Of course. Whenever you want to learn, baby." 

 

Louis just smiled and finished his food. When the plate was empty and the champagne flute had no more Kool Aid in it, he yawned and blinked tiredly over at Harry. He was glad that they were having a slumber party so he could go straight to bed instead of waiting for Zayn to come and get him. Harry took the plate and glass off the lip of the tub and stood. 

 

"I'll be right back." He said to Louis, who was feeling around the bottom of the tub for the plug. He left the bathroom and headed downstairs, making quick work of putting the dishes in the dishwasher. He turned the kitchen light off and sped upstairs. He stepped into his bedroom and froze. His mouth went dry and his pants tented considerably. 

 

Louis was standing in front of the bed, his back towards the door, and he was completely naked. He was holding a fluffy towel in his hands and he was drying himself off, one limb at a time. Harry let his eyes trail Louis from head to toe, scanning over the soft, tan skin. Louis' body had no imperfections, just smooth everywhere. His eyes lingered on the deep dip of the hybrids spine right before skimming over the obscene curve of his ass. 

 

That's when he saw it. 

 

The achingly familiar letters, curved and curled just the way he signed it everyday. It was his signature, sitting neat and pretty, right on Louis' ass cheek. He stepped forward and dropped down to his knees. When he was eye level with the tattoo, he let out a deep breath, chilling Louis' warm skin. 

 

"Harry!" Louis jumped, but Harry anchored him with two large hands around his waist. 

 

"Stay still." He demanded softly, eyes focused on the beautiful tattoo. The tattoo that marked Louis as his for the rest of their lives. The tattoo that he didn't believe was there. The tattoo that he'd  _hurt_ Louis over. The tattoo that sometimes he wished was gone. It was right there, in front of his face. He was a weak man, which is why he did what he did next. 

 

His lips made contact with the tattoo, and he let out a satisfied moan when the skin under it was just as soft and warm as he'd imagined it to be. He felt Louis stiffen under him for the briefest of moments, and considered pulling away, but Louis softened a few seconds later. He felt one of Louis' small hands come around and twist through his curls, which only egged him on. 

 

He spent a good few minutes just  _ravishing_ the tattoo, biting and sucking on the skin. When he finally pulled away, there was a decent sized bruise there and Louis let out a whimper. He looked up at the hybrid and stood. Louis turned in his arms and curled up in the embrace. 

 

"Are you okay?" He asked nervously.  _Fuck._ He'd messed everything up. He'd just probably ruined everything. He should just leave now - 

 

"Felt good." Louis whispered against his chest. Louis looked up at him, and he looked scared but sure. "Want more." 

 

Harry's heart stopped for a millisecond and then threatened to beat out of his chest. "More what, baby?" He asked in a rough voice. More kisses on the tattoo? More biting the tattoo? To be honest, Harry would do it all. Anything Louis asked him to do, he'd do it. 

 

"Kissies." Louis mewled quietly. "On my bottom." 

 

If possible, Harry's pants got even tighter. His cock was straining against the zipper, begging to be let free. His hands slid down Louis' spine and he spread them out across each cheek. He tapped his pointer finger to Louis' tattoo. "Here?" Then, he got brave, and spread Louis' cheeks, letting his middle finger graze over the tight little pucker of his hole. "Or here?" He tried to seem cool and calm about it, but on the inside he was begging,  _Please let him say I can eat him out. I want to lick it so badly. Please God -_

 

Louis' breath hitched when he felt Harry's finger drag along his most intimate part and he didn't know where to curl up to Harry more or follow the touch. He was conflicted, because both felt so good. He whimpered finally and pawed at Harry's chest. " _There_ ," He finally said. 

 

Harry put the slightest pressure back on Louis' hole before taking his fingers away completely. Louis whined. "Look at me." Harry ordered softly, leaning down a bit so that they were face to face. Just because of the small touch, he already looked sexed out. "Are you sure you want me to touch you?" 

 

Louis nodded his head, but apparently that wasn't enough, because Harry still talked. 

 

"You need to understand what's about to happen if you say yes." Harry continued, searching Louis' eyes with his own. "If you say yes, I'm going to lay you down on that bed and I'm going to lick you right where I was just touching. I'm going to touch you there and I may even put my fingers inside of you. If you say no, then I'm going to dress you, and lay you down on that bed, and we're going to cuddle until we fall asleep." 

 

"Want Harry to touch Louis." Louis said without missing a beat, looking up at Harry through his lashes. He was never more sure of anything in his life. "Louis trust Harry." 

 

And fuck if that didn't hurt Harry when it should have made him feel good. He's done nothing to earn Louis' trust.  _Nothing_. Sure, they'd been dating (if you can even call it that when they were soulmates) for a week or two, and they spent every possible moment together. Sure, Harry was working on himself and  _sure_ , Louis was a bright individual who loved everyone, but still. He needed to earn Louis' trust. 

 

But, he just nodded and tilted Louis' chin up with his index finger. Louis seemed to know what was about to happen because he bounced up onto his tiptoes and let Harry kiss him. It was a soft kiss, a short one too, but sweet nonetheless. And it left them both breathless. Harry led Louis back to the bed and pushed him slowly and gently to lay back. As soon as his back hit the cool, silk sheets, his tummy erupted with butterflies. 

 

He watched as Harry stood at the end of the bed, staring at him with lust filled eyes as he worked his belt and pulled it from his pants. Louis watched as he popped the button on his pants and tugged the zipper down. His mouth watered when Harry kicked the pants off and he saw the outline of what could be considered a dangerous weapon if he didn't already know what it was. Harry tore off his shirt and tossed it somewhere, and when he was just in his Calvin Klein's, he crawled onto the bed to hover over Louis. 

 

That's when Louis began giggling. 

 

Harry stopped and stared down at the little giggling mess beneath him, confused. "What's so funny?" He asked. 

 

"Harry so big," Louis said through his giggles. "An' Louis so  _small_." 

 

Harry couldn't help the grin that spread across his face when he heard what Louis said. "Yeah," He agreed. "You're very small." He nosed along Louis' cheek and jaw, pressing kisses to the warm skin. They were lost in the haze after that, both consumed with each other. Harry worked down Louis' body, paying special attention to the hybrid's perky nipples and the expanse of his soft tummy. He gave one little kitten lick to the head of Louis' cock, just to jump-start things, and lifted Louis' legs up, hitching the soft thighs over his shoulders. He planted a kiss to the insides before gong to work. 

 

He felt Louis' hands take root in his hair as he used his thumbs to spread Louis' cheeks. He focused on the little pink hole nestled delicately there, tightening around absolutely nothing. He breathed over it a few times before allowing the tip of his tongue to come in contact with it. He felt Louis go absolutely rigid above him, and less than a beat later, Louis was putty. He was moaning loudly and letting out high pitched whimpers. 

 

Harry kept his tongue tight as he let only the tip dart all over and around the small pucker. Only when Louis' moans grew to the highest octave did he flatten his tongue and swipe it right over Louis. It sent the hybrid above him into a frenzy and Louis tightened his grip on Harry's hair and tugged. After that, he lost himself. He was a man possessed, licking fast and sloppily right over Louis' hole, sweeping it up and down and all around. He came up for breath just long enough to see Louis' flushed face, and it spurred him on. 

 

He pointed his tongue and worked it gently but firmly, and soon, he felt Louis' body giving in. The tip of his tongue was soon enveloped in the tight heat of Louis and he was in actual, literal, heaven. So was Louis, by the sounds he was making. He lost himself in making Louis feel good. He reveled in the way Louis' thighs tightened around him and the way Louis thrashed around in the bed, almost like a caged animal. 

 

He knew it was time to stop when he heard Louis let out one long, high-pitched squeal and then felt him go totally lax. He pulled away and sat up on his knees, staring down at the hybrid beneath him. Louis' hair was crazy and his eyes were glassy and his cheeks were bright red, but that's not what caught his attention. His stomach was covered in come, too much for just one time. 

 

"Oh baby." He said, leaning over Louis. "You came twice, didn't you?" 

 

Louis was breathing hard, but he still managed to look confused. "What that?" He asked, almost panting. 

 

He couldn't help but shake his head and let out a little chuckle. He swiped a finger through the mess on Louis' stomach and held it up. "It's this." He answered. "You felt good, yeah?" Louis nodded. "And then this happens. I'll explain it later baby." 

 

"Oh." Louis said, looking at Harry's come-covered finger. Without a seconds worth of hesitation, he leaned forward and popped it in his mouth. Harry was frozen, completely speechless, when Louis slid off and licked his lips. 

 

Harry's eyes darkened and he wondered just how he'd gotten himself into this mess. How he'd managed to get a hybrid who just sucked their own come right off of his finger. Whatever it was though, he was so fucking thankful. He was rock hard in his briefs now. 

 

"It good!" Louis exclaimed breathlessly. "Harry try?" 

 

Harry shook his head slowly and pushed one hand down into his briefs. He jerked himself for a few seconds before pushing the soft gray material down to his knees. He didn't miss the way Louis' eyes widened. "No baby. I'm gonna do something else." He adjusted himself over Louis so that his cock was laying right in the mess Louis' created, smearing the cum all around. "Let me see your hand." 

 

Louis gave Harry his hand without hesitation and watched in rapt attention as Harry maneuvered his smaller hand into a little curve. Harry then placed it right over his cock, creating a little cave above it. 

 

"Gonna fuck your tummy, baby." Harry grunted, trying not to fuck into Louis' hand so soon. "That okay?" 

 

"Will it make Harry be feelin' good?" Louis asked, eyes darting to look up at Harry. He looked so concerned about Harry' needs. 

 

"It'll make me feel very good, baby." Harry promised, already losing his breath. 

 

"Then it okay." Louis nodded and focused on his hand, making sure he left it exactly where Harry put it. He quickly got the hang of what Harry was doing when Harry began moving his cock back and forth. He watched as Harry started out slowly but began picking up pace. Soon, Harry was moving furiously above him, biceps bulging and chest heaving. Louis felt Harry's balls sliding across his skin with each thrust. 

 

Louis did everything he could to ensure that Harry would have a pleasurable experience. He tightened his hand around Harry's cock and even gasped a little at the sheer girth of it. He watched in fascination as Harry got sloppier and sloppier, and then, he watched as Harry let out rope after rope of thick, white stuff all across his stomach.  _Was that come_? He wondered. 

 

He held onto Harry's cock as Harry panted and tried to catch his breath. He felt it soften and just out of sheer curiosity, he swiped his thumb over the tip, right where the white stuff came out. Harry hissed and jerked back, falling onto the bed next to Louis. His chest was glistening with sweat and the hair around his neck was damp. 

 

"Sorry baby," Harry apologized. "I'm a bit sensitive." 

 

"That okay." Louis assured Harry. Then, he giggled. Harry looked over at him. "Louis just take bath and now him needs another!" 

 

Harry, who was slightly offended because he thought Louis was laughing at him, let go of that insecurity and smiled. "I guess so. How about we take one together." He suggested, rolling off of the bed. By some sheer luck, they'd left absolutely no stains on the sheets. He counted it as a win. 

 

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short! but it was perfect like this so :)

Harry checked and double checked the page on his laptop. It was the confirmation email for the flights he'd booked for a little vacation. He planned on surprising Louis with a little birthday trip, because Louis deserved something good and nice in his life. The flight was for December twenty-second, first class, and they'd be going to a little town in Colorado, near the mountains. He'd never been before, but has always wanted to go, and he thought that they could have that experience together. 

 

When he'd told Zayn that he wanted to take Louis somewhere, he swore Zayn almost wept with happiness. He'd even gotten a big hug from his friend, and several thumps on the back. Truth be told, Zayn was happier than ever that Louis and Harry were finally working things out. He was happy that Harry had seen the error of his ways and that he was trying valiantly to make up for lost time. 

 

They'd planned a little get together for Louis' birthday on the twenty-first, something lowkey and private so Louis wouldn't get overwhelmed. They'd made it carnival themed, because Louis loved carnivals, and they rented the ballroom in the nicest hotel in the city. Harry had gone the extra mile and rented it for the whole month, and people were setting up right now. He just wanted it to be perfect. 

 

He sighed happily and closed his laptop. Just about that time, he heard a dramatic sigh from the door and he looked up. Louis was standing there, pouting cutely, ears down against his head. 

 

"What is it?" He asked, leaning back in his chair. He raised an eyebrow at the hybrid. 

 

"Nothin'." Louis hummed. He stepped into the room. "Louis' just bein' sad cause Harry no want to play with him." He acted as if it didn't bother him, and it was so cute. Louis was cute. 

 

Harry stood from his desk with an amused expression. "Would you like me to play with you?" He asked, rounding the corner. He walked over to Louis and tried not to die when Louis had to tip his head back to stare up at him. 

 

Louis just shrugged and acted completely nonchalant. "Harry don't have to play wit' Louis. Only if him wants to play wit' Louis. But Louis is understandin' that Harry is bein' busy." 

 

"Kitten," Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and tugged the hybrid closer. "Can I play with you?" 

 

A broad smile took over Louis' face and he nodded. "Yes!" He replied enthusiastically. "What Harry wanna do?" 

 

Harry pondered for several moments. "Well, baby, what do you want to do? We could play a board game? Maybe watch a movie and - " 

 

"Eat gummy bears?" Louis asked, eyes lighting up at the thought of his most favorite treat in the world. 

 

Harry chuckled at Louis' amazing sweet tooth. "Yes, we can eat gummy bears if we watch a movie." He answered. "We could make dinner? Or, we could do all three?" 

 

Louis looked confused. "What Harry mean?" 

 

"Well," He drawled slowly. "We could play a board game, and then you could help me make dinner, and then we could watch a movie." 

 

"And eat gummy bears." Louis reminded him. 

 

He laughed and nodded his head. "And eat gummy bears. Can't forget about the gummy bears." 

 

-

 

"Harry just mad cause Louis was winnin'." Louis giggled, kicking his feet back and forth from where he was seated on the kitchen counters. He held a vegetable peeler tightly in his hands, waiting for Harry to ask him to pass it. 

 

"Maybe I let you win," Harry said in weak defense. Louis had actually beat him at the game they played. Granted, it was Twister, because Louis loved the bright colored dots, and it was the world's easiest game, but he was a weak man and let Louis' ass distract him. 

 

Louis' laughter reverberated through the kitchen and he tossed his head back. "No! Harry jus' bad at Twister!" 

 

"You're making fun of me," Harry pouted, not at all hurt. In fact, he was so happy that Louis was being comfortable around him. He was thankful. He walked past Louis to get to the sink, shaking his head and smiling, but Louis had other ideas. In seconds, he had legs wrapped around his waist and he was tugged up to the counter, standing in front of Louis. 

 

"Louis not makin' fun," Louis promised, eyes twinkling. 

 

Harry put his palms flat on Louis' thighs and spread his hands out. "Yeah? Good." He didn't have to lean in very far to accomplish what he wanted to do, because Louis had the same idea. In seconds, they were quietly but feverishly making out, Louis' legs tight around Harry's waist and Harry's hands squeezing Louis' thighs. It was nice, until they were interrupted. 

 

"Oh, God! Zayn, I found them!" It was Niall, who was standing the in the doorway, clutching an expensive bottle of wine in one hand and using the other to cover his eyes. He was happy, but he didn't need to see his friends sucking face. 

 

Zayn appeared a few seconds later and grinned. "Hey, love birds." He greeted. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled away just a hint, not quite ready to take his hands off of Louis. "You're early." 

 

"Fashionably so," Zayn wiggled his eyebrows and sat down the bag he had in his hands. "Brought some appetizers. Somehow I knew you'd still be cooking." 

 

"I would be done if you were on time." Harry said in dry humor. He turned to give Louis one more quick kiss before going over to the stove to make sure nothing had burned. Fajitas were on the menu, because Louis had saw the picture in a recipe book and begged for some. "What did you bring?" 

 

"Hummus," Zayn replied, walking over to the counter. He opened the cabinet above and pulled out some wine glasses. Niall popped the cork while Louis hopped down and meandered over to the bag of food Zayn brought. He was hungry. "And a weird cheese platter." 

 

"You brought weird cheese into our house?" Harry asked, beginning to chop peppers. When he didn't get a response, he looked up. "What?" He asked, looking from Zayn to Niall. They both were staring at him, eyes wide and mouths open. "What did I say?" 

 

Zayn shook his head. "Uh, nothing. You just - " 

 

"You referred to is as  _our_ house." Niall answered. 

 

Harry paused for a beat before shrugging. His hands faltered and he tried to focus on not cutting his fingers off. "Oh. Uh, well." He shrugged again. "It's uh. Well, you see - " 

 

"Oh!" Louis interrupted, holding up a pita chip with a hefty amount of hummus. "It good!" 

 

"I think so too." Zayn abandoned the wine glasses on the counter and joined Louis in eating the appetizer he brought. 

 

"And what did you mean by weird cheese?" Harry asked, changing the subject. He was hoping that everyone would forget what he said. He didn't want to admit just yet that he thought of his house and his  _and_ Louis' house. 

 

Niall shrugged and handed Harry a glass of wine. "We stopped at this new little wine and cheese place on the corner, you know," Niall made a wild gesture with his hand. "Locally made things, and they had this insane cheese spread but wouldn't allow people to try them. They said it was their catch, you know, how they got people to buy things. Anyway, the guy, Maurice or something, started just putting cheese after cheese into the box." He shrugged. 

 

"We're gonna open it, if you want to try any." Zayn said, not bothering to turn around to speak directly to Niall and Harry. He and Louis lifted the plastic lid off of the box and stared into it. There were blocks of cheese and little cubes and some slices, all a variety of colors. 

 

"What that?" Louis pointed to a white cheese with blue dots. 

 

Zayn turned his head and read the label. "Mozzarella with blueberries." He shrugged. "Try it, Louis."

 

Louis giggled and shook his head. "No! Zaynie try." He pranced away from the table and went to stand next to Harry. "Louis thirty." 

 

Harry's eyebrows furrowed and he glanced down at the hybrid. "You're not thirty, baby. You're only eighteen." 

 

"Almost nineteen!" Niall called around a mouthful of cheese. It was safe to say that the wine and cheese shop had just gotten a patron for life. 

 

Louis huffed. "No, Louis know that. Louis is thirty." 

 

"Baby, I'm not understanding what you're saying." Harry stirred around the strips of meat and sprinkled in more seasoning. 

 

Louis breathed out heavily and exasperatedly through his nose. He gestured to the glass in Harry's hand. "Louis is  _thirty_." He said again. "Him needs a drink." 

 

"Oh." Harry made the connection. "You're thirsty, baby. I understand now. What do you want to drink? Chocolate milk? Strawberry milk?" 

 

Louis eyed the glass in Harry's hand. "Can him try that?" He asked, pointing to it. 

 

"I don't think so baby." Harry shook his head. "It's alcohol."

 

"What that?" Louis cocked his head cutely. 

 

"Alcohol? It's something that if you drink enough of, you'll..." Harry tried to explain. 

 

"Lose your inhibitions." Niall answered, examining a cube of cheese. 

 

"Get pregnant." Zayn cackled, tossing his head back. 

 

"No." Harry answered quickly. He shook his head quickly and looked over to Louis. "It can make you do bad things. I shouldn't be drinking it." 

 

"You've cut down on a lot though." Zayn pointed out. He walked over to the stove and inhaled. "When is this going to be ready?" 

 

Harry waved him off and turned the burner off. "Now. Now get. Go do something productive. You can grab the plates. Niall, if you don't mind, can get Louis something to drink." 

 

"Louis?" Niall walked open to the refrigerator and opened it. "What do you want?" 

 

"Um." Louis shrugged and hooked his arm through Harry's. "Chocolate milk." 

 

Harry leaned over and kissed Louis' forehead. "Good choice, kitten. Do you want me to get your plate?" 

 

Louis' briefly remembered the last time Harry had made fajitas. He refused to help Louis and it ended up badly for the hybrid. He got sad at the thought, but then remembered that Harry had changed - was changing - and he wouldn't do that to Louis again. So, he nodded and cocked his head to rest it against Harry's bicep. "Please."

 

"Do you want to watch or do you want to go and sit by Niall?" Harry asked quietly. It was like they were in their own little world. It was nice, until Niall made a gagging sound and broke them out of their little daydream. 

 

"Gross. Why don't you two just get married already." Niall sat down at the table, grinning like the Cheshire cat. 

 

"What that?" Louis asked, blinking up at Harry with big eyes. 

 

Harry, who was shaking his head again at Niall, looked down at the hybrid. "It's nothing. Ignore him." He nudged Louis towards the table and followed, carrying the plate of food behind him. Once Louis was seated, he sat the plate down and went to stand behind Zayn, who was slowly filling his own. He glanced over at the table, where Louis was now chatting animatedly with Niall. His heart swelled with love. 

 

A nudge to his side made him look over. Zayn was shaking his head fondly, a shit-eating grin on his face. "What?" Harry asked defensively. 

 

"Nothing," Zayn answered. "You're just so gone for him." 

 

Never in a million years did Harry ever expect it to be true. He remembered the first time he'd ever seen Louis. He was a small little thing wearing practically nothing, yet he was holding scalding hot chocolate, which ended up all over him. He remembered yelling at Louis, who looked terrified. He remembered when they took him to lunch, and he remembered Zayn telling him that Louis ran away, afraid that they were going to humiliate him. 

 

He remembered when Zayn showed up at his house, Louis hiding behind his friend. He remembered that Louis refused such a nice room, asking instead to sleep in some place he deserved. He remembered thinking that Louis really deserved so much more than he got. He remembered promising himself that he was going to be nice to the hybrid, to protect him, and he remembered breaking that promise multiple times. 

 

He remembered that he brought Lauren into their lives, subsequently making Louis' miserable. He remembered treating the only source of sunshine in the entire world like shit. He remembered finally realizing that he would be nothing without Louis in his life. 

 

 And, he found that he really didn't care. With Louis by his side, he could do anything. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> orlando, you are not alone. stay strong.

Louis huffed and poked the needle and thread through yet another piece of popped popcorn. He was standing pigeon-toed near the half-decorated Christmas tree they'd gotten yesterday, and quite honestly, he was having the time of his life decorating it. It was just the damned popcorn that he was having trouble with. He ate half the bowl waiting for Harry to finish the call he had to take almost an hour ago, and he was tempted to eat the rest. 

 

"Harry bein' stupid." He grumbled to himself. He huffed once more and let the thread fall to the ground, weighted by twelve kernels of popcorn. He stepped over it and walked over to the fireplace, which had been their designated ornament space. He bent down and rifled through a large plastic tub, humming along to the TV, which was playing a Christmas movie. 

 

They had completely immersed themselves in the Christmas spirit, after Louis discovered that Harry never really celebrated the holiday. Harry had pointed out that he'd never had a reason to celebrate until Louis came along. Ever since Louis found out that Harry would celebrate it with him, it was all he ever talked about. He made Harry tell him about the best Christmas movies and made him sing Christmas songs with him, and they got a tree as soon as possible. 

 

They were doing Christmas right, especially the Christmas clothes. They'd been shopping when a particularly gaudy sweater had caught his eye, and he'd pouted and blinked softly up at Harry, which ended up with them leaving with almost each sweater in their sizes. It was wonderful. 

 

He shuffled towards the tree, trying not to trip over the legs of his too-long pajama pants. They were candy-cane striped and he'd topped them off with a Santa Claus sweater. He assessed the branches of the tree he could reach and delicately placed a glass bulb onto the green branch. He stepped back and smiled triumphantly. It already looked better. 

 

"Sorry, baby." Harry's voice sounded in the room as he stepped in. "Took longer than I anticipated." He looked at the tree and whistled lowly, walking over to Louis. He hooked his arms around the hybrid and swayed back and forth slowly. "Looks good! You did a fantastic job." 

 

"It not done yet." Louis giggled. "Harry need to helpin' Louis." 

 

"I'm going to help, baby." Harry promised. "Do you want to eat before or after we get really invested in this?" 

 

Louis pondered it for a moment. He was hungry, but he was also ready to decorate until they couldn't possibly decorate anymore. As he looked around the room, he remembered the half-eaten bowl of popcorn, and he got a brilliant idea. He wriggled away from Harry and bounced over to the table where the bowl was. He lifted it and thrust it towards Harry with a blinding smile. "Harry an' Louis can do  _both_!" 

 

Harry could only grin down at the large bowl in Louis' tiny hands. He remembered popping much more than what was in there, but he figured out awhile ago that Louis couldn't control himself around popcorn. He took the bowl from Louis and sat it down, only to embrace him. "Alright. Let's do both." 

 

"Harry not wearin' pajamjam's." Louis chided airily a few sweet moments later. Harry could only shake his head. He knew he wouldn't get away with it. 

 

-

 

Two hours later, they sat on the couch, Louis curled up in Harry's arms, and stared at the Christmas tree. It was the only light on in the living room, save for the fireplace, and Harry had never felt cozier. It was safe to say that Louis had never felt cozier either. Their bellies were full on popcorn and leftover fajitas, which they had nibbled on after the popcorn was gone. 

 

Harry sighed and tightened his arms around Louis, who he predicted was near sleep. A month ago, he would have never thought that this was possible. A month ago, he was still fighting himself on his feelings for Louis. Now, holding the tiny, precious little being in his arms, he realized he was a complete and utter idiot. Ask anyone and they'd agree. 

 

"Harry." Louis exhaled his name and wiggled around. "Louis loves Harry." 

 

It broke his heart every time Louis said that. Louis was so open and trusting, even when Harry didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve Louis, but he was going to do everything he could to show Louis that he felt the exact same. He kissed the back of Louis' head. 

 

"I love you too, kitten." 

 

-

 

Harry kept one hand tight around Louis' eyes and used the other to turn the key into the lock. He knew what was on the other side of the front door, but Louis did not, and it was to stay that way. They'd been planning a surprise party for Louis' birthday for weeks and Harry wanted everything to be perfect. Everyone he invited had RSVP'd and he'd hired the best caterer to make dinner and even had a world-famous pastry chef make Louis' birthday cake. 

 

And Louis didn't suspect a thing. He was glad that they had decorated the living room days ago. It would just make everything more special.

 

He giggled and pawed at Harry's large hand. "Harry," He chimed. "What Harry doin'? Louis cannot see!" 

 

Harry smiled and pushed the door open. "Just wait, baby." He said. "I'll let you see in a moment." He led Louis into the dark foyer and tried creating some noise, just in case Louis heard something from the other room. He turned the hall light on and led Louis into the large living room. It was dark, save for the hall light, which allowed him to see the shadows of the people closest to them. 

 

"Harry..." Louis pouted, tugging at Harry's hand. He used both hands and still couldn't make Harry's budge. It was so cute. 

 

"Hold on." Harry whispered. He groped the wall until he found the light switch, and at the same time, he flicked it on and removed his hand from Louis' eyes. The room lit up and a chorus of  _surprise_ greeted them. 

 

Louis gasped and clapped his hands together. He saw Zayn and Niall, and someone else named Liam Payne from Harry's office, and there was a girl standing next to Liam, and there was... 

 

"Greta!" Louis shouted, running over to his most dearest friend. She enveloped him in her arms and Harry knew without even looking that they were both crying. He felt guilty for keeping them apart for so long, and when he invited her personally, she had wept with happiness. 

 

He looked around the room. It was his first time seeing the finished product. There were gold colored balloons floating near the ceiling, and someone had strung Christmas lights everywhere, and they were twinkling brightly. The fireplace was crackling and the air smelled sweet, like the cupcakes lined up neatly onto little round tables all over the room. It was honestly perfect. 

 

Zayn came over to him and clapped him on the back. "I have to say," He began, smiling softly at his friend. "You've really changed." 

 

It meant a lot to him. "Thanks." He replied, shrugging. "I just..." He glanced over at Louis, who was still hugging Greta. "I just can't live without him. I don't know how I ever have." 

 

A grin replaced the fond smile on Zayn's face, and he shook his head. "You sappy fuck." He laughed. "I don't know how Louis puts up with you." 

 

"Hey," Harry chuckled. "He loves me, that's how." 

 

"Yeah, and you'd never forget that." Zayn nudged Harry's arm. "He's going to love you til the day he dies." 

 

"Yeah." Harry said quietly. It was strange how Zayn's statement made him feel. It sort of made him think that Zayn believed that Louis was going to stay faithful and monogamous to Harry, while Harry would break Louis' heart into tiny pieces. The love he felt for Louis was going to be the  _only_ love he felt for anyone. If he ever hurt Louis, he was going to throw himself into the ocean. 

 

"Hey." Zayn nudged him again and pointed to Louis, who was now gushing over the little Christmas bells on the cupcakes. "Go and get him." 

 

-

 

There was absolutely no need for light, Harry discovered about an hour later. They could shut off every light in the house and it would still shine, simply because Louis was there. He was there and made everything bright and happy and no one could frown or be unhappy in his presence. It just wasn't possible.

 

He'd stayed glued to Louis side the whole night, singing loudly as they sang Happy Birthday, and he held onto Louis' hips and watched fondly as Louis blew out nineteen candles on his massive birthday cake. He was so enamored by Louis that he didn't even care when the hybrid smeared frosting onto his face, only because Louis licked it off with a giggle a few seconds later. 

 

Louis wore himself out unwrapping presents, and he almost had more fun with the wrapping paper and ribbons than he did with the gifts. Harry let him taste a bit of champagne and eat more cupcakes than he usually would. He balanced it out with different bites of the food that was set out, and by the time everyone was shuffling out the door, he was full and jumpy, high on sugar. 

 

Harry had to carry him to bed because he was jumping off the walls. 

 

-

 

Harry watched as Louis bounced back and forth on his feet, going from his toes to the heel, back to the toes. It was the hybrids first time in an actual airport, with people bustling back and forth in a hurry. He was surprised that Louis wasn't freaking out about how busy it as. Instead, he saw that Louis was staring around in wonder at everyone and everything, not caring if he accidentally got in someone's way. 

 

Harry was, though, and he pulled Louis flush to his front as a woman ran by with a wheeled luggage bag, not caring if she hit anyone. He smoothed his hand down Louis' sides and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Careful, little one." He nudged Louis' cheek with his nose. "Don't want you to get hurt." 

 

"No one gonna hurt Louis." Louis promised, patting Harry's head. "Him is safe with Harry." 

 

Harry's heart warmed and he kissed the top of Louis' head before resting his chin there. "Always." He promised. "You're always safe with me." 

 

"When we gonna get on plane?" Louis asked, staring down at the boarding passes in Harry's hand. Though he couldn't read them, he knew they were of great importance in the airport. He wished to hold them, but he almost lost them out in the snow, so he figured it'd be best if Harry held them for now. 

 

"Soon, kitten." Harry assured Louis. "We're just waiting for them to say we can start lining up." 

 

"When that be though?" Louis asked, watching as a toddler ran by, followed by a distraught father. He giggled. 

 

"In a few minutes." Harry guessed. "We're in our boarding area, now we just have to wait. Someone will go up to that podium," He pointed. "And say into that microphone that everyone can start lining up. They'll ask for first class, then business class, then economy." 

 

"What is Harry an' Louis?" Louis asked. 

 

"My my, you're just full of questions." He kissed Louis' head. "We're first class." 

 

"That good or bad?" Louis hoped it was good. 

 

"It's good. Better food, bigger seats, more room." Harry explained. "Any more questions?" 

 

Louis paused, then shook his head. "No. But Louis is startin' to get hungry." 

 

"Do you want to eat on the plane?" Harry asked, checking his watch. "I think we have a few minutes otherwise. I could run and get you something to eat." 

 

"No thankies." Louis politely declined. "Do not want Harry to be gettin' lost or hurt. Louis will wait." He grabbed Harry's hand and began playing with his fingers. "Besides," He shrugged. "Maybe Louis will get sick on plane ride. Don't wanna eat an' then get sick." 

 

"You're very smart for thinking ahead, kitten." Harry praised. They sat in comfortable silence until some began calling their flight. Because first class got first priority, Harry and Louis stood and were boarded in five minutes. Harry put their luggage in the overhead bin while Louis admired the spacious cabin around him. He settled near the window and gazed out of it. There wasn't anything special about the scenery, just people in big coats walking around, waving their hands. Louis waved back, though none of them could see him. 

 

At take off, Louis held Harry's hand, but he thought it was fun. A lot funner than the last time he flew, and when he said so to Harry, all Harry could do was toss his head back and laugh. Louis couldn't help but giggle. He loved making Harry laugh. 

 

When the flight settled and they were served drinks - champagne for Harry and orange juice for Louis - Harry pulled out his laptop and began working. It left Louis to his own devices, and he colored for a bit and let his mind wander. There was something in particular that he wanted to ask Harry, and now was the perfect chance. 

 

"Harry?" He asked, scribbling away at his coloring page. It was for Harry, and he knew Harry would hang it up in his office. 

 

"Yes, kitten?" Harry asked, typing at his keyboard. 

 

"When Harry an' Louis have baby?" 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive never been to colorado, so.
> 
> ALRIGHT LUE THIS IS FOR YOU THANK YOU FOR BEING MY NUMBER ONE FAN ;)

Harry led Louis through the snow and into the cabin he'd rented. It was cold in Colorado, and the ride to the cabin was scenic, with falling snow and the rolling hills. They weren't too far out of town, and there was the occasional cabin they passed, indicating they had neighbors. Louis had marveled at everything he saw, pointing out of the car window on the ride up. 

 

Once outside, he playfully kicked through the snow until he almost slipped, which is why Harry was now holding onto him as they climbed the stairs of the large porch. Their bags followed behind, being carried by the driver. Normally, Harry would offer to help, but he had a liability known as Louis to take care of. It was Louis' birthday week and he didn't want a single thing happening to the sweet boy. 

 

"Oh!" Louis gasped when Harry flicked the lights on. The foyer was lit up by a chandelier, and showed a beautiful entrance with a wide staircase, wood floors covered by beautiful, colorful rugs. "So pretty!" He clapped his hands and darted away. 

 

"Will you be needing anything else?" The driver asked, putting their luggage down. He took his hat off and addressed Harry. "A bit of a drive to town, sir, and the weather is supposed to get nasty." 

 

Harry shook his head and pulled out his wallet. "No thanks. I had everything stocked this morning. We should be good." He fished out two one-hundred dollar bills and placed them in the driver's palm. "Thank you for the luggage." 

 

The driver put his hat back on and tipped it. "Enjoy your stay." He exited the house, closing the door. When all was quiet, Harry sighed and began walking, looking for Louis. He walked through the small dining room and into the kitchen. He had called before the plane left and made sure that everything was stocked and prepared for anything. He opened the cabinets and saw cans upon cans and boxes upon boxes of food. The refrigerator held the same, packed with all sorts of things. 

 

He followed the hallway out of the kitchen and into the spacious yet cozy bathroom. He opened the cabinets and saw a variety of different supplies that would make a hospital proud. They were safe, just in case the weather got bad. Of course, he hoped it wouldn't. He wanted to take Louis out in the snow, maybe try skiing or ice skating. He knew Louis would love that. 

 

"Harry!" 

 

He heard Louis call for him, and he left the bathroom. The cabin wasn't hard to navigate, and he loved it. Maybe he'd purchase it so that they'd have some place to visit every year. Louis would love that. He found Louis in the cozy den, sitting on his knees on the window nook. He was staring out the window happily. 

 

"Yes?" He asked, standing right behind Louis. He put his hands on the hybrids shoulders and rubbed. 

 

"It so pretty!" Louis exclaimed, and Harry thought that he was talking about the snow, but when he bent down to get a better look, he saw what Louis was talking about. A large moose stood maybe twenty feet from the house. 

 

"She's very pretty," Harry agreed. "And big. Do you see how big she is?" 

 

"Is she bigger than Harry?" Louis wondered sincerely. "And what she?" 

 

"She's a moose, darling." Harry answered. "And yes, she's bigger than I am." 

 

Louis pressed his nose against the glass. "But her look so small!" 

 

Harry laughed. "That's because she's far away. If she were standing next to you, you'd be a lot smaller." 

 

Louis hopped up from the window and tried to dart to the door. "Let see!" He clapped. 

 

"Oh no." Harry grabbed Louis and held him tightly. Louis was a runner, and a fast one at that. He'd easily escape Harry every now and then, so he had to hold Louis tight. "You can't do that, baby. She would hurt you." He wasn't going to take any chances. 

 

Louis pouted. "Why she hurt Louis?" 

 

"Because," Harry explained. "She doesn't know you. She's in her own territory, and we're just guests. She might think that you would try to hurt her, and she'd hurt you first." 

 

"Oh." Louis said quietly. "That bad." 

 

Harry nodded behind him. "That's very bad. Can't let anything happen to my little kitten, can I?" He smoothed his hands down Louis' sweater-covered arms and kissed his cheek. "Now, how about you go and take a bag up to the bedroom and then run right back downstairs. I want you to help me cook dinner." 

 

Louis turned and beamed up at Harry. "Louis can help?" 

 

Harry nodded. "Of course." 

 

Then, Louis eyed Harry suspiciously. "Harry gonna let Louis  _help_ or is him gonna have Louis sit on counter again?" He raised an eyebrow up at Harry. 

 

Damn. "You can help, baby." Harry promised. "As soon as you tell me what you want to eat." 

 

Louis took off towards the bags, calling over his shoulder, "Louis will think 'bout it an' let Harry know!" 

 

-

 

Harry winked at Louis over his wineglass and laughed out loud when Louis blushed and became frustrated all at the same time. He'd been winking at Louis all night - ever since he discovered that Louis didn't know how to wink. 

 

"Harry!" Louis pouted over his empty dinner plate. "Stop winkin' at Louis!" 

 

Harry winked once more, then grabbed for Louis when the hybrid tried to stomp away from the candle-lit table. He pulled Louis into his lap and smothered his face with kisses until he was giggling.

 

"I'm sorry for winking at you, baby." He apologized with a smile. "Would you like me to teach you how?" 

 

Louis pondered the thought, then shook his head. "No!" He said. "Want Harry to helpin' Louis build snowman outside!" 

 

Harry glanced out the window. There was snow falling, but the sun hadn't set yet, thankfully. He refused to have Louis outside on the mountain when it was dark. "Alright, baby. But warm clothes. I mean it." 

 

Louis cheered and hopped up from Harry's lap. He glanced at the dirty dishes on the table and paused. "Do Harry want help?" 

 

Harry shook his head and stood. He lifted his plate up and used his head to gesture. "No thanks, kitten. Go and get your warm clothes on. This won't take long at all." He watched Louis hop out of the room excitedly before gathering up the silverware and glasses. He stacked the dishes together and headed to the kitchen. He made quick work of putting everything away and into the dishwasher. 

 

When he was done, he stood at the front door and slid his winter boots on. He was still wearing his jeans and a heavy sweater, so all he had to do was slide his coat on and he was good to go. Louis, on the other hand, had stripped almost immediately inside the cabin, so he had to wear more weather-appropriate clothing. Harry trusted him enough to make his own decisions on what was warm. 

 

After only a few more minutes, Louis bounded down the stairs and stopped in front of Harry, smiling widely. He was wearing one of Harry's sweaters and a pair of jeans. He had a scarf around his neck and gloves on his hands. Harry glanced down at his mismatched sock covered feet and laughed. 

 

"You did very good!" He praised, dropping to his knees to help Louis put on his boots. "Do you think your ears might get cold?" 

 

Louis shrugged. "Which ones?" He giggled, looking down at Harry fondly. 

 

Harry had to pause and glance up at Louis. "You're so fucking cute." He said under his breath. He tugged on Louis' other boot and stood. "Let's get a hat on these cute little ears of yours. Both pairs." 

 

Louis stood still long enough for Harry to tug a beanie over his hair. After that, he was opening the door and shooting out like a bullet. He took the stairs two at a time and landed in the snow beneath like he belonged. He immediately scooped some snow into his gloves hands and molded it into a ball. 

 

Harry, who was just coming down the steps, paused when he saw Louis' mischievous grin and white bundle in his hands. "Oh no." He shook his head and waved his finger. "We're not - " He was stopped by a snowball to the face. He wiped it off and blinked down at Louis, who was giggling into his hand.

 

"Harry is it!" Louis jumped up and down.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, very aware that his expression of shock was fading into amusement and love. "Oh, you want to play tag?" He asked, stepping down the last few steps. "You want me to chase you?"

 

Louis nodded, and then out of nowhere, pelted Harry with another snowball. This time, he couldn't control his laughter, and it seemed to bounce all around them, echoing. "Harry it!" He said again.

 

Harry nodded and leaned down, packing some snow between his hands. "Okay." He shrugged. "Fair enough." Louis may be fast at a lot of things, but avoiding snowballs was not one of them. Harry landed one right to his chest and smiled triumphantly at the shocked expression on Louis' face.

 

"I'm it!" He grinned, breaking into a run. The squeal Louis let out was worth it, and the war began.

 

-

 

Louis licked the insane amounts of melted marshmallow from his cup of hot chocolate and beamed at Harry. They were curled up right in front of the fireplace, sipping the warm drink. After stripping out of their soaking wet clothes, Harry had assembled a blanket fort and popped popcorn. Louis was right at home in the mess of blankets. 

 

"Louis winned the fight." He reminded Harry again. Of course he'd won, Harry let him. 

 

Harry nodded and sifted his fingers through the popcorn. Yeah, it was gross, but they weren't really eating it. "Of course you did. You're very good at it." 

 

Louis smiled proudly and curled up into Harry's side. They were quiet for several minutes after that. They just stared at the crackling fire and soaked up each other's warmth. It was nice, Harry thought. He could do that for the rest of his life. 

 

-

 

"Is Harry gon' do Zaynie's idea?" Louis asked later, pawing at Harry's chest with his sweater paws. He blinked up from his position on Harry's chest. 

 

"What idea?" Harry asked, distracted by the insane way Louis' eyelashes threw shadows across his cheekbones. They were laying back, Harry's head resting on the arms folded behind his head. The fire hadn't died down yet, so they were still enjoying it. 

 

"The idea with the meanie doctor's office." Louis answered. He traced patterns onto Harry's bare chest. 

 

"Oh." Harry said. "Maybe. I don't know yet. Do you think I should?" 

 

Louis nodded immediately. "Harry have to." He answered. "Not for Louis though." 

 

Harry frowned. "Who else would I do it for?" He wondered. 

 

"For the peoples like Louis." Louis answered softly. "For them who haven't found nice peoples like Harry an' Greta. For peoples who have kitty ears like Louis but can't hide them. For peoples who got hurted 'cause of them." 

 

"Baby." Harry's throat tightened at Louis' words. He squeezed Louis closer and rubbed his back. "I'll do it baby." There was never really any question if he'd do it or not. He was convinced the second Zayn had told him about it - he was just hesitant on helping other hybrids when he'd flat out refused to help Louis. It made him sick, thinking that Louis might think that he was so eager to help others. 

 

"Can Louis help?" Louis asked after a beat. "He would love too." 

 

Harry strained his neck to plant a kiss to the top of Louis' head. "Of course you can help, baby." He answered. "I'll always need your help." 

 

-

 

It was early in the morning - so early that the sky was still purple and the stars were still twinkling. In the twilight-lit bedroom of the cabin, Harry studied Louis. He couldn't help but marvel at the way the hybrid slept. His eyelashes were touching his cheeks and his nose twitched every now and then and every time he moved, Louis would seek him out instantly. 

 

They were magnets even in sleep. It was amazing. It was amazing the way Louis was so small yet so big and brave. Harry couldn't help but think that Louis was braver than he should be. He was just nineteen for Christ's sake, and already he'd lived a hundred years. Louis had experienced what no person should experience and yet he faced each day with a bright smile. 

 

It was amazing. Louis was simply ethereal. The way he was curled in Harry's arms, resting his head against Harry's chest. He was cradled in Harry's arms and Harry hoped that they slept that way for the rest of their lives. 

 

Beside the bed, on the nightstand, his phone began to buzz against the wood. He was glad that he set his ringer off, because he didn't dare wake Louis up. He leaned across and picked it up. It was Zayn. 

 

"Hey," He answered quietly, not taking his eyes off of Louis. 

 

"Hey." Zayn sounded chipper and awake. "What's up?" 

 

"Laying in bed." Harry answered. 

 

"Oh shit." Zayn cursed. "I forgot about the time difference. Do you want me to let you go?" 

 

"Nah." Harry answered, letting his fingers dance over the soft skin of Louis' inner arm. "What's happening there?" 

 

So Zayn launched into a spiel about work and the new artists that were recording. He brushed up on Niall and how they were talking about moving in together and how they'd already gotten a dog so it made sense to take the next step. While he talked, Harry drowned him out and stared at Louis. It amazed him at how much he loved him. He loved Louis with every bone and nerve and cell in his body. He would  _die_ for Louis. 

 

Was it healthy to feel this way about a person? Was it healthy to feel your heart beat erratically every time you thought of that person? Was it healthy to lose your breath every time they smiled at you or laughed at one of your jokes or simply hugged you because they felt like it? Harry didn't know and he didn't care. He had fallen hard and fast for Louis. 

 

" - so the construction team gave me an estimate on expanding the dentists office and surprisingly, Harry, it's cheaper than I expected. They're going to do the whole nine yards, too. Clinic, dental office, counseling, and even a little shelter for hybrids who are being mistreated or have been put on the streets." Zayn was saying. "It's amazing. I can't wait for you to - " 

 

"I'm going to marry him." Harry interrupted. Harry paused.  _Did he really just say that?_

 

" - see it." Zayn finished quietly. "What?" He asked a few moments later. "You're what?" 

 

Fuck it. He'd scream it from the top of the world. "I'm going to marry him." He said again. "I'm going to marry Louis." 

 

"You're..." Zayn repeated. "Going to marry him?" 

 

"Yes." You couldn't take the smile off of Harry's face with anything. It was there to stay. "I'm going to fucking marry this boy." 

 

"What brought this on, Harry?" Zayn asked. "Not that I'm not happy for you, because I am! Fuck, I am!" 

 

"I just - " He shook his head. "I can't spend any time away from him. I need him more than I need oxygen, Zayn. Is that pathetic? Fuck it, who cares? I'm going to marry this boy and make him mine." 

 

All the way in New York, Zayn was stunned. Absolutely stunned. "I'm...I'm happy for you, H." It was all he could say. He needed to get off the phone and process everything. 

 

"Thanks, Z." Harry exhaled and focused on Louis. "I mean it. I'm going to marry him."

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

Harry held himself up on one elbow and used his free hand to trace patterns and words onto the soft, damp skin of Louis' back. He let his pointer finger trace down the hybrids spine and back up, all across his shoulders and down to settle on the dimples on the bottom of his spine. Louis was thoroughly debauched, laying on his stomach, eyes closed. He was half-asleep, even though Harry wanted to keep him up until midnight. 

 

Harry pushed the thin blanket that was covering up Louis' bottom aside and let his fingers dance down to the tattoo on his cheek. He used his fingers and signed his name over the black ink, just like he did everyday. His signature, his stamp, his sign of ownership, and it was on Louis, of all creatures. There was no one on planet earth more deserving of those initials than the small hybrid. 

 

He sighed and glanced towards the fireplace. The fire had yet to die down, though it was getting there slowly. It crackled and popped, which was a relaxing sound in an otherwise silent cabin. Which, it wasn't that silent twenty minutes ago. Twenty minutes ago, they were screaming down the rafters, wrapped up in each others bodies. Harry explored every inch of Louis, every sweet nook and cranny. He took his time, taking Louis to the cusp of Heaven. Over, and over, and over again. 

 

It was no wonder Louis was tired. But Harry couldn't let him sleep. Not yet anyway. He rubbed at Louis' left ass cheek and the hybrid stirred but said nothing. Harry knew that he would get grumpy if he didn't get any sleep, but there was a reason for him keeping Louis up. He glanced at the watch he'd thrown aside. It was 11:56.

 

"Baby." He said into the quiet cabin. "Baby." 

 

"Harry," Louis whined, rolling his shoulders, tucking his arms further into himself. He shivered, that one random shiver, and goosebumps dotted his back. Harry marveled at it. "Louis needs sleepin'." 

 

"I know." Harry couldn't help the soft smile that crossed his face if he tried. "But I need to tell you something. Just stay up a bit longer." 

 

Louis whined again, this time turning his head to stare at Harry through sleepy eyes. Harry did feel a sliver of guilt when he saw just how exhausted Louis was. They did spend the day outside, after all. "Harry,  _please_. Will do  _anythin_ '." 

 

"Sh." Harry soothed, dropping to lay down right behind Louis. He curled his arm around Louis' middle and tugged the hybrid into the curve of his body. They fit so perfect it was almost ridiculous. Fate was strange. "I'm sorry baby. You can sleep." 

 

Louis let out a content sigh and grasped onto Harry's hand. "Thank Harry. Will make Harry big breakfas' tomorrow." It was a promise that was most likely not going to be kept, as Louis liked to lay in bed for a period of time after waking. And because Harry would be making Louis breakfast tomorrow. 

 

"Deal." Harry smiled, nosing along Louis' ear. He exhaled happily and listened to Louis' breaths even in and out. He'd fallen asleep quickly, but that was okay. Harry pulled Louis closer to himself and curled up tight. When he was comfortable, he tangled their fingers together and closed his eyes. "Happy birthday, baby." 

 

-

 

Louis was  _glowing_. He was positively glowing. He was sunshine. As he stared at the one little box wrapped in a big pink bow on the table in front of him, he couldn't help but radiate happiness... and a little nervousness. A part of him wanted to ask Harry if it was truly for him, if he got to keep it for himself. Another part, maybe the bigger part, wanted to ask Harry if he would take it away if Louis was ever bad or naughty. If he would dangle it like a toy, mock Louis with it, make him beg, only to laugh in his face. 

 

"Harry?" Louis asked, not taking his eyes off of the wrapped box. Not even when Harry sat down a big breakfast right in front of him. 

 

"Yes?" Harry sat down with his own breakfast, drizzling thick maple syrup over his sausages. 

 

"That for Louis?" He asked. 

 

Harry looked from Louis to the present. "You haven't opened it yet?" He was surprised. Though he wanted to watch Louis open it, he sat it there so Louis would open it right away. 

 

"No." Louis shook his head. "Not know if really for Louis or just m-mean j-j-joke." He bit his lip and looked down at his plate. 

 

Harry stared at Louis sadly. He hadn't stuttered in quite some time. "Baby, look at me." He nudged Louis' hand. When he had Louis' bright blue eyes on him, he nodded. "Yes, it's for you. I got it for you to enjoy. Okay?" 

 

Louis nodded and slowly reached for the box, not taking his eyes off of Harry's face. He was watching for Harry's sincere smile to turn into an ugly smirk. He was waiting for Harry's hand to dart over and snatch the box away from him. It had happened more times than he could count. When his hands hit the smooth wrapping, he grabbed it quickly and pulled it back. His hand was shaking from gripping the box so tight. 

 

Harry reached over and wrapped his hand around Louis'. He held tight when Louis wanted to jerk his hand away. "Baby, stop. Look at me. I'm not going to take it, okay? Please trust me. I know it's hard, but please. Open it." 

 

Louis exhaled slowly and felt his body relaxing. Everything was fine. He pulled at the pink bow and watched it unravel. He giggled as it fell to the floor. It was so beautiful. The sleek white paper went next, as he tore it away from the box. When the gift was unwrapped, he stared down at the box in confusion. It was white, just like the wrapping paper. Did he not just unwrap it? 

 

"Do you like it?" Harry asked, studying Louis' face. 

 

Louis looked up at Harry and nodded enthusiastically. He didn't want to hurt Harry's feelings. And besides, he did love it. It came from Harry and it was his to treasure. "Yes! Louis always wanted white box!" 

 

Harry burst out laughing, catching Louis off guard. "Baby, no. It's not a white box. It's  _inside_ the white box." He grabbed the top of the box and pulled up. Louis watched in amazement as the bottom of the box slowly slid down. When the two were separated, Harry lifted up a sleek phone. "I got you a phone, just like mine." 

 

Louis' eyes widened in wonder and he grabbed the long, thin electronic from Harry's hands. "Oh! Pretty!" He clutched it to his chest. "Louis love! Him just love, Harry! Thankies! Love Harry so much." 

 

Harry's cheeks colored and he smiled. "Thanks, baby. I thought you might like your own. You seemed to like mine quite a bit." 

 

"Louis cannot  _wait_ to call Niall an' tell him!" He stood, clutching the phone, ready to call his blond friend and share his exciting news. Harry watched him leave only to return a few seconds later, grinning sheepishly. "Um. Harry can tell Louis how to do that?" 

 

Harry laughed and patted his lap. When Louis' firm bottom was planted on top of his thighs, he powered the phone on. He took his birthday boy on a step-by-step tutorial on how to operate the phone, being as simple as he could. They would get into the more complicated stuff, like video streaming and surfing the internet later. 

 

"Harry can put his-self in phone?" Louis wondered. Harry was the only person Louis wanted to call. 

 

"I sure can." Harry agreed, and made a new contact, typing in his phone number. To top it off, he turned the camera on them, loving the way Louis gasped when he saw himself in the phone screen. He put his chin on Louis' shoulder and kissed the hybrid's cheek. He snapped the photo and set it as his contact picture. "There. Now I'm the first person in your phone." 

 

"Can Harry be only person?" Louis asked, facing the taller male. 

 

"Well, don't you want Niall and Zayn to be in there as well?" Harry questioned. "What if you want to text Niall something? You wouldn't be able to." 

 

"What text mean?" Louis looked perplexed, and Harry remembered that he wasn't going to teach Louis how to text quite yet. Damn. 

 

"I'll show you, baby." He grabbed his own phone and quickly entered Louis' number. He then shot off a quick message, putting his phone down just as Louis' dinged. Louis jumped at the noise. 

 

"What that?" He asked, staring down at his glowing screen in confusion. "What that say?" 

 

"It's a text from me." Harry explained. "See, it says, I love you. We can have a conversation without ever talking out loud." 

 

Louis frowned. "Who want to do that though? That boring." He sniffed. Harry watched as he clicked around, random letters and numbers filling the text space. He knew as soon as Louis accidentally opened the emoji keyboard and let out a little gasp that it was all set in stone. He could already picture the mass amounts of colored texts he'd be getting in the future. 

 

"Pretty!" Louis squealed, hitting the keyboard randomly with his pointer finger. "Louis love!" He hit a bunch more random ones before hitting send. Harry groaned and let his forehead rest against Louis' back when he heard his phone buzz on the table...

 

And buzz...

 

And buzz...

 

-

 

Their days in Colorado seemed to fly by, and before they knew it, they were landing in snowy New York. Harry held onto Louis' hand tightly as they walked down the plane steps together and across the pavement to the waiting car. Louis slid in first, immediately turning to reach for Harry. Once they were sitting together, the driver took off. Louis chattered most of the way home, waving his hands excitedly and leaning up to kiss Harry's cheek every now and then. 

 

What Louis didn't know is that they weren't headed home. They weren't headed anywhere near Harry's house. They were taking a surprise detour, and Harry was nervous in his seat, glancing out the window every now and then. He'd had this planned for weeks. The phone wasn't Louis' only birthday present. He half-listened to Louis as they turned down the street that had become familiar to him and he turned abruptly, interrupting Louis. 

 

"I have one more surprise for you, baby." He said, reaching into his coat pocket. "One more birthday present." 

 

Louis giggled confusedly. "But Louis birthday over?" He asked, still reaching for the small box Harry produced. They had parked now, and Harry was thankful that Louis' back was to the window. 

 

"I know it is." Harry said. "But I couldn't give this to you on your birthday. I had to wait until today." His patience was award-winning. 

 

"Oh. Okay!" Louis unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside, laying flat, was a key. He stared at it in confusion before looking up at Harry, who was feeling faint with nerves. "What this?" 

 

Harry inhaled deeply and grabbed Louis' hand. "Okay, baby. Do you trust me?" 

 

"Yes." Louis answered immediately. 

 

"Okay. Close your eyes." Harry requested. He was thankful when Louis' eyelids fell closed. He loved his kitten, he really did. He opened his door and stepped out into the chilly winter air, helping Louis out. "Alright, I'm going to walk with you, okay? Keep your eyes closed baby." 

 

"They closed, Harry." Louis giggled when Harry put his large hand over his eyes anyway. He held onto it and stepped clumsily. But he knew Harry wouldn't hurt him or let him get hurt. 

 

"Almost there." Harry said. They took a few more steps and Harry positioned Louis before taking his hand down. "Okay, baby. Open your eyes." 

 

Louis blinked his eyes open and stared at the looming house in front of him. He frowned and turned to Harry. "What it is?" He asked, still clutching the key. 

 

"This," Harry brought his hand up and opened it. They both looked down at the key. "Is the key to our new house. And I want you to decorate it."

 

The way Louis' face changed from confusion to sheer happiness made Harry's life worth living. He caught Louis as he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, and he buried his face in Louis' neck. It was a moment that he would cherish forever, and it was a moment that he wanted to keep having for the rest of his life. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in honor of 2000 kudos

Harry stood at the threshold of the spacious kitchen-to-be and crossed his arms. The sharp smell of paint hit his nose. He took in the half-painted walls, which were turquoise, and looked to the floors, which were going to be marble. There was a mess all around, with plastic over the floors and tools laying everywhere, and Louis was in the midst of it, happily stirring another can of paint. He had paint smudged on his cheek and his overalls were dirty with it.

 

He looked so small in the large, unfinished room, but he looked in his element. His eyes were shining and he was smiling for absolutely no reason. Wait - maybe he had a reason. He was in his  _own_ home. A home that Harry had bought for them - for  _him_ \- and he got to decorate it. If he wanted candy covered walls, he was going to get candy covered walls. Harry stared at the messy fringe covering Louis' face, he stared at the paint rings around Louis' dainty wrists. Louis looked so happy. 

 

He looked so _beautiful_.

 

"Harry!" Louis giggled, noticing his lover at the door. "Come help! Nice man who was here earlier said it easier to paint kitchen now! Then pretty floors can be put down!" He waved his hand over, not thinking about the paintbrush clutched in it.

 

Harry stood perfectly still as his face and clothes were splattered with the paint. Any other time, he would be stark-raving mad, because he was in Saint Laurent, but all was forgiven, simply because Louis was his soulmate. His other half, and he couldn't help but smile as Louis giggled some more.

 

"Oops." Louis stood and covered his mouth with a small hand. He stood, standing barefoot in their kitchen. Harry was in love. 

 

He walked over to Louis and took the paint brush out of his hand. Keeping close and keeping eye contact, he used the paint brush to smear paint across Louis' cheek and down his overalls. "Now we're even." He said, dropping the brush to the floor.

 

It should be familiar to him, kissing Louis, but it wasn't. As he grabbed Louis' wet face between his large hands, he realized how exciting and new it was. Kissing Louis was a breath of fresh air. It was like being stuck in the desert and finally having rain pour down. It was like the hole in his heart was filled. He was completed when he kissed Louis. It was beautiful.

 

"Harry," Louis whined after awhile of kissing. He pulled away and pouted. "Kitchen not painted yet."

 

"Your point?" Harry asked, leaning forward to chase those sweet lips. Louis dodged him. 

 

"Need to paint kitchen so floors can be done so Harry an' Louis can buy stuffs for it!" Louis explained exasperatedly, crossing his arms. "Harry not know anythin'."

 

"I know that I love you." Harry crooned, cupping Louis' cheek. "Is that enough?"

 

Louis blushed, but shook his head. Harry could _not_ sweet-talk his way out of it. They had been working on the house for weeks and almost done. Harry just needed to stop distracting Louis. "Yes but no." Louis answered. "Harry not bein' serious about him and Louis' home." 

 

Harry paused and stared down at Louis, right into his blue eyes. A small smile graced his lips. "You're right." He said, hooking his arm around Louis' shoulders. "It's our _home_." 

 

-

 

Buying furniture was not as stressful as Harry imagined it would be. Usually, he was stressed out just _thinking_ about taking Louis shopping, but surprisingly, it was a breeze. They went to furniture store after furniture store, buying white couches and a big round bed and cute chairs. They skipped buying a beautiful coffee table for a shabbier one, one that Harry was surprised to learn that it was  _made_ to look old and used. They chose a set of end tables that were actually old books stacked and glued together. 

 

They purchased things for the kitchen - a refrigerator, a dishwasher, a double-oven. They picked out a sink and stools for the island and pots and pans and dishes aplenty. They bought cute and kitschy things, random trinkets to place all over their home. Harry spent in that day what others wouldn't even spend in a year. Maybe two, but he couldn't say no to Louis. If he saw the hybrid stare too long at something or smile at another, he bought it. 

 

Nothing mattered more than Louis' happiness. 

 

-

 

Two weeks later, everything was moved in. It was nearing the end of January, and everyone was working around the clock to get Louis and Harry moved into their new home. No one was more excited than Louis, who was directing people where to put the furniture. He was happily perched on Harry's back, pointing and giggling into Harry's ear every now and then. They went upstairs and downstairs, all around, and Harry didn't mind a single bit. He just tightened his hands around Louis' thighs and went wherever Louis asked. 

 

They spent all day doing that, and when Harry finally dropped Louis onto their new couch, his lower back ache. He fell down next to the hybrid and slid his hand right between Louis' thighs, where they belonged. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the couch, hoping for some peace and quiet. But with Louis, nothing was ever peaceful  _or_ quiet. 

 

Something began poking his face. And it wouldn't quit. 

 

He opened one eye and looked over at the culprit, who was grinning happily at him. "Can I help you?" He asked, closing his eyes again. He felt Louis curl up around him, head on his shoulder and hands clasped. 

 

"Harry." Louis sighed dreamily. "It home." 

 

Harry opened both eyes as his heart warmed. He glanced down at Louis and kissed the top of his head. He settled back again and looked around the finished, decorated room. Their house was theirs now. It wasn't just an empty shell anymore - it was  _home_. 

 

"You're right, baby." He agreed quietly. "It's home."  

 

-

 

Waking up to Louis right next to him was on a whole different level. Just simply having the smaller body curled up in front of his made him want to stay in bed forever. The soft breaths Louis took, and the noises he made while tossing and turning. They way he sought Harry out if he felt that they were getting too far away from each other - which, they never did. Harry wouldn't allow it. 

 

He stared at Louis' sleeping face, thanking every God and entity above that he got to do so. That even though he'd fucked up so many times and never deserved this chance, he still got it. He must have done something amazing in a previous life. 

 

He sighed and spread out as much as he could across the spacious new bed. It was difficult because Louis was right next to him, which he didn't mind  _at all_. He looked around their new bedroom and hummed. The walls were painted a beautiful mint green, and all of the furniture was an ivory color, which matched the green. There were french doors leading to the balcony and french doors on their own personal closets. Once Louis had discovered the beauty of french doors, he was sold. 

 

There was a master bathroom off to the side, which was probably Harry's favorite room - next to their bedroom. It held a large shower and separate jacuzzi tub. There were double sinks and a vanity holding all of the new products he'd bought Louis on their shopping trip. The floors were heated and there were large windows everywhere. They could afford the windows in the bathroom because they had privacy. 

 

With one last glance around the room and at Louis, he slid out of bed and stretched. The little lost noise Louis made was almost enough for him to jump right back in bed.  _Almost_. But he had things to do, people to pay, breakfast to make. He slid his feet into his house slippers and padded out of the room and to the stairs. Louis had wanted carpeted stairs, and by God, they got carpeted stairs. 

 

He walked down the stairs, letting his hand slide down the banister. He walked through the large, sunlit foyer and down the hallway already decorated with pictures and pieces of artwork. He passed a guest bathroom, a sun room, and a sitting room before stepping through to the kitchen. 

 

In the kitchen, which was much more spacious than his previous one, he set to work making breakfast. He whipped up a little something of everything - muffins, because Louis had a sweet tooth, and then he created little toast, egg, and bacon sandwiches, because Louis also liked savory foods. He hummed as he cooked, feeling very familiar with the new surroundings already. He had to admit, Louis had a good eye for picking out furniture and colors. 

 

When he was done, he sat everything on a tray and headed back upstairs to his love. He elbowed the bedroom door open and sat the tray down on the nightstand. He put his knee up onto the bed and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Louis' forehead. He pulled back just in time to see Louis scrunch his nose and flutter his eyelids. 

 

"Wake up, little one." He pushed the hair back away from Louis' face. 

 

"Not wanna." Louis whined quietly, pushing his face into Harry's pillow. 

 

"I made you breakfast, kitten." Harry sat down next to him and pulled the tray over. "I even made you muffins, because I love you so much." 

 

There was silence for several seconds before Louis sat up robotically. "Love muffins." He said yawning. He was so ruffled and cute that Harry's chest constricted. It took his breath away when he looked at Louis. 

 

"I know." Harry nodded, handing one to Louis. "You thought I forgot about your favorite?" He feigned hurt and shook his head in faux sadness. 

 

Louis bit off a piece of muffin and shook his head. He scooted close to Harry and laid his head down on Harry's shoulder. "Louis not think that. Him knows Harry love him." 

 

"I do." Harry agreed, kissing the top of Louis' head. "I love you very much." 

 

"An' Louis love Harry very much. Louis love Harry to moon and back!" Louis cheered, waving the hand that wasn't holding the muffin. Harry could only chuckle. Maybe if Louis weren't so occupied with the muffin, he could have made it sound a little more convincing. 

 

"I think I love you a little more than that." Harry said, like it was a big secret. He used a butter knife to cut through the sandwiches he made. "Eat this before you finish your muffin. I want you to have a little more than sugar in you for your first meal." 

 

"Most important." Louis acknowledged, quoting Harry. He'd heard Harry say it many times before. He took half of a sandwich and sat his muffin down. "What Harry do today?" 

 

Harry finished chewing the bite he took and swallowed. "Well, baby, I think I want to stay here and spend the day with you. What do you think about that?" 

 

Louis, who still had his head on Harry's shoulder, nodded. "Like very much. Love spendin' time with Harry. It so fun an' magical." 

 

Harry grinned at Louis' words.  _Magical_ was such a nice word to describe time spent with him. He always thought he was a bore - always concerned with work and image. But Louis had quite literally turned his world upside down, and he still couldn't get used to the amazing ways Louis described their relationship. He used words Harry would never even think of to describe it. 

 

"I think it's magical because you're here." Harry mused. "If it were just me here, it wouldn't be so magical." 

 

"Louis is magic." Louis informed Harry matter-of-factly. "Him is so magic that he finish breakfast!" He picked his head up and grinned at Harry. Sure enough, the half of sandwich he'd been working on was gone. 

 

"You ate it already?" Harry smiled. 

 

Louis nodded and rubbed his stomach. "All in tummy!" He was so proud of himself for finishing his breakfast. It was still all he could normally stomach. His diet before had been so small that it broke Harry's heart when they went out to eat and Louis' portions were way too big for him. They always had to take three quarters of it home. Louis always looked so guilty. Harry was working on it, day by day, trying to get Louis' system used to normal portions again. 

 

"Good boy." Harry praised, ducking down to kiss Louis' cheek. "Do you want to get dressed while I finish eating?" 

 

Louis shook his head and put his head back onto Harry's shoulder. "No thankies. Wanna stay right here." He sighed contentedly and began humming. Harry was positive his heart would explode right then. 

 

"You know what?" Harry asked, looking down at Louis. 

 

"What?" 

 

"I think I like that idea just fine." 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

It was the most important day ever, in Louis' opinion. It was Harry's birthday,  _his_ Harry's birthday. His most special day in the whole world and this year, Louis was apart of it! He'd never been apart of anyone's birthday ever! Birthdays always made him happy but confused him at the same time. He'd gotten to watch his parents celebrate - without him - but it was still nice to watch. He would always look forward to his own every year, but after they always told him that it was approaching, never giving him the exact day, they would make it clear that it wasn't going to be celebrated because  _he_ wasn't celebrated. 

 

Well, after Harry made it abundantly clear that Louis' birthday was the most important day of the year, he was going to do the same for Harry. It was only fair, and he loved Harry more than anything in the entire world. Harry deserved to be treated with love on his birthday, and Louis was going to do exactly that. He woke up before Harry,  _way_ before Harry and maybe before half of New York, and slid out of bed. 

 

In his closet, he slid on the pair of pretty lacy panties he'd found awhile back, stuffed in Harry's sock drawer, and decided to leave Harry's sleep shirt on. He padded out of the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen. There, he dug around in the refrigerator and the cabinets, looking for something to make for Harry's breakfast in bed. He grabbed a loaf of bread, a jar of apple butter, and an assortment of things from the fruit drawer and set to work. 

 

After a few minutes of carefully spreading the apple butter onto a few pieces of bread, and sticking a couple of toothpicks into a few grapes and all over a single orange, he finished off his breakfast with a mug of boiling water with a spoonful of coffee grounds. He gathered everything up and headed upstairs carefully. In the bedroom, he sat everything down onto Harry's nightstand and stood over Harry. 

 

"Harry," He poked Harry's cheek a few times, giggling when Harry's snoring stopped for a few seconds. "Harry!"

 

"Mm." Harry sighed, turning over onto his back.

 

" _Harry_!" Louis climbed up onto the bed and straddled Harry's sleeping body. "Harry! Wake up! Louis have somethin' special!" He leaned forward and pressed their noses together. He giggled when he realized that he couldn't see Harry because his eyes were crossed. "Louis will eat  _all_ special breakfast!" He threatened, sitting back. 

 

Harry stirred underneath him and his hands slid up to grip Louis' thighs as a reflex. He blinked his eyes open slowly and squinted up at Louis with a confused expression, waiting for his vision to adjust. "What?" He asked groggily. 

 

Louis clapped his hands and smiled down at Harry. "Louis makin' Harry special breakfast cause today is Harry's special birthday!" 

 

Realization dawned on Harry. "Oh." Today  _was_ his birthday. In the past, he usually spent his birthdays in the company of people who would give him sexual satisfaction. He'd get drunk with friends and just go nuts for twenty four hours. Then, the next day, he'd put on his tie and continue out the next three hundred and sixty four days of the year. But call him old, because he stopped feeling that way a few years ago. He preferred low key get-together's instead of raging parties. 

 

"Harry eat breakfast!" Louis slid off of Harry's legs and grabbed the plate of food. Harry had to sit up quickly to stop the orange from rolling off of the plate, which resulted in his palm being stabbed with twelve toothpicks. 

 

"Son of a bitch!" He shouted, dropping the orange. It rolled to the ground with a thump. "Why the fuck did that have toothpicks in it?" 

 

Louis shrugged timidly and held up the plate. "Harry eat rest of breakfast?" He offered. He sat the plate down and lifted the pieces of bread, which were sopping wet with the apple butter. It made the bread fall apart right onto Harry's pajamas and some of the expensive sheets. 

 

"Jesus - " Harry held his hands up and stared at the mess on his lap. 

 

"Harry drink delicious black water!" Louis reached out and grabbed the mug, eager for Harry to taste the coffee he had prepared. He wasn't very good at making it, but he knew Harry would appreciate it. Only, the coffee didn't make it to Harry's mouth. It made it all over Harry's hands and down his shirt. Louis gasped and jerked the mug back. "Louis so sorry!" 

 

"Fucking hell!" Harry shouted, pushing Louis completely off of his body. "Just get away from me." His birthday was already starting out to be shitty. 

 

"But - " Louis crawled off of the bed and stood, pigeon-toed. His head was bowed. 

 

"I said get the fuck away from me!" Harry shouted again, this time louder, and it hurt Louis' ears. He let out a whimper and scurried out of the room, not bothering to wipe the tears that fell down his humiliated face. He was so hurt. All he wanted to do was make Harry a special breakfast. He hurried down the stairs and flung open the hall closet. There, he grabbed his backpack, which already held his favorite blanket, and headed to the kitchen. He stuffed random food items down into the bag and zipped it up. 

 

He sniffled and sobbed as he made his way through the halls, down to his private room. It was his safe place when his other safe place wasn't so safe. His other safe place was Harry's arms, and as he closed the small closet door, closing himself in, he thought of Harry's arms as not so safe. 

 

-

 

After Harry collected himself, he stripped the sheets from the bed and put them in the washing machine, along with his pajamas. He walked back to his bedroom in just his briefs and hopped in the shower, hoping that it would clear his mind. As he bathed himself, he missed the smaller, more exciting presence of Louis in front of him, hogging the spray of the water, but he shoved that thought aside and finished up. 

 

He toweled off and tossed his wet hair into a bun on the top of his head. He dressed himself and went in search of Louis. He expected maybe to find him in the living room or the kitchen. He wasn't. Harry did however find a big mess in the kitchen, which only made him angrier. He didn't want to clean up after Louis all day on his birthday. He sighed and slammed his fist down on the counter, staring the mess. 

 

He inhaled and exhaled a few times, calming himself down. He was getting worked up over nothing. What had happened earlier was an accident - two accidents - and Louis didn't mean to leave the kitchen a mess, Harry knew that. He knew that Louis wanted to make everything special, and the more he thought about it, the guiltier he felt. He always treated Louis bad, and though it had gotten better recently, it wasn't by much. And all Louis wanted to do was make him happy. 

 

He sighed and pushed away from the counter. He counted to ten and began looking for Louis. "Louis?" He called through the house, opening doors and looking under tables. Louis could fit himself anywhere when he really wanted to. "Louis? Baby? Where are you?" He paused for a moment when he heard his phone ringing in the living room, and he made a detour to get it. It was Zayn. "Hello?" 

 

"Can you tell me," Zayn began right off the bat. "Why I'm getting text messages from Louis saying that he's scared and not safe and that he's sad?" 

 

Harry's heart squeezed. "Fuck." He muttered. Then, he sighed. "Yeah, I yelled at him this morning."

 

Zayn muttered a few curse words. "Why?" He demanded. 

 

"Just - I don't know." Harry rubbed his forehead. "He spilled hot coffee on me and made a mess in the kitchen and I stabbed myself because he stuck a dozen toothpicks into a damn orange. It just ticked me off." 

 

"Yeah, well, I have no sympathy." Zayn replied bluntly. He sounded so bored, which Harry didn't blame him for. Zayn was invested in their relationship, whether he liked it or not. Zayn was the only one there for Louis for the longest time. Harry couldn't hate him for that. "The fact that your boyfriend - " 

 

"He's not my boyfriend." Harry interrupted stupidly. 

 

Zayn paused. "Then what the fuck is he? Your what? Your...hybrid? Your live-in friend? What? I'm so sick of watching you do this, Harry. You love him right?" 

 

"Right." Harry answered weakly. 

 

"And he loves you. He's your little boyfriend. The sooner you understand and accept that, the better things will be for everyone." Zayn ranted. He took a breath and sighed. "Listen, he sounds really scared and I'm interpreting this all through  _text_ , Harry." 

 

Harry swallowed and sat down on the couch. "What's he...what's he saying?" 

 

Zayn sighed. "I'll read you what he's saying." He sounded far away, and Harry assumed he was being put on speakerphone. "Okay, this one says, 'Zaynie please help me, I so scared, Harry not nice no more to his kitten he hates his kitten and Louis just want to love him so much because him so nice to kitten...Louis just want Harry to have special birthday but he ruin it like he ruin mommy an daddies special birthdays'. All one long jumbled mess." Zayn finished. 

 

Harry blinked slowly and cleared his throat. "I don't...I don't hate him." _My kitten_ , he wanted to say. "God, Zayn." He lowered his head into his hand. "I love him. I love him so much. He knows that. I was so mean to him and I scared him but that doesn't mean I hate him." 

 

"That's great." Zayn said. "But why are you telling me this? You need to find Louis and tell him. And Harry, I swear to God, if I get anymore texts like that from him, I'm going to move him back in with me."

 

The line went dead.

 

-

 

All Harry had to do was follow the sounds of a clicking keyboard and he found Louis. He was in a little empty utility closet in the back part of the house. Harry kept the door closed, but knocked gently. 

 

"Kitten?" He asked softly. "Are you in there?" 

 

There was sniffling, and then a soft, "No." 

 

Harry sighed and let his forehead rest on the wooden door. "Can I come in?" 

 

Another soft little, "No."  

 

"Baby, please? I have something so important to tell you. I need to tell my kitten something." 

 

"Harry  _have_ no kitten." Louis replied, this time in a snarky tone. 

 

"I  _do_ , though." Harry corrected. "His name is Louis, and he's the most beautiful kitten I've ever seen. He's my whole world, and I was so mean to him earlier. Do you think he would accept my apology?" 

 

It was quiet, and then, "Him do. Harry can come in." 

 

Harry sighed in relief and opened the closet door. Louis was curled up in the corner, knees to his chest. His eyes were big and wet with tears and his face was red. His blanket was draped over his legs and his backpack was open next to him. Harry's heart broke a little bit. Even after everything, Louis still felt comfort in his blanket, his backpack, and small spaces. 

 

"Baby." He dropped to his knees and opened his arms. Louis didn't miss a beat and he graciously crawled into them. "I'm so sorry. I'm  _so, so_ sorry." 

 

"Harry mean to Louis today." Louis said sadly. "Him not app-appre-appreciate delicious breakfast Louis make him for special birthday." 

 

Harry cupped the back of Louis' head with one hand and used the other to rub up and down his back. "I know. I'm so stupid. I loved your breakfast. I loved it so much. You take care of me so well." 

 

Louis nodded. "Will  _always_ take care of Harry." He promised. He sounded so determined. "Love Harry with whole heart." 

 

Harry hugged Louis tightly to his chest and kissed his head. "I love you too." He replied. "With my whole heart." 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

"Harry!" Louis darted through the big house, searching for the one person who made him smile every second of every day. He left Niall in the foyer, too excited to wait for Harry to come down and sit with them. He had something very important to tell Harry. He zoomed up the stairs and down to Harry's office. The door was closed, and he pushed it right open. It banged against the wall and startled Harry. 

 

"Hold on." Harry said into the phone. He quickly hit the  _hold_ button and stood up. "Baby, what did I tell you about bothering me when my door was closed? I'm very busy today." He still rounded the desk and waited to hear whatever Louis wanted to say to him, though. 

 

"Louis know!" Louis jumped up and down. He ran over to Harry and grabbed his hands. "Listen!" 

 

"Okay, baby." Harry sat on the edge of his desk, still holding Louis' hands. "Tell me." He was all ears.

 

Louis took a deep breath and blinked at Harry, smiling incredibly wide. "I-I-I love Harry!" He finally said. "I-I-I love  _you!_ " 

 

"I love you too, kitten." He cupped the back of Louis' head and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

 

Louis huffed and stomped his foot. " _No_ , Harry! Listen!" He took a deep breath again. "I-I-I love you!" 

 

Harry almost frowned, but then it dawned on him. Louis was using correct grammar. He wasn't talking in the third-person anymore. "Oh!  _Oh_ , baby! That's so good!" He drew Louis into his arms and smothered his soft face with kisses, making Louis giggle and squirm. "I'm so proud of you, my kitten." 

 

"Niall teached Louis  _all_ about it!" Louis exclaimed. "Him are so smarts!" 

 

"You or Niall?" Harry asked, still holding his little kitten close to him. 

 

"Louis!" Louis giggled. "Niall are smart though, too. But Louis are smarter!" 

 

"I think you're very smart, baby." Harry agreed. "You may be smarter than me." 

 

Louis pulled back and shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Harry smarter than everyone in the whole world!" He said, using his hands to draw a big circle in the air. "Harry so smart! An' pretty!" 

 

Harry pulled Louis back to him and nosed along his jaw. " _You_ are the prettiest, my kitten." He growled. "You are the prettiest little thing in the world. Did you know that? Do you know how pretty you are?" 

 

"Of course Louis knows!" Louis' voice was soft in Harry's ear. "Harry tells him everyday!" 

 

"And I'm going to keep telling you everyday. I'm going to tell you how pretty you are until the day that I die." 

 

"No! Harry no talk to Louis like that!" Louis gripped Harry's arms tightly. "Louis no like it! Harry are livin' forever!" 

 

It made Harry's heart melt for some reason when Louis said that. He felt that he very well  _could_ live forever, as long as he had Louis by his side. And to be honest, he wasn't letting Louis go as long as he lived. "That's right." He agreed, pecking Louis' lips once more before pulling away. His two extensions were both blinking, which meant he had several phone calls to attend to. "Now, if you'll excuse me, princess, I've got a very busy day." 

 

"That okay!" Louis chirped. "Louis busy anyway! Him is gonna go draw Harry some pictures!" 

 

Harry watched as Louis turned and skipped away, remembering to close the door behind him. He shook his head and smiled before picking up his phone and pressing a button. He had some work to do, but he was going to do it as quickly as he could so that he could go and spend as much time with Louis as he could. 

 

He could not get enough of that little kitten.

 

-

 

"Harry say Louis is smartest kitten ever!" 

 

Harry was walking down the hallway later that evening, trying to decide on what to eat for dinner, when he heard Louis' loud and irate voice coming from their bedroom. He veered away from the stairs he was about to go down and headed to their room. As he got closer, he heard it again. 

 

"Do not even know what talkin' bout!" He heard Louis shout. "Louis is smartest kitten ever! More smarter than meanie on white box!" 

 

He pushed the door open and glanced in the room. Louis was laying on his stomach on the bed, coloring with one hand and holding his phone with the other. His tail was flicking back and forth lazily. He didn't notice Harry, or else he would have scrambled up to pick up the mess of crayons. 

 

He hissed into the phone and Harry watched as he made a face. "No! Meanie person are  _stupid_! Louis smartest kitten ever! In the world! Harry say so! Harry so lovely and Louis love with his whole heart!" 

 

Harry's heart melted and he stepped into the room. "Kitten?" 

 

Louis' head snapped up and he grinned. "Harry!" He scrambled up onto his knees and held his arms out. "Harry! Tell meanie person that Louis are smartest person ever!" 

 

He took the phone out of Louis' hands and brought it up to his ear. "Hello?" 

 

"Hello?" A heavy German accent asked back. 

 

"Um, how do you know Louis?" He asked, wrapping his arm around Louis' waist. Louis purred and nuzzled against him. 

 

"I don't. I got a call from him about an hour ago." The girl replied. "Tell him I have to go now, but he can call me again later." And with that, she hung up. Harry shook his head and slid Louis' phone into his pocket. 

 

"Baby, how did you contact that person?" He asked. 

 

Louis peered up at him. "What that mean?" He asked innocently. 

 

"How did you start talking to that person on the phone?" He elaborated. "Did they call you?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "Nope! Louis just do this," He imitated holding a phone with one hand, and used the other to imitate jabbing a keyboard. "And get a whole bunch of numbers! Then he press green button!" 

 

Harry couldn't help the laughter that bubbled from his chest. "Kitten." He sighed, nosing along Louis' throat. "You can't do that anymore, okay?" 

 

"It bad?" Louis asked sadly, his tail wrapping around his thigh in a comforting manner. He shrunk in Harry's arms, and Harry was compelled to hold him tighter. 

 

"Of course not." He answered. "But this time, you got lucky. You could have dialed any number in the world, baby, and those people might not have been so nice. They could have yelled at you, and I know you don't like to be yelled at." 

 

Louis shook his head. "No him do not." 

 

Harry squeezed Louis and kissed his jaw. "What do you want to eat for dinner, kitten?" He changed the subject. 

 

Louis growled playfully and nipped at Harry's cheek. "Louis want  _Harry_ for dinner!" He shrieked, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. "Him going to  _eat_ Harry!" 

 

Harry's pants tightened involuntarily. "Oh, you are?" He raised his eyebrows and looked at Louis. 

 

Louis nodded, a big smile on his face. Harry was  _so_ in love. "Yes!" 

 

Harry growled deep in his chest and flung Louis back onto the bed. He pounced, letting Louis' loud giggles fuel him. He hovered over his kitten and peppered kisses along his jaw line. "Maybe," He whispered against Louis' ear. " _I_ am going to eat  _you_." 

 

-

 

Harry should have felt nervous. He should have wanted to turn the other way and run as far as he could. Instead, he felt secure and safe in the little jewelry shop he was in. They were the best and the priciest in town, and as soon as he was surrounded by the glittering diamonds, he was in his element. He knew what he had in mind, and he was on a mission to find it. 

 

He waved away all pesky salespeople looking to make a commission off of him, and browsed by himself, at his own leisure. But his confidence soon waned and he became more insecure with each expensive diamond ring he looked at. Big or small? One diamond or two? Or should it be a completely different jewel? Rubies? No, too garish. Emerald? No, they weren't elderly billionaires. He was soon in a rut, and he pulled out his phone to call Zayn. 

 

He had a plan to only use vague detail when explaining things to Zayn, but when his friend answered, he found himself spilling every little detail of his plan, right down to it. It was like word vomit. He was just too excited to keep it all bottled up. He must have said everything in one long breath, because by the time he was done, he was breathing a little heavy. 

 

Zayn was silent. "Well." He finally said, stunned. "First of all, let me be the first to offer my congrats. I never thought you would actually...never mind. I'm happy for you!" 

 

A relieved smile overtook his face and Harry sighed. "Thanks. So, what should I do?" He bit his bottom lip and turned to stare at a display case of diamond bracelets. 

 

"First of all, you  _know_ that a diamond ring isn't going to mean anything. You  _know_ that." 

 

"I know." Harry admitted softly. 

 

"Then why are you putting yourself through this torture?" Zayn questioned. 

 

Harry sighed and made his way out of the store, waving to the salespeople. When he was out on the bustling street, he stayed close to the shops as he walked. "I just want it to be perfect, Zayn." 

 

"Do you think that it won't be? Do you think that it won't be appreciated?" Zayn asked sincerely. 

 

"Yes." He answered immediately. Of course he really didn't think that, but he was so stressed out that it sounded right. 

 

Zayn exhaled heavily. "Harry. Listen to me. It does not need to be perfect. It does not need to be flashy. It does not need to be a whole, big spectacle. It will be perfect because it will be you, and it will be Louis. Louis would die from happiness if you handed him a ring you fashioned from string. He would treasure it forever. You know that." 

 

"I know." He admitted. 

 

"Louis loves the fuck out of you, and he tells everyone. Hell, he calls random people in Germany to tell them that he loves you." Zayn laughed. It was his favorite Louis story. Harry couldn't help the smile that covered his face. "You don't need expensive because it won't matter to Louis." 

 

"I know." He agreed. Louis was so kindhearted and pure and lovely and Harry was  _not_ and he didn't deserve Louis, and yet, by some beautiful twist of fate, he  _got_ Louis. He got all of Louis and he loved every bit of it. 

 

"So, what are you going to do?" Zayn asked, humming. 

 

Harry sighed and stopped walking. He leaned his head against a shop window and closed his eyes. "I don't know. God, I just want to find him and make him mine. I don't even need a ring." 

 

"That's true." Zayn agreed. "You don't. But if Louis ever found out that a ring symbolized your love, you  _know_ he'd want something. He wants to be tied to you in every way possible." 

 

Harry groaned and opened his eyes. A ray of sunlight glared off of something and he squinted his eyes. He looked closer in the window, almost kneeling on the pavement to get at eye-level, and gasped. "Oh my God." He was stunned. 

 

"What?" Zayn asked. "Are you okay?" 

 

He shook his head, not comprehending the fact that Zayn couldn't see him. "Zayn. Oh my God." 

 

"What, Harry?" Zayn asked impatiently. 

 

"I found it. I found it!" He cheered, nearly crushing his phone from excitement. "Oh God. This is really happening." 

 

"Yeah," Zayn laughed, shaking his head. "It really is." 

 

 

 

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

Every time Harry glanced up at Louis, the hybrid would be sent into a mess of giggles and blush wildly. It was too fucking cute, and he couldn't stop. He didn't care that he was drawing attention to them in the small bistro on the corner. He didn't care that instead of the artsy-type food and drinks offered on the menu, he and Louis ordered a glass of chocolate milk and grilled cheeses. 

 

He just had to resist the urge to drop to one knee and make Louis his forever. He'd been carrying the [ring](http://www.stevenalan.com/crown-bezel-ring-moonstone/ALL_NA_VA-G116M.html?utm_term=skim30283X879131X4ce59e9abe971c883435d6a089ef56d2&utm_campaign=1&utm_medium=affiliate&siteID=TnL5HPStwNw-FZOCZ7haZoRWgAbQa83D7A&dwvar_ALL__NA__VA-G116M_color=652&utm_source=TnL5HPStwNw&utm_content=10) in his pocket for what felt like ages. It had only been three weeks. Three nerve wracking weeks. He'd had so many instances where he wished he could just pull it out of his pocket and slide it onto Louis' finger. It was at night when he'd have to curl tighter around Louis to prevent himself from getting out of bed to grab the ring. He wanted so desperately to just put it on Louis' finger and be done with it. But then he'd be taking away the chance to see Louis' happy, smiling face when he asked. 

 

He had to put his elbows up onto the table and rest his chin in his hands just so he wouldn't have them free to reach into his pocket. He stared at Louis, whose cheeks were pink. He was gorgeous. 

 

"Harry." Louis whined through a giggle. "Stop lookin' at Louis!" 

 

Harry shook his head. "I can't." He replied. He couldn't. He would never take his eyes off of Louis. He doesn't think he could. "You're beautiful."

 

Another blush and Louis ducked his head. He got so much praise from Harry that he should be used to it. He wasn't. "Harry?" He asked, scooting to the very edge of his booth. Harry watched from his spot opposite of the hybrid. 

 

"Yes baby?" 

 

"Can Louis get maybe a muffin please?" He scooted, staring at the table, until he was at the very edge. Then, keeping his eyes on the ground, he moved over to Harry's side, squishing right up against him. He took Harry's arm down and rested Harry's hand on his thigh. When he was settled, he put his head down on Harry's shoulder. "Please?" 

 

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Harry chuckled, squeezing Louis' thigh. 

 

Louis shook his head and giggled breathlessly. "No. Just love Harry so much." His answer was soft and sweet. 

 

"I love you too." Harry replied. "And yes, you can have a muffin. You can have as many muffins as you want. I'll buy you every single muffin in here." 

 

Louis giggled some more, and honestly, Harry would die a happy man if that's all he hears for the rest of his life. "Louis want every single muffin!" He cheered, blinking up at Harry through sparkling eyes. 

 

"Then," Harry swept his hand out and gestured to the bistro around them. "You shall have them." 

 

-

 

Harry thought he was in the clear about the whole baby topic. The last time Louis had asked, he had quickly redirected the conversation, which thankfully distracted Louis enough that he forgot about it. He'd been dreading the day when Louis remembered that he had asked Harry when they would be having a baby of their own. He waited with his breath held every time Louis opened his mouth and looked at him fondly. 

 

And unfortunately, the day had come. 

 

And in public. 

 

"Louis is havin' a baby!" He crowed to every person who would listen in the little library. He traded his handful of books to Harry's arms and ran around, giggling and talking about their nonexistent baby. 

 

"That's nice, dear." The little old lady Louis had approached said. She was fond. "Whose baby?" 

 

Harry could only stand there and look stupid as Louis pointed to him and said, "His! Him's baby is gonna be in tummy!" 

 

"I bet you two can't wait." She said politely. She was smiling though, and her eyes were bright. She enjoyed seeing couples together who loved each other, and clearly, Harry and Louis loved each other. 

 

"We cannot!" Louis confirmed, giggling. "Him loves Harry with whole entire heart." 

 

Harry loved Louis, he  _did_. But did he love Louis enough to have kids with him? The question was harder to answer than one would think. Harry would take a bullet for Louis, he'd jump off the tallest building in the world if it would save Louis' life, but he just wasn't ready to have kids. Maybe not with Louis. God, he felt guilty even  _thinking_ about it. He could see himself having kids with someone else, but not Louis. 

 

He was sure that Louis would be a  _great_ mother. He'd be the best, but Harry wasn't ready, not when Louis was practically a child himself. Harry would be the only parent and that's just no way to raise a child. 

 

-

 

Staring into Louis' big, bright blue eyes was something Harry enjoyed on a daily basis. He could see so much of Louis' agonizing life, yet beneath the pain, the hybrid still sparkled. He was convinced that Louis was really some type of angel. And right now, he felt like the devil. He was about to lie to Louis' face, and lie about something that could quite possibly end their entire relationship. 

 

That being a possibility, Harry still drew a deep breath and looked at Louis in his face. "Baby," He addressed. 

 

"Harry." Louis giggled brightly. 

 

 

"Kitten." Harry exhaled and inhaled. "I know that you're very excited to have a baby - "

 

Louis began nodding furiously. "Louis want baby so bad! Him wants Harry's babies in him forever!" He rubbed at his tummy and grinned at Harry, whose heart cracked.

 

"Yes, I know baby. But listen." He took a deep breath. He was such a coward. "I need to tell you something very important, and you have to promise me that you won't ge mad or sad, okay?"

 

Louis' ears lowered and he nodded his head slowly.

 

"You can't have babies." He blurted out in a rush. It felt good to get it off his chest, but his mind was still so heavily weighted with the fact that he _lied_ to Louis about something so important. He felt guilty for telling himself that Louis would never understand or know the truth, and the small satisfaction he got out of that made him want to drive a dagger in his heart.  

 

The sad look on Louis' delicate face made Harry's heart twinge. The little hybrid who was once so excited about having a baby now looked heartbroken. He controlled his quivering lip and looked at Harry through wet eyes. "How Harry know?" 

 

"Your doctor told me." He was quick with another lie. He was getting too good at this. He hated himself. 

 

"When?" Louis asked, squeezing his hands together. Suddenly, he looked so much smaller than he was. 

 

"When you got your teeth checked out." Another lie. Harry cursed himself and vowed to pray on his knees every night for forgiveness. He couldn't bear to see the look on Louis' face everyday. 

 

"Oh." Louis' voice was small. He looked anywhere but Harry. "Sorry. Louis so sorry." 

 

Harry frowned. "Why are you sorry?" He's the one who should be sorry. 

 

"Louis cannot give Harry baby." He answered with a small shrug of his slight shoulders. "Him so bad. Only want babies." 

 

"Oh, baby." Harry reached forward and pulled Louis towards him. He enveloped the hybrid in his arms and breathed in his delicate scent. He wished he could drown in that scent. "It's okay. It's perfectly fine.  _You're_ perfectly fine. You're not bad. You're my good boy. My kitten." 

 

"Good kitten?" Louis sniffled. 

 

" _Great_ kitten." Harry confirmed. He petted Louis' soft hair and closed his eyes. He was  _such_ a bad person. He lied to the love of his life - his  _soulmates_ \- face. He could only pray that Louis never found out. 


	36. Chapter 36

Harry was fully prepared for the fight Zayn was about to give him, and he wasn't even surprised when his office door slammed open the next morning. He looked up and met the angry golden eyes of a pissed off Zayn Malik. He could only sigh heavily and drop his pen, notes forgotten. 

 

"What in the  _hell_?" Zayn shouted, having the decency to slam the door shut. At least no one else would hear him get humiliated. "What in the actual, living hell, Harry?" 

 

"Can I explain before you start screaming in my face?" Harry requested, feeling already defeated. Though he was taller and broader than Zayn, he knew that his friend could kick his ass if they were to fight, although he liked to think that he would be able to hold his own for a little while. 

 

Zayn was fuming, fists clenched and on his hips. He looked like he could kill, but he nodded his head anyway and sat down in the leather chair across from Harry's desk. "Sure. I'm sure whatever you say won't even justify why your hybrid is lamenting that he can't have babies. I can't even imagine where he got the idea." The glare he gave told Harry otherwise. 

 

"I panicked." Harry blurted. "He's been talking about having babies and Jesus, Zayn. I've only known him for a couple of months. I don't want to have kids yet!" 

 

"You don't want to have kids  _yet,_ " Zayn drawled. "Or you don't want to have kids yet with  _him_." 

 

"Is there a difference?" Harry asked stupidly. 

 

Zayn glared at him like he was dumb. He sort of was. "There's a huge difference! Monumental! Harry, you love kids. You adore them. You love Louis. What's the problem? Do you want to wait until you're married? Do you want to wait a year? What is it - " 

 

"I don't kids with him!" Harry exploded. He breathed heavily for a few seconds. He looked at Zayn's shocked face and dropped his head into his hands, shaking it. "Fuck. I didn't mean that." 

 

"If you said it, you meant it." Zayn said, still in shock at what he just heard. "If you don't want kids with him, then why are you still together? You might as well just break it off. You know he's going to want them soon." 

 

"I know." Harry said pitifully. "I know. Fuck, Zayn. I love him so much. I would  _die_ for him." 

 

Zayn frowned. "Then what's the problem?" 

 

Harry sighed and looked up, meeting Zayn's eyes. "I just, fuck, I don't want them to be like him." 

 

Zayn looked taken aback, and he opened and closed his mouth a few times. "What?" He finally asked lowly. Harry was sure that he was going to get hit. "Are you really discriminating because he's a hybrid? Harry, he can't control that." 

 

Harry shook his head quickly. "No! Fuck, of course not! No, God no! I love  _everything_ about him, ears and tail included." 

 

Zayn looked relieved. "Oh, so what do you mean?" 

 

Harry rubbed at his temples. "I just, I don't know. I don't want to get him pregnant and then explain every little detail of the pregnancy to him constantly. He has no idea what being pregnant even means, Zayn. He just wants a baby that's part me and part him. I just don't want him to experience the pregnancy and be scared of what's happening. God, Zayn, he can barely spell his own name. What's pregnancy going to do to him?" 

 

Zayn chewed on his lower lip and studied his friend. Harry seemed genuine in his explanation, he could tell. "Harry, it's not unreasonable." 

 

Harry looked up at him. "It's not?" 

 

Zayn shook his head. "Of course not. But Harry, he's going to get smarter. Shit, he's already so fucking smart. But he's going to learn and eventually, he'll know a lot of things. This is something that you can get help with. You can explain things to him, and probably to yourself, because pregnancy is new for everyone experiencing it." 

 

"I won't be experiencing it, though." Harry muttered. 

 

"Oh, yes you will." Zayn told him. "Maybe not like Louis would be, but you'll be experiencing it. Think about it for a second, he'll be experiencing the nausea and the pain and the joys of feeling the baby kick inside of him. You'll be experiencing him waking you up at two in the morning for weird food combinations that you'll drive hours to get. You'll get to see him at his best and at his worst, and you'll still think he's amazing." 

 

"He's amazing." Harry repeated, nodding his head. Louis was more than amazing. He was perfect. 

 

Zayn nodded in agreement. "Yes, he is, if he's willing to put up with your shit. Just think about it, Harry. Not only will you be experiencing pregnancy with him, you'll be experiencing  _life_. You will watch him grow your child and bring that baby into the world, just for  _you_." 

 

Harry sighed and leaned back in his desk chair. When Zayn put it that way, part of him wished that he would have knocked Louis up months ago. The other half just couldn't get around Louis' lack of knowledge of the subject. "What am I going to do? Fuck, Zayn. I want kids with him so bad it hurts. But what if he doesn't want to wait? What if he wants them right now?" He chewed nervously on his lip. "What if he leaves me when I say that I want to wait?" 

 

"Are you kidding me?" Zayn was looking at him like he was stupid again. "He loves you so much. More than you deserve, quite frankly. He's going to wait with you Harry. You two are going to figure shit out and be happy." 

 

"Is it really that simple?" Harry sighed. "How am I going to tell him that I lied straight to his face?" 

 

"You'll figure that out." Zayn scratched at his stubble and stood. "Louis is understanding. He's patient and he loves you. It might make him upset, but if you explain everything to him,  _gently_ , then I think that he'll understand."

 

"There's always that chance he won't." Harry said, mainly to remind himself that though Louis loved him, he wasn't a permanent fixture yet. 

 

"Harry." Zayn sighed. "If he doesn't understand, give him a little bit. His brain processes things differently." 

 

Harry exhaled loudly and leaned back in his seat. He clasped his hands together and nodded his head. "I hope you're right." 

 

Zayn turned and headed towards the door, but paused, hand on the handle. He twisted around and looked at Harry with a questioning look. "What were you going to do when you two started having sex? Surely you couldn't have gotten away with wearing a condom. He'd expect you not to." 

 

Harry just groaned. He hadn't even thought about it.

 

-

 

Harry watched as Louis stared at the plate of heaping nachos in front of him in amazement. He felt sort of bad for buttering his baby up with his favorite food, but he wanted Louis to be full and happy when he drove their relationship into the ground. He fully expected to be single after the discussion. Just to calm himself, he downed half of his margarita. 

 

"Is it good, baby?" He asked, licking the taste of salt from his lips. The tequila was giving him little bursts of confidence. 

 

Louis nodded enthusiastically, despite the fact that he had yet to lift up a heaping chip and eat it. "Do Harry want some?" 

 

"No thank you, baby. You eat it. I've got some fajitas on the way." Harry answered, smiling at Louis. He wanted to savor the brief happy moments before things shattered at his fingertips. He watched as Louis lifted a heavy chip and provided a napkin when it became too much for Louis. 

 

"Thank Harry." Louis blushed, mouth full. He was so cute. Harry was in love with him. 

 

"So, baby. There's a reason I brought you here." He began, looking around the brightly decorated restaurant. His eyes focused on the over-sized sombrero hanging above the register. 

 

"What?" Louis asked distractedly, messing around in his salsa. 

 

"Baby, do you know how people get babies?" He asked, beating around the bush. 

 

Louis looked up, stared at him for a minute, then shrugged his slight shoulders. "Harry an' Louis have to love each other an' then Louis gets a baby!" He explained to Harry with wide, innocent eyes. 

 

Harry huffed a little chuckle but shook his head. "Baby, how will you get a baby?" 

 

Louis blinked. "Harry give it to Louis." He answered simply.

 

"Yes, but how will I get a baby to give to you?" Harry asked. He couldn't deny the fact that his pants were getting tighter at the thought of giving Louis a baby. He had no idea why he even thought that he could have a baby with anyone else. Louis was the only one he could ever have a baby with. He cleared his throat and adjusted his cock in his pants. He had  _no idea_ that talking about babies with Louis would get him hard. 

 

The question stumped Louis, Harry could tell. He watched as the hybrid shifted in his seat and shrugged. "Him don't know. Will Harry give his kitten a baby?"

 

Harry paused and leaned forward, and then abruptly leant back when the waiter brought his steaming fajitas out. Once they were placed and the waiter was gone, he looked back at Louis. As he held a soft tortilla in his hands, he spooned the toppings into it. He kept eye contact with Louis as he did so. "Baby, I want you to understand everything about babies. I can't just give you one. You need to know everything." 

 

"What there to know?" Louis asked innocently. 

 

Harry sighed and sat his food down. "First of all, babies grow inside of you. Did you know that?" 

 

Louis looked down at his stomach in shock. He poked it with his finger and looked back up at Harry. "It grow in  _Louis_?" He asked in bewilderment. "It grow in tummy?" 

 

Harry nodded. "Yes. For a very long time. The baby will also make you sick. Did you know that? The baby will make you sick, and the baby will make you hungry all the time, and sometimes, the baby might even make you angry at me." 

 

Louis frowned. "Why would baby do that?" 

 

"That's just what happens, baby. The baby doesn't mean to do it." He answered with a shrug. "It's just part of the pregnancy process." 

 

Louis chewed on his lower lip. "How Louis get baby in tummy?" 

 

Harry glanced around them to make sure no one was listening or could be listening before he leaned in across the table. "You and I have to...well, we have to have sex." 

 

Louis' brows furrowed. "What that?" He asked. 

 

"Sex?" Harry repeated. "It's, uh," He looked around again, feeling a tad bit embarrassed. "It's something we do. I uh, well, I can explain it when we get home." 

 

Louis brightened. "Harry an' Louis have sex at home?" He asked rather loudly. 

 

Harry looked around, cheeks heating up. No one seemed to hear, thank God. "Please don't say that loudly." He coughed. "But no, we're not going to have sex when we get home. We're going to talk about it." 

 

"So Louis an' Harry not have sex?" Louis questioned with a raised eyebrow. "How Louis gonna get baby?" 

 

"We'll uh," Harry leaned back and tugged at his tie when the waiter came over to refill their drinks. "We'll discuss this at home, baby." 

 

Louis seemed oblivious to Harry's embarrassment and faced the waiter with a gleaming smile. "Louis an' Harry are gonna have a baby!" He cheered. 

 

The waiter just smiled. "Are you now?" 

 

Louis nodded triumphantly. "Yes! Harry an' Louis are gonna have sex when they get home! An' Harry is gonna give Louis a baby!" His excited voice carried, and the restaurant seemed to get quieter as people turned to look. 

 

Harry buried his face in his hands as Louis waved at each of them. 

 

It was going to be a long night. 

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

Harry had quite possibly never felt guilt like he was at that moment in in his entire life. It seemed to swallow him whole, overwhelming him. He could hear Louis' cries from inside their bedroom and it killed him a thousand times over. He tried and tried to enter their bedroom, only Louis didn't want to see him. No, the hybrid didn't scream at him or throw things, he just simply shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut every time Harry entered the room. 

 

So, for the past hour and a half, Harry sat outside their door, listening to the heartbreaking whimpers coming from his lover, while trying of ways to make things better. Obviously, he should start by not ever lying to Louis again, not if it was going to hurt him like this when the truth finally emerged. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. 

 

When they had gotten home from the restaurant, Harry had gathered the courage to tell Louis that he wasn't exactly honest in the first place. With each word that he had said, the bigger and sadder Louis' eyes had gotten. He had to watch Louis' face morph into one of sadness, he had to watch as Louis' eyes filled with tears. He had to watch Louis run away from him. 

 

Finally, he stood, knees popping. He shook out his hands, feeling nervous, and stood in front of the door. He took a few deep breaths and pushed it open. It only made Louis' cries louder and his heart cracked with every step he took. When he reached the edge of the bed, he crawled in behind Louis and hooked his arms around his love. He tugged their bodies together, tightening his hold when Louis began to wiggle and protest. 

 

"Shh." He said against Louis' ear. "Shh, it's okay. I know you hate me right now. Just let me hold you." 

 

"No!" Louis' voice was hoarse from crying but it rang strong through their bedroom. His little feet kicked back and hit Harry in the shins. "Do not want to see Harry!" 

 

"Then don't look at me." Harry said simply. "I miss you and I want to hold you." 

 

"Get off!" Louis wiggled some more, but his small frame was no match for Harry's much larger one. 

 

"Baby." Harry soothed quietly. "Can I explain? Let me explain. Please. I love you." 

 

"Harry not do good job of showing it!" 

 

The words hit Harry like a blow. He  _hadn't_ been doing a good job at showing Louis how much he loved him. How much he treasure him. He would walk over fire to get to Louis if it came down to it. He'd cross oceans and take bullets and spend his every last breath trying to get to Louis if they were ever separated. So why did he lie to him? Why did he tell the most important person in his life that babies weren't possible?  _Babies_ were the most important thing in Louis' life at the moment, and he'd squashed that dream. 

 

"I know." He said quietly. "And I'd like to tell you why." 

 

A broken sob came from Louis and Harry squeezed him tighter. "Do Harry not want to have babies with Louis?" The hybrid asked, and Harry's heart broke in two. He nuzzled his face into the back of Louis' neck and clenched his eyes shut. 

 

"I want to have so many babies with you." He answered. He inhaled and let Louis' sweet smell assault his nose. 

 

"Then why Harry lie?" Louis' voice grew small. "Him not love Louis?" 

 

"I love you." He splayed his hands open, right across Louis' belly. He could imagine, and for a second he actually  _wished_ , that a baby was there. "I love you so much that it hurts me." 

 

"Why Harry lie?" Louis asked again, firmer. 

 

"I - I don't know." He finally answered. "I didn't want...I didn't want the baby to..." He trailed off, not knowing how to put the words he was thinking into a sentence. 

 

"Didn't want baby to be stupid." Louis finished for him. His voice was sad. "Louis not want baby to be stupid neither." 

 

"Baby, you're not stupid." Harry assured him. 

 

" _Is."_ Louis insisted. It killed Harry to hear him talk that way. "Him is stupid and stupid kitten will have stupid kitten baby and no one will  _love_ \- " 

 

"Stop." Harry growled into Louis' ear. The hybrid in his arms was quaking and no matter how tight he held Louis, it didn't stop. How could Louis think of himself like that? "You're not stupid. You're so smart and you were never given the chance for education. And I will love any baby that you give me with my whole heart. Do you understand? I don't care if our baby has three heads, I will love them."

 

Louis' shoulders started to shake and Harry feared that he'd said the wrong thing. It wasn't until he heard a muffled giggle that he realized that Louis was  _laughing_ , not crying. His little kitten was laughing hysterically and he had no idea why. 

 

"Baby not gonna have  _three heads_ , Harry!" Louis shrieked with laughter. "That silly!" 

 

Harry closed his eyes and prayed for strength. "What?" He finally asked. 

 

"Louis will not have baby with three heads! Harry so silly for saying that. Louis will have baby so cutesy and small that Harry will fall in love with!" Louis turned and settled so that he was face-to-face with Harry. His eyes were wet and his cheeks were stained. Harry felt a stab of guilt. 

 

"Oh baby." He said quietly, cupping Louis' cheek. "I will love our baby no matter what." 

 

"An' Harry will love kitten no matter what?" Louis blinked up at him so innocently that Harry felt the desire to bundle him up and shield him from the world. He was too pure for it. 

 

Nodding, he pulled Louis closer to him, so that their bodies looked like one. "I will love you forever." He promised, closing his eyes.

 

-

 

After their emotional moment in the bedroom, Harry watched Louis carefully after that. Whether it be during a bath or if they were simply running errands. He made sure that Louis was safe and happy. It was hard to know what the hybrid was thinking sometimes, but Harry could tell by whatever expression was on Louis' face. For instance, the other day, Louis caught sight of a newborn baby and Harry saw how genuinely happy Louis got. 

 

They hadn't further discussed any babies, but as far as Harry was concerned, he'd put a baby in Louis anytime the hybrid asked. He wasn't afraid anymore. There was no one else on the planet he'd rather have babies with, and he was so wrong for thinking otherwise. His fear had gotten the best of him again and it sucked. But watching Louis get so emotional over it made him realize that no one would ever care as much as Louis. 

 

Louis had babies on the brain, it seemed. Ever since they'd had the talk, he would mention their baby in almost every sentence. Their nonexistent baby. He didn't mind, except when they were in public, which is where they always happened to be. 

 

"Harry!" Louis rushed over to him, holding a bag of frozen shrimp in his small hands. "Baby loves these!" 

 

Harry hummed and glanced down at the large frozen package in Louis' hands. "I know baby does. You eat them all the time." 

 

Louis scrunched his nose cutely. " _No_ , Harry. Baby in tummy! That baby loves them! Not this baby." 

 

Harry sat his grocery list down in the cart and looked at Louis. He  _had_ to. He couldn't ignore Louis when he was being that cute. "There isn't a baby in your tummy yet, Louis. We have to wait a bit." 

 

"Why?" Louis pouted. "Do baby have to grow?" He blinked innocently. 

 

"Sort of." Harry nodded. He looked around and stepped closer to Louis, lowering his voice. "We have to have sex. Remember how we talked a bit on that?" 

 

Louis nodded. 

 

"Well, when we do that, hopefully a baby will grow." He explained. "I want to give you a baby, we just have to wait." 

 

Louis pouted for a bit longer before sighing. "Fine." He grumbled. "When Louis an' Harry have sex?" 

 

Harry cleared his throat and tugged at his collar. "I'm not so sure." 

 

"Why?" Louis looked puzzled. "Harry love Louis an' Louis love Harry. That all there is to know." 

 

Harry looked at Louis' sincere face and found himself nodding. "You're right, baby. We'll talk about it when we get home. In the meantime," He plucked the bag of frozen shrimp out of Louis' hands. "Let's get some fresh ones. I'll make them for dinner tonight." 

 

"What else Harry makin'?" Louis asked, watching the bag of shrimp closely. He wasn't for sure that he trusted Harry with them. They were safer in his hands. 

 

"Well, I could put the shrimp into a taco." Harry said simply, glancing over at Louis. When Louis made a face, he continued with a smile. "Or I could put them in a soup. Maybe a pasta." 

 

"Pasta!" Louis exclaimed. Pasta was one of his favorite foods now. He loved slurping the noodles, and whenever he would slurp them and look up at Harry, Harry would be smiling. 

 

"Good choice, baby. I'm in the mood for it myself." Harry led them back over to the frozen shrimp and sat the bag down. "Now, if memory serves me correctly, the butcher always has the best selection of shrimp." 

 

"Hims better." Louis said. 

 

Harry hooked his arm around Louis' shoulders and pressed a kiss into his feathery hair. "Oh, how I love you." He chuckled. 

 

 

 -

 

Harry clenched his fist and tried his damned hardest not to throw something. Louis was staring at him from across the table, arms crossed, with a challenging expression on his face. What was meant to be a romantic dinner had turned into a knockdown drag out fight between them, and Harry, for the life of him, could  _not_ figure out why they were fighting. 

 

He just knew they were. 

 

And it was ugly. 

 

He exhaled slowly. "Louis." He began slowly. "Stop." 

 

Louis turned his nose up. "Louis not doin' anythin'." He sniffed. 

 

Harry held a palm up. "Just fucking stop." He demanded. "I don't like your attitude, so knock it off." 

 

"Louis not have no attitude!" Louis growled. "Harry havin' the attitude!" 

 

"Baby," Harry unclenched his fist and pressed his fingertips together. He tried not to let his anger out. "Why are you being like this?" 

 

Louis wrinkled his nose at Harry and if he weren't so ticked off, he'd find it fucking cute. "Louis is not bein' like  _anythin_ '! Hims is fine!" He yelled. "Not anythin' at all! Him is eatin' shrimp and Harry is  _attackin'_ him!" 

 

"How am I attacking you? This is the first time I've talked to you since we got home four hours ago!" Harry snapped. "You've been God knows where in the house doing God knows what. Something has gotten you into this awful mood, and until you're over it," He stood, holding his plate in his hands. "I'm not going to be anywhere near you." He turned his back and started to walk away until something warm hit his back. He heard it  _plop_ on the ground a few seconds later. 

 

"Harry is bein' a  _d-dick_." Louis muttered behind him. 

 

Harry took a deep breath and turned around. It was a shrimp on the ground. Louis had thrown a shrimp at him. "Are you  _fucking_ kidding me?" He shouted. He dropped his plate down onto the table and planted his hands on his hips. 

 

Louis scurried out of chair and squared up, so to speak. It was comical, seeing all five-foot-seven of Louis standing up to all six-foot-three of Harry. "No! Louis is  _not_ f-f-fucking kidding!" 

 

"Don't say that word." Harry said immediately. "Why did you throw a shrimp at me?" 

 

"Harry bein' mean!" Louis stomped his foot. "Make Louis wish H-Harry never picked him up!" 

 

Harry scoffed and crossed his arms. "Oh yeah, you're so much better under that fucking bridge." 

 

"Louis will jus' go  _back_! Him don't want Harry no more!" Louis growled. 

 

Harry threw his head back and laughed. "Sure, go ahead!" He swung his arm out, gesturing to the doorway. "Go right ahead, Louis. I sure as shit don't want to look at you right now." 

 

Louis pitched himself forward and angrily banged his fists against Harry's chest. "Hate Harry! Hate Harry  _forever_!" He shouted. In the blink of an eye, he swiveled on his heel and darted out of the kitchen. Harry stood still, cursing, until he heard the front door slam. That moved him into motion and he ran down the hall. He wrenched the front door open and didn't even blink as a blast of cold air hit him. 

 

He stepped outside on the porch and looked left and right. His heart plummeted when all he saw were the empty streets. 


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my heart is aching today for my hometown. such a beautiful life decided to end it all and grief is felt throughout the town. i found solace in writing this chapter, and i hope you all enjoy it. if anyone needs to talk to me, i am here for you xoxo

Harry cursed himself aloud as he stepped over another puddle. How there was standing water in the middle of a snowy February in New York was beyond him, but he kept on walking. His expensive shoes were ruined and he didn't even have time to grab a coat, only leaving in the sweater he was wearing, but he had to find his kitten. New York was dangerous, and Louis was naive and people would love to hurt him.

 

His hour-long walk led him to the exact place he knew Louis would be. The small park was deserted, which he preferred, and he walked through it to get to the large bridge overhead. The crack in the side of it was still there, and so was the cardboard box Louis had lived in months ago. He stepped right up to the gap and crouched down, pushing aside the tearing garbage bag that Louis had serving as a door.

 

When he looked inside, his heart broke. Louis was curled up in the corner, eyes wet and looking positively scared out of his mind. He was shivering and Harry could hear his teeth chattering.

 

"Baby?" He asked. "Can you come out?"

 

Louis shook his head. "N-n-no." He rejected, lips wobbling.

 

Harry glanced at the cardboard flooring. It was stiff in some parts and soggy in the others. He took a deep breath and dropped to his knees. The cold ground numbed his knees but he kept on going. He crawled through the small gap and squeezed his way into the little house Louis used to have. He felt Louis' eyes on him as he moved closer to the hybrid.

 

"Baby." He said again, when he was right in front of Louis. "I'm not asking this time. Come out so I can take you home. You haven't eaten yet, baby."

 

"N-n-not w-wanna." Louis shook his head, tucking his chin further into his chest.

 

Harry sighed, his breath coming out in a cloud. "Louis." He said firmly. "We're going home now. I'm going to give you a bath and get your tummy full and then we're going to sleep. Okay? You're going to wear my pajamas and then we're going to go lay in bed."

 

Louis shook his head again, and Harry just couldn't stand it anymore. He reached out to grab Louis' arm, to try to pull him out and take him home, but when he made contact with the hybrids skin, he let go immediately.

 

"Louis?" He asked in a panic. "You're burning up baby." He got to his knees, ducking his head down and straining his back, and he put his hand on Louis' forehead. It was then he noticed that Louis' eyes were unfocused. Suddenly, it dawned on him. Louis might be in heat. No, not  _might_. He definitely was in heat. He cursed himself quietly for allowing Louis to leave their home in such a condition. 

 

He put his hands under Louis' limp arms and began walking backwards, dragging Louis with him. Louis made a weak noise of protest but otherwise stayed still. His body was too weak to do anything. When they were out in the cold air, he noticed Louis sigh in relief at the wind against his heated skin. 

 

"Let's go." He slipped his coat off and wrapped it around Louis' shoulders. He held firm when Louis tried to push it off. "I know you're hot but I don't want you getting sick." He didn't know or understand the science behind heats, but surely a hybrid could still get a cold though their body temperature was rising, right? 

 

" _Tired_." Louis whimpered, stumbling with every step that he took. Harry wished that he had driven. It would make things so much easier. 

 

"Baby, I'm going to lift you up, okay?" He asked, looking Louis in the eyes. All Louis did was blink his baby blues slowly. Harry took that as an okay, and he hoisted Louis up, cradling his bottom. He wanted to gasp when he felt the wetness on the seat of Louis' pants, but he didn't want him to feel insecure. So he sucked it up and kept walking. He quickly began overheating despite the cold weather. Louis' hot body was pressed against his and they were both sweating by the time they got home. 

 

Harry held Louis as he unlocked the front door, and when they were inside, he put Louis on the ground, making sure to turn around and lock the doors. He was taking every precaution there was to ensure Louis' safety. 

 

"Okay. I think that you need to - " He turned around, words quickly cut off when Louis pounced on him. Their lips met in a passionate frenzy, and Harry was weak. He couldn't deny that he'd been rock hard since he'd found Louis and inhaled that intoxicating scent. He responded to every touch and even went as far as to begin walking them down the hallway to the stairs. 

 

Dangerous as it may be, they made it to the top, lips still locked, and again, Harry hoisted Louis up in his arms. He wanted to die at the way Louis' thighs squeezed his midsection. 

 

"Baby - " He pulled away, panting. Louis' lips never left his skin. "I need to know what you want." 

 

"Want  _Harry_." Louis said. 

 

"But  _what_ do you  _want_?" Harry stressed. "Do you want - " 

 

Louis cut him off by slithering down his body. Harry watched with hooded eyes as Louis' small hand cupped the front of his pants. His cock gave a twitch of interest. "Want  _this_." Louis answered, squeezing. 

 

Harry was certain he'd died. Louis, who had  _no_ idea what sex was, was  _asking_ for his cock. Louis, who was so innocent and naive,  _knew_ what it was and what Harry was going to use it for. He  _knew_ , and he'd asked, and that was enough for Harry. 

 

"Are you sure?" He asked, lifting Louis back up. He was aching to dip his fingers into Louis' slick hole. 

 

" _Yes_!" Louis shouted, grabbing the sides of Harry's face. "Want Harry  _so_ bad!" 

 

And with that, Harry sped to their bedroom. 

 

-

 

 Harry smoothed his thumb over his initials on Louis' ass cheek. Louis was fast asleep, snuffling into the pillow beneath him. His skin was damp with sweat and  _warm_. Harry was sure his was no better, especially after the round of sex they just had. He thought maybe Louis' heat would taper off three days ago, when he'd found the hybrid under the bridge. 

 

Apparently not. 

 

On one of the few breaks he'd managed to take, usually after Louis had drained every ounce of cum out of his cock, he'd looked up everything he could on hybrids. Heats were usually five to seven days  _without_ someone to spend them with. Three to four  _with_ someone. Needless to say, he was counting on three to four days. Don't get him wrong, he loved sex with Louis. He loved their connection and the way their bodies were made for each other. 

 

But he needed a break. A man could only come so many times in the same place in a short amount of time. He was exhausted. His legs shook involuntarily due to how many times he'd thrust inside of Louis. He lost count of how many scratches he had down his back. His knuckles hurt with how hard he'd gripped Louis's hips. 

 

But now, grazing his fingers across Louis' skin, he was content. He loved Louis with all of his heart and soul, and he was willing to put up with a little soreness to ensure that Louis was taken care of. It was a small price to pay for his baby's well-being. 

 

One thing lingered on his mind, however, and his fingers itched to leave the warmth of Louis' skin to go investigate. The thought of a little blue eyed child crept into his thoughts and his heart leapt in panic every time it happened. He needed to know just how fertile Louis was. He needed to know if he'd be a father in nine months. His hands actually shook when he thought about it. 

 

Carefully, he slid out of bed and grabbed his phone. He tiptoed, though it wasn't necessary due to the thickly carpeted floors, and stepped into the bathroom. After closing the door quietly, he sat down on the lip of the tub and pulled up a search engine. He felt a little goofy searching _how do i know if my hybrid is fertile_ , but he couldn't think of any other way to put it. 

 

 ** _Eight Signs of a Fertile Hybrid_** caught his eye and he clicked the article. He skimmed through it, chewing on his lip. He grew nervous when he read that a hybrid only goes into heat once their body is ready to carry a child. He grew nervous when he read that the chances of pregnancy during a first heat was a solid one hundred percent. He calmed down a bit when he read that the number wasn't always accurate. Due to the strong hormones, it could act as a sort of birth control, and the best way to find out was a pregnancy test in four to six weeks. 

 

He clicked his phone shut and sighed. So he could potentially have a pregnant hybrid in his bed. Or, well, a hybrid cooking up a baby. He wasn't sure how that worked out. He stood and leaned against the sink. He should shower. If he waited for Louis to wake up and join him, they'd never get clean. 

 

-

 

Louis rubbed his eyes and shuffled into the kitchen. Something smelled so good, and it woke him right up out of his slumber. He blinked a few times and yawned. When his vision steadied, he saw Harry at the counter, chopping something on a cutting board. That wasn't what woke him, though. The boxes of pizza sitting on the kitchen island are what woke him. 

 

He shuffled forward and stopped directly in front of a steaming box. He lifted the lid and pulled a slice out. He took a big bite out of it and turned around slowly. Harry was staring back at him, eyebrow quirked, smile on his face. Louis allowed him to kiss his forehead. 

 

"Don't you look positively angelic." Harry commented, eyes sweeping over Louis' body. He looked so cozy wearing Harry's clothes. 

 

"Hi," Louis replied. "Love Harry." 

 

"I love you too." Harry replied. "I see you're very hungry. Couldn't wait for me to finish making this salad?" 

 

Louis shook his head and held out his pizza. He was offering a bite to Harry. "Love pizza." He said. 

 

"I know you do. I also know you love Niall, and he and Zayn are on their way." Harry informed him, turning back to the cutting board. 

 

"Love Niall." Louis sighed. He climbed onto a bar stool and finished off his pizza. Just as he was reaching for his second slice, the doorbell rang. The excitement made him forget all about it and he hopped down, beating Harry to the door. He swung it open with a squeal. "Niall!" 

 

"Hi, Louis!" Niall greeted happily. He allowed Louis to pull him into a hug. Behind him, Zayn stepped in and handed Harry a bottle of wine. 

 

"So so happy Niall here." Louis crowed, squeezing his friend once more. He let Niall go and stepped back. "How Niall today?" 

 

"I'm great, Louis. How are you?" Niall shrugged his coat off and hung it up next to Zayn's. He did the same with his shoes. 

 

"Good! Harry f-f-fucked me!" Louis cheered happily. He grinned at his blond friend. 

 

Harry choked on air and began to stutter. "Uh, Louis." He wrapped an arm around Louis' shoulders. "We don't tell people that. Why don't you and Niall go into the kitchen? You two can start eating." 

 

When they were gone, Zayn cocked an eyebrow at Harry and gave him a smirk. "So, you two finally fucked?" 

 

Harry scowled. "We didn't  _fuck_ , Zayn. I made love to him, because that's what people who are in love do." Harry said, unapologetic. 

 

Zayn tossed his head back and cackled delightfully. "Man, I never thought I'd see the day where Harry Styles said he makes love to someone." He clapped Harry's back. "I'm happy for you, man. Was it everything you dreamed of and more?"

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, actually. But I'm nervous." 

 

"About?" 

 

"He was in heat." Harry answered. He watched Zayn's face straighten up. 

 

"Oh." Zayn said. "Oh shit. Dude. Do you know what that means?" 

 

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "It means he could be pregnant." 

 

"Are you freaking out because you  _want_ babies or you  _don't_ want babies?" Zayn asked. "Because if you don't, then you should have worn a condom." 

 

"I know that." Harry scowled. "I want babies. I want everything with him. I just don't know if I want it this quickly." 

 

"Well, sometimes you can't plan these things. Babies come at the most inopportune times." Zayn said. "And if you want babies, then this should be no problem. If he happens to be pregnant, then congrats." 

 

"Thanks." Harry said weakly. "I just...I don't know. I honestly thought I'd have some time to get my mind together. I just had this revelation a few days ago. And Louis wants babies so badly." 

 

"Does he know how that works?" Zayn asked curiously. "I mean, does he know everything that comes with pregnancy?" 

 

Harry shook his head and sighed. "No. I'll have to explain everything to him. Not that I mind. Of course not. We can both sit down and experience it together." He rubbed his hands together. "God. I just got butterflies in my stomach." The more he thought of having babies with Louis, the more anxious he became. It was the good kind of anxious, the kind you get when you're next in line for a roller coaster or you get the most popular products during a flash sale. 

 

The smile on Zayn's face said it all. "Then, Harry, you're ready for this." He said. "And I, for one, can't wait to see that little baby you two produce." 

 

 

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

Harry sat at his desk and stared across at Zayn. He had absolutely no idea what to reply to his best friend, his confidante, his brother. He was rendered speechless by Zayn's question. Of course, it was something he'd never thought Zayn would ask him. He usually knew what Zayn was thinking. But he was just completely thrown

 

"Have I  _what_?" He asked finally, trying to gather his thoughts. He'd never in a million years expected to hear it. 

 

"Have you thought about touring?" Zayn asked again, staring expectantly at his friend. "You're a goddamn gift to the industry. I've just been thinking lately on why you don't tour anymore." 

 

"Because the last tour was a fucking bust." Harry reminded Zayn bitterly. He had momentary flashbacks of his life before fortune. He didn't like it. 

 

"You were young. Fresh meat." Zayn shrugged. "Everyone makes mistakes." 

 

"I  _drank_ , Zayn. I did drugs. I fucked everything with a pulse." Harry snapped. "I didn't like who I was back then." 

 

"Oh please. You weren't that bad. You made shows on time and you sang your heart out." Zayn said. "This will be different. You're smart. You've got experience. You know the ins and outs. I won't have to peel you up off of bathroom floors. You won't have to carry NDA's with you everywhere you go." 

 

Harry gave a weak smile at Zayn's attempt of a joke. He used to have to carry non-disclosure agreements with him because he never knew when he'd have sex. His most in one night was five times, with five different people. It was probably the darkest time in his life. He leaned back in his seat and sighed. "Zayn. I have Louis now. We're starting a family. I want to marry him. I can't go touring now." 

 

"Just think about it. You loved touring. You loved the crowds and the singing and the energy. You love performing. Louis would support you one hundred percent. You wouldn't even have to go on the road yet. Release a single, release an album." Zayn clapped his hands once. "And if you take off, then you decide if you want to tour." 

 

"And if I don't take off?" He asked bitterly. Failure was his biggest fear. And he didn't want Louis to see that he was a failure. 

 

"Are you kidding?" Zayn asked. "You're just what the industry needs. Trust me. We both work with the upcoming artists. They've got absolutely nothing on you." He stood and sighed. "Just think about it. I happen to know for a fact that Louis loves your singing." 

 

Harry frowned. "Wait. How do you know? He's never heard me sing."

 

Zayn smirked. "Oh yes he has. A few weeks ago, you were busy and he was in here. I came in and he was listening to the songs you have on your laptop. I helped him download them all onto his phone." Zayn paused by the door and shoved his hands in his pockets. "So, you already have one fan. And he'll be your biggest fan ever. You just have to let him." 

 

Zayn turned once more to leave, but paused in the doorway, hand on the knob. He turned again to face Harry. "And this time, it'll be different.  _I'll_ be managing you this time."

 

-

 

When Harry got home hours later, he was finally ready to focus on something other than touring again. He was ready to fawn over Louis and treat him like a princess. He was ready to curl up and watch a movie, maybe eat some takeout, and maybe make a little love. The thoughts of touring had plagued his mind all day, and frankly, he wanted to forget all about it. 

 

He closed the front door behind him and hung up his coat. "Louis?" He called through the foyer. He waited for an answer, putting his briefcase down on the hall table and kicking his shoes off. He turned around, and thankfully was aware enough to catch Louis as the hybrid jumped on him. 

 

"Hi!" Louis greeted happily, holding Harry's face between his hands. He peppered kisses up and down Harry's face. "Missed Harry!"

 

Harry kept his hands firm on Louis' bottom and walked them both into the kitchen. With every step, Louis' thighs tightened around him just a bit more. He was sure Louis was completely innocent, but it gave him dirty thoughts still. He sat Louis down on the counter and sealed their lips together. After a quick little make out session, he pulled away and brushed the hair from Louis' forehead.

 

"I missed you too, kitten." He replied. "How was your day?"

 

"Good!" Louis answered happily. "Stayed and went swimming!"

 

"Oh?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "Do I have a little water baby on my hands?" He squeezed Louis' thighs. "The indoor pool is pretty nice, isn't it, love?"

 

Louis nodded. "Wished Harry was with Louis though." He said melodramatically. "Harry so fun an' nice."  

 

"Did you miss me today?" Harry pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. He breathed in Louis' soft, delicate scent. He wished that he could bottle it up and take it everywhere with him. It was his stress relief. 

 

"I-I-I did." Louis said shyly. He was working so hard on proper grammar and Harry was so proud of him, even though he was so shy about it. It was so foreign to him, and he didn't want people to make fun of him for not understanding how to speak properly anymore. "Loui -  _I_ m-missed Har -  _you_." Even with his stammering, he was cute as fuck. 

 

Harry smiled. "I am so proud of you, baby. You're so smart.  _So_ smart." He praised. He pulled back and studied Louis' face. "Are you hungry? I didn't think I'd get home so late." 

 

Louis nodded. "Wanted to wait for Harry." He answered. "Mean f-for  _you_." He glanced up at Harry. "That right? Louis say words right?" 

 

Harry squeezed Louis' thighs as his heart was tugged. He loved this boy more than anything in the whole wide world. "You sure did baby. You didn't have to wait for me. I don't want your little tummy getting hungry." He poked Louis' deliciously soft midsection and laughed when Louis' squeaked. 

 

"Harry!" Louis giggled, shielding his stomach from Harry's fingers. "That tickles!" 

 

Harry hummed and spread his fingers across Louis' hips. "What do you want to eat, baby? Do you want me to cook or do you want to order - " He was stopped mid sentence when Louis reached around his back and grabbed something. A Chinese takeout menu was produced shyly. He took it. "Oh, so you've thought about this. What would you like me to order?"

 

"Want usual." Louis requested politely. "Please." He added, batting his eyelashes.

 

"You know I'll get you whatever you want, baby. Batting those eyelashes is unnecessary." Harry reached in his back pocket and produced his phone. He dialed the takeout number and put the phone up to his ear. As he ordered their meals, he stroked Louis' hair. He loved the way Louis purred. When the order was confirmed, he hung his phone up and sat it on the counter. 

 

"What Harry do all day?" Louis asked, hopping down from the counter. He snagged up Harry's phone and began clicking around on it. Harry just rolled his eyes fondly and followed Louis down the hall, making sure he didn't bump into anything. 

 

"Well, I did paperwork today." Harry answered after they settled in the living room. 

 

Louis looked up at him. "Not make music?" 

 

Harry shook his head and reached for the remote to the tv. "Not today. No artists were in." 

 

"Then do Harry sing?" Louis asked, tossing Harry's phone onto the cushion beside him. "Harry so beautiful singer." 

 

"Thank you baby," Harry said, kissing the side of Louis' head. "But no, I didn't sing." 

 

"Harry sing for me?" Louis asked hopefully. He blinked his eyes slowly. Harry could see how tired he was. Every morning at six, Louis got up with Harry, and he was sure that Louis stayed up all day. His baby didn't take cat naps, and as much as he would like Louis to nap, he couldn't force it. 

 

He smiled and hooked an arm around Louis' shoulders. He wanted to sing for Louis, but if he sang again, he might like it, and if he liked it, he might tour again. And he just couldn't do that. "Maybe some other time, baby. Okay?" 

 

-

 

Dinner came twenty minutes later, and they sat around the coffee table, slurping noodles and dipping eggrolls. It was quiet, save for the sounds of their forks clanking against the plates Harry had gotten out. Louis hadn't quite yet mastered chopsticks. It was adorable. 

 

"Harry?" Louis asked, rolling his eggroll in the sauce to cover it completely. 

 

"Yes love." Harry answered absentmindedly. He had his phone in his hand underneath the table and he was scrolling through it. Zayn was sending him countless emails about touring again. He even sent him an online poll where people voted that they would love for him to tour again. 

 

"Want job." Louis said, dropping his food to look over at Harry. "What think bout that?" 

 

Harry looked up from his phone and stared at Louis' hopeful face. "You want a job?" He asked, frowning. He looked skeptical. "Why?" 

 

Louis shrugged and packed his rice down with his fork. "Want money." 

 

"You have money." Harry reminded him. "I'll get you anything you want. You don't need a job." 

 

Louis huffed and sat his fork down. "Want job." He said again, frustrated. "Don't not care if Harry get Louis anything Louis want. Louis want to buy Louis stuffs. He want job." His grammar reverted back to that of a three year old when he got angry or upset. 

 

Harry clicked his phone off and gave Louis his full attention. "Baby." He said slowly. "I don't think that there are very many places for you to work." He was trying to sugarcoat the fact that not a lot of businesses liked or associated with hybrids. 

 

At that, Louis' face lit up. "Greta! Greta let Louis work with her. Promise." He said confidently. "Miss Greta." 

 

"No." Harry shook his head firmly. "You aren't working in that neighborhood shack. I forbid it." 

 

Louis didn't know what  _forbid_ meant, but it didn't sound good. "Want to work with Greta! Her is nice to Louis!" He shouted. 

 

"I said no." Harry was agitated now. All he wanted was a quiet dinner with the one he loved, and now it was turning into a fight. "You aren't getting a job.  _Especially_ at that place. That neighborhood is dangerous. It's full of thugs and homeless people left and right. You could get hurt." 

 

Louis was absolutely livid. "Louis  _are_ homeless people!" He shouted, pushing his plate back. "That place was Louis home for t-two years an' he not dangerous! Not dead either. Want job with Greta cause her nice to Louis and make sure Louis was eatin' an' warm! Greta nice and Harry  _mean_! Yell at Louis when they first meet!  _Scared_ Louis! Harry not in charge of Louis!" 

 

With that, the hybrid stood up and stormed out of the living room. Harry listened to him stomp upstairs and slam a door shut. He closed his eyes and sighed, pushing his plate away. Suddenly, he was no longer hungry. 


	40. Chapter 40

Harry entered their bedroom without knocking and planted his hands on his hips. He had a bit of time to himself to think about their fight, and he'd come to the conclusion that Louis was simply acting out. Of course he was. He read that hormones from a hybrids heat could last for days after, even up to two weeks. Clearly, Louis was trying to pick a fight. And Harry was just not going to have that. 

 

He stared at Louis, who was leaning over their bottom dresser drawer, scowling. His tail was flicking back and forth lazily. 

 

"What  _Harry_ want?" Louis demanded. He didn't even bother to look up at Harry. He continued to rifle through the drawer, upsetting all of Harry's clothes. 

 

"Stop what you're doing." Harry said. He tried not to sound so demanding. When Louis kept rifling, he stepped forward and said, " _Now_." 

 

"Don't think Louis will." Louis sniffed, pulling a shirt out. He held it up, scrutinizing it, and tossed it to the floor. Harry watched him do it, anger flaring. Louis was disrespecting him. He didn't take kindly to disrespect. 

 

"You will do as I say." Harry said lowly. His voice was calm and menacing, and he saw Louis falter for two seconds. His tail had even paused midair. 

 

" _No_." Louis finally replied, sounding a bit breathless, if Harry wasn't mistaken. He chose a shirt and sauntered over to the bed, leaving the messy drawer wide open. He shoved the pants he was wearing down to the ground and Harry caught an eyeful of his lace covered ass. 

 

"Stop right now or so help me - " Harry gritted, eyes trained on the perfect swell of Louis' bottom. It was just the right amount to fill each of his hands when he cupped it. It was a blessing. 

 

Louis turned his head and looked at Harry through his peripheral vision. "Or what Harry gonna do?" He challenged. When Harry said nothing, he smirked and turned his gaze back to the shirt on the bed.

 

Harry made a split second decision and stepped forward. When he got close enough to Louis, he let one hand swing back, and then made contact with Louis' bottom. It hit his skin with a satisfying crack, and Louis gasped and fell forward with the force of it. Harry used his free hand to press Louis' torso against the bed and he swung again. He _loved_ the sound Louis made. 

 

"Or else I will spank you until your ass is bright red." He answered darkly. "And I will spank you until you're crying and begging me to stop." 

 

He felt Louis quiver underneath his touch, and he heard the little gasps that came from Louis' mouth. He was rock hard in his pants and a part of him wanted to do exactly that - to spank Louis until his ass was bright red and hot to the touch. But more importantly, he wanted Louis to want that. He was not going to do  _anything_ he'd said until Louis gave his okay. 

 

"M-maybe Louis  _w-want_ spankin'." Louis finally whispered. He sounded defiant still. 

 

Harry's cock twitched and his eyebrows raised. "Is that right? Does my little kitten want a spanking? Does my little kitten  _need_ a spanking?" 

 

Louis, feeling brave, wiggled his ass. "Maybe him do." He answered a bit breathlessly. 

 

"You're so naughty, baby." Harry said huskily. "My naughty boy." He pulled his hand back and let it swing, hitting Louis' right ass cheek. He watched it bounce through the lace, and he wanted desperately to tear the panties right off of Louis and sink himself into the tight heat of his kitten. 

 

-

 

Harry ran his fingers down Louis' back and settled them on each cheek. They were sweaty and breathless, and completely satisfied, and more than content to lay in bed all night. He shifted slightly and winced when his cock tried to slip of of Louis' hole. 

 

"No." Louis whined, pushing back against it. He was laying on top of Harry, eyes closed and on the brink of sleep, but he wanted to fall asleep with Harry still inside of him. He liked the stretch and the full feeling he got. He was a bit of a slut for Harry's cock. 

 

Harry put two fingers at the base of his cock and slid it back in all the way. "It's okay baby. Just trying to get comfortable." His heart gave a leap when Louis tightened around him, and he resisted the urge to begin fucking in and out of the tired hybrid. He was weak, and after the three orgasms they shared, he was sure it would take a lot of coaxing for him to get it up again. 

 

"Warm." Louis muttered into Harry's bare shoulder. "Love Harry." 

 

"I love you too, my kitten." Harry replied, nosing against Louis' ear. He pressed feather-light kisses to the skin there. "You're my good kitten."

 

Louis sighed and wiggled. "Good kitten gonna have Harry's little baby."

 

Guilt swept through Harry's body and settled there. He had yet to inform Louis that he was having second thoughts about having kids. He had yet to inform Louis about the condom he was wearing, and the whole box of them he had tucked away in the drawer two feet away from them. He had so much to think about - so much to process - and his mind was a jumbled mess. He still had to talk to Louis about what having babies entailed and how much it hurt and how their lives would never be the same again once they had a baby. 

 

But for now, he sighed and wrapped his arms around Louis' back. Maybe if he slept on it, he'd have more clarity. 

 

-

 

They were lounging on the couch when Zayn and Niall barged in later that evening. Harry was flat on his back, head pillowed against the arm of the arm of the couch. Louis was curled up on top of him, knees tucked up by Harry's sides. He was bare from the waist down, save for the pair of silk panties stretched across his ass. Harry had both of his hands cupped around each cheek, rubbing. 

 

They were content until Zayn began screeching. 

 

"Honestly, Harry," Zayn scowled, directing his gaze to the ceiling. "Have you no shame? No decency?" 

 

Harry gave a lazy smirk and squeezed Louis' cheeks for emphasis. "Not really." He answered. "Not when I have  _this_ ," He jiggled Louis' ass cheeks. "At my disposal. Honestly, I  _have_ to touch it all the time. I need it more than I need to breathe." 

 

"Oh, for God's - " Zayn rolled his eyes, but his sentence tapered when Niall put a hand on his arm. 

 

"Babe, you'd do the exact same thing if we were home right now, living our  _personal_ lives, not expecting anyone to barge in on us." He made his point with raised eyebrows. "Don't disagree because you know it's true." 

 

Reluctantly, Zayn agreed, sighing. "Fine. But still. In the living room?" He made his way across the room and settled in an arm chair. Niall followed, sitting on his lap. 

 

Harry shrugged to the best of his ability. "Should have seen us earlier. This is much more tame." He smiled lewdly. "Take us as we are, Zayn." 

 

Louis peeked over at Niall and waved. "Hi." He greeted their guests. 

 

"Hi, Louis." Zayn replied, waving back. "How was your day?" 

 

"Was good!" Louis chirped. "Harry gave Louis  _spankin_ '!" 

 

"Uh, okay." Harry coughed. "Baby, we talked about this. What we do in our private time is just for us, okay? Niall and Zayn don't want to know." 

 

"Oh, on the contrary." Niall laughed. "I want to know exactly what happens in that bedroom of yours." 

 

"Niall!" Zayn chastised. 

 

Niall elbowed Zayn. "Oh, come on. Aren't you curious? I bet Harry is kinky as fuck. Is he kinky, Louis?" 

 

"What kinky?" Louis asked, confused. 

 

"Niall!" Zayn patted Niall's thigh firmly, hoping to stop his soulmate from prying. 

 

"Kinky just means that Harry likes things dirty. Like spankings." Niall said to Louis, ignoring Zayn. "Does he tie you up? That's kinky. Do you call him  _daddy_?" 

 

"Niall!" This time, it was an embarrassed Harry who tried to stop him. 

 

"Oh,  _yes_!" Louis answered. "Harry is Louis' daddy! Him daddy! And Louis  _baby_." Louis sat up and looked down at Harry proudly. 

 

Harry groaned and covered his face with his arm. 

 

Niall squealed and clapped his hands. "What else?" He asked Louis enthusiastically. 

 

"Him also like to c-choke Louis!" Louis giggled. "An' him say  _naughty_ things to Louis when he put it up Louis' bottom! He like to  _lick -_ " 

 

"That's enough!" Harry shouted, covering Louis' mouth with his hand. "No more. Absolutely no more talking. Understand?" 

 

Louis' eyes drooped and he nodded slowly. He was completely pliant in Harry's lap. "Understand." He said, voice muffled by Harry's hand. He laid back down across Harry's body. 

 

"Good boy." Harry praised, forgetful of his two friends sitting across the room. 

 

"Good boy?" Niall screeched. "You two are  _so_ kinky. Look at Louis! He went completely submissive when Harry said that. Zayn, did you see that?" He elbowed Zayn again and pointed to Harry and Louis. "There are the kinkiest fuckers to ever fuck." 

 

"Louis an' Harry not f-fuck! They make  _love_!" Louis cried, defending Harry. His nose was scrunched up and he curled around Harry protectively. "Cause Harry  _love_ Louis!" 

 

Zayn finally cracked a smile. He noticed Harry's embarrassment and he couldn't help but laugh at his poor friend. "Harry, don't be embarrassed." He laughed. "Would it help if I told you everything that Niall and I do?" 

 

"Though we pale in comparison to you two." Niall tacked on with a loud laugh. 

 

"Louis  _love_ Harry an' him will  _not_ let Niall an' Zayn be  _meanies_ to Harry!" Louis wrapped himself tighter around Harry and began petting his head. "Love Harry." He said again, quieter. 

 

"I love you too." Harry replied, face still covered. He was burning with embarrassment. "Now, can we change the subject?" 

 

Zayn allowed a few more good laughs to escape him before composing himself. "Okay. We'll be good. Won't we, Niall?" 

 

Niall reluctantly nodded and settled back against Zayn's chest. "Fine." He sighed. He still wanted to know what Louis and Harry got up to in the bedroom. He'd corner Louis and ask him later. Louis was quite the little gossip when Harry wasn't around. 

 

"So..." Harry drawled, removing his arm from his face. He put it back right across Louis' torso, in its rightful position. "Why are you two here?" 

 

"Oh." Zayn snapped his fingers. "Yes. I was checking up to see if you've made your decision yet." 

 

"Decision?" Louis asked, not even struggling with the pronunciation. Harry would be so incredibly proud of him if he weren't trying to signal to Zayn to drop the subject. He hadn't even had time to speak about it to Louis yet. 

 

"Yes, Louis." Zayn answered. "I think Harry should tour." 

 

Louis furrowed his brow and looked up at Harry. "What that mean?" He asked. 

 

"Nothing." Harry answered, once more trying to get Zayn to drop the subject. 

 

"Touring, Louis, is when someone who sings like Harry travels around the world, singing for large groups of people." Zayn answered. "And Harry here is an excellent singer. Isn't he?" 

 

Louis sat up and nodded, clapping his hands. "Harry so good! Him so,  _so_ good!" He praised, beaming down at Harry. 

 

"See, Harry?" Zayn turned to his friend. "Everyone is on board but you." 

 

"There's a reason, Zayn." Harry gritted out. He felt bombarded, and he didn't like it. 

 

"We've talked about that. I'll be your manager." Zayn assured him. "Nothing will happen. And besides, don't you want to take Louis all over the world?" 

 

"Yes!" Louis cheered. "Harry take Louis over world! Please?" He looked down at Harry with a killer pout. Harry could never say no to that face. Ever. But this was something that he needed to think about for a very long time. It wasn't something that happened overnight. 

 

He tossed his head back and groaned. "Zayn." He said slowly. "Give me some time to think about it." 

 

Zayn nodded. "Of course." He leaned back and studied his friend. He'd let Harry think about it all he wanted, but by Harry's body language and Louis' excitement, he was sure that Harry would be touring within the next six months. 

 

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

Harry watched as Louis picked up another pumpkin cupcake and took a big bite out of it. Pumpkin cupcakes, or rather, pumpkin  _anything_ , had become Louis' new food obsession. It had actually happened accidentally, when the hybrid got a taste of Harry's organic pumpkin coffee creamer, and he'd been hooked ever since. Harry had gotten one sip from the whole entire bottle. The rest was drank up by Louis in a week. 

 

Over the course of the week, Harry's baked pumpkin cakes, pumpkin cake  _rolls_ , pumpkin pies, pumpkin muffins, pumpkin cookies, and so on. But he had gotten so busy with Zayn, trying to write new songs and figure out releasing a single or two, just to see how the public would react to him, and he now had to special order everything from a very expensive bakery. But only the best for his baby. 

 

"It's February." Zayn pointed out later in the day. They were all sitting in Harry's office, stressed to the max. Well, Zayn and Harry were. Niall and Louis were keeping themselves occupied. He used his pen to point to Louis, who was sitting on the floor, legs spread in front of him. His learning book and some crayons were scattered between his open thighs. "Where did you find pumpkin  _anything_?" 

 

Harry tore his eyes away from Louis and looked at Zayn. "I have to special order them. Apparently, fresh pumpkin is difficult to get this time of year. Just those six cupcakes cost me forty-five." 

 

Zayn whistled between his teeth and shook his head. "Good thing you make some money, my friend. If the situation were different, you'd find yourself in that box right next to him." 

 

Harry looked back over at Louis. He hated thinking about the box. He had a burning hatred for the box. Louis had to sleep in there for two years, through harsh winters and sweltering heat. He had to survive when he wasn't quite sure of how to do so. But now, looking at him, he felt a little better. Louis had filled out considerably, and he was no longer scrawny. His thighs and bottom had shaped nicely, and his tummy had a gentle curve to it. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes were bright. 

 

"Even if I were broke, I'd still try to give him everything." He said to Zayn. "And if cupcakes make him happy, then by God, he'll get cupcakes." 

 

Zayn hummed and turned back to his yellow legal pad. There were lyrics scribbled on every inch of the page. "Just be glad cars and houses don't make him happy. If he were materialistic, I'd have to warn you buddy." 

 

"He's not a gold-digger." Harry defended. 

 

"I know, I know." Zayn held his hands up. "I'm just saying, dude. You got lucky. Your soulmate didn't know who you were, and how much you made. And I'm pretty sure he still doesn't know who you are exactly and how much you make. He just knows you'll provide for him. Shit's rare, man." 

 

Harry smiled. Zayn was right. And sadly, a year ago, Harry would have let anyone use him for his money and fame, just as long as he got laid. Now, he got laid and actually looked forward to waking up next to his lover. He knew that he would spend the rest of his life with Louis. He knew they would get married some day. 

 

It eased his mind. 

 

"Harry!" Louis' sweet, melodic voice chimed. It broke him out of his daydream. "Starin' at Louis." He giggled, covering his mouth with a small, delicate hand. 

 

Harry found himself smiling and nodding. "I just can't take my eyes off of you, pumpkin." 

 

Louis stood, completely abandoning Niall and his cupcakes. He made his way over to Harry and curled up in his lap. "Louis eatin' pumpkin. Him not one!" He giggled again, burying his face in Harry's shirt. 

 

Harry kissed the top of his head. "You are." Harry disagreed playfully. "You're my little pumpkin." 

 

Louis sighed happily and snuggled even further into Harry's embrace. "What Harry doin'?" He asked, turning to look at the papers spread in front of him and Zayn. 

 

"Zayn and I are trying to write some songs." Harry answered. "I might sing a few and let other people listen to them." 

 

"Oh." Louis' voice was small, and his eyes became distant. 

 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Louis had shut down awfully fast. 

 

"Harry not sing for Louis." Louis answered quietly. He extracted himself from Harry's grasp and stood. 

 

Harry sighed and reached for the hybrid's hand. "Louis, that's different - " He tried to explain, but Louis pulled his hand away from Harry and stepped away. He looked so hurt. 

 

"Not different." Louis disagreed, shaking his head. "Harry not singin' for Louis but him will sing for p-people." 

 

"Louis," Zayn spoke gently. "We're writing these songs so that people will buy them when Harry sings them." 

 

"Oh." Louis snapped, angry all of a sudden. "Louis can _not_ buy because him is no money! Well f-fine! Harry not sing to Louis ever! Do not care!" With that, the hybrid stomped past Niall and out the door, slamming it. When he was gone, the room was silent. 

 

"Do you really not sing for him?" Niall asked, standing. He began to gather up all of Louis' crayons and his work book. 

 

Harry shifted and shrugged. "No." He answered. 

 

"Why not?" Zayn asked. He leaned back in his chair and stared at Harry. "He loves listening to you sing." 

 

"I know." Harry sighed and dropped his pen. "I don't know why. I honest to God don't know why I don't sing for him. I guess it's because I associate all of my old songs with the people and times that surrounded them." 

 

"It wasn't a good time for you." Zayn summarized. "And you don't sing them because they remind you of how you struggled." 

 

"Exactly." Harry nodded. He exhaled through his nose and glanced at the papers around him. "These songs will be happier. I want to sing him these." 

 

"Then why don't you?" Niall asked. He had shoved all of Louis' things in a bag. He was about to go and look for the hybrid. 

 

"I will." Harry promised. "Just not until they're absolutely perfect." 

 

"You know Louis won't care." Zayn said. "You could sing him the alphabet over and over again and he'd listen because it was you." 

 

Harry nodded. "You're right." He stood. "Niall, if you don't mind, I think I'll go track him down." 

 

Niall was quick to drop the bag and slump into the chair Harry had just occupied. "Sure thing." He allowed, kicking his feet up, careful of the many papers scattered before him. 

 

-

 

Harry found Louis in the cafeteria, sitting alone in the corner booth. He had his head in his hands and was staring down at the menu. Harry sat down across from him and cleared his throat. 

 

"Mind if I sit?" He asked. 

 

"Don't care." Louis said. He sounded frustrated. 

 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, concern flooding his body. 

 

"Hungry but  _cannot_ read." Louis answered, voice thick. "Cannot read because  _stupid_." 

 

Harry was quick to leave his side of the booth to slide in next to Louis. He wrapped his arms around the small boy and pulled him close. "You aren't stupid, baby." He promised. "You're so smart. You're my smart boy."  

 

"Him is not." Louis disagreed, shaking his head. "Gonna  _starve_ to  _death_." 

 

Harry suppressed a chuckle at Louis' dramatics. "I won't allow it." He assured Louis. "Now, let's order you something to eat. What do you want?"

 

Louis sniffled and pulled away from Harry's chest. "K-kind of w-want shrimpies, kind of w-want h-hamburger." He told Harry. "Cannot decide!" He sounded very stressed out at his choices.

 

"No problem at all. Let's get both and we can share it, okay?" Harry suggested. "That way, you can have whatever you want."

 

"Okay." Louis nodded. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "Also, can have ice cream?"

 

-

 

"Harry want?" Louis held his chocolate shake up to Harry's face and waved it back and forth. Though it looked enticing, Louis had been sucking on it for quite awhile, and had made quite the mess. 

 

He shook his head politely. "No thanks, baby." He pressed the elevator button and stepped back. Louis' belly was full - he made sure of that - and he just had to grab the papers from his office and they would be going home. He wanted to make love to his soulmate. 

 

Louis giggled when the elevator doors slid open, and Harry smiled so hard his eyes crinkled. With one hand on Louis' back, he led them into the elevator and waited for the doors to close. For some cute reason, Louis loved elevator rides. Almost as much as he loved Harry.  _Almost._  

 

When they reached their floor, they stepped out and made their way to Harry's office. Zayn and Niall were still sitting where Harry had left them, but they'd moved suspiciously close. Harry narrowed his eyes at them and glanced at the couch they were sitting on. 

 

"If you've done anything on my couch," He warned. He began gathering up the scattered papers with scribbled lyrics. He was sure that after making passionate love to Louis, his head would be cleared and he would be able to write at least one coherent lyric. At least he hoped. 

 

"We didn't!" Zayn promised, laughing. "But what we didn't do, you're about to do!" 

 

Harry closed the office door on their laughter and looked down at Louis, who was looking up at him with such love and admiration. He hooked his arm around Louis' shoulders and sighed. Zayn and Niall were right on  _one_ part. 

 

What he and Louis were about to do was  _much_ naughtier than anything Zayn and Niall could have ever done. 

 

 

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

The clinic that Zayn had advocated so hard for was finally complete. The dentists office had been completely gutted and redone, with multiple additions. Now, not only was it a dental office, it was a free clinic, homeless shelter complete with beds and a kitchen, and a counseling center. And all of it was for hybrids. Zayn wanted every hybrid in the area to feel safe, so it was open to the homeless and to the ones with homes. 

 

Harry had to admit that Zayn's idea was brilliant, and he was glad that he let his friend talk him into helping. Not only did he help oversee the construction, he made sure to include that all of the care was top notch. The doctors were all certified top of their class and he ran background checks on the ones that applied and made it. He wanted this care facility to be a safe haven for everyone. 

 

He liked it so much that he even took Louis in for a check up. The waiting room was warm and inviting, making every hybrid that stepped in feel right at home. Louis gasped and kissed Harry's shoulder when he saw how beautifully everything was done. 

 

"So proud." He said to Harry. "So so proud." 

 

It made Harry's heart swell. He wanted to make Louis proud for the rest of his life. He got little bursts of pride when he saw how Louis looked at everything. When the nurse called them back into the exam room, Louis had to stop and admire the calming and comforting paintings along the walls. Harry had to nudge him gently along. When they reached the small but fully equipped room, Louis hopped up onto the exam bed and smiled. 

 

"Hi Louis," The nurse greeted cheerfully. "How are you today?" 

 

"Happy." Louis answered with a smile. He wiggled around, giggling as the paper beneath him crinkled. 

 

"That's great." She smiled at him and addressed her clipboard. Then, she looked up at Harry. "General checkup today?" 

 

Harry nodded. "Yes, and I want to discuss the possibility of birth control." He shifted his gaze to Louis, who wasn't paying attention. 

 

"Okay." She turned to Louis. "Alright, Louis, we're going to take your weight and height, and draw a little blood, okay?" 

 

Louis nodded and got off of the table. "That okay." He agreed. He wasn't scared of getting his blood drawn. He was brave. He let the nurse lead him to the scale and he stepped on. 

 

"Alright," The nurse hummed, watching as the numbers went up. "You're the perfect weight. Now let's see....you're five-foot-seven." 

 

Harry couldn't help but smile. He knew Louis was small but he had no idea just how small. He loved it. It made him feel even more protective of his hybrid. He wanted to wrap Louis up and hold him forever. He would do that later, he promised himself. For now, he'd have to wait until Louis was done giving his blood.

 

"There will be a little pinch," The nurse warned, pricking him with the needle. 

 

Louis winced, but he said nothing. He sat patiently until the nurse was done. His feet swung back and forth. Harry loved his innocence. 

 

"Louis good?" He asked, watching the nurse press a cotton ball to his inner elbow before sticking a band aid over it. He glanced at Harry for confirmation. 

 

"Very good, baby." Harry praised. "Brave. Much braver than I would have been."

 

Louis perked up. "Really?" He giggled. "But Harry so brave." It was funny to imagine Harry being scared of getting his blood drawn. It made him giggle. 

 

Harry nodded with a smile. "I try to be, but not with needles." 

 

The nurse gave the tattoos on his arm a silent, playful judgement. Then, she turned to Louis. "Alright, Louis. You're all done. Now, I have to ask you something. On your chart, it says you're capable of having babies. Would you like to be put on birth control?" 

 

Harry almost sagged in relief. He wouldn't have to go behind Louis' back now. They could have an open, honest discussion about it. 

 

"What that?" Louis asked. He looked over at Harry, and Harry's heart lept. Louis still trusted him more than the practicing professional right in front of them. 

 

"Birth control," Harry began, stepping forward. "Is something that you take so that you don't get pregnant." 

 

Louis frowned. "But Louis  _want_ to be preg-a-nat." He said slowly. "Harry knowed about that. Him want Louis to have babies." 

 

Harry glanced over at the nurse, who was eyeing him closely. "Yes, baby, but not right now. You can take the birth control now, and make sure your body is all ready for when we  _do_ have babies." 

 

"No." Louis shook his head and crossed his arms. "Not gonna take nothin' that make Louis not have babies." He sniffed and turned his nose up. 

 

Harry looked over at the nurse. "What?" He asked. "Louis, listen. I want babies with you, I do. I want to have so many babies, but not right now. My single is about to hit iTunes, and then I'll have interviews and tours. I can't tour and have a baby with you at the same time." 

 

Louis looked at Harry. "Single hittin' what?" He asked quietly; curiously. 

 

Harry smiled. "My song is going to be released on a music website." He answered. 

 

At the mention of his song, Louis perked up. "Harry singin'? Harry finally singin'?" 

 

Harry nodded and sat down on the table beside Louis. "I'm finally singing. And it's because of  _you_." He booped Louis' nose with his finger and then added a little kiss. The little blush and giggle he got from Louis soothed his soul.

 

"That so beautiful." Louis sighed. He loved Harry's singing. He looked at the nurse. "Okay. Louis will be puttin' the baby control so Harry can sing." He announced proudly. "Cause my Harry is a  _singer_." 

 

The nurse grinned and began writing on her chart. "So I hear." She commented. She tore a piece of paper from her pad and handed it to Harry. "I think the best would be the pill. He has to take it at the same time everyday, though, or else it won't be effective." 

 

Harry made a mental note of it and stood, pocketing the prescription. "Thank you." He slid his hand down Louis' back. "Okay. Let's go baby. I promised Zayn I'd go to the studio and record." 

 

Louis hopped up and slipped his hand into Harry's. "Louis can listen?" He asked hopefully.

 

"Oh, baby. You can do more than listen." 

 

-

 

Louis blushed and kept his hands covering his mouth as he watched Harry sing. He was sitting in a stool, right inside the studio, right next to Harry, who kept looking at him and winking. He was so in love it hurt. 

 

The music cut off and Harry slid the headphones off of his ears. "How was that?" He asked. Louis glanced over to where Harry was talking, and saw Zayn and Niall sitting opposite of the glass wall between them. 

 

"You were a little flat on the chorus." Zayn critiqued. "I've heard your high notes, Styles. Give them to me." 

 

"You're wrong!" Louis scowled at Zayn. He slid from his stool and walked over to Harry. He made sure to squeeze his arms around Harry's middle. "Harry so beautiful at singin'. Him the best!" 

 

Zayn chuckled. "You're right, Louis. Absolutely right. Harry, from the top." 

 

Louis nodded triumphantly and tilted his head back, looking at Harry. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips. He only had to wait a millisecond before Harry's lips were on his. 

 

"That's enough, you two!" Niall's voice crackled over the microphone. "You nasty boys can do that at home! Harry, if you want this single to drop tomorrow night, we have to finish it now." 

 

Harry squeezed Louis' ass cheek in his hand and pulled away with a groan. "We'll continue this later, baby." 

 

"Right. Now," Zayn said. "From the top. Let's make this song number one!" 

 

-

 

No one expected for Harry's song to blow up the way it did. They released it at midnight, and by eight o'clock the next morning, it was number one in three countries, played on countless radio stations, and major TV stations were talking about Harry Styles's comeback. 

 

 

The streets in front of the studio were packed with screaming fans, waving signs and crying. Harry was glad no one knew where he lived, because he feared for Louis' safety. As he was ushered into the building from the back security entrance, he was glad that Louis decided to stay home that day. 

 

Zayn met him when he stepped from the elevator with a clap on the back. "Dude! Number one! Harry Styles is back!" He cheered, making anyone who was standing by cheer as well. 

 

"Didn't realize how crowded being number one was." Harry said dryly as they entered his office. He shrugged his coat off and dropped his briefcase onto his desk. Instead of sitting, he turned to look out of the floor-to-ceiling window. He couldn't help but grin as the fans began screaming. 

 

"How's Louis reacting to all of this?" Zayn asked, sprawling out on Harry's couch. He propped his hands behind his head and stared at his friend. 

 

"I don't think he really knows just how popular I am." Harry said, leaving the window to sit down. "I'm going to try to keep him out of this as much as possible. I don't want them to hurt him." 

 

"I understand. It's tough." Zayn nodded. "Do you think anyone's mentioned your past yet?" 

 

Harry shrugged. His drug and alcohol abuse was out of control the first time he toured. And because of that, he made his first tour his last. "If they are, that's them. Everyone can see that I'm not that person." 

 

"I know." Zayn agreed. "I'm proud of you." 

 

Harry sighed and turned his chair so that he was staring outside. "Zayn?" He asked a few moments later. 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Don't let me get like that again." He requested quietly. "For Louis' sake." 


	43. Chapter 43

Harry closed the heavy oak door behind him and simultaneously kicked his shoes off. It was nearing three in the morning, and he was in the doghouse. There was no doubt about it. He'd promised Louis he'd be home at seven. He didn't realize that with his renewed fame came offers to promote everything. He'd been contacted by a new club, Laser, and they'd offered  _tons_ of money just to have him photographed, and then he'd been contacted with a new vodka company, who offered  _tons_ of money just to have him take a single picture holding a bottle of their product. 

 

Zayn had convinced him to go, just for an hour. He didn't even care about the money, he just wanted the publicity. His new album would drop in weeks and he wanted to top the charts. He figured it couldn't hurt. So, he'd called Louis and explained that he'd be home at seven, instead of six. He wanted to get in and get out. 

 

He dropped his keys in the ceramic bowl by the door and tiptoed down the hall. There was a light on in the kitchen, and for a brief moment, he wished Louis was up, waiting for him. It was ridiculous. The kitchen was empty. The dishwasher was blinking the word  _DONE_ over and over again, meaning that Louis had cleaned up everything. His heart sank into his stomach. 

 

He opened the refrigerator and his eyes went to a container with a sticky note. He lifted it and read:  _Hary's diner. Hary eat aNd slep in geust rome. LOuiS d'ont want 2 talk. XXXOXO_

 

Dammit. He was definitely in the doghouse. He opened the container and stared. It was an alfredo pasta, and he could see spinach leaves and little shrimp in it. It was bound to be good, especially if Louis made it. He loved how Louis took his time and was always so proud of everything he did. 

 

He heated it up in the microwave properly and grabbed a fork, all while sighing heavily to himself. He was wondering how he could fix it when he turned and was met with the cutest sight ever. Louis was standing in the doorway, with an angry look on his face. It would be mildly threatening if his hair wasn't fluffy and messy, and if he wasn't drowning in Harry's clothes, and if his face wasn't so sleepy. 

 

Harry couldn't help but coo. 

 

It made Louis growl. 

 

"Baby," Harry sat the dish of food down and stepped towards his little lover. 

 

"Harry  _do not_ talk to m-m-me right now!" Louis stomped his foot. "Him was 'posed to be home a-at..." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Um...it do not matter! Harry was 'posed to be home an' he  _wasn't_. Him is a  _liar_ to Louis!" 

 

"Baby, no." Harry stepped closer and grasped Louis' arms. "I was with Zayn. We had to do something for my song. You know my album is coming out soon." 

 

Louis made a face. "Do not know what a-album is but do not care! L-Louis make Harry delicious shrimpies and noodle thingies! Harry not here to enjoy with him!" 

 

"I'm so sorry, my little love. I should have called you." He apologized, rubbing his hands up and down Louis' arms. 

 

Louis nodded and jutted his chin. "Should have." He agreed defiantly. "'Cause Louis  _just_ learn how to answer phone!" 

 

Harry couldn't help but smile and huff a little laugh at that. His darling hybrid was just that -  _darling_. "How about I eat and we go to bed, okay?" He smoothed his knuckles across Louis' cheek. "You look tired." 

 

Louis shook his head and stepped back. "I is tired." He confirmed with a tight nod of his head. "And I is about to go to sleep. By I - Louis own self." 

 

Harry ignored Louis' backing away and crowded against him. "You're doing so good with your words, baby. I'm so proud of you." He praised. "You're my smart little darling." 

 

"I is." Louis nodded. "But Louis so mad at Harry." 

 

"You have every right to be." Harry told him. "I'm mad at myself, too. I wish I could kick my own ass." 

 

Louis giggled. "Harry can be mad at Harry?" He asked, blinking up at Harry. 

 

Harry nodded. "Oh, yes." He brushed his knuckles once more across Louis' soft cheekbone. "Am I forgiven?" 

 

"No." Louis answered immediately. "Sleepin' in the g-guest room for all the nights." 

 

Harry sighed. There was no use in trying to persuade Louis. He'd made up his mind. Unless...Harry glanced down at Louis, who was blinking up at him, confused. He had the perfect idea. 

 

" _Now I'm searching every lonely place,"_  He began crooning softly. " _Every corner calling out your name..._ " 

 

Louis shook his head. "Oh no, Harry! Cannot sing to Louis sweetly!" 

 

" _Tryna find you but I just don't know,_ _"_ He grinned, wrapping his arms around Louis. " _Where do broken hearts go?_ " 

 

"Harry is usin' beautiful voice and it is workin'!" Louis shrieked, sounding mildly panicked. He fell so easily into Harry's trap. He was a sucker for Harry singing. 

 

" _Yeah, the taste of your lips on my tongue,"_ He began pecking kisses all over Louis' face, smile breaking up the lyrics he was singing. " _Is at the top of the list of the things I want. Mind is running in circles of you and me, anyone in between is the enemy..."_

 

"Fine!" Louis squealed, laughing loudly into Harry's chest. "Harry can sleep with Louis!" 

 

"Somehow I knew I'd convince you." Harry grinned wickedly. "Now, if you'll let me, I'd love to show you just how sorry I am." 

 

Without waiting for a response, he bent down and lifted Louis over his shoulders. Louis shrieked and he took off, completely forgetting about the cooling dinner on the counter. He had more important things to do. 

 

-

 

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was cushioned on one of Louis' glorious thighs. He opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Louis' soft, tan skin, smooth and hairless. He looked down and saw Louis' other thigh draped across his chest, the weight welcome. He sighed happily. He could die between Louis' thighs. It would be a great way to go. 

 

Closing his eyes, he began to pepper blind kisses all over Louis's skin, nibbling here and there. It was awhile before he began hearing Louis' giggles, his whole body shaking with them. 

 

"What Harry doin'?" Louis asked, scratching his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry could hear the sleep in his voice. 

 

"Just having a taste." Harry muttered, licking a fat stripe across the meat of Louis' thigh before biting down. 

 

Louis gave a small yelp and tugged at Harry's hair. "Harry is  _eatin'_ Louis!" He giggled. 

 

Harry turned himself and got up on all fours. He crawled up to hover over Louis. "You want me to?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Cause I'll eat you  _real_ good, baby." 

 

Louis shuddered and Harry took pride in that. He loved the effect he had on Louis. "Harry would be missin' Louis if he eated him." Louis told Harry. 

 

Harry nodded and ducked his head down. He began nibbling on Louis' exposed collarbones. How Louis managed to fall asleep with one of his shirts on was beyond him. The last he remembered, they were both naked. "I would." He agreed. "I would miss you so much." 

 

Louis' body jerked when Harry's lips wrapped around a nipple. The hands in Harry's hair tightened. "H-Harry," Louis moaned. 

 

Harry grinned wickedly. He had Louis in the bag. It wasn't very hard to convince the hybrid to have sex. Louis loved being worshiped, and Harry loved worshiping him. It was a fair trade. 

 

Louis moaned again when Harry bit down. "Harry! Do  _somethin_ '." He begged. Already his body was writhing against the Egyptian-cotton sheets. 

 

Harry pulled off of Louis' nipple and stared down at his lover. "I am so in love with you," He said, sliding his hands down Louis' thighs. He gripped them, gave them a squeeze, and separated them with one swift motion. He settled between them, loving how it felt to be encased by Louis' thick thighs. They were smooth against his hips. 

 

"An' Lou -  _I_ love you." Louis stammered, still a bit confused on properly wording things. 

 

"Very good, baby." Harry praised. He kissed Louis' tummy, loving the way it quivered under his lips. "You're so smart." He began sucking a love bite into the soft skin, and that must have been when Louis lost his mind to the lust completely. 

 

" _Daddy_!" He shrieked. 

 

Harry paused. He pulled back and stared down at Louis, who was wide-eyed and panting. He looked so scared. 

 

"S-Sorry," He apologized, reaching for Harry. 

 

Harry caught his hands and threaded their fingers together. "Baby." He said firmly. He took in the panicked look on Louis' face. Just when Louis was at the peak of freaking out, he grinned slowly. "Say it again" 

 

Louis' eyebrows furrowed. "What?" He asked quietly, so confused. 

 

"Say it again, baby." He repeated. "Who am I?" 

 

Louis frowned. "H-Harry - " He answered. 

 

Harry shook his head and loosened his hand from Louis'. He pulled it back and let it smack against the meat of Louis' ass. "Wrong." 

 

Louis gasped, and his gaze went hazy. " _Daddy_ ," He whimpered. 

 

"That's right, baby." Harry praised. "What a good boy." 

 

" _Daddy's_ good boy." Louis mumbled. He looked at Harry for confirmation. 

 

"My good boy, baby. Daddy's good boy." Harry nodded. "Do you know what good boys get?" 

 

"Presents?" Louis asked, face lighting up. 

 

"Of course they do. They get all the presents I can give." Harry told him. "But do you know what else they get?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "Love?" He whispered, almost as if the answer would be wrong. Even though he didn't know much, he liked to think that his answers were smart. It helped when Harry always praised him, too. 

 

Harry ducked his head down and kissed Louis' forehead. "They sure do. They get all my love.  _You_ get all my love. For the rest of my life." Harry promised. "But that's not what I was talking about." 

 

"Oh." Louis stared up at Harry. "What?" 

 

Harry smirked down at him. "You'll see." He promised. 

 

-

 

"Why is Louis limping?" Niall asked Harry, hours later. He and Zayn had gone over to Harry's for dinner, which they did many times a week. It didn't take long for Niall to realize that Louis was walking slowly and carefully. 

 

Harry grinned wickedly and Louis blushed like mad. 

 

"Ni, I think you know why." Zayn answered, giving Harry a slow round-of-applause. 

 

"Oh." Niall laughed out loud. "Well, at least they did it before we came over. I can't walk in on them again." 

 

"Hey," Harry whined, checking on the food that was in the oven. "Our house. I can do whatever I want to him in here." 

 

"That's right," Louis huffed, crossing his arms. "If Harry wanna lick Louis' - " 

 

"Hey, hey!" Harry was quick to wrap a hand over Louis' mouth. "Baby, remember what I said? What happens between us  _stays_ between us." 

 

Behind Harry's hand, Louis giggled. "Oops." He said cutely. "Niall and Zayn can't know." 

 

"Thank God." Zayn rolled his eyes. 

 

"Eh," Niall waved his hand. "He'll tell me later." 

 

Harry didn't miss the nod Louis gave Niall, but he chose to ignore it. He thought it was great that Louis liked and trusted Niall enough to share things with him, even if those things were the many sexual acts performed in the privacy of their own home. 

 

"Changing the subject," Zayn said loudly. "Harry, James Cordon called. Apparently, you're still a huge hit over in London. He wants you on his show." 

 

"Wait, really?" Harry asked. He was surprised. The last time he was in London, he trashed a hotel room, got into a fight with a member of the paparazzi, and slept with twelve people during his two-day stay. It was one of his darker times. 

 

Zayn nodded. "Yeah," He busied himself with selecting a bottle of wine from Harry's wine cabinet. He read the label while speaking. "You're still coined as the bad boy over there." 

 

Harry opened the oven door and stuck a meat thermometer into the chicken. "Really? Did they forget what I did?" 

 

"I guess so." Zayn pulled the cork out of the wine and sat the corkscrew down. "But that doesn't matter because I'm your manager and if you do anymore stupid shit, I will kill you." 

 

"Well," Harry pulled the dish out of the stove and sat it down. "When does he want me?" 

 

"Two weeks. Your hotel room is already booked, which took me a  _hell_ of a time convincing the manager that you didn't trash hotel rooms anymore. Thanks for that, by the way." Zayn glared at Harry. "But after that, they were all on board with you staying. All they ask is that you post a picture of your room and try to promote the hotel." 

 

"I can do that." Harry agreed. He glanced over at Louis, who was showing Niall his coloring book with a bright look on his face. "Obviously Louis is coming with me." 

 

"Obviously." Zayn nodded. "Niall and I are going too." 

 

Harry carried the dish over to the table and sat it down. "You told him not to expect me to talk about anything from my first attempt at being a rockstar, correct?" He asked Zayn, sitting down. 

 

"Of course. I emailed his people a list of topics banned. I told them that if anything on the list was mentioned, you were walking out." Zayn told him. "You can relax. I won't let you down, Harry." 

 

Harry smiled at his friend. Zayn was truly one of the most honest people in his life. He couldn't help but think how differently his life would be if he'd listened to Zayn years ago. In some ways, he's glad he didn't. He wouldn't have had the learning experience, and he wouldn't have Louis. 

 

And Louis was the one thing in his life he wanted the most. 

 

 

 

-

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost 3 thousand kudos! i love you all!
> 
> this is for @cheekiehes on twitter! have a better day tomorrow!!!
> 
> short filler!

Two weeks passed in a blur, and before Harry knew it, they were stepping off of his private jet onto the tarmac in London, England. The weather was cloudy, but it didn't mask the beauty of the city skyline from where they were standing. Wind was blowing his hair around, so he tied it up.  

 

"Harry!" Louis yanked on Harry's sleeve, interrupting his tying-of-the hair task, pointing. "Look! Pretty!" 

 

Harry smiled, but he didn't look. He was far too busy staring at the look of awe on his beautiful boy's face. But he agreed. The sight he was looking at was indeed pretty. "Very," He agreed with a smile. "Just wait until we get to the hotel. We can settle in and I'll take you to all of my favorite places." 

 

Louis looked at Harry. "Harry been here before?" He asked, allowing Harry to help him into the awaiting SUV. He slid across the smooth leather of the seats and patted the one next to him. All for Harry. 

 

"I have," Harry nodded, sliding in next to Louis. He buckled up, helped Louis buckle up, and placed his hand on Louis' thigh. He gave it a squeeze. "It was quite awhile ago, though." 

 

"That okay." Louis assured him. "Louis will help Harry." 

 

Zayn and Niall slid in a few seconds later, getting comfortable.

 

Louis cleared his throat and gathered their attention. "Louis gonna show his Harry 'round!" He chirped happily.

 

Zayn chuckled, while Harry's mouth quirked into a smile. "Are you going to show me around?" 

 

Louis nodded. "Will try." He said seriously. "Not been here before, but so pretty an' we can d-d-discover together!" He squealed, clapping his hands together. "It gonna be so fun." 

 

Harry squeezed Louis' thigh. The last time he was there, he didn't do much sightseeing. His mind had been a haze of sex and drugs, partying continuously throughout his stay. He had no need to look around. He was so cocky and confident back then. But now, he was with his best boy, and he was a completely different person. He was going to take his time and discover the culture and the city around him. 

 

He was going to do it with Louis by his side. 

 

-

 

"Okay, so there's basically no itinerary." Zayn read from his phone. They were all sitting in Harry and Louis' hotel room, waiting for room service to bring their dinner up. He glanced up at Harry, who was sitting on the floor, with Louis behind him. Louis was braiding his hair over and over again, surprisingly good at it. 

 

"Great." Harry nodded his head. 

 

"Harry!" Louis exclaimed, the braid falling from his grip and coming undone. "Harry do that on  _purpose_." 

 

"I didn't, baby." Harry turned and kissed Louis' knee. "Promise. I'm sorry." 

 

"It is  _okay_." Louis sighed, sounding a bit stressed out. "Will redo it. But do not move again! If Harry move again, then Louis will  _not_ sleep naked again with Harry." 

 

Niall wolf-whistled and Zayn wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

"Changing the subject," Harry said loudly. He knew that a ribbing was on its way from Zayn and Niall. It wasn't his fault that he'd like to keep his sexual relations with Louis between them. 

 

"Why?" Niall pouted, settling back into the couch. "I want to hear about all the nasty things you two do! I bet you two are nasty. What do you think, Zayn?" 

 

Harry expected Zayn to help him in changing the subject, but instead, Zayn tilted his head, studying them. He nodded in confirmation. "Definitely nasty. It's their size, I think. Louis is slight and small. Harry is broad and tall. It  _has_ to be nasty." 

 

"Hey!" Harry protested, voice squeaking towards the end. "Honestly, you two - " 

 

"Harry is  _big_!" Louis squealed happily, clapping his hands together. "Him like to protect Louis!" 

 

Harry groaned and let his head fall back into Louis' lap. He was officially done. His friends were determined to become educated on his sex life, and Louis was more than willing to teach them. He was  _happy_ to. He closed his eyes with a long exhale. 

 

Louis stroked a fingertip down the bridge of Harry's nose and giggled. "Love Harry." He said quietly, a little breathlessly. 

 

"I love you too." Harry couldn't help but smile. He was sure that his face would split with the force of it. 

 

"Okay," Zayn chuckled a few moments later. "We can stop talking about your sex life. Let's talk about some things you can talk about on The Late Late Show." 

 

At that, Harry sat back up and shook his hair out. The braids had fallen out, incomplete by Louis. When he felt Louis' fingers run through his unruly curls, he settled. "Okay." He nodded. "Let's. They already have the blacklisted topics?" 

 

Zayn nodded. "Yes. That includes your first album, your first tour, your visit to London, your family, groupies, the NDA rumors, and Louis." He glanced up at Harry. "Is that it? Anything else you want to add?" 

 

"If I think of anything, I'll let you know." Harry said. "But it sounds good for now." 

 

Niall frowned. "Why is Louis blacklisted?" He looked at Zayn. 

 

"I'll tell you later." He promised. "Now, you're scheduled to be on it tomorrow night, and you have to be at the studio no later than eleven a.m. You're going to film a carpool karaoke segment and then," He read from the email on his phone. "Hair, makeup, and wardrobe, get wired, then guest. He mentioned having you play a game? I don't know. I guess his games are popular." 

 

Harry shrugged. "He's a good guy. Funny." He's only seen a few of James Cordon's episodes. He really enjoyed the Carpool Karaoke segments. He was excited to film for that. 

 

"He's hilarious." Niall agreed. 

 

There was a knock at the door, making Louis jump. Harry soothed him with a squeeze of the thigh while Zayn stood to get it. Niall rubbed his hands together eagerly. He was starving. 

 

Harry stood, turning. He was standing in front of Louis, who was eye-level with his crotch, and if Niall and Zayn weren't there, he'd definitely be getting a blowjob. Louis was all to eager to suck his cock. He'd discovered that when he was woken up with them for a week straight. He doesn't think he'd ever get tired of Louis' mouth around him, and vice versa. He could  _live_ on eating Louis' ass. 

 

"Hungry, baby?" He asked, shaking all impure thoughts from his mind. He was an open book when it came to his lust for Louis. 

 

Louis nodded and stood. It was times like that when their height difference overwhelmed Harry. He could wrap his arms around Louis and protect him from everything, and he loved it. Louis could rest his head on Harry's chest and listen to his heartbeat, which he did more often than not. Harry also loved that. 

 

"What Harry orderin' for Louis?" Louis asked. His voice was muffled by the fabric of Harry's shirt, but he understood his little hybrid perfectly. 

 

"What you asked for." Harry grinned. Indirect answers frustrated Louis. 

 

Sure enough, Louis huffed and pulled away from Harry. "You are  _frustratin_ ' Louis." He muttered. "Harry get shrimpies?" 

 

"Sure did." Harry confirmed, right as their food was wheeled in. Niall dove right in, passing around everyone's orders and grabbing his own. They all settled on the furniture comfortably. Soon, their conversation turned to The Late Late Show. 

 

"Did James give any indication as to what he'd talk about?" Harry asked curiously. He wanted to be prepared in every way. 

 

Sadly, Zayn shook his head. "His people just sent the itinerary. And they have the blacklist, so." He shrugged. "They know what they can and can't ask you." 

 

"I'm sure he'll ask about the album." Niall predicted. "Everyone over here still loves you." 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I don't know why. I wasn't exactly a pillar of their community." 

 

Zayn admired Harry's way to talk so easily about his turbulent past. Just as long as he didn't do anything like it again. "Who knows why. But let's not give them a chance to remember, okay?" He looked at Harry pointedly. 

 

"Got it, Zayn." He nodded, saluting. 

 

-

 

Harry was nervous. Well, not really, because he'd been on stages before and talked to show hosts before, but that was when all he cared about was money and sex. It was when his image was polluted. Now, he was completely different, but didn't know if he'd be able to convince the world of it. 

 

He'd filmed Carpool Karaoke with James and had a blast. They'd talked to people on the streets and he'd signed autographs, which gave him a sense of fulfillment. He'd missed it. They sang his newest song and a few covers, because Zayn had specifically told the producers to leave out his old songs. The ones with no substance, just a lot of references to getting high and getting laid. 

 

Oh, to be a young rock star. 

 

"Harry, you're on in two." A random producer said to him, all while rushing. He'd barely heard the words, but nodded. His hands were shaking and he was jittery. Did he feel that nervous before? 

 

No, fame had been a new thing for him. A new and exciting thing that guaranteed him the best parties and the best people to sleep with. It hadn't left him nervous or nauseous. It had made him feel like he was on top of the world. He was cocky, and arrogant, and had absolutely no cares in the world. 

 

Maybe he was nervous because he had the love of his life sitting back in the hotel room, watching live? Maybe it was because he was afraid that somehow, Zayn's message to James's producers didn't go through and they'd ask him about his past? 

 

" - and please help me welcome my very special guest, Harry Styles!" 

 

His head snapped up when he heard his name, and then he was pushed forward by a producer. 

 

It was show time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

Harry tried to focus all of his attention on Louis. Any other time, it wouldn't have been an issue. He'd allow his boy to writhe and wiggle around underneath him, beg and plead for pleasure, and then he'd deliver. Any other time, he'd make love to Louis for hours, but unfortunately, the mass of screaming fans surrounding the hotel made it quite impossible for him to give Louis the attention he deserved. 

 

He sat back on his haunches, mouth wet, and sighed. Louis' legs fell from his shoulders and he pouted. 

 

"I'm sorry, baby." He apologized, tracing two of his fingers across Louis' wet hole. He had been enjoying a nice breakfast when the screaming started. He slipped them in and felt Louis' clench, watched as they hybrid seemed to relax. It was all he wanted. 

 

"It okay." Louis' breath hitched just the smallest bit, right when Harry crooked his fingers. "Peoples outside do not know Harry is tryin' to make love." 

 

Harry grinned and shook his head. With his free hand, he pushed his curls out of his face. "No, they don't. And I don't think they would care, either, my love." 

 

Louis pouted and rested his hands on his belly. Harry  _loved_ that belly. It was soft and smooth and he could press kisses to it all day. He was sure Louis would let him, too. "That not nice." He said. 

 

"No," Harry agreed. "It's not very nice of them." 

 

"What Harry gonna do 'bout it?" Louis asked. "Cause Louis want Harry to love him."

 

Harry sighed. "I want to love you too, baby." He thought of what he could do. Call the hotel and have them escorted away by the police? An idea popped into his mind, and he reached over and grabbed his phone. 

 

Zayn answered on the fourth ring, already speaking. "Yes, Harry, I know they're annoying and loud. The hotel has already asked me if I wanted to call the police." 

 

"No, when is my tour date?" Harry asked, pushing and pulling his fingers in and out of Louis' hole. He loved the way Louis squirmed. 

 

"Kicks off next month." Zayn answered back. "Why?" 

 

"And where does it start?" Harry asked again. 

 

"Honestly," Zayn grumbled. Harry could hear pages rustling around. "It would be wise for you to learn this. It starts here in London. Why are you asking this? Why do you not already know?" 

 

"I want you to go and give everyone down there a ticket to the show," Harry said. 

 

"What?" Zayn cried. "Are you nuts?" 

 

"Not at all. But tell them they have to go away if they get the ticket." Harry told him. 

 

"What if they come back and try to get more tickets?" Zayn asked. "Then what? I'm not giving out a bunch of free tickets." 

 

"No, of course not. When they leave, ask the hotel to up their security. Have my guys stand outside. Have the police put a barrier. I don't know, I'm just trying to fuck Louis right now and it's hard for me to concentrate." 

 

"Literally did not need to know that." Zayn mumbled. Then he sighed. "Alright. But no backstage passes. Just tickets." 

 

"Great. Thank you!" Harry hung up the phone and turned his attention to Louis, who was glaring up at him. "What?" He asked. 

 

"Harry not pay him Louis no attention." Louis grumbled, crossing his arms. "Maybe Louis do not want to make love no more." 

 

Harry blinked. "Okay. If that's what you really want." He pulled his fingers out of Louis' hole slowly, watching as the smooth muscle clenched around nothing. "I guess I can get dressed and go and get some breakfast." 

 

He moved to get off of the bed, slowly, knowing Louis would change his mind. And he did, because seconds later, he was reaching for Harry. 

 

"Do not leave m-me," He whined, grabbing at Harry. "Can stay here and eat me!" 

 

Harry nodded. One of the things he loved about Louis was his unabashed views on sex. He wasn't embarrassed or ashamed to ask Harry for sex. He wasn't shy about wanting to feel good. 

 

He settled himself once more between Louis' open thighs and slid down the bed until he was eye-level with Louis' hole. Then, he jumped right in. 

 

-

 

There was a knock on the door just as they were about to reach their orgasms. Harry was pounding into Louis with such fervor that the bed was rocking. Louis' thighs were wrapped around him and he was making all sorts of noises. They were both so close to coming when the pounding on the door started. 

 

Harry buried his face in Louis' neck and breathed hotly. His hips were snapping back and forth, his cock nailing Louis' prostate with every thrust. Louis was mewling and writhing underneath him. 

 

"Harry, open up! Finish what you're doing!" Zayn yelled through the door, knocking again. 

 

Louis whimpered when he felt Harry's body draw tight. His hips were stuttering, and Louis knew Harry was close. He was close too. His own cock was smearing all over his tummy. Harry was ignoring it, deciding that Louis should come untouched. And he did, seconds later. His back arched and he came. 

 

When his body was limp and relaxed, that's when Harry came, filling Louis up with his warm come. He still drove his hips into Louis, cock moving shallowly. He hesitated to pull himself completely out but had too. Zayn's incessant knocking was really grinding his nerves. He pressed a kiss to Louis' forehead and rolled off the bed. He tugged a pair of boxers on and left the bedroom. 

 

"What?" He swung the door open. 

 

Zayn took one look at his sweaty, love-bite covered chest and rolled his eyes. "You're welcome for getting the fans gone, by the way." He shoved past Harry and walked into the room. 

 

Harry closed the door and followed his friend. "Thanks," He said sweetly. "Now, what do you want? I was in the middle of something." 

 

"Yeah, I heard. Everyone heard." Zayn opened the mini-fridge and pulled out a small bottle of vodka. He read the label before breaking the cap. He took a swig and faced Harry. "Anyway, I guess you're scheduled to appear at some club tonight?" 

 

Harry shook his head. "No, I can't. I promised Louis I'd take him out. Show him around." 

 

"They're willing to pay an awful lot, and hey, it's promo." Zayn shrugged, sitting down. "I don't want to force you, because I'd have to go with you, but think about it. If you go, have a few pictures taken inside of it, they'll promote your album for weeks." 

 

Harry sighed. "What time?" 

 

"They want you there by nine." Zayn answered. "Does that give you enough time to take Louis out and show him around?" 

 

Harry glanced at the clock. It was nearing noon, so he had a full nine hours to spend with his baby. "Yeah, I guess. What are you and Niall going to do?" 

 

"He can't decide if he wants to see a show or go shopping." Zayn answered with a sigh. "He doesn't want to go to the club tonight." 

 

"Not really his scene?" Harry asked, sitting. 

 

"No, and he thought that he and Louis would spend the night together. Order room service, just hang out." Zayn replied. "Frankly, I think it's good for them. I know Louis doesn't have many friends." 

 

Harry shook his head. "None at all, really. Besides me and some woman who owns a corner store. She helped a lot," He remembered Louis dragging him into Greta's store months ago. "I really owe her. She took care of him when I didn't really want to." 

 

Zayn gave him a sad smile. "Yeah, but look at you now. You'd do anything for Louis."

 

Harry nodded earnestly. "I would." He agreed. 

 

"I've got to say," Zayn began. "I've never seen you so passionate about someone before in your life. I've got to be honest with you, I never thought you'd ever settle down. I've always thought you'd just be that guy with an endless string of lovers. It's nice to see you like this." 

 

"I don't think I'll ever do that again." Harry shuddered. He hated to think about his past and all of the darkness it had. 

 

"Hiya, Zaynie." Louis shuffled into the room, hair an absolute mess and eyes bright. He was wearing one of Harry's sweaters and a pair of sweatpants. The sweater covered his hands and the pants pooled around his feet and Harry was  _in love_. 

 

"C'mere, baby." He patted his lap. When Louis sat, he squeezed his middle. "Zayn and I were just talking about today. What do you want to do?"

 

"Tummy is hungry." Louis answered, curling up. "And want to look at things."

 

"Then we'll eat," Harry propositioned. "And we'll look at things."

 

So, they all got ready for the day, dressing, brushing teeth, and grabbing phones and money. They met in the hallway outside their rooms and headed for the lobby. Louis was all too excited to take an elevator ride, and Harry wished it would have lasted a bit longer, just to please Louis. 

 

They had to go out the back entrance. Harry was worried about the fans and paparazzi. He didn't want anyone to hurt Louis or take unwanted pictures. It would confuse the hybrid and scare him. This was a vacation for Louis, and he didn't want to ruin it. 

 

They managed to take a car inconspicuously around town, stopping at little shops and stopping to grab some fish and chips baskets. They were able to walk around some touristy spots, especially Big Ben. Louis was most excited about the big clock, and Harry was prepared to stand there all day just so Louis could look at it. 

 

Their day passed too quickly, and before Harry knew it, they had to head back to the hotel. Zayn ushered him along, checking his watch every few minutes. He wanted to make sure that they made it to the club on time. He didn't want Harry to miss the publicity opportunity. 

 

When they reached the hotel, Harry jumped into the shower while Louis messed around with the television. He was excited to spend the night with Niall, but mostly because he could order room service. He loved it when they showed up with the cart of food. He felt important. 

 

Harry dressed in tight, black pants with rips, and a printed button up. He left the shirt open, save for a few buttons at the bottom. His tattoos were on full display, and there would no doubt be a headline or two about them the next morning. He left his hair down and curled, just brushing his shoulders. He stacked some rings on his fingers and checked himself in the mirror. He looked like a proper rockstar. 

 

In other words, he was ready. 

 

-

 

As their car pulled up to the club, Harry peeked out the tinted windows. He could see, and hear, the crowd of screaming fans and paps. He and Zayn shared a look before the door was opened. Flashing lights blinded him and screams deafened him. He flashed an award-winning smile and waved as he walked. It was ingrained into his memory. He'd done it a thousand times. 

 

With Zayn close behind him, they entered the pulsing club. He turned to his friend with a big grin. 

 

"Missed it?" Zayn asked, an equally big grin on his own face. 

 

Harry nodded. "Sure did. Though I did forget how blind you get." 

 

"It'll pass. Focus on the club. People will be taking pictures. Make sure to have a few shots of the grapefruit vodka or whatever it is." 

 

Harry made a face. "Grapefruit vodka?" It sounded gross. 

 

Zayn pushed him, and they began walking to the VIP area. "Yes, don't be a baby. Just take a few shots. You'll hardly taste it." 

 

They approached the velvet rope blocking the section off, and the bouncer lifted it, automatically recognizing them both. He gave them a curt nod as they stepped into the area. Harry sat, held up two fingers, and took a look around. There were girls grinding on each other, off beat from the pulsing music. People were making out filthily, and others were taking shots and dancing. 

 

His drink appeared and he sipped it. A few seconds later, Zayn came over, brandishing two shot glasses. He gave Harry's drink a look and shoved the shot glass at him. 

 

"It's the grapefruit vodka!" He shouted over the music. "I don't know when they'll be taking pictures, so take a shot every now and then! But pace yourself." He didn't want a repeat of last time. 

 

"Got it!" Harry nodded, downing the shot. It burned, but it was surprisingly good. He immediately wanted another one. 

 

"I'm going to go and talk to the club owner," Zayn said, sitting his glass down. "Go and dance, do some promo! But watch yourself." He was nervous leaving Harry, but he trusted his best friend. Harry wouldn't do anything like he used to. He had fame, a career, a beautiful soulmate. His head was screwed on right. 

 

-

 

The night seemed to pass in a flash. Harry immersed himself in the crowd, feeling in his element. As he danced and drank, he remembered just how much he loved going to clubs.  He loved watching the way people danced, the way they moved. It was as if everyone knew each other, and he loved it. 

 

People passed with trays of alcohol, and every time he saw one, he'd take a shot. He saw cameras flashing but ignored them. He was dancing and drinking - the exact promo the club wanted. And he was having fun, which was a definite plus. He'd have to do it more often. 

 

Soon, the lines began to blur. The music seemed muffled and there were sweaty bodies pressed against his. He ran his hands up and down whoever was grinding against him, and moved with them. Time passed and before he knew it, he was being jerked away. Angrily, he turned. 

 

It was Zayn, and he looked  _angry_. He yanked Harry through the crowd, not caring that his friend was stumbling and pushing people aside. They finally stopped when they reached a quiet corridor. 

 

"Are you fucking  _nuts_? Stupid?" Zayn was seething. He took in Harry's messy hair and wide blown pupils. "You're so fucking drunk right now. I can't believe you." 

 

"Whassa matter?" Harry slurred, leaning against the wall. His head was beginning to hurt, and his mouth felt full of cotton. 

 

"You idiot," Zayn mumbled, ignoring him. He tugged Harry down the hallway and through a few other corridors. "We're going home." 

 

"Miss Lou," Harry sighed. "Miss him." 

 

"You really want to see him?" Zayn asked, bewildered. "Or rather, you want him to see you? Drunk like this? You're not embarrassed?" He opened the door and pulled Harry out. The car was waiting in the dark alleyway, and they slipped inside. 

 

"He'll take care of me." Harry closed his eyes He felt exhausted. 

 

Zayn rolled his eyes and reached for the mini-fridge. He pulled out a bottle of water and cracked it open, shoving it at Harry. 

 

Harry looked down and pouted when the water sloshed on his shirt. 

 

"Drink it, you loser." Zayn said. "Sober up." 

 

Harry took a few sips before giggling. "You're mad." He observed. 

 

Zayn scowled. "Yes, I am. You let yourself get trashed." 

 

"Don't see the big deal." Harry muttered. "Had fun." He took a few more sips of water. 

 

"I'm sure you did, but you told me that you were done with that whole scene." Zayn reminded him. "You wanted to keep it away from Louis, and you're bringing it home to him right now." 

 

"Sorry," Harry slurred. 

 

Zayn sighed. "Just don't do it again." He ordered. "And I think this is the last club appearance for you in awhile." 

 

Harry nodded. Even in his muddled, sleepy, and confused mind, he agreed with his best friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @therealhappily


	46. Chapter 46

When Harry woke up the next day, his head was pounding and his mouth felt like it was stuffed full of cotton. He opened his eyes and immediately squinted. There was no light shining through, thanks to the blackout curtains on the windows, but it was just a reflex. He groaned and rolled over, which was a bad idea, if the rolling in his stomach was anything to go by. 

 

He laid there quietly, breathing deeply, willing the drums in his head to stop banging. It was almost settled when the door flew open and hit the wall behind it. The lights were flicked on and the curtains were thrown open, flooding the room in a blinding light. 

 

He covered his eyes and buried his face in the pillow. "What the fuck?" He cried hoarsely. 

 

"It's two." It was Zayn, and he sounded pissed off. "Time to get up." 

 

"No." He groaned, pulling the blankets up tighter. "I don't feel very good." 

 

"That's what you get for drinking half of your weight in alcohol." Zayn replied, coldness seeped into his voice. 

 

"Where's Louis?" He asked. When he woke up, he didn't feel the presence of his little lover next to him. He missed it. 

 

"Eating lunch with Niall." Zayn answered. 

 

"Can you call him and ask him - " Harry began. 

 

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen." Zayn cut him off. 

 

Harry propped himself up on one elbow and looked over at his friend, confused. "What?" 

 

"I said," Zayn repeated slowly, leaning against the wardrobe. "That's not going to happen. He's so incredibly pissed at you." 

 

Harry frowned. "Why?"

 

"You seriously don't remember?" Zayn raised his eyebrows, bewildered. "I'm actually not surprised, with the way you guzzled vodka last night." 

 

"Why is he mad at me?" Harry asked again. Nausea was bubbling up, or was it guilt?

 

"I don't know if it's considered cheating if you didn't actually  _sleep_ with anyone," Zayn pondered. "But you felt up just about half of the nightclub." 

 

Harry blanched. "Oh no. No, Zayn, I didn't." He sat up in bed, straight as a board. "Please tell me I didn't." 

 

Zayn shrugged. "I wish I could, buddy. No, I wish I could have kept this whole thing a secret, but when Louis flipped on the television this morning, there were pictures of you grinding up against everyone, getting pretty handsy." 

 

"Fuck." He ran a hand through his hair. It was grimy. He needed to shower. "I need to talk to him." He pushed the blankets away and stood, swaying a bit. The pounding in his head was back. 

 

"I don't think that's going to happen." Zayn said again. "He said that he didn't want to talk to you. He said some other things, but I'm not going to say them because it would hurt you and you don't feel good." 

 

"I have to talk to him. You said he was downstairs?" He made his way to the door. The only thing that stopped him was Zayn and the wave of vertigo that spotted his vision. He steadied himself next to the wall. 

 

"You have to get your shit together, first." Zayn ordered. "Go shower. Wash your face, brush your teeth. Wear something that doesn't have vodka spilled down the front." 

 

Harry looked down at his shirt, and sure enough, there was a dark spill down the front. He sighed. "Okay. Please make sure he doesn't go anywhere. I have to talk to him." 

  
Zayn nodded. "I can't promise that he'll listen, but I can ask him to wait. I know he and Niall were going to go shopping later." 

 

Realizing that it was all he could ask, and there was only so much that Zayn could do, Harry nodded. He turned and made his way to the bathroom. There, he blasted the shower and stripped naked as the room heated up. He stepped inside and let the hot water scald his body. He scrubbed at his skin with a loofah, washing away the grime of the club. He washed his hair twice, lathering conditioner through his curls. 

 

When his hair was clean and his body was rinsed, he washed his face. When he stepped out of the shower, he dried off and looked at himself. His eyes weren't so puffy anymore, and they weren't red. His skin looked refreshed, and he spread moisturizer on it. He now looked bright eyed and ready to face Louis. 

 

-

 

Once dressed, Harry made his way down to the hotel restaurant. He spotted Zayn immediately, who gave him a curt wave. Louis had his back to Harry, and Harry found it easier to cross the room when he didn't have Louis' eyes on him. 

 

He sat in the chair next to Louis and turned his body to face his beautiful boy. Louis stiffened but didn't turn. He didn't acknowledge Harry at all, actually. 

 

"Baby," Harry said, curling his hand around Louis' thigh. 

 

Louis jerked away. 

 

"Louis," Harry was wounded. "Please look at me." 

 

"No," Louis finally spoke. He sat his fork down, completely abandoning his plate of food. Harry eyed it and his stomach rumbled. 

 

"Please, darling." He pleaded. "Let me talk to you." 

 

"Uh, Zayn," Niall pushed his empty plate away and stood. "I think we have something important to do." 

 

Zayn nodded in agreement. "Right." He nodded. 

 

Harry watched them practically run from the table and out the doors. He couldn't blame them. It could get ugly. He eyed the menu sitting in front of him, his stomach growling on cue, but he resisted the urge to pick it up and flip through it. There were more pressing matters at hand, like his crumbling relationship. 

 

"Baby," He tried again, turning his whole body towards Louis. "Please look at me. I had to wake up in bed alone, I missed you." 

 

"Don't care." Louis snapped. "Really do not care." He sounded genuine, and it sort of hurt. Sure, he deserved it, but he'd never seen Louis so angry with him. 

 

"Please, Louis." He reached forward, wanting to touch Louis, but he doesn't want to encounter another rejection. His hand hung awkwardly midair until he dropped it in his lap. "Can I explain myself to you?" 

 

Louis didn't answer, but he nodded. He was so angry, but he didn't want to be. He wanted to give Harry kisses and ask if they could go shopping later. But the pictures he saw of Harry last night made him feel so crummy and stupid. Of  _course_ Harry would go out and hang out with other people,  _beautiful_ people. He was famous. Louis was not. 

 

"I used to have a really big partying problem," Harry began, watching as Louis began to nibble on his toasted sandwich. He and Niall had loaded up, with soups and salads on the table, along with a plate of sandwiches. Harry knew without a doubt that Zayn had ordered the food knowing about his hangover. His stomach rumbled again, but he continued on. 

 

"I used to drink a  _lot_ , and too much alcohol is very bad for you. I actually had to be hospitalized at one point because of it." He hated talking about his past, but Louis deserved to know. 

 

At the mention of being hospitalized, Louis stopped eating. Suddenly, he wasn't very hungry. The thought of Harry entering the hospital made him sick. 

 

"I did some drugs, too. Not enough to get me hooked, really, but just enough to keep me coming back for more. I slept with almost everyone I met." He noticed the way Louis' face scrunched at that. Louis was very possessive. "I trashed hotels when I toured, I was rude to fans, my music was generally about sleeping with everyone and doing copious amounts of drugs." 

 

"When I finally got my act together, I stopped touring, stopped making music, and decided to open up a label with Zayn. He's been my best friend for ages, and really the only person from my past I still talk to. Everyone else was just toxic. He warned me last night not to drink a lot, but I didn't listen. I let my surroundings get the best of me and I drank so much. I lost my head, and you have to know that I only danced with people, and I don't remember doing that. I don't remember anything from last night. But I remember that I was faithful." 

 

He reached forward and grabbed Louis' hand. "I want you to know that I'd rather die than hurt you ever again." 

 

Louis was now looking at him, blue eyes sad. His lower lip was trembling just the slightest, and he just stared at Harry. He wasn't saying anything. 

 

"Well," Harry said, feeling uncomfortable after the long silence. "That's it. I can't make you forgive me now, but when you do,  _if_ you do, I'll be upstairs. I'm going to order room service and sleep this hangover off. Don't feel very well." He stood, mainly speaking to himself. 

 

"Wait," Louis said quietly, tugging on his hand. "Not feel good?" 

 

Harry shook his head. 

 

Louis patted the seat next to him, and when Harry sat again, he pushed his plate over. "Eat." He insisted. His whole body was turned towards Harry, their chairs pushed close. He had a hand on Harry's thigh and the other pressing against Harry's forehead. "Harry's skin is hot." He said. 

 

"It's what happens when you drink a lot." Harry chuckled, motioning a waiter for some coffee. 

 

Louis frowned. "Why Harry do that then?" He questioned, nibbling on a sandwich. 

 

"I don't really know, baby." Harry answered honestly. "Some people do it to forget about their lives, some people do it for fun. I don't know why I did it." 

 

"That bad," Louis replied. 

 

Harry took the coffee from the waiter gratefully and sipped it. "It is." He agreed. He sat his mug down and faced Louis again. "I'm really sorry, baby. I don't expect you to forgive me anytime soon." 

 

Louis didn't answer Harry's remark. He simply pushed his plate even closer to Harry and raised his eyebrows. It was a silent demand for Harry to eat. 

 

"I'll eat if you eat." Harry bartered. "I don't want you going without." 

 

"But Louis' Harry is sick." Louis said, pushing the damp hair away from Harry's forehead. "Can eat and go to sleep. Louis will lay with." 

 

"Are you sure? Take your time. I don't want you to completely forgive me just yet. What I did was shitty." Harry said. "You didn't deserve it." 

 

"I-I know." Louis nodded. He began slurping up some soup. 

 

Harry looked over at him in surprise and awe. "Baby," He preened. Slowly but surely, Louis' grammar was getting better. Harry was so proud. 

 

Louis smiled, his little button nose scrunching. "Niall been workin' with Louis -  _me_. " He informed Harry. "Him say I is doin' a good job." 

 

"You are." Harry confirmed it with a peck to Louis' temple. "Now, let's eat and get back upstairs. My head is killing me." 

 

-

 

Louis, still a bit angry, couldn't help but coddle Harry. It was his nature to be sympathetic and kind to everyone, and it was a trait he would never abandon. When they got back to the hotel room, Louis closed the curtains tight and helped Harry strip out of the jeans he'd slithered on. He threw a pair of sweatpants to his soulmate and then stripped himself. He loved to cuddle while wearing sweatpants. It was almost as good as cuddling naked. 

 

With the room dark and warm, they crawled into the bed. Situating themselves, they closed their eyes. Louis played with Harry's drying hair, knowing that it would put Harry to sleep the fastest, and he believed that it would make his headache go away for good. 

 

They both fell asleep, curled together and swathed in blankets. Harry found that his headache disappeared and the rolling in his stomach ceased. He chalked it up to sleeping next to his lover. 

 

They slept for about three hours, only waking when there was a knock on the door. Neither of them got up, because neither of them had to. The door opened and Niall poked his head through. 

 

"We're going to go see a show." He announced. "Do you two want to go?" 

 

"What kind of show?" Harry asked blearily. He opened his eyes and glanced over at Louis, who was awake as well. 

 

Niall shrugged. "Ballet, I think. Maybe a play. I'm not sure. We're going to go shopping afterwards, get something to eat." 

 

"Want to go?" Harry asked Louis, pulling him closer. 

 

"Guess so." Louis mumbled an answer. 

 

"Great," Niall chimed. "Let me go tell Zayn. I think we're going to leave in about an hour." 

 

"Plenty of time." Harry grinned wickedly, fingers dancing down Louis' back. 

 

"Still here," Niall coughed. "But now I'm leaving, because even though I  _want_ to see, I don't." He closed the door and shook his head. Louis and Harry were insatiable. 

 

"Can I eat you out?" Harry asked. He knew Louis was probably still angry at him, and he didn't want that. There was nothing he could do to make Louis forgive him, but he sure could try and speed up the process. 

 

Louis' eyes went hazy and he nodded. "Yes," He answered. There was nothing he loved more than feeling Harry's tongue on him,  _in_ him. He felt weak just thinking about it. And now that he had Louis back in his good graces, he was about to take full advantage of their hour alone.


	47. Chapter 47

When they landed on the gray tarmac in New York two days later, Harry was not expecting to see half of the landing strip covered in screaming fans. There were barriers and security and police officers and orange tape. Harry immediately put a protective hand on Louis' thigh, though they were a few minutes away from landing. 

  
Fear coursed through him when he realized that his...indiscretions in London might be brought up; shouted out by strangers wanting a picture. He turned to Louis, briefly catching Zayn's stare. He knew that Zayn could read exactly what was going through his mind. 

 

"Baby," He began, rubbing circles into Louis' thigh. It was probably more comforting to him than it was to the hybrid. "I need you to listen to me, okay?" 

 

Louis tugged Harry's headphones out of his ears and looked up. He blinked, registering that Harry was a little unhinged. "What?" He asked. 

 

"When we land, one of my bodyguards is going to lead you off of the plane and into the car, okay?" Harry informed him. "Your head and face will be covered, okay?" 

 

Slowly, Louis nodded. He trusted Harry, even though he was aware of everything that had happened in London. He still loved Harry and knew that Harry would take care of him. "Okay." He said. "Why?" 

 

"There are a lot of people waiting to take our -" He gestured between himself and Zayn. "-picture. I don't want the flashing and screaming to upset you." 

 

"Do they know who Louis is?" Niall asked, looking between his lover and Harry. He had yet to catch up on the fact that Harry didn't want anyone to know about Louis. Hybrids were already so mistreated. He was afraid that his relationship with Louis would be splashed all over the media and Louis would be harassed. 

 

"No," Harry began slowly. "They don't. I don't want Louis to be mobbed." 

 

"What that mean?" Louis asked. "What mobbed?" 

 

"It's very dangerous." Harry told him. The thought of Louis being mobbed scared him to death. He loved Louis' small size, but he couldn't help but think that Louis would be trampled. The thought made his stomach churn. 

 

"So," Louis fiddled with his headphones. "Bad people down there?" He summarized, feeling a bit nauseous from Harry's descriptions. 

 

"We don't know." Zayn jumped in. He noticed Harry's desperate look. He knew his friend was agonizing over how to get Louis into the car safely, and he would help as much as he could. "But we don't want to find out." 

 

"Louis, I'll walk right behind you." Niall offered. "I've been through this before. It's better if you have a friend nearby." 

 

Harry looked at Niall with a grateful look. It was a huge weight off of his chest. He wanted to be right behind Louis, to be the _only_ one protecting Louis, but if something happened and the crowd got out of hand, they would be after him, not Louis. Ultimately, Louis would be safer going first and with Niall. 

 

He sat back in his seat, making sure that Louis was strapped in as the captain announced that they were landing. His heart raced quicker as the plane lurched. He must have had it written on his face, because Louis squeezed his hand and offered him a kind smile. 

 

"Louis here." The hybrid assured him. "Nothing bad will happen." 

 

"No," Harry agreed, finding that Louis' words calmed him down considerably. "And nothing bad will happen to you when I'm around." 

 

They sat in silence as the small plane jerked as it landed, coming to a screeching halt. It didn't bother Harry or Zayn, or even Niall, for that fact. But Louis seemed to love the landing. He thought of it as a thrill ride. It calmed Harry's nerves to watch him for a bit. 

 

Safe on the ground, they unbuckled and began moving about the cabin. A few moments later, the plane door opened, and Harry was unnerved by the amount of screaming and cheering outside. He tried not to let it bother him, and he glanced up, just as Paul, of his most trusted bodyguards, walked in. He clapped his hands and looked at Louis. 

 

"Are you ready?" He asked. He knew all about Louis. Harry had sat him down months prior and explained to him in great detail every little thing about Louis. Paul knew what Louis liked to eat for breakfast and how long it took the hybrid to fall asleep.  _That's_ how much Harry shared with him. 

 

He also knew that Louis was the most important thing to Harry in the whole world. He knew that Harry would be devastated if anything happened to Louis. And since he saw Harry as his own son, he would make sure that no harm would come to the hybrid while he was near. He knew that Harry saw him as an extension of himself, and he felt honored that Harry trusted him. 

 

Louis nodded his head. "Think so." Then, he looked at Harry, who was gathering up their bags. "Maybe carry some heavy things?" 

 

Harry shook his head. "Absolutely not." He denied firmly. 

 

Louis pouted. "Louis have no job." 

 

Harry sighed and stepped closer to the hybrid. Taking Louis' cheeks in his hands, he said, "How about this: your job is to listen to Paul and get to the car safely. If you can do that for me, we can get ice cream when we get home, okay?" 

 

Louis grinned and nodded. Harry leaned forward and kissed him on his pouty lips. 

 

"Good boy. Now, listen to Paul. I love you." He stepped back and watched as Paul hooked an arm around Louis and led him to the door. He strained to listen to what Paul was saying. 

 

" - and Jeffrey, he's my buddy, he'll be waiting right outside this door. He's going to walk in front of you, and I'm going to walk behind you. Do you think you can grab onto his shirt and hold tight?" Paul asked. 

 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Louis nod. It was exactly what he needed to see. He felt ten times better as Louis and Paul disappeared out of sight. He took a few deep breaths, calming the rest of his nerves. 

 

"Ready?" Zayn appeared next to him, bags in his hands. Niall was lingering by the door, biting his nails. It was a habit of his, not something he did when things went bad. Harry wasn't worried. 

 

"I suppose." He sighed, bending down to pick up their bags. "Get everything?" 

 

"Sure did." Zayn confirmed. "You look nervous. Do I need to get Paul back in here?" 

 

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend's gentle ribbing. "No. I feel so...fuck. I don't know. I should be the one taking him to the car. I can - " 

 

"Protect him better than Paul can." Zayn finished for him, nodding. "I was the same way with Niall. It's totally normal." 

 

"Yeah, but," Harry struggled to find the words. "Louis is different. He's used to people being rude and pushy and loud, but he doesn't understand  _why_. If he gets scared, I want to be the one right there beside him." 

 

"Well," Zayn gestured to the door. "Let's go then." 

 

-

 

In the sleek Range Rover, Louis was the first person to greet Harry. He had a big smile on his face and he made grabby hands. Harry barely had time to drop his bag down before assessing Louis from head to toe, turning his face from side to side and scanning his arms for any scratches or marks. 

 

"What Harry doin'?" Louis giggled into his hand. "Bein' silly." 

 

"Just making sure you're fine, doll." Harry answered in relief. Louis was fine. "Did you have an easy time getting to the car? No one touched you, did they?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "Nope. Pauly and Jeff took good care of L - me." Louis assured Harry. "Was loud though. People were screamin' in ear!" 

 

Harry hooked an arm around Louis and held him close, as close as the seatbelt would allow. "Unfortunately, I can't help with that." If anything, the screaming fans got louder when they caught sight of him and Zayn. 

 

"Well," Niall clapped his hands. "I'm hungry." 

 

Zayn rolled his eyes playfully. "When are you not?" He asked in good humor. "I fed you on the plane!" 

 

Niall pouted up at Zayn. "That was only a sleeve of cookies." 

 

"A  _sleeve_." Zayn mocked. 

 

"Zayn," Niall whined. "I'm starving." 

 

Louis, not realizing that Niall was indeed joking around, grabbed his backpack, the same ratty one he had when he was homeless, and unzipped it. He rifled around inside and produced a little box of crackers, which he offered to Niall. 

 

"Here," He said. "Have some. Louis have plenty." 

 

With a sick feeling in his stomach, Harry peeked inside of the backpack. There were a few cans of food towards the bottom, crackers, bottled water, and packaged nuts. There were clothes and a little baggie with toothpaste, a toothbrush, and shampoo inside of it. It was then that he realized that Louis carried that backpack everywhere he went. 

 

Was he expecting to become homeless again?

 

There was no other explanation Harry could come up with as to why Louis carried the bag with him at all times. With a sick feeling in his gut, he leaned back in the seat and stared out the window. He knew that he'd have to talk to Louis later, but he had no idea how he was going to bring it up.

 

-

 

After stopping at a local, but very popular, burger joint to eat, the group went their separate ways. Harry and Louis loaded up and drove home in silence. Louis was unaware of the tension rolling off of Harry, and he stared happily out the window.

 

Harry, on the other hand, was worried and nervous. Actually, he was feeling an array of things. Maybe Louis wasn't carrying around the backpack because he thought that he would be kicked out soon. Maybe he was carrying it around because he planned on leaving. It was that thought that had Harry more scared than anything. He wouldn't be able to handle it if Louis left.

 

"Harry?" Louis asked, effectively snapping Harry out of his thoughts. He glanced over, noticing that Louis had a timid expression on his face.

 

"What, kitten?" He shook all the negative thoughts from his mind.

 

"Been sayin' name for awhile." Louis told him. "What Harry thinkin'?"

 

Should he answer right now and be honest? Or should he wait the two minutes it would take to get them home? Deciding to wait, he answered, "Just thinking about you, baby."

 

Louis blushed and smiled. "Do Louis make Harry happy? Mean - " He took a deep breath. "D-do L- _I_ make Harry, mean,  _you_ h-happy?"

 

Harry couldn't stop the proud grin that stretched across his face even if he wanted to. "You sure do." He reached over and squeezed Louis' knee. "You make me happier than I've ever been. I love you baby."

 

"I-I love you too." Louis replied shyly. He still wasn't confident with his speaking skills, and he still had a lot to learn, but he was doing so much better.

 

"I'm so proud of you." Harry praised. "You're doing such a good job."

 

"Thank y-you." Louis chirped. "Tryin' very hard."

 

"I know you are, baby."

 

-

 

When Harry parked and followed Louis into the house, his nerves came back. They were both in such good moods, did he really want to bring them down? If he didn't, it would eat away at him, making him cranky and unbearable to be around. He couldn't put Louis through that. The hybrid would have no idea why he was so upset.

 

"Baby?" He asked, toeing his shoes off next to Louis' smaller ones. "Can I talk to you real quick?"

 

"Of course." Louis answered, pausing on the staircase. He was getting ready to go upstairs, but stood on the third step when Harry spoke to him.

 

"I noticed earlier today that you still carried your backpack with you," He began, eyeballing the backpack that was leaning against the wall by their shoes. "And I was curious, why do you still have it?"

 

Louis frowned. "What Harry mean?"

 

Harry chose his next words carefully. "I mean, you keep it stocked with food and clothes and toiletries. Are you - do you think that I'm going to kick you out again? Are you planning on leaving me?" 

 

The heartbreak he felt when he said the outloud was no match for the look of heartbreak on Louis' face. 

 

"No!" Louis shouted, flying down the last few steps. He crashed into Harry, worried now that Harry might actually throw him out for having the backpack. It was irrational but he was  _scared_. 

 

Harry caught Louis,  _of course he did_ , but asked, "Then why do you still have it?" 

 

"It a...it a...s-safety blanket." Louis mumbled into his shirt. "I-I think." 

 

It never occurred to Harry that Louis may just be used to having it, and he never realized that it could make Louis feel safe. It made sense to him. Louis spent his whole life never knowing what might happen to him, going to sleep every night in fear of the next morning. The backpack was making sure that Louis would always be prepared no matter the situation. Harry realized that Louis never had the chance to prepare the first time. 

 

It was a simple explanation that made Harry hug Louis a little tighter, and made his heart beat a little faster. He  _hated_ Louis' parents for what they did to him. Louis was beautiful, and smart, and his character should not have been judged by the ears on his head.  _Especially_ by his own parents. 

 

He knew that it was a little hypocritical, because he did the same thing to Louis, but he at least gave Louis a chance. From everything he's heard to witnessing it firsthand, Louis' parents treated him like nothing more than a conversation piece, something to make fun of. 

 

It made him sick, and he vowed that he would  _never_ do that to Louis. He would  _never_ make Louis feel unwanted or unsafe or unloved. He lived for Louis, and he was going to show it in everything he did. 


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda shitty

Louis timidly knocked on Harry's office door, knowing that when it was closed, Harry was busy. And Harry had been in a real snappy mood lately, which he  _hated_ , but he had just thought of something very important and needed to tell Harry. It was  _crucial._  

 

"Harry," He called, hesitantly. "Got's important stuff to say." 

 

"Come in." He heard Harry's voice, muffled through the thick wood of the door. 

 

Relieved, he pushed it open. He was greeted by Harry's smile, which eased his mind a whole lot. He didn't want to approach Harry and have his idea ignored or shot down. He stepped into the office, feet sinking into the plush carpet. 

 

"What have you been up to?" Harry rolled his desk chair back, finding it much easier since he's replaced a little square of carpet with hardwood flooring. His desk sat much better on the wooden floor as well. He patted his lap; an invitation for Louis to sit. 

 

"Nothin'." Louis rounded Harry's desk and sat down, his bottom cradled perfectly by Harry's lap. "Doin' learnin' and stuff." 

 

Humming, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' middle. "Learn anything interesting?" 

 

Louis took his time to think. The book he'd checked out at the library was all about space, which he really enjoyed. "Space," He answered. "Stars and stuff." 

 

"And what did you learn about space?" Harry questioned. He loved listening to Louis talk and get excited about everything he'd learned. 

 

Louis tried to form the word in his mouth before he said it out loud. Sometimes he got self-conscious about the way he mispronounced words. "S-Sirius?" It sounded right. "That the brightest star." 

 

Harry couldn't help but smile. Pride bubbled up inside of him. "That's exactly right! Although, I'm not so sure that Sirius is the brightest star." Nuzzling behind Louis' ear, he added, " _You_ are."  

 

Louis couldn't help but giggle; an involuntary shiver going up his spine when Harry's nose brushed his tickle spot. "That so cheesy."

 

"Maybe," Harry agreed. "But it's true." 

 

Sighing, Louis allowed himself to sink into Harry's warm embrace. It was comfortable, and his favorite place to be. If he was tired, he could have fallen asleep right there. And he knew Harry would let him, too. 

 

"Baby," Harry's deep voice rumbled in his ear. "You said you had something important to tell me?" 

 

Oh yeah. Right. "Saw thing on TV this mornin'," He began, setting up the idea. "An' made Louis - I -  _me_ \- start thinkin'." 

 

Harry listened proudly, smiling a bit wider when Louis struggled a bit, but finally settled on the correct term. His boy was so smart. "Thinking about?" He urged Louis to go on. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Louis answered. "Want to talk 'bout baby." 

 

Harry's whole entire world began to spin. The only word he heard was  _baby_. Surely Louis was joking? He didn't want a baby. There was no way he could have babies with Louis. There was no  _reason_ to. He loved Louis with his whole heart, but that was enough for him. He had everything he needed, and wanted. And he certainly didn't want a baby. 

 

Realizing he'd been quiet for too long, he turned to Louis, who had gotten up and stared down at him worriedly. He saw the concern swimming in Louis' blue eyes, and even the impending heartbreak he was about to cause didn't stop him from shaking his head. 

 

"Baby," He sighed. "You don't want a baby." 

 

Louis frowned. He was confused. "I-I-I do." He stammered. "Want a baby with Har - you." 

 

Harry exhaled deeply and shut his laptop a little too harshly. He didn't miss the way Louis jumped. "Louis," He sighed again, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, but no." 

 

"No?" Louis repeated. 

 

Standing, Harry nodded. "No. I love you, but that's it. That's enough for me." 

 

"But - " Louis seemed to shrink in on himself a bit. 

 

"No, baby." He said again, louder, to make sure that he was actually saying it and not thinking it. He  _hated_ to tell Louis no. "We have each other, and that's enough for me, and it's enough for you." 

 

He rounded his desk and began walking to the door. He needed a drink, and maybe even a cigarette. He was already stressed out from the hellacious phone calls he'd been on for the past week. All the talk he'd heard was about touring and ticket prices and venue locations. He thought that maybe he'd get a break from all of it with Louis, but instead, he got  _worse_. 

 

"It not." 

 

He heard Louis say it from behind him, and it made him stop and turn. He knew what it was about, but he prayed that he was wrong. It was a moment in his life when he really needed himself to be wrong. He found himself asking, a bit shakily, "What?" 

 

Looking up from the floor, Louis gave him a sad look. "It not enough for me."

 

-

 

Heartbreak was Harry's current topic - and life - and the pages of scribbled lyrics that surrounded him were doing nothing to cure him of it. Writing wouldn't help him. He wanted Louis to talk to him.  _He_ wanted to talk to  _Louis_. 

 

" _'It's not enough to tell you that I love you'_ ", Zayn read, picking up a random sheet of paper. Raising his eyebrows, he glanced at Harry. "Wanna talk?" 

 

"No." Harry replied petulantly. He scribbled another verse onto a sheet and ripped it out of the notebook. He balled that one up and tossed it behind him. Nothing was coming out of his head right. Something got lost between his pen and the pad of paper. 

 

"Dude," Zayn sat down beside him. "Are you still not speaking to Louis?" 

 

Harry tossed his notebook down onto the coffee table in front of him, watching as paper flew. "No." He answered, rubbing his forehead. "He wants a  _baby_ , Zayn." 

 

Nodding, Zayn replied, "Yeah, I know. You told me." 

 

"But did I tell you how my love isn't enough for him?" Harry leaned back on the couch. He was suddenly so tired. 

 

"Yeah," Zayn answered. "A couple of times. But I don't believe him." 

 

"What do you mean?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "You weren't there. He sounded like he meant it." 

 

"Harry," Zayn stood and began pacing. Sometimes Harry was a handful. "Louis would bend over backwards for you. He would do anything you asked of him, and you'd do the same, right?" 

 

"In a goddamn heartbeat." Harry answered immediately. 

 

"But," Zayn chose his next words carefully. "Louis didn't grow up into a loving home. He was used and manipulated and humiliated by his parents." 

 

Harry grew angry, thinking about everything Louis endured. "Makes me fucking sick." He commented. He could still see the smirk on Louis' mother's face at the banquet. He'd never wanted to harm another human being until then. 

 

"Right," Zayn continued. "So it makes sense that he wants to have a baby -  _your_ baby - and love it unconditionally. Maybe he wants to show you how much he loves you. After all, a baby is the biggest gift Louis could give you." 

 

"I just..." Harry began, but words failed him. What Zayn said was right, and Harry did want kids of his own, but he had no idea what was holding him back. The timing was a big part of it. He was just about to start a world tour, and he'd be on the road for six months. Louis would undoubtedly be with him, and that was no place for a pregnant hybrid. 

 

"Harry." Zayn sat again, across from Harry, and looked at his friend. "Seriously. Something has got to be holding you back. Why don't you want kids with Louis?" 

 

Harry was silent. 

 

"Is it because he's a hybrid?" Zayn asked quietly. He was hoping that wasn't the answer. Surely Harry wasn't that shallow. "Do you not want a hybrid baby?" 

 

Harry looked furious. "No! God, Zayn, that's not it at all. I would love it even more if the baby was a hybrid. It would have every opportunity in the world. I would never let it suffer or be mistreated." 

 

Zayn was relieved. "Then what is it? Harry - " 

 

"I don't want it to be stupid, okay?" The words tumbled from Harry's mouth before he could stop them. They hung in the air, right between his own regretful face and Zayn's shocked one. He immediately wanted to take it back. 

 

Zayn opened and closed his mouth for several seconds. He was stunned speechless. He had no idea that Harry was capable of thinking or saying something like that, but he did, and now he didn't have a response. 

 

"Fuck." Harry croaked quietly. "Fuck. I didn't say that. Forget I said that." 

 

Slowly, Zayn shook his head. "Harry, what the fuck?" He finally settled on. "What do you mean? Do you...do you think Louis is stupid? Is that why you don't want to have kids? You're afraid they'll be stupid?" 

 

"Louis isn't stupid." Harry defended fiercely. "I don't know why I said that." 

 

"You said it because you feel it, and you think it." Zayn guessed. 

 

Harry didn't answer, but looked guilty as hell. 

 

"Harry, Louis is on a different education level because of  _neglect_ , not because he was born a hybrid." Zayn began slowly. 

 

"I know that." Harry snapped. 

 

"You just said that your baby will have every opportunity in the world. Obviously you meant the best schools and that they would want for nothing." Zayn reminded him. "Louis' parents didn't want him. The only necessities he was allowed were clothes and food, and barely that. If they had cared like you do, then Louis would be amazing." 

 

"He's already amazing." Harry snapped, scowling at Zayn. 

 

"You know what I mean. I have to ask you something, and I want you to answer honestly, okay?" Zayn asked. When Harry nodded, he continued. "If Louis had been raised the way he should have been, with the education he should have had, would you still hesitate to have babies with him?" 

 

Harry's silence was all the answer he needed. 

 

-

 

Louis backed away from the cracked office door and darted down the hallway. He was so scared. Terrified, even. He had no idea what to do or think. Harry didn't want any babies with him  _ever_ , and it was because he wasn't smart. Of  _course_ Harry wouldn't want babies with a stupid hybrid. He should have known. 

 

A small part of him hoped that just because they were soulmates, Harry would ignore the fact that he had virtually no education and spoke like a six year old, but the odds weren't in his favor. Harry was famous, and successful, and tied down. He would have babies with  _anyone_ else, he'd practically said so to Zayn. Louis had heard it all. 

 

He wiped his tears as he rode the elevator down to the parking garage. He would wait for Harry down there, no matter how long it took. Hopefully by then his tears would dry up and his face wouldn't be so red. 

 

The doors opened, and Niall stood on the other side of them, clicking away on his phone. He looked up, surprised to see Louis. Surprise quickly morphed into concern when he realized that Louis had been crying. 

 

"What happened?" He asked, pulling Louis out of the elevator. "Are you okay? Where's Harry?" 

 

"Don't want Harry." Louis shook his head, tears threatening to fall again. "Want to go home." 

 

Niall searched his face. He was worried. "Louis, what's wrong? What happened?" 

 

"Want a baby," He cried. "But Harry don't." 

 

"Oh." Niall got over his surprise quickly. "Have you talked to him about it?" He knew that Louis and Harry had sort of been avoiding each other. 

 

Shaking his head, Louis crumbled. "No. Was gonna, but h-heard Harry and Zayn talkin'." 

 

Wrapping his arm around Louis' shaking shoulders, Niall led them to a bench a few feet away. Sitting down, he began to rub Louis' back. "What were they talking about?" 

 

"Harry do not want  _stupid_ baby with  _stupid_ Louis." Louis sobbed out. Niall could barely understand him through the tears and the hands covering his face. 

 

"I'm sure they didn't say that." Niall had a hard time believing that Harry would even say such a thing about Louis. He adored Louis. "Maybe you heard them wrong."

 

Louis shook his head and wiped his eyes again. "W-was gonna talk to Harry about baby, but heard him and Zayn. Zayn ask Harry if Louis -  _I_ \- w-was smart, would he have babies with m-m-me and Harry say nothing. That mean  _yes_." 

 

Niall found himself speechless. 

 

Louis continued, hand splaying across his stomach. "Harry don't want Louis  _or_ baby." He cried again. 

 

Niall's eyes flickered to Louis' hand, and then back to his crying face. The pieces suddenly fit together; Louis' heartbroken reaction to the news and Harry's refusal. He inhaled sharply. "Louis. Are you...are you going to have a baby?" 

 

Louis looked up at him through his tears. "Think so." 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well....see ya'll next book!


End file.
